Buenos Vecinos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una clásica comedia con humor, romance, aventuras e historia argentina-japonesa :D. Clasificación K y en otros capítulos habrá clasificación M y Futuro Lemon. :3 Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Bueno, aquí he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto: Touhou Project, viviendo en la Argentina, especialmente en mi Querida Buenos Aires, tanto en el GBA* y la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires. Esta historia tendrá de invitados especiales a Mailimon, AARA941, Tommiboy, AkumuHoshi y a mí entre otros en el elenco n.n.**

 **Será una comedia con toques y acentos argentinos, donde narrará la historia de las chicas y chicos (los pocos que hay en Gensokyo XD), viviendo en una Argentina dominada por los Youkais, donde ellos y los humanos viven juntos y en armonía, bajo un Doble Sistema de Gobierno :D (Ojala hubiera algo así en mi país y en América Latina) n.n.**

 **Y es obvio que habrá romances :3 me he inspirado mucho en mi querida localidad de Tres de Febrero y en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, sobre todo en Recoleta, donde hay una gran cantidad de edificios antiguos de finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX.**

 **Y así que vayamos a la historia y a la acción: Luces, Cámara, Acción.**

Amanecía un bello y nuevo día de verano en Buenos Aires, Argentina, era el mes de Febrero, recién empezando su primer día y ya pronto el verano comenzaba a retroceder para dar espacio a la nueva estación: El Otoño.

(Música La vida es un carnaval de Celia Cruz, Opening de la novela argentina "Buenos Vecinos")

Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual,

tiene que saber que no es asi,

que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla.

Todo aquel que piense que esta solo y que esta mal,

tiene que saber que no es asi,

que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien.

 **(Empieza el opening)**

Comienza a verse desde el aire la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y el Conurbano Bonaerense, donde mientras van bajando las cámaras, se muestra la actividad en el país entero.

-Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,

-Y es mas bello vivir cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval

-y las penas se van cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval,

-Y es mas bello vivir cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval

-y las penas se van cantando.

Sale a la calle Marisa Kirisame, mientras que se ve en el balcón de una casa en el barrio de Santos Lugares, Tres de Febrero a la Princesa Yuyuko Saigyouji con Youmu Konpaku, mientras que salen volando, disfrutando del dulce amanecer de un día de verano.

Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel,

tiene que saber que no es as,

que tan solo hay momentos malos, y todo pasa.

Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar,

tiene que saber que no es asi,

que al mal tiempo buena cara, y todo cambia.

En el barrio de La Paternal, Nitori Kawashiro aparece reparando su moto, mientras que buscaba futurizarla, en el GBA Oeste de nuevo, barrio Sáenz Peña, se ve a Alice Margatroid, en su casa, creando nuevas muñecas.

Ella llora y sus lágrimas son secadas por su vecino Juan, quien le sonríe.

En Villa Bosh, sale Mystia Lorelei, quien va a la Universidad de Tres de Febrero con Rumia, Cirno y Wriggle Nightbug.

-Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,

-Y es mas bello vivir cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval

-y las penas se van cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval,

-Y es mas bello vivir cantando.

-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,

-que la vida es un carnaval

-y las penas se van cantando.

Se ven a las personas trabajar y charlar con las Youkais, mientras que los niños juegan con sus nuevos amigos, los extranjeros de Europa también se unen hasta con las autoridades del Gobierno.

En la casa de la Familia Yakumo, ubicado en Palermo Viejo, un chico escribe con aerosol _"Yukari Yakumo es de Uruguay"_ , dice el mensaje, aludiendo por la edad de la Youkai de los Portales, quien tiene más de 1000 años. Luego se lo ve correr, ya que salen Ran y Chen a perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto, en el fino y poderoso barrio de la Recoleta, en una de las mansiones más antiguas del Siglo XIX, la Familia Scarlet sale de paseo y por las calles de San Telmo, se ve Suika Ibuki con Hina Kagiyama y Satori Komeji, llevar en sus brazos a Yuugi Hoshiguma y Parsee Mizuhashi, quienes estaban ebrias después de una fiesta.

-Carnaval

Es para reir

-No hay que llorar

Para Gozar

-Carnaval

Para disfrutar

-Hay que vivir cantando

-Carnaval

La vida es un carnaval

-No hay que llorar

Todo podemos cantar

-Carnaval

Ay, Señores

-Hay que vivir cantando

-carnaval

Todo aquel que piense

-No hay que llorar

que la vida es cruel

-Carnaval

Nunca estar solo

-Hay que vivir cantando

Dios esta con el.

Se ve de nuevo al mismo joven escribiendo un graffiti en aerosol: _"Yukari Yakumo: Uruguay, yo te vi campeón en 1930"_ , mientras que tiene que salir corriendo, ya que lo habían visto Ran y Chen de nuevo.

Para aquellos que se quejan tanto.

Para aquellos que solo critican.

Yuuka Kazami con sus grandes campos de girasoles en Villa Bosh, mientras que llega Montana para visitarla y a su vez, en Belgrano, la Princesa Kaguya Houraisan con Inaba Tewi y Reisen Inaba Udongein ven llegar a su nueva casa en la zona de Villa Devoto a Eddy Coberplot (Ed, Edd, Eddy) con la Princesa Fujiwara no Mokou y Keine Kamishirasawa. Y en el Templo Hakurei en el Jardín Japonés, la Miko Reimu Hakurei, recibe a su mejor amiga Marisa en su hogar.

Para aquellos que usan las armas.

Para aquellos que nos contaminan.

Para aquellos que hacen la guerra.

Para aquellos que viven pecando.

Para aquellos nos maltratan.

Para aquellos que nos contagian.

(Termina la canción) Y aparece el título de la serie:

 **"Buenos Vecinos".**

 **Con Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Yuuka Kazami, Familia Scarlet, Familia Yakumo, Alice Margatroid, Juan, Montana, Rinnosuke, Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Cirno, las Tres Hadas Traviesas, Kaguya Houraisan, Inaba Tewi, Reisen Inaba Udongein, Keine Kamishirasawa, Fujiwara no Mokou, Eddy Coberplot y todo el resto del Elenco.**

 **No se pierdan el primer capítulo de esta serie nueva :D Próximamente en Fanfiction.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Y así fue cómo empezaba esta historia, donde como todo inicio, comenzaba en el barrio de Santos Lugares, en el Partido de Tres de Febrero, al Oeste del GBA, en donde Marisa Kirisame, salía de paseo esa mañana templada de verano.

 **(*GBA: Gran Buenos Aires: Es la denominación genérica que se refiere a la megaciudad argentina, que comprende la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires y su conurbación sobre la Provincia de Buenos Aires.)**

 **-** Bueno, veamos cómo está Reimu. Se dijo ella, mientras que se dirigía con su escoba para ver a su amiga, quien vivía en Palermo.

Marisa se fue volando, mientras que observaba a su barrio, mientras que iba en dirección hacia la Capital Federal, un grupo de chicos estaban yendo a jugar al fútbol, cuando uno de ellos, llamado Ramón, se le ocurrió tirarle una piedra a Marisa.

\- A que puedo alcanzar a la rubia que está re buena. Se dijo, mientras que le tiraba una piedra, pero cuando Marisa se desvió, sin ver la piedra, una de sus "Spells Cards" cayó sobre el grupo de amigos, los cuales se quedaron congelados y después de eso, salió la madre de Ramón.

\- ¡Pero, Ramoncito! Otra vez te quedaste afuera hasta tarde. Le reprochó ella, sin saber lo que le había pasado.

A su vez, llegaban al barrio de Montserrat, los nuevos vecinos, quienes formaban parte de esta nueva llegada era, Fujiwara no Mokou, Keine Kamishirasawa y el novio de Mokou, Eddy Coberplot.

\- ¡Genial, es aquí! Les dijo Mokou, mientras que detenía el taxi en el que viajaban y Eddy le abría la puerta, para tomarle la mano a su hermosa y delicada Princesa del Fuego, quien se bajó con su mejor amiga Keine.

Mientras que llegaban que bajaban sus valijas, ya el departamento tenía los muebles y todo lo demás, pero cuando estaban dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo hogar, fueron observados por Eirin Yagokoro, quien tenía una farmacia, en donde vendía sus medicinales tradicionales.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Se dijo ella, mientras que se le caía la boca de la sorpresa al ver a la rival de Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Eirin? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Rinnosuke, mientras que ella se iba corriendo hacia Belgrano, donde ella vivía con Kaguya, Israel, Tewi y Reisen.

\- ¡TE DEJO EL NEGOCIO HASTA QUE VUELVO! Le pidió ella, mientras que se corriendo hasta el departamento donde vivía con la Princesa de la Luna.

Mientras que ella corría, justo por esa esquina, venía caminando Sanae Kochiya, quien venía llevando a Parsee y Yuugi hacia su hogar, ya que ambas vivían en un caserón antiguo y siempre se iban de fiesta.

\- ¡Aguante Argentina, el vino, Messi, el dulce de leche y todas las cosas dulces y buenas que pueda tener, vieja, no me importa nada! Gritó Sanae, mientras que seguían bebiendo sake hasta hartarse.

Y mientras que ellas se iban tambaleando, borrachas y seguían bebiendo, Mokou se encontraba con Eddy subiendo uno de sus cuadros familiares.

\- Wow, te ves muy hermosa como en el cuadro, Mi Princesa. Le dijo Eddy asombrado de verla tan feliz.

\- Gracias, eres tan dulce, menos mal que nos mudamos aquí, ansiaba por un poco de tranquilidad y estar rodeada de casas muy antiguas. Le agradeció ella, mientras que colgaban el cuadro en la pared y bajaban para ayudar a Keine.

A su vez, Eirin llegó al departamento que tenía con Kaguya, en la zona cara de Belgrano, en donde subió corriendo las escaleras.

\- Uff, Uff, no vuelvo más a subir estas escaleras. Juró la enfermera, mientras que llegaba al piso décimo, en donde Kaguya se encontraba durmiendo aún con Israel.

Mientras que Tewi y Reisen hacían ejercicios en la Costanera, Eirin tuvo que tele-transportarse para así el interior del departamento, ya que la Princesa de la Luna aún seguía durmiendo con su novio Israel.

Pero en vez de verlos a ambos dormidos, Israel estaba haciéndole el desayuno a su novia, mientras que ella descansaba en la cama.

\- Uh, buenos días, Señorita Eirin, ¿quiere comer algo? Le ofreció de hacerle el desayuno a ella, pero no quiso.

\- No gracias, Israel-kun, necesito hablar con la Señorita Kaguya. Le dijo ella y se fue a la habitación de la joven.

Ella entró en la habitación y se encontró con Kaguya, aún en la cama, mientras que veía ingresar a la doctora.

\- Sí, Eirin, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros largos.

\- Princesa Kaguya-sama, hay que debe saber. Le contó ella.

Al oír Kaguya sobre la mudanza de su peor enemiga: Fujiwara no Mokou, quien se había mudado con Eddy Coberplot y Keine Kamishirasawa al barrio de Montserrat...

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! Se escucharon los gritos que hicieron eco en todo el barrio de Belgrano.

Y mientras tanto, en el departamento de los tres personajes.

\- Wow, ¿qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Creo que fue el viento. Respondió Keine, mientras que acomodaban un par de muebles y seguían con su labor de instalarse en el departamento.

 **Y aquí termina esta primera introducción, en el capítulo siguiente veremos más de las introducciones de los personajes, veremos a Alice Margatroid a su vecino Juan Hereje Olañieta (OC mio), a Yukari Yakumo con Ran y Chen y a los demás, incluyendo a la Familia Scarlet.**

 **Ahora, ¿qué pasará con Kaguya, Israel, Eirin, Tewi y Reisen? Se conoció la noticia de la mudanza de Mokou, Eddy y Keine. ¿Aparecerá Montana? ¿Se darán combates barriales entre Kaguya y Mokou? ¿Cómo les irán a Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia y Cirno en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero? ¿Rumia se comerá a los estudiantes? ¿Cirno se dedicará a congelar a los profesores y a los sapos de Suwako? ¿Marisa se dará cuenta de que por error congeló a Ramón? XDDDD, bueno, amigos, espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

 **No busco nada, ni dinero ni nada, me gusta hacer reír a la gente con mis historias, como hacen los autores de Fanfiction. Así que bueno, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo nuevo.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy. MontanaHatsune92, Sayonara and Good Night.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Humor en el GBA y en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: (Música Gente Buena de Palito Ortega)

La sorpresa de Kaguya al enterarse de que Mokou se había mudado, dio para ella un gran momento de odio y al querer desear de poder eliminarla, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ah, cierto, ellas son inmortales y no se pueden matar, pero si pueden pelearse como en todas sus peleas.

\- Vamos, Princesa, no te sientas mal, hay que darles la bienvenida. Le pidió Israel, mientras que Kaguya se quedaba de brazos cruzados y en la cama.

\- ¡No iré! ¡Que se joda esa infeliz! Se negó ella a salir de la cama, mientras que seguía molesta.

Eirin, viendo que la tensión aumentaba y estaba por estallar como un bomba, miró su reloj.

\- ¡Ups! ¡Me tengo que ir, la tienda quedó a manos de Rinnosuke y debo volver, pobre chico! Les dijo la doctora, mientras que volvía a su "Farmacia Natural", donde esperaba tener clientes para ese día.

Y mientras que Israel seguía con tratar de convencer a su novia de que dejara la cama, fue entonces que Eirin bajó del departamento hacia el ascensor, donde justo pasaba el Portero Miguel.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Yagokoro. Le saludó el hombre amablemente, mientras que subía hacia su casa.

\- Buenos días, Señor Saavedra, le mando saludos a su esposa, Emilia. Le devolvió el saludo ella, cosa que antes de tomara el ascensor, el hombre le pidió un favor.

\- ¡Espera! Necesito este remedio para mi esposa, la pobre ha estado sufriendo de apnea y necesita poder descansar bien. ¿Sabe usted de algún remedio para que la cure? Le preguntó, mientras que le solicitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Sí! Justo tengo uno que le resultará bien: Es un te de girasoles y de hierbas silvestres. Tranquilo, que en cuanto llegue, se lo mando. Le respondió ella, mientras que se despedía, prometiendo llevar el pedido para la esposa del portero.

\- Genial, gracias, Señorita Yagokoro. Le agradeció Miguel, mientras que volvía a su casa.

Y mientras que Eirin salía del edificio, cruzando justo por donde ingresaba un matrimonio de jóvenes con sus hijos, al llegar a la vereda.

\- ¡CUIDADO, EIRIN! Le pidió que se corriera Marisa Kirisame, quien estaba cruzando el lugar para ir a Palermo.

\- ¡Marisa! ¡¿Otra vez?! Le preguntó molesta la doctora, ya que era la quinta vez en un lapso de dos semanas en las que la Bruja de cabellos rubios la chocaba con su esposa y se la llevaba volando con ella.

\- ¡Fue sin querer queriendo! Se disculpó ella, haciendo parodia al "Chavo del 8".

\- ¡ _"Fue sin querer queriendo"!_ ¡¿De quién escapas?! ¡¿La Policía o Alice?! Le preguntó Eirin, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza y al girar la cabeza, vio que la Policía Federal y la Policía Metropolitana estaban con Alice Margatroid y sus Muñecas persiguiendo a Marisa.

\- ¡TE VOY A SACAR LAS TRIPAS! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Alice, mientras que sacaban sus muñecas unas sierras eléctricas.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, pedazo de boludaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Le gritó Eirin, al estilo Pepe Argentino de "Casados con hijos"*.

Marisa tuvo que soltar a Eirin, quien justo aterrizó en su negocio, mientras que salía Rinnosuke, el guardia de Seguridad con los clientes para ver qué había pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Eirin? Le preguntó el chico.

\- Tranquilo, solo fueron "complicaciones de vuelo". Le agradeció por haberse preocupado y por cuidar su negocio con el Personal de Seguridad.

\- No es nada, oye, tengo que volver a mi negocio. Te veo luego, adiós. Se despidió el chico, mientras que se iba, él se ruborizaba.

 _"¡Qué boludo que soy"!_ Pensó Rinnosuke, mientras que regresaba a su negocio, ya que se sentía mal en no haberle podido expresar sus sentimientos hacia la doctora, a quien observaba en su negocio propio y recibiendo la visita de su amiga Medicine Melancholy.

Y mientras tanto, en el Barrio de Recoleta, uno de los barrios más finos e importantes de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires:

Allí estaba ubicado entre las calles Pasteur y Larreta, se encontraba la Mansión, una mansión con un nombre bastante peculiar y llamativo para los porteños de aquel barrio, lleno de Palacios de las familias más importantes de la Aristocracia.

(Música Scarlet Devil Mansion OST de Touhoumon Another World)

Y en la Mansión, la cual muchos conocían, era la famosa Mansión Scarlet Devil, en donde vivían las Hermanas Vampiros Remilla y Flandre Scarlet junto con Sakuya Izayoi, la Jefe de las Maids, Patchouli Knowledge, la Hechicera y con un gran conocimiento en todo tipo de magia, ciencia, etcétera, Koakuma, Succubo y ayudante de Patchouli en la Biblioteca de la Mansión y Hong Meiling, Guardiana de la Mansión.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, mientras que salía de ella Remilla Scarlet, protegida por su fiel Sakuya Izayoi, quien llevaba una sombrilla para protegerla de los rayos del Sol y ella iba con Flandre y Koakuma.

\- ¡Espérame, Onee-sama! Le pidió Flandre, mientras que corría hacia ella.

Los vecinos que vivían cerca de la Mansión Scarlet Devil les temían a sus habitantes, ya que ellas al ser vampiros, temían de que sus hijos se conviertan en parte de ellas, cosa que Remilla sí bebía sangre, pero no todo el tiempo, por otro lado, Flandre no bebía sangre, pero ella tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que podría dejar a uno en la cama para siempre.

Uno de las familias, eran los clásicos "Testigos de Jehova" los cuales siempre pedían de quemar la Mansión Scarlet, cosa que muchos que no eran de esa secta, se negaban a hacerlo, ya que, perdón por el error, los vecinos no les temían a las Hermanas Scarlet y muchos se reunían en su mansión para pasar la tarde, tomar mates y hasta algunos niños con problemas en el estudio iban con Patchouli para que los ayudaran y salían luego con un gran conocimiento en mente.

\- ¡Vuelvan a Transilvania, Monstruos! Gritó la familia Angelites, mientras que les querían arrojar piedras y tratar de lincharlas, pero Sakuya, harta de esa familia, congeló el tiempo y reunió a los vecinos.

\- ¡Por fin nos vamos a deshacer de esos locos de mierda! Gritó uno de los vecinos, todas las familias de Recoleta se reunieron.

\- ¡¿Con que quieren hacerlo daño a Mi Señorita y a su hermana menor?! Les preguntó Sakuya, mientras que las familias los agarraban y Koakuma abría un portal del cual no tendrían retorno.

\- ¡Fuera bombas! Gritó la Succubo, mientras que los arrojaban a los integrantes de la familia hacia el portal, del cual no iban a volver jamás.

\- ¡Jajajajaja eso muy divertido! Festejó Flandre, mientras que quería que hubieran más juegos para divertirse con Remilla.

\- Me alegro de que nos hayan quitado esos pesados de encima. Gracias, todos ustedes son invitados de honor en la Mansión Scarlet. Les agradeció Remilla a los vecinos, mientras que los recompensaba.

\- No fue nada, para estamos: El barrio siempre debe estar unido. Alegó Juan Ramón Herrera, quien estaba con su hijo mayor, llamado Leopoldo.

Luego de eso, los integrantes de la Mansión siguieron su recorrido por Recoleta, sabiendo que el Otoño iba a llegar pronto y podría Remilla con Flandre salir más tiempo, por los días nublados y lluviosos, aprovecharía esos momentos, antes que empezaran luego las condiciones a mejorar tras las lluvias de Otoño.

\- No hay nada más lindo que salir a pasear por Recoleta una linda mañana de Febrero. Alegó Remilla, mientras que se dirigía a Sakuya.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Señorita. Alegó ella en respuesta a su Ama.

\- Onee-sama, ¿podemos ir un día al Parque de la Costa? ¿O a la Costanera a la noche? Le pidió Flandre.

\- No veo por qué no. Le respondió a su hermana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Onee-sama! Le agradeció Flandre, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza y Remilla sentía como sus alas se iban a quebrar.

\- Bueno, Bueno, Flandre, basta, Flandre, ¡Flandre, no, no más abrazos, me vas a quebrar mis alitas! Le pidió Remilla que su hermana parara por la presión que ejercían sus abrazos fuertes (y mortales para toda persona que fuera atrapado por la hermana menor Scarlet y que termine siendo abrazado por ella XDDD).

Luego de que Flandre se detuviera, al ver a Remilla, la pobre estaba toda pálida, mientras que recuperaba el aliento.

Y mientras que ella se recuperaba del abrazo de Flandre, vieron pasar a Satori, Sanae, Parsee y Yuugi borrachas, mientras que se dirigían hacia su departamento en San Telmo.

(Música Rompiendo espejos de Callejeros)

\- Tengo el vaso por la mitad. Pero esta noche olvidar. Quiero ver hoy con tus ojos y volver a soñar. Si para mi es mi adicción, Giles son los que sobran. Sin mi imaginación, vaya eso ya no importa. Si para mí es mi adicción, Giles son los que sobran. Yo solo muero, porque hoy me faltan tus sombras .

\- ¡¿Y cómo es la repetición?! Preguntó Sanae.

\- ¡ Si para mí es mi adicción, Giles son los que sobran ! Cantaron las demás chicas.

\- ¡ Tengo el vaso por la mitad, pero esta olvidar, quiero ver hoy con tus ojos y volver a soñar... ! ¡ Si para es mi adicción, Giles son los que sobran. Sin mi imaginación, vaya eso ya no importa. Si para es mi adicción, Giles son los que sobran: Yo solo muero, porque hoy me faltan tus sombras. Yo solo muero, porque hoy me faltan tus sombras. Yo solo muero, porque hoy me faltan tus sombras, una vez más ! Cantaron en coro las chicas, mientras que seguían calle abajo con rumbo a su casa.

\- Ahí tenes a las pelotudas. Dijo Sakuya molesta.

\- Siempre las chicas borrachas, encima tan temprano, 7:00 AM y salen gritando como si estuvieran en un recital. Dijo Remilla.

Y cale abajo.

(Música Imposible de Callejeros)

\- ¡ Gardel va a tocar con Los Beatles en la plaza del barrio, Bob Marley va a rugir el cemento con los Rolling Stones. Al fin va a decir la verdad del que escribe en los diarios, al fin van a dejar de rezarle a la televisión ! Cantaba Yuugi con Parsee.

\- ¡De nuevo! Pidió Satori.

\- ¡ Gardel va a cantar con Los Beatles en la plaza del barrio. Bob Marley va a rugir el cemento con los Rolling Stones. Al fin va a decir la verdad del que escribe en los diarios, al fin van a dejar de rezarle a la televisión ! Volvieron todas ellas en coro.

 **Jajajajajja, estas chicas XDDD, bueno, amigos, mañana haré otro capítulo de esta historia, relatando las aventuras de Rumia con sus amigas en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero y de las demás protagonistas.**

 **Mando saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Y mientras que Sanae, Satori, Parsee y Yuugi seguían por las calles de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, ellas seguían cantando y no paraban hasta que llegaran a su casa, la cual quedaba en San Telmo.

Mientras que dejaban la zona de Retiro, iban cruzando para buscar el colectivo que las llevara, ya que con volar, tenían tanto alcohol en las venas que les costaba mucho volar y se estrellarían contra cualquier objeto, edificio y personas por las zonas.

Además de que al pasar por aquellas de la céntrica Buenos Aires, eran las 7:00 AM y había poca gente allí, ya que muchas dormían y las que se encontraban deambulando, les tomaban fotos y las filmaban, ya que eran ellas conocidas como "La Pandilla de la Botella", como también les llamaban "La Banda de San Telmo".

\- ¡¿Quieren dejar dormir?! Les pidió que se callara una vecina.

(Música Prohibido de Callejeros)

- _¡ Decís orgía y gritan pornografía, no lo intentes cantar jamás. Esta vida debe ser sostenida con total seriedad. No escucho y sigo. Porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir. No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz. Lo reprimido cuando está cautivo, te pide salir !_ Le respondieron cantaron las chicas, cosa que provocó que entrara la familia a la habitación.

\- ¡Pero qué decís! ¡Sí llegaste como a las cuatro de mañana y sin avisarnos! Le retaron los padres, mientras que le ponían un castigo y felicitaban a Sanae y sus amigas.

\- _¡ El viejo sabeeee !_ Le agradecieron las chicas, mientras que seguían cantando más fuerte por las calles.

\- ¡¿Y cómo sigue?! Preguntó Satori, mientras que descorchaba otra botella de sake y cerveza.

\- _¡ Muchas manzanas son las que hoy y mañana se cruzan y se van a cruzar y en algunas se encuentra lo que algunos llaman felicidad!_ Cantaron las chicas a todo pulmón.

\- _¡ No escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que esta prohibido me hace vivir. No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que esta prohibido me hace feliz. Lo reprimido cuando esta cautivo, te pide salir !_ Cantaron todas ellas en coro.

Y mientras que cruzaban las calles y tomaban el colectivo, pasando por las cámaras hacia Palermo Viejo, allí se encontraba caminando Ran con Chen, quienes iban volviendo de comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para la comida del día, además de que Yukari Yakumo ansiaba poder salir de la casa y conocer a la gente, cosa que ellas no la dejaban salir, aunque ella mandaba, sus Shikigamis temían de que alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

Mientras que cruzaban la calle para volver a su casa antigua, pasó un auto a toda velocidad.

\- ¡CHANO*, BOLUDO, APRENDÉ A MANEJAR Y DEJA LA DROGA, PELOTUDO! Le gritó Ran, cosa que al escuchar los gritos de sus Shikigamis, se asomó por la puerta de la casa, Yukari Yakumo.

\- Wow, "El Chano" por acá, ¡¿y casi choca a mis Shikigamis? Creo que me haré cargo de esto ahora. Les dijo ella, mientras que tomaba cartas en el asunto.

\- ¡No, Señorita Yakumo! Pidieron sus Shikigamis, pero fue tarde detenerla, mientras que los vecinos salían para ver qué estaba pasando, Yukari abrió un portal.

Y apareció de golpe...

\- Que noche mágica, Ciudad de Buenos Aires Cantó "El Chano" de "Tan Bionica", cuando en ese momento, pensando que era por el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol, no vio que se abrió un portal y apareció, por arte de magia, apareció en el asiento del copiloto, Yukari Yakumo.

\- ¿Te gusta manejar así? Le preguntó ella y sorprendió al cantante de "Tan Bionica".

\- Wow, ¿sos una ilusión? Le preguntó el cantante.

\- Sí y no, solo que por tus alusionaciones, vos crees que soy parte de tu imaginación. Le respondió Yukari, mientras que comenzaba a besarlo, mientras que el cantante se distraíAa y terminaba chocando todos los autos en el barrio de Belgrano.

\- Uh, estas muy buena, déjame tu número de teléfono. Le pidió El Chano pero en ese momento, Yukari desapareció y tras chocar contra un portón, provocó toda una conmoción en el barrio.

Y eso repercutió en el departamento de Kaguya:

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se preguntó la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que salía al balcón y veía como los vecinos sacaban al cantante y le daban una paliza por haber casi provocado una tragedia.

Y volviendo con Yukari Yakumo:

\- Listo, problema resuelto. Ahora, vamos a tomar unas cervezas "Quilmes"*. Las invitó a Ran y Chen a tomar algo.

\- Pero es temprano, Señorita Yakumo. Le dijo Chen.

\- No importa, vamos a tomar algo, carajo. Las animó ella, con acento bien argentino y bajo la aprobación de Ricardo Iorio*.

 **(El Chano: Mejor conocido como Santiago Moreno Charpentier, es un cantante y compositor musical argentino. Alcanzó la prominencia como el líder de la banda pop rock, "Tan Bionica". Hace poco protagonizó un accidente, en el cual no ocurrió ninguna desgracia, pero destruyó varios autos estacionados y los vecinos de Belgrano lo molieron a golpes. Además de encontrarse bajo los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol y le hicieron, por eso, un video de bromas para él.**

 *** Quilmes: Es una marca de cerveza de origen argentino, integrada por el grupo belga-brasileño Anheuser-Bush InBev. Fue fundada por el alemán Otto Bemberg en 1888.**

 *** Ricardo Iorio: Ricardo Horacio Iorio, es un músico y productor argentino de extensa trayectoria, conocido por ser el fundador V8, Hermética y Almafuerte)**

 **Y en el próximo capítulo, veremos a Rumia y sus amigas en la Universidad y a las demás chicas, incluyendo a Alice, Reimu y Marisa junto con Montana y Juan Hereje Camoes. ¿Cómo la pasará nuestro amigo Montana? ¿Cómo irá vestido ahora? ¿El Chano se habrá salvado de la paliza? ¿Y saldrán borrachas Yukari y su grupo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo :D.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Y en el barrio de La Paternal, Nitori Kawashiro se encontraba paseando en su moto de energía solar por las calles del barrio, saludando a los vecinos y escuchando la radio.

\- Que noche mágica Ciudad de Buenos Aires Cantó la chica de cabellos azules, mientras que pasaban la canción de Tan Bionica y hacía piruetas con su moto.

\- ¡Nitori sabeee! Le felicitaron los chicos del barrio.

\- ¡¿Cómo andan, muchachos?! Les saludó ella, mientras que esquivaba unos autos estacionados y se bajaba en la panadería y se iba a comprar unas facturas para la hora de la tarde, ya que tendría visitas en su casa.

Y mientras que Marisa se tomaba el Colectivo de la Línea 39 y viajaba hacia el Jardín Japonés, donde vivía Reimu Hakurei, vemos en la zona de Villa Bosh, perteneciente al Partido de General San Martín, en un edificio de departamentos, allí estaban Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Cirno y Daiyousei, eran conocidas como la "Pandilla de la Universidad" porque iban a la Universidad de Tres de Febrero.

\- ¡Vamos, Rumia, despertate, tenemos que dar exámenes finales en la facultad! ¡Vamos! Le pidió Wriggle, mientras que trataba de despertar a la Youkai de cabellos rubios.

\- No, no quiero ir a la facultad, dejen dormir. Les pidió ella, mientras que en ese momento, Daiyousei tuvo una idea: Tomó un pedazo gigante de carne y se lo pasó de cerca a Rumia, quien, al sentir el dulce olor a carne, se lanzó como un tiburón y se la llevaron con ella hacia las calles.

\- ¿Llegaremos a tomar el tren? Preguntó Mystia.

\- Espero que sí. Por favor. Pidió Cirno, mientras que iban corriendo hacia la estación y tomaban el tren, el cual las llevó hacia la zona de Caseros, donde cursaban en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero.

Con Rumia aún comiendo la carne, llegaron a las apuradas hacia la entrada, en donde pudieron llegar y buscar las aulas en donde dar los exámenes.

\- ¿Que dábamos hoy? Preguntó Mystia.

\- Biología y encima tenemos la exposición de nuestro proyecto. ¿Tienen todo? Preguntó Wriggle.

\- Todo. Les aseguró Cirno con Daiyousei.

\- Bien, Mystia, ¿lista?. Le preguntó Wriggle.

\- Lista. Dijo ella, mientras que preparaba su proyecto sobre las aves argentinas.

\- Bien, Rumia, ¿y vos? Le preguntó ahora la peli verde.

\- _"Comiendo"_ Li...Li... ella, mientras que seguía comiendo la carne cocinada por su amiga para que se despertara.

\- Lo tomaré como que estas listas. Vamos. Ordenó Wriggle, mientras que iban hacia las aulas donde iban a ser evaluadas.

Mientras tanto, en el Cementerio de la Chacarita, se estaba dando un funeral para una persona que había fallecido, por lo cual, los familiares eligieron ese sitio, pero cuando estaba dándose la ceremonia, uno de los niños vio salir de la zona del Templo Myouren, a una Jiang Shi de piel pálida, ojos y cabellos grises y azules, llevaba un sombrero azul con una estrella amarilla y un sello pegado a su frente. Llevaba una polera roja con un moño negro y tenía botones azules con forma de flor, también contaba con una falda negra con una cinta blanca con forma de X, abajo tenía diseño de hojas y dos botones con forma de flor.

\- Mama. Le dijo el niño a su madre.

\- Ahora no, Agustín. Le pidió su madre en silencio, mientras que se llevaba la ceremonia.

\- Pero, mama, mira. Le señaló su hijo a la Jiang Shi que había salido de su tumba.

\- Pero qué es lo que veaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo ella, alzando la voz.

Todos los presentes giraron la vista y vieron a la Jiang Shi, cuyo nombre era Yoshika Miyako, caminar hacia ellos con los brazos hacia adelante.

Avanzó hacia el niño, el cual no estaba asustado y fue en ese momento, donde todos se dieron la vuelta aterrados, mientras que Agustín iba hacia la Jiang Shi, la cual se dirigió con la mirada hacia él.

\- Hola, Humanos, que tengan buenos días. Awwww, ¿para mí? Que amable. Le agradeció Yoshika a Agustín, quien le dio una flor y ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado.

\- ¿No...no...no...no...no nos vas...vas...vas...a comer? Preguntó el padre de Agustín.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no como a la gente que viene a enterrar a sus muertos. Solo como a los intrusos que quieren entrar en el Templo Myouren. Les explicó ella.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Y siempre le tenía miedo, no deberían juzgarla por su apariencia, es más buena que un político! Les dijo Agustín, quien defendía a la Guardiana.

\- Awwww, veni acá. Eres muy amable. Le dijo Yoshika, mientras que lo abrazaba con ternura.

(Música Global Communication, Maiden Voyage, "Radio The Journey", GTA IV)

Y en la zona del Congreso, se veía llegar en un auto negro a Renko Usami, Maribel Han y Sumireko Usami, las cuales se bajaron del coche, quienes ingresaron en la Superintendencia de la Policía Federal, ya que ellas pertenecían a la Cúpula de aquella fuerza.

\- ¡Agentes, atención! Pidió uno de los Sargentos, mientras que se formaban y saludaban a las Superiores.

\- Buenos días. Saludó Renko.

\- ¡Buenos días, Mi Teniente! Las saludaron a las amigas.

\- ¡Descansen! Pidió Maribel, mientras que se dirigían hacia su oficina, donde tenían una reunión con los Comisarios y Jefes de los Distritos, como de la Provincia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: \- Bueno, ¿quiere que salgamos de paseo? Preguntó Youmu a la Princesa Yuyuko.

\- Sí, aprovechemos este día. Le dijo ella, mientras que salían de una casa ubicada en el barrio de Santos Lugares, donde ese inmueble era donde vivía Montana.

El joven, a su vez, salía vestido con un traje gris, lo mismo los pantalones, sombrero y zapatos negros, además de una corbata roja, parecido a la vestimenta de las Mafias de los años 20-30, iba de visita a Villa Bosh.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que sus "inquilinas", por así decirlo, Yuyuko y Youmu vivían siempre haciéndole bromas y asustando a su familia, pero por diversión, cosa que no era una molestia.

(Música My mind playing tricks on me, The Getto Boys, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

Justo cuando Montana se iba de paseo para Villa Bosh, Yuyuko y Youmu observaban a su "candidato" para las bromas, ya lo habían hecho con los hermanos de Montana, ahora, ellas querían volver sobre él.

\- ¿Tiene ganas de una broma, Señorita Yuyuko? Le preguntó Youmu.

\- Creo que hoy ya tenemos a un participante. Dijo ella, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban y se lanzaban para jugar con Montana.

El joven, mientras que caminaba, llevando su bastón (para llamar más la atención de su novia Yuuka), sintió un frío recorrer su espalda.

\- Uhh, estos de fríos que vienen de golpe. Se dijo, mientras que abotonaba su saco y miraba a su alrededor pero no había nadie, salvo los vecinos y las Hadas que pasaban por las calles de su barrio.

\- _Jeje, que comience la fiesta._ Dijo Yuyuko y tomó posesión del cuerpo de Montana.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Yuyuko! Gritó Montana, cuando en ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron a marrones y luego adquirieron un color violeta-lila.

\- _"Awww, se siente lindo despertar y empezar a hacerte bromas. Vamos, no seas malo, esto es muy divertido"_ Le dijo ella, mientras que Youmu se reía a más no poder.

\- Esto no es gracioso y ¿qué me harás ahora? ¿Vas a hacer que tome tu forma? Le preguntó, cuando justo se escuchó a la jardinera de Yuyuko.

\- ¡Sí: Es una buena idea, puede hacerlo, Señorita! Le dijo Youmu.

\- _"Concebido, me serás por un tiempo una ayuda para mí"_ Le dijo Yuyuko, mientras que causaba que Montana se transformara en ella, quedando inconsciente por unos minutos, se despertó con Youmu a su lado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa Yuyuko? Le preguntó ella al verla en carne y hueso.

\- Awww, sí, que dulce siesta que tomé, ¿funcionó el hechizo? Preguntó ella.

\- Véase usted misma. Le dijo su amiga, mientras que Yuyuko se miraba en un charco de agua y era cierto: Ella había cumplido su misión.

\- Que genial, me siento como nueva, aunque tuve que usar el cuerpo del pobre de Montana, pero será un rato, nada más. Dijo ella, mientras que se iba de paseo con Youmu.

Después de haber estado de parranda, ellas continuaron, no sin antes devolver a Montana a la realidad, tras agradecerle, ella continuaron su recorrido por Santos Lugares, mientras que el chico se iba para Villa Bosh para ver a su querida Yuuka Kazami.

Y volviendo con Montana:

Él había llegado hacia Villa Bosh, después de unos minutos de viaje en tren y de ahí, caminó hasta llegar a las calles El Payador y Gaucho Cruz, allí se erguía la mansión de Yuuka con grandes campos que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista, el chico caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre, fue en ese momento, donde lo recibió Elly.

\- Montana-kun, pase, adelante, sea bienvenido, la Señorita Yuuka lo estaba esperando. Le dio la bienvenida la Portera de Yuuka, mientras que lo llevaba hacia el interior de la mansión.

\- Muchas gracias, Elly, ¿cómo han estado? Les saludó.

\- Bien, veo que llegaste temprano. Jeje, te veo algo agotado y con los ojos rojos, ¿qué te pasó? Quiso saber ella.

\- Yuyuko y Youmu estuvieron con las bromas y en una ella, la Princesa tomó mi cuerpo y luego me obligó a tomar su forma y hasta adquirir su voz para así tener un cuerpo real. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Jajajajja, ¿otra vez jugandote las fantasmas bromas pesadas? Le preguntó Yuuka, quien se lanzó desde la escalera de la planta alta sobre Montana, quien la atrapó, pero en ese momento, la fuerza de las uñas de Yuuka hicieron que se enterraran en la piel de Montana, quien tuvo que soportar el dolor.

\- Me alegro de verte, Princesa -Le dijo, mientras que la besaba-. Y sí, la broma fue tremenda, eso y que además tomes la forma de una chica fantasma y que todos vean que te creció el pecho bastante; eso me ha resultado bastante extraño. Le contó sobre la transformación que Yuyuko había hecho, mientras que tenía el mando del cuerpo de Montana.

\- Olvida eso, vamos a pasar el rato juntos. Le sugirió Yuuka, mientras que iban ambos hacia sus campos para ver sus bellas flores crecer y con ellos fue Elly.

Luego de eso, se irían de visita a Villa Ballester, donde se encontraba Hina Kagiyama, ya que ella tenía su casa en una de las torres más importantes de aquella zona, encima en el centro de la localidad.

Mientras tanto, en Belgrano, Kaguya había decidido en salir de paseo con Israel, mientras que Tewi y Reisen seguían dormidas, además de salir a comprar unas cosas para el departamento.

\- Bueno, por fin sales de paseo, Princesa. Tenías que dejar la cama. Le dijo Israel.

\- Sí, pero es que no me gusta tener que soportar a Mokou y a su séquito de idiotas cerca del barrio, me indigna bastante. Le expresó la Princesa de la Luna al chico de Paraguay, al oír eso, ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio.

\- Tranquilo, no hay por qué hacer una guerra barrial. Eso sería un exceso. ¿No? Le preguntó Israel, cuando en ese momento, desde la otra vereda.

Mokou y Eddy con Keine estaban estaban volviendo de una panadería con pan y facturas para comer a la tarde, cosa que cuando estaban por volver a Montserrat, se toparon en Belgrano con cierta Princesa arruinadora de familias.

\- ¡MOKOU! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la peli negra.

\- ¡KAGUYA! Gritó a su vez la peli blanca.

\- Oh Oh. Cagamos, se pudrió todo. Dijeron Israel, Eddy y Keine.

Ambas enemigas se miraron con odio en sus ojos y luego...

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER MIERDA, HIJA DE PUTA! Gritó Kaguya.

\- ¡NO, YO TE VOY A HACER MIERDA, VAS A TENER QUE IR AL HOSPITAL! Le alegó Mokou, burlándose de la Princesa.

(Música Negro y Azul de Los Cuates de Sinaloa, serie "Breaking Bad")

En ese momento, los vecinos se reunieron para ver la pelea que se daría en las calles y justo en ese momento, los músicos de Sinaloa se bajaron del coche y empezaron a cantar.

\- Entre la gente del barrio, la fama de Mokou y Kaguya se ha propagado. Dicen que es una venganza milenaria y llena de revanchas y odio familiares. Ese odio familiar que lleva mucho tiempo circulando, las familias no la pudieron parar. Anda caliente la Princesa del Fuego, al respeto le faltaron. Hablan de una tal Kaguya que ahora se ha mudado al barrio. Nadie sabe de ella, porque nunca la han mirado. La familia es de respeto y jamás ha perdonado, esa compa ya está muerto: No más no le han avisado Cantaron los músicos.

\- ¡Y así suenan "Los Cuates de Sinaloa", mi compa!. Se presentaron.

\- La fama de Mokou ya ha llegado hasta Michoacan, desde allá quieren venir para ver la pelea del siglo, esa guerra interminable ya se hizo internacional. Ahora si, le quedo bien el nombre a Buenos Aires. Porque a Buenos Aires se parecen por sus peleas familias, iguales que en Europa, solo que hay una Princesa reinante, por Mokou la conocen. Anda caliente la familia real, al respeto le faltaron. Hablan de una tal Kaguya, que ahora se ha mudad al barrio. Nadie sabe nada de ella, porque nunca la han mirado, a la furia de la Princesa del Fuego nadie ha escapado. Esa compa ya está muerta... No más no le han avisado Cantaron los chicos de la banda mexicana, mientras que se llenaba el lugar de fans.

\- ¡Ya ves: Hasta esa banda está de mi parte! Le señaló Mokou su popularidad.

\- ¡Cállate, quieres pelear, entonces lo haremos ahora! Le desafió Kaguya, pero en ese momento, cuando iban a matarse a golpes y Danmakus, Israel y Eddy las frenaron.

\- ¡Alto! Pidieron los chicos.

Ambas reaccionaron rápido.

\- No peleen, por favor. Les pidieron.

\- Chicos, atrás, esta pelea es nuestra. Dijo Kaguya y Mokou.

\- Por favor. ¿No pueden llevarse bien? Pidió Israel.

\- Él tiene razón, es una injusticia esto de hacer una guerra, como las del GTA, parece tonto. Dijo Eddy y eso tuvo.

\- Tienes razón, Eddy, vayamos a casa a descansar. Dijo Mokou, mientras que se calmaba y a su vez hacía lo mismo Kaguya.

Ambas chicas se fueron con sus amigos y novios, Kaguya con Israel y Mokou con Eddy y Keine.

Y cuando se estaban yendo por caminos diferentes, ambas se hicieron gestos y se lanzaron insultos hasta perderse de vista.

 **Jajajja, bueno, bromas y parodias sumado a la acción, XDD. Saludos para Mailimon, Cedric219 y Tommiboy n.n, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **La parodia de "Negro y Azul" la realice yo :p, espero que les agrade este capítulo nuevo y en el que viene, veremos más sobre Rumia y sus amigas y lo mismo Montana con Yuuka y Elly en sus aventuras por Villa Ballester. Saludos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Y finalmente Marisa llegó a la zona de Palermo, hacia el Jardín Japonés, donde en toda esa extensión se erguía el Templo de la Familia Hakurei y en donde Reimu se encontraba, allí estaba aprovechando el bello día de verano para dormir aún más y sin ser molestada.

Jajaja, pobre de ella, sabiendo que Marisa entraría de una forma escandalosa, preparó toda una trampa para así poder despertarse y sin los sobresaltos de la chica de cabellos rubios.

(Música Appetite for destruction de NWA, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

Mientras que la Bruja se preparaba para aterrizar, desde uno de los edificios administrativos del Gobierno Porteño, Alice con su vecino y amor platónico, Juan Grishnackh Camoes, se encontraban vigilando a Marisa.

\- Perfecto, ya la tengo en la mira. Dijo Alice, mientras que una de sus Muñecas le daba la señal de que el blanco había llegado.

\- Jeje, esa es Mi Muñeca, adelante, Princesa, jala el gatillo. Le animó Juan, mientras que ella le susurraba al oído.

\- _Abrázame por la cintura._ Le pidió ella, mientras que su amor platónico lo hacía, mientras que la Maestra de las Muñecas tomaba el rifle de francotirador Steyr .50 HS, mientras que comenzaba a escucharse la canción de la película "Ghost: La sombra del amor".

Mientras que Alice se sonrojaba por Juan, quien la abrazaba por la espalda, ella se concentró y disparó con el arma, la cual estaba cargada con municiones de paint-ball, la cual, al disparar, dio justo en el blanco.

Marisa no vio venir que las municiones de pintura dieron contra ella y pudo ver un brillo desde la terraza del edificio.

\- ¡ALICE, LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE! Le gritó con toda su voz potente Marisa, mientras que la Maestra de las Muñecas se reía.

\- ¡MARISA, DECIME QUÉ SE SIENTE! Le devolvió Alice el grito pero este era de victoria.

Justo en ese momento, Reimu se despertó de golpe al escuchar los gritos.

\- ¡DEJEN DORMIR, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Les gritó Reimu a la vez, mientras que ambas se callaban.

Y a su vez, Yukari, Ran y Chen se encontraban en un bar, desayunando, aunque tenían comida y bebida en su departamento, fueron a desayunar a un bar cercano, a petición de la Youkai de los Portales.

\- Cómo olvidarme la vez que conocí al Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón, fue en el año 1944. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Les contaba Yukari a un grupo de jugadores de poker.

\- Eso no es nada, cuando era pibe, conocí a Hipólito Yrigoyen* en 1919. Habló uno de los jubilados.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tiene usted, Señorita Yakumo? Preguntó el dueño del negocio.

\- ¿Yo? Jeje, tengo más de 1200 años de edad. Les dijo, mientras que se llenaba el bar de un silencio frío.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? Preguntó Chen.

\- Entonces usted es pariente de Mirta Legrand. Dijo un joven que pasaba por allí.

\- ¿Usted vio a Uruguay Campeón en 1930? ¿Habían dinosaurios? Quiso saber un niño que estaba con su madre.

\- Querido, he estado en todos los eventos más importantes, hasta estuve en el "Operativo Independencia"* contra el ERP* y la "Compañía de Monte Ramón Rosa Jiménez"*. Les contó, mientras que mostraba unas fotos en las que ella estaba en Tucuman con el Ejército Argentino, arroyando a varios guerrilleros hacia los portales.

 **(*Hipólito Yrigoyen: Fue un político argentino, Presidente de la Nación Argentina en sus dos mandatos (1916-1922 y 1928-1930) y fue una figura relevante de la Unión Cívica Radical.**

 *** ERP: "Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo", fue un grupo de orientación marxista guerrillero, la estructura militar del "Partido Revolucionario de los Trabajadores" (PRT), liderado por Mario Roberto Santucho, en la Argentina, durante los años 70.**

 *** "Compañía de Monte Ramón Rosa Jiménez": Fue parte de la estructura militar del ERP durante los años 70, junto al diagrama de formación de un " _Estado Mayor"_ y sus rangos (Capitán, Teniente, Sargento) para los pelotones y demás compañías, ésta fue para la zona rural (Tucuman), mientras que para la zona urbana, se formaron las Compañías "Decididos de Córdoba", "Combate de San Lorenzo" (Panamá), "Héroes de Trelew"; "José Luís Castrogiovanni" y "Guillermo Pérez", estas tres últimas constituyeron el "Batallón Urbano José de San Martín", de Buenos Aires, cuyo bautismo de fuego fue el asalto al Cuartel Militar de Monte Chingolo, el 23 de Diciembre de 1975. El "Combate de Monte Chingolo", fue la última aventura del ERP, ya que con el Golpe Militar del 26 de Marzo de 1976, el líder de la guerrilla, Mario Roberto Santucho, al verse rodeado en todos los frentes, las peleas con la guerrilla "Montoneros" y el fracaso en Tucuman con el "Operativo Independencia", mientras que trataba de escapar, fue sorprendido con su gente en su departamento de Villa Martelli, una partida militar y policial, se tirotearon en el lugar, el grupo de tareas, liderados por el Capitán Juan Carlos Leonetti, dieron muerte a Santucho y a varios de sus compañeros, el 19 de Julio de 1976. **

**Un único atentado cometido en suelo extranjero, llevado a cabo por guerrilleros del ERP fue contra el Mercedes Benz en el que viajaban ex-Presidente de Nicaragua, Anastasio Somoza Debayle, su asesor financiero ítalo-norteamericano Joseph Baittiner y su chofer civil César Gallardo. El coche sin blindaje fue atacado con fusiles de asalto M-16 y luego dispararon una RPG-2, perpetrado por el nicaragüense José Mendoza. El atentado ocurrió el 17 de Septiembre de 1980, el grupo de guerrilleros del ERP fueron entrenados en Cuba por el Gobierno de Fidel Castro y comandados por Enrique Haroldo Gorriarán Merlo (alías "Ramón"), quien regresaría en 1989, durante el gobierno de Raúl Alfonsin, dirigiendo el "Copamiento del Cuartel de La Tablada", el cual terminaría fracasando, el grupo que realizó el asalto fue el "MTP" ("Movimiento Todos Por La Patria"), la mayoría murió en los combates contra los militares y la Policía y el resto fue fusilado. Gorriarán Merlo murió en el 2006 y de los terroristas que atentado contra el General Debayle, murieron en Paraguay y en Argentina, incluyendo Hugo Irurzún (alías "Capitán Santiago")**

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Dijo uno de los niños, mientras que detenía su bicicleta y escuchaba el relato de Yukari.

Y mientras que Yukari se la pasaba relatando su historia, en Belgrano...

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que esa culona de Mokou se haya mudado a Montserrat! ¡No lo puedo creer! Gritó indignada Kaguya, mientras que Israel con Reisen y Tewi la trataban de calmar.

\- Kaguya-sama, tranquila, no debería ponerse así. Le pidió Reisen que se calmara.

\- ¡La voy a hacer mierda, lo juro por la Luna! Juró vengarse, a pesar de la frágil paz que habían establecido.

Y a su vez, en Montserrat, a Mokou no le importaba tener que pelearse con Kaguya, ya que ambas siempre, al ser inmortales, siempre empataban y qué mejor momento para aceptar la derrota de la Princesa de la Luna que tener a su novio y a su mejor amiga de su bando.

\- ¿No le importa que Kaguya y Mokou se pelearan en plena calle? Le preguntó Keine.

\- En esta vida hay dos momentos: Sos el héroe de la película, o trabajas muy poco y te volves el boludo de la misma. Le dio su reflexión Mokou.

\- ¿Qué eso no era de Batman? Preguntó Eddy, mientras que le acariciaba los cabellos a Mokou.

\- No me importa nada. Respondió Kaguya, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo y fumaba un rato.

\- ¿Y el "vieja"? ¿Dónde está el "vieja"? Preguntó Keine, sabiendo que conocía bien ese meme.

\- Será para después. Añadió Eddy, mientras que se iba a la cocina y preparaba unos mates para esa mañana.

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo n.n, saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D. Saludos y que tengan un buen Sábado n.n.**

 **Se despide su amigo MontanaHatsune92.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Hina Kagiyama se encontraba mirando desde el piso más alto de la torre a la localidad y el Centro de Villa Ballester, en el cual, ella tenía su hogar allí y le encantaba mantener su vigilancia en la localidad, a parte de que asustaba a los ladrones que quisieran entrar a robar.

\- Aquí soy la Diosa de esta localidad, la gente me ama por defender todo el GBA y por aterrar y hasta asesinar a los delincuentes. Dijo ella, mientras que admiraba la bella vista del lugar.

Y mientras que contemplaba la bella vista de la localidad y su Centro, volvemos a la Universidad de Tres de Febrero, donde eran las 8:00 AM y aún no habían sido llamadas el grupo de Cirno.

\- ¿Cuánto más? Preguntó Wriggle, harta y ya con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza de sus estudios repasados.

\- Hay más de ocho chicos más dando exámenes, habrá que esperar un rato más. No creo que salgamos hasta la tarde. Respondió Cirno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Para esa hora voy a tener mucha hambre! Gritó molesta Rumia, eso puso a todas en un estado de pánico: Si ella entraba con hambre, habría una verdadera masacre en la universidad.

\- ¿Puedes aguantar, Rumia-chan? Preguntó Mystia.

\- Sí, creo que podré. Solo espero no tener que comérmelos a todos, Pollo... Digo, digo, Mystia. Dijo Rumia, quien ya estaba empezando a sentir los "síntomas" del hambre.

\- Va a ser un largo día. Dijo Daiyousei, mientras que seguían a la espera de ser llamados.

A su vez, en Belgrano, Kaguya se encontraba en el balcón con Israel y Reisen, mientras que Tewi le jugaba bromas a los vecinos, ella aún seguía molesta por la mudanza de Mokou hacia Montserrat.

\- Por suerte no me ha hecho nada al respecto, me refiero con venir a incendiarme el departamento y todo eso. Alegó Kaguya, mientras que le daba de tomar a las plantas.

Justo en ese momento, Tewi entró con un regalo.

\- ¿De quién es? Preguntó Reisen, pero en ese momento, vieron que hacia un ruido de relojes.

Tic tac, tic tac.

\- Awww, que tierna Mokou, te trajo un regalo de perdón. Dijo Israel, pero cuando Kaguya lo abrió.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión en todo el departamento, lo que causó que muchos vecinos se auto-evacuaran.

Pero lo que en realidad había, fue una bomba para la Princesa de la Luna con una nota adherida.

\- _"La próxima vez que me llames culona, no será lindo el próximo regalo"_ Decía el mensaje para Kaguya, mientras que ella quedaba con toda la cara negra por la explosión de la mini-bomba, la cual no destruyó el departamento.

\- ¡MOKOU Y LA RE PUTA MADRE QUE TE RE MIL PARIÓ! Gritó la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que desde el departamento de la Princesa del Fuego, Keine y Eddy observaban con unos binoculares y un telescopio el éxito de la operación.

\- Dio en el blanco. Anunció Eddy.

\- Genial, awwww, no hay nada más lindo que una bomba contra tu rival. Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Dijo Mokou, mientras que se sentaba en las piernas de Eddy y con Keine se ponían a ver una película por la televisión.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: En Villa Ballester, Hina se encontraba en su torre, en el Pleno Centro de la localidad, donde ansiaba y recolectaba toda la mala fortuna de los delincuentes y a muchos los asesinaba para quedarse con sus almas, para ella, todo esto era como un juego, nadie le imponía reglas ni nada por el estilo.

\- Oh si, nadie me viene a molestar. Dijo ella, mientras que lanzaba una serie de ataques contra un grupo de chicos que estaban haciendo graffitis contra la entrada al edificio.

Y justo cuando terminaba su labor, sonó el timbre de su departamento.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó ella, mientras que iba a revisar a la puerta y se encontraba con Yuuka y Montana.

\- ¡¿Cómo has estado, Hina?! Le saludó la peli verde, mientras que le daba un fuerte abrazo a la otra peli verde.

\- ¡Yuuka! He estado mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Y qué los trae por acá? Les dio la bienvenida.

\- Boluda, ¿no te acordas? Hoy íbamos al Jardín Japonés para divertirnos. Le recordó ella, mientras que la memoria de Hina le recordaba ese deber: Iban a pasar el día con Kaguya, Israel, Tewi, Reisen, Mokou, Keine y Eddy, cosa que esperaban que las dos chicas rivales se llevaran bien y no cometieran ningún atropello o incidente durante el día de joda en el Jardín Japonés.

\- ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Vamos! Dijo ella, mientras que se iban directo hacia Palermo, en donde, ya Marisa, había llegado para visitar a Reimu en su Templo Hakurei.

Y a su vez, Marisa se encontraba con Reimu, charlando en el Templo Hakurei, mientras que la gente comenzaba a llegar, ya que allí se hacía una exposición llamada "Jornadas de Anime y Manga Verano 2015" en el Jardín Japonés.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu hogar rodeado de gente amable? Preguntó Marisa.

\- No es nada malo, además aquí recibo muchas donaciones. Agregó Reimu, mientras que se sentía bien en Palermo.

\- Me alegro, un día debería enseñarte a usar el Subterráneo, la pasarás genial. Es más rápido en llegar. Le dijo la rubia, mientras que la Miko suspiraba, sabiendo que nunca había utilizado ese medio de transporte.

Y a su vez, iban llegando Kaguya, Israel, Tewi y Reisen al Jardín Japonés, pero del otro lado de la Avenida Figueroa Alcorta, se encontraba Mokou con Keine y Eddy, a la chica de cabellos blancos le lanzó una mirada asesina.

(Música Gin and Juice de Snoop Dogg, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

\- ¡MOKOU! Gritó la Princesa de la Luna.

\- ¡KAGUYA! Le devolvió el grito de guerra a la chica de cabellos negros.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER MIERDA POR LA BOMBA QUE ME MANDASTE A MI DEPARTAMENTO! Juró venganza Kaguya.

\- ¡HACELO, VOS NO PODES NI LANZARME UNA PIEDRA, PELOTUDA, ANDA A ESCUCHAR A TAN BIONICA! Le gritó más fuerte Mokou.

\- ¡YO NO ESCUCHO A TAN BIONICA, BOLUDA, BOLUDA AL CUADRADO, AL CUBO Y AL INFINITO! Le dio una respuesta con "clase".

\- ¡PERO ANDA A LLEVARLE FLORES A LOS MONTONEROS Y AL ERP, LO MISMO A LAS FAR*, FAP* Y FAL*, GUERRILLERA DE MIERDA! Gritó más fuerte Mokou.

 **(*FAR: Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias.**

 *** FAP: Fuerzas Armadas Peronistas.**

 *** FAL: Fuerzas Armadas de Liberación.)**

Kaguya y Mokou se seguían insultando más, cuando fue en ese momento, en el que aparecieron Yuuka, Montana, Hina y Alice con Juan al Jardín Japonés.

\- Bueno, basta, chica. Basta, chicas. Las calmaron Israel y Eddy, al mejor estilo de Ricardo Fort*.

Las dos rivales dejaron de discutir, fue el momento para ingresar en el Jardín Japonés y pasar un buen rato, si podía pedirse, entre amigos y sin ninguna pelea o discusión.

 **(* Ricardo Fort: Fue un cantante, actor de teatro y televisión, conductor de televisi** **ón, filántropo, productor de teatro, televisión y empresario industrial argentino.)**

 **Y en el capítulo que viene, veremos a Rumia, Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle y Mystia en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero y sus exámenes, mientras que también veremos a los chicos en el Jardín Japonés y sus cosplays :D.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon y Tommiboy :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Tras haber dado su "Combate de las Puertas del Jardín Japones", Kaguya y Mokou entraron con sus respectivas parejas y amigos, mientras que Eddy, Israel y Montana con Reisen, Tewi y Keine trataban de poner calma en el ambiente, ambas chicas querían descuartizarse (inclusivamente) la una contra la otra.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que estamos más jodidos que EEUU con la URSS. Señaló Montana al ver que Kaguya y Mokou querían asesinarse por la reciente mudanza, Keine trataba de calmar a su amiga, pero era inútil, nadie podía detener la furia de la Princesa del Fuego.

(Música Fuck Dre Wit Day, Dr. Dre, Radio Los Santos, GTA: San Andreas)

\- Eso me recuerda, que al ver tanto bardo en el aire, Mi Amado Montana, tú te disfrazaras de abejita para mí. Le pidió Yuuka a su novio, cosa que lo puso más blanco que un fantasma.

\- Owwwww, de abeja, que tierno. Dijo Hina sonrojada, mientras que Montana tragaba saliva, sabía que la última vez que Yuuka entró en esa fase de fetichista, casi terminaba muerto por los fuertes abrazos que ella le dio a su novio.

\- Y yo seré una bella flor para que me visites y me "polinices". Le contó más de su idea para la noche que ellos iban a tener juntos.

Montana tragó más saliva al saber que cuando se estaría por cambiar para vestirse con su cosplay, Yuuka lo iba a disfrazar, a la fuerza encima, de abeja, cosa que eso pasó...

El chico se vestía lo más tranquilo, hasta que de golpe, se cerraron las puertas de uno de los vestidores y un fuerte viento se hizo sentir.

\- Ay no, ay no, ay no. Pidió Montana, mientras que giraba la vista y con el terror que sentía, miró a Yuuka, quien tenía en sus manos el disfraz de abeja, con el cual iba a vestir a su novio.

\- Te voy a vestir de abeja, vamos, vamos, vamos, te va a gustar, sí, te va a gustar. Jajajja. Río Yuuka, mientras que se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores, volaba sangre por doquier, se escuchaban huesos crujir, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de los de Seguridad.

\- ¿Todo bien? Preguntó el hombre, cuando en ese momento, vio a salir a una Yuuka semidesnuda y empapada de sangre.

\- Ya casi terminamos con una cosita. Dijo ella, mientras que comenzaba a salir un charco de sangre por debajo de la puerta.

El guardia comprendió lo que le había dicho la Youkai, así que se retiró de allí y Yuuka comenzó a cerrar despacio la puerta y de ahí, vio a su querido Montana vestido de abejita.

\- Ahora, vamos a "polinizar" las flores. Jeje. Dijo ella, mientras que su novio estaba con los ojos en blanco y con una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

\- Me duele todo. Le dijo con la voz débil.

\- Y esto recién empieza. Respondió ella, mientras que comenzaba a aferrarse más al cuerpo de su novio inmortal y de ahí, empezaba con "polinización de las flores", a su vez, Reisen con Tewi pasaron por los vestidores junto con Kaguya e Israel.

\- ¿Cómo la estará pasando, Montana? Quiso saber Tewi y cuando se aproximó para ver lo que pasaba, se quedó helada.

\- Creo que ya viste demasiado. Dijo Reisen, mientras que la llevaba a tomar algo en el bar del lugar.

\- Yuuka tiene una forma muy "especial" y fetichista con tener relaciones sexuales. Dijo Israel, mientras que salía por debajo de la puerta de los vestidores, la pelvis de Montana, que por tanta fuerza en el sexo, Yuuka causó que se saliera disparada.

\- Disculpen, esto se vuelve aquí. Dijo ella, mientras que ponía el hueso en el cuerpo de su novio.

 **Más de 9 horas de sexo duro, salvaje y sin descanso después XDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDD:**

Poco después, salió Montana, todo adolorido, mientras que Yuuka estaba satisfecha y su novio salía vestido como Tony Montana, pero el pobre no podía ni caminar, por lo cual, al desplomarse en el suelo, le pidió a uno de los cosplayers que le pasara su bastón con el que salía de paseo (y usaba en caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo XDD).

\- Acá tenes. Le dijo el chico, mientras que Montana se erguía y volvía a caminar, pero con dificultad, ya que Yuuka le había causado mucho dolor para él (y placer para ambos, sobre todo para Yuuka).

\- Awww, esta noche lo volveremos a hacer. Jejeje. Dijo ella a los oídos del chico, mientras que iba preparándose para una nueva noche de sexo salvaje y violento.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Esa misma mañana, pero en el barrio porteño de Belgrano, Remilla había llevado a Flandre al dentista, para su hermanita menor era como un juego, pero cuando llegaron y fue el turno de Flandre, a ella la habían a examinar sus colmillos para ver cómo estaban, Remilla estaba con Sakuya, mientras que Patchouli había decidido a recorrer la Capital de la Nación por primera vez y Koakuma se iba de paseo con Medicine Melancholy.

\- Muy bien, Flandre, ahora, no te preocupes, que vamos a empezar con la limpieza. Le dijo el dentista, mientras que empezaban con la limpieza y el posterior colocamiento del flúor para que durante una hora no comiera ni tomara nada, a la hermanita de Remilla le dio miedo los instrumentos que tenía el dentista allí, pero su propia hermana había ido allí y nunca tuvo miedo a nada, pero ella sí sintió eso.

Cuando comenzaron con la limpieza, Flandre comenzó a gritar, grito que fue escuchado en todo el consultorio y Remilla se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de su hermana, mientras que Sakuya la calmaba.

\- Escuchar los gritos de Flandre es como si te pusieran una sierra eléctrica en la cabeza. Remarcó la hermana mayor de Flandre, mientras que se seguía tapando los oídos.

\- Tranquila, Remilla-Sama, es la primera vez que Flandre-chan tiene una cita con el dentista, cuando volvamos para las vacaciones de invierno, ya se habrá acostumbrado. Le dijo Sakuya, mientras que la hermana de cabellos rubios dejaba de gritar y ya le iban poniendo el flúor.

\- Listo, Señorita Flandre, todo bien y al corriente en su revisión. Muy bien. Le dijo el dentista que la atendía, el Doctor Emiliano Costa.

\- Muchas gracias, Doctor Costa. Le agradeció Flandre con el flúor en sus colmillos, mientras que le daba la mano al dentista y se retiraba con el papel firmado.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal? Preguntó Remilla.

\- Bien, aunque me asuste demasiado. En Julio hay que volver. Dijo su hermana de cabellos rubios, mientras que salían del consultorio y se iban de paseo al Palacio Miró*.

Mientras tanto, Patchouli se encontraba en la zona Norte de Recoleta, por la Avenida General Las Heras y Agüero.

\- Biblioteca Nacional. Dijo Patchouli y sus ojos se iluminaron, amaba la biblioteca de la mansión, pero quería saber más sobre ese país, al que recién habían llegado y sobre todo, ver si habían nuevos libros de magia, ya que el gobierno argentino Nacionalista Católico y Federal había aprobado una ley, donde la magia estaba permitida.

Mientras tanto, con Cirno y Compañía en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero.

\- ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! Gritó Rumia, mientras que su estómago comenzaba a rugir por la falta de alimentos, sobre todo de carne humana.

\- Tranquila, Rumia, son apenas las 8 de la mañana, ya nos llamarán. Dijo Cirno, cuando de golpe, se vio abrirse la puerta del salón.

\- Grupo 5, adelante. Les llamó el profesor, mientras que entraban en aquella aula y comenzaba a dar los exámenes.

\- Vamos, Equipo. Animó Mystia, mientras que entraban en el salón, pero ellas no sabían de que la bomba, la cual era Rumia, iba a estallar, si no salían antes de que su hambre la llevara a devorarse a todos los de la universidad.

 **Jajaja, en el capítulo que viene veremos más comedia y acción, sobre todo comedia :3 Disculpen si este capítulo es medio corto :(, prometo hacerlos más largos :D No se preocupen :3. Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Alejándonos de Buenos Aires, mejor veamos cómo les están yendo en sus vacaciones a Minamitsu Murasa y Kasen Ibaraki en Villa General Belgrano, las dos chicas se habían ido de viaje por cuatro días para conocer el Interior de la Argentina, cosa que aprovecharon bien, excepto que terminaron emborrachándose con toda la bebida y la cerveza alemana que había allí.

\- E, e, e, es, esta, cerveza, cerveza, es, es de, es de, es de la, la, mejor. Dijo Kasen, mientras que caía desplomaba en su cama con Minamitsu y de ahí, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

¡Dios las ayude en su regreso a Buenos Aires!.

\- Awwww, que tranquilidad, sí, sin que Cirno me esté molestando, puedo estar tranquila con mis sapos. Dijo Suwako, mientras que estaba de vacaciones en la Provincia de Entre Ríos, junto con una familia de gauchos.

\- Gusta, de un matecito, Doña Suwako. Le ofreció el dueño de la estación, Casimiro Reyes, hablando con el clásico asunto de la gente del campo.

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Reyes-chan. Le agradeció ella, mientras que con la familia tomaban una siesta en una templada mañana de Febrero.

A su vez, pero más hacia la región del Cuyo, en Mendoza, se encontraba de fiesta Letty Whiterock, la Youkai del Invierno, quien estaba junto con Maribel Han, Clowpiece Sumireko Usami, Mima, Parsee Mizuhashi y Yuugi Hoshiguma, pero como allí hacía un poco de calor, la Youkai de cabellos blancos tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Al carajo las reglas, que se venga el Invierno ahora! Gritó ella e invocó un frente frío polar que causó que bajara la temperatura de aquella región.

La gente salió a las calles, impresionada al ver lo que Letty había hecho.

\- ¡Sos una genia, piba! Le felicitó una mujer que estaba con sus hijos de paseo.

\- No es nada, una ayuda para el pueblo de Mendoza para que bajara la temperatura. Les agradeció Letty, mientras que comenzaba a nevar en pleno verano.

Y volviendo a Buenos Aires, ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de la Princesa Yuyuko y su Jardinera Youmu!, bueno, después de que había poseído a Montana, ellas se habían ido hacia la Estación de tres de Lourdes para viajar hacia la Capital.

\- ¿Cómo hay que hacer para pagar el boleto? Preguntó Yuyuko, quien no estaba familiarizada con la Tarjeta SUBE.

\- Mmm, me mató con esa pregunta, Señorita Yuyuko. Le respondió Youmu, mientras que al llegar a la estación y sacar la tarjeta, Yuyuko tuvo más de un problema para que entrara en el tótem electrónico.

\- ¡Esta porquería! Gritó la Princesa, harta tras varios intentos.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora, Señorita? Preguntó su Jardinera y sin que nadie las viera, ambas pasaron se metieron en el tótem y de ahí hicieron que les diera vía libre.

\- La próxima nos iremos volando. Sugirió Yuyuko, mientras que las dos fantasmas esperaban el tren.

Y al llegar el tren, ambas se subieron y se quedaron conversando, mientras que las cámaras se alejaban de allí y se iban para el barrio de la Chacarita, donde en la pizzería "El Imperio", se encontraban las Tres Hadas Traviesas: Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire y Luna Child, las tres amigas estaban en una mesa, comiendo pizza y tomando café, charlaban para ver quién iba a ser su próxima víctima de las bromas.

\- ¿A quién podremos gastarle una broma hoy? Preguntó Star Sapphire, mientras que las tres hadas, al ser pequeñas, causaban ternura en la gente que estaba en aquel lugar.

\- Mama, son tan lindas. Dijo un niño que estaba con su madre.

\- ¿Queres una foto con ella? Le preguntó ella, mientras que su hijo asentía con la cabeza.

\- Entonces vamos, pollito. Dijo ella y fueron hasta la mesa de las tres hadas.

La madre y su hijo se acercaron a la mesa de las Tres Hadas Traviesas.

\- Disculpen. Les llamó la madre la atención de ellas.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué podemos ayudarla, Señorita? Preguntó Sunny Milk con una tierna sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento, que el hijo de aquella señorita no pudo soportar más la ternura y abrazó a Sunny, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara.

\- Awwww, quiere tomarse su hijo una foto con nosotras, ¿no es así? Le preguntó Star Sapphire.

\- Eso mismo. Respondió la madre, mientras que preparaba una cámara y se tomaba la foto junto con su hijo y las Hadas.

Después de haberse tomado una foto con las Hadas, la madre y el hijo les agradecieron y se retiraron de la pizzería.

\- No te quería soltar, Sunny. Le dijo Luna Child.

\- Son gente muy amable y solidaria los argentinos. Respondió la pelirroja, mientras que terminaban de pagar por la comida y se iban de la pizzería y se iban a hacerle bromas a la gente.

* * *

Y mientras que las Hadas se iban a hacerle bromas a la gente, en el Jardín Japonés, mientras tanto, Montana seguía totalmente adolorido por el sexo salvaje que Yuuka le había hecho en los vestidores, causando que se le quebraran varios huesos del cuerpo.

\- Ah, agh, Yuuka me hizo mierda con ese sexo, jaja. Río el chico, mientras que su novia venía detrás de él y se arrojaba.

\- Eres mi abejita. Le miró ella a los ojos.

\- Todo tuyo, Amor. Respondió ante la mirada de ella.

Por otra parte, en la Universidad de Tres de Febrero, la exposición del Equipo de Rumia estaba dándose, pero en algún momento, ya la Youkai de la Oscuridad no pudo soportar más el hambre.

\- Muy buena exposición, Señoritas. Esperen afuera que les vamos a... Le dijo una de las profesoras, cuando en ese momento, vieron que Rumia había tirado la puerta abajo.

\- ¿Qué fue a hacer? Preguntó Mystia, cuando en ese momento, estalló el pánico en la Universidad.

\- Ahí tenes la respuesta. Le respondió Wriggle, mientras que veía como los estudiantes, profesores y hasta el personal de limpieza y Seguridad salían corriendo, se encendieron las alarmas anti-incendios y Rumia iba con todo su poder al máximo en busca de comida.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CARNE?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! Preguntó ella, mientras que destruía las puertas del bar del lugar y se dirigía hacia las heladeras donde estaba toda la comida guardada.

\- ¡NO, RUMIA, NO, NO LO HAGAS! Le pidió Cirno, pero era imposible controlarla.

\- ¿Esa es su amiga? Le preguntó un chico que estaba allí.

\- Así es. Respondió Daiyousei.

\- ¿Le podrían decir que nos devuelva las partes que se comió de mis amigos y la mía, por favor? Pidió el joven, mientras que mostraba que le faltaba un poco de su brazo y lo de sus amigos.

Fue en ese momento que Wriggle tuvo que poner orden.

\- ¡Tranquilos, por favor, esto está bajo control! Les dijo ella todos los estudiantes, mientras que llegaba la Policía, los Bomberos y los Médicos, además de que tuvieron que mandar a Mystia para que recuperara las partes que Rumia se había comido de aquellos chicos y con la magia de Daiyousei, les sanaron las heridas.

Rumia después de haberse comido toda la carne que estaba guardada en las heladeras, las cuales iban a ser usadas para el asado de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, se quedó totalmente dormida.

\- Las puteadas que nos van a dar. Se lamentó Mystia, cuando en ese momento, no hubo sanción ni nada, hubo felicitaciones.

\- La verdad nos dejaron asombrados: El hambre vuelve loco a la gente, sobre todo a los más necesitados. Excelente proyecto, Señoritas, felicitaciones. Han aprobado Biología. Les anunció otro de los profesores y las amigas se desmayaron por semejante victoria.

\- ¿Las llevamos al hospital? Preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

\- No, que descansen. Respondió su amigo y las dejaron dormir un rato.

* * *

A su vez, en el Jardín Japonés, de nuevo, Kaguya estaba con Israel en el bar del edificio, mientras que admiraban la belleza del lugar, la chica no podía soportar que su rival estuviera allí también.

\- Vamos, Mi Amor, no es para tanto. Le dijo Israel, tratando de calmar el mal humor de su novia.

\- Es que no la soporto. La odio. Dijo ella, mientras que se enojaba más.

\- ¿No podrían llevar bien una vez y ya? Le propuso su novio.

Kaguya se quedó reflexionando un poco, hasta que finalmente aceptó el trato.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré. Le prometió ella, mientras que afuera, Reisen y Tewi habían visto algo que les llamó la atención.

\- _"Mundial Brasil 2014"_. Dijo Tewi, mientras que leía uno de los carteles.

\- Es una copa de fútbol muy importante, jugarán equipos de América del Sur, EEUU, México, Europa y hasta de Medio Oriente y Japón con Corea del Norte y del Sur. Le dijo Reisen, mientras que volvían y eran escuchadas por Keine.

* * *

Al oír de esas noticias, Keine corrió hacia Mokou y Eddy para contarles acerca del Mundial Brasil 2014.

\- Nunca he escuchado de una cosa así. Es llamativo. Dijo Mokou.

\- Trata sobre un duelo de los países por la Copa Mundial. Argentina es muy buena. Le contó Eddy, mientras que eso le interesó a Mokou: Conocer sobre la historia del fútbol.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir al Estadio de Racing Club, en Avellaneda. Sugirió Keine.

\- Sí, porque los de Vélez Sarsfield no llenan la cancha. Añadió Eddy.

\- Con que hablando de ir a la cancha y sin invitarme. Les dijo de golpe Kaguya.

\- ¡Mejor no te metas, asesina de familias! Le gritó Mokou, mientras que empezaba a arder en furia.

\- Jaja, no te tengo miedo, loca bombardera. Insultó la Princesa de la Luna, pero cuando estaban a punto de pelearse, Israel y Eddy las frenaron a las dos.

\- ¡En Mayo! ¡En Mayo, Kaguya, en el Estadio del Monumental! ¡Allí veremos quién ganará en el Superclásico River-Boca! Le dio los datos sobre ese partido muy importante.

\- Jaja, y luego en el de la Academia*. Puso ella también otro encuentro.

\- ¡Messi hará tantos goles que le hará ver las estrellas a Alemania! Juró Mokou.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos. Le dijo Kaguya, mientras que ambas acordaban también de jugar un partido de fútbol en una cancha que tenía administrada Montana y su Mafia.

 **:O Oh, cuanta acción y peleas XD, las mejores peleas de chicas de todo el Mundo. Jajaja, ahhh, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.**

 **Bueno, amigos, un capítulo bastante largo y viendo las distintas aventuras de las chicas (y pocos chicos) de Gensokyo. ¿Qué pasará en estos desafíos que se han plantado Mokou y Kaguya? ¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando llegue el Mundial de Brasil 2014? ¿Las Tres Hadas Traviesas les harán bromas a las personas de la Capital y del GBA? ¿Rumia se recuperará después de haber comido tanto? ¿Suwako se vengará de las bromas de Cirno? ¿Montana estará mejor después del sexo que tuvo con Yuuka? ¿Yuuka le volverá a romper los huesos a su novio y volverá a disfrazarlo de abejita? Jajaja y con esto me despido hasta el próximo episodio :3.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon y Tommiboy :D. Saludos de Montana y que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**

 **Y Feliz Día de las Madres para todas las madres de Argentina y del Mundo :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: En Villa General Belgrano, despertó con resaca la Capitana Murasa y con ella su tripulación con Kasen.

\- ¡NO! ¡Perderemos el ómnibus para volver a Buenos Aires! Gritó Nazrin, mientras que Shou Toramaru tomaba lista.

\- Ya es tarde para eso, pero tengo una idea. Dijo la Capitana y entonces, se dirigieron hacia su barco fantasma.

\- Capitana, ¿está usted segura de que podrá navegar su barco por el Río Paraná? Usted ha bebido demasiado. Le preguntó Ichirin Kumoi, mientras que iban levantando anclas y se elevaban por la Ciudad.

\- ¿Acaso temen que vaya a provocar una colisión naval? Preguntó ella, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza por todo el alcohol consumido.

\- No, no dijimos eso. Respondió Nazrin, mientras que iban abordando el barco y se elevaban por la zona de Santa Rosa de Calamuchita, donde la gente comenzó a tomar fotos y a agradecerles por su visita.

\- ¡VOLVEREMOS PARA OCTUBRE, LOCO! Prometió Minamitsu, mientras que el barco se alejaba y su tripulación lanzaba flores y regalos para la gente de aquella ciudad fundada por inmigrantes alemanes, austriacos y suizos.

Y así fue como cruzaron por la región de Los Reartes, luego por Alta Gracia, dejando la zona de las Sierras y de ahí entraron ya en las llanuras del Sur de Córdoba y luego, llegaron al Río Paraná.

\- Remontaremos el río para llegar hacia el Norte de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, para luego cruzar por la ruta hacia el Norte del GBA. Anunció la Capitana, mientras que iban metiéndose en el Paraná.

(Música You´re a Pirate de Alestorm)

\- ¡LEVEN ANCLAS, PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES, MIS VALIENTES, QUE VAMOS A ENFRENTARNOS A LA REAL FLOTA INGLESA! ¡POR JAPÓN, POR LA MIKO HAKUREI, POR ESPAÑA Y POR EL REY Y EMPERADOR CARLOS I/V! Gritó Minamitsu, mientras que tenía el mando del barco y navegaban, causando que muchos barcos tuvieran que girar bruscamente para evitar chocar.

\- Mi Capitana, estamos causando un gran estrago, casi hunde un carguero. Le advirtió Shou.

\- Entonces les daremos batalla. ¡Vamos, Mis Valientes, carguen los cañones! Pidió la Capitana.

\- No tenemos cañones. Señaló Ichirin.

\- _"Vamos a terminar ganando una multa por la Prefectura Naval"_ Se lamentó la Salvadora de Minamitsu, Byakuren Hijiri, al ver que no tenían artillería, Nazrin invocó varios cañones y comenzaron a cargarlos.

\- ¡HUNDAMOS LA FLOTA ANGLO-FRANCESA, NO VAN A CRUZAR EL PARANÁ! ¡NO PASARÁN, MALDITOS PIRATAS! ¡DEVUELVAN LAS MALVINAS! ¡VIVA EL RESTAURADOR DE LAS LEYES, BRIGADIER GENERAL DON JUAN MANUEL DE ROSAS! Dio su orden de batalla la Capitana, mientras que comenzaban a disparar contra los "barcos" enemigos.

\- ¡INGLESES PUTOS! Les gritó Kasen, más borracha y les tiraba Danmaku.

Y justo pasando por las costas del Paraná, estaban los micros que llevaban a los hinchas de Rosario Central.

\- Hoy le vamos a ganar a Boca, vamos carajo. Animó uno de los jefes de la hinchada, cuando en ese momento, escucharon los cañonazos y junto con las Youkais, se asomaron para ver qué estaba pasando.

Lo que vieron fue todo un bombardeo mágico contra carteles de publicidad y vieron también el barco responsable.

\- Uh, la Capitana Minamitsu. Dijo una de las Hermanas Aki.

\- Ya se emborrachó con todo. Señaló Kotohime, quien estaba a cargo de la Policía de toda la Provincia de Santa Fe, como reemplazo hasta que asumieran las nuevas autoridades policiales, que habían sido removidas por corrupción junto con las gubernamentales, tras la caída del gobierno Kirchnerista.

Y volviendo al barco:

\- ¡FUEGO! Ordenó la Capitana y dispararon contra los micros estacionados que llevaban a los de la hinchada de Boca y la barrabrava "La 12, causando el festejo de los hinchas de Rosario Central.

\- ¡TOMEN PUTOS DE "LA 12", ACÁ MANDA ROSARIO, PAPA! Festejaron los hinchas de Rosario Central, mientras que los de Boca tuvieron que esperar a que les trajeron los reemplazos.

\- ¡UN APLAUSO PARA LAS YOUKAIS! ¡BIENVENIDAS A ROSARIO! Les dieron la bienvenida junto con el Gobernador de Santa Fe, pero a su vez, los bombardeos habían sido escuchados en el Batallón de Arsenales "Fray Luís Beltrán", los cuales salieron con la Prefectura y frenaron el barco.

* * *

 **Una parada en la Central de Policía de Rosario XDXDXDXDXDXDXD.**

\- Por los bombardeos ocurridos, aunque nos hicieron un bien en atacar los micros de "La 12", solo las multaremos por $700. Les dijo el Jefe de Policía, mientras que salían libres las chicas.

Y al salir, fueron recibidas por la Policía y la hinchada, agradeciéndoles por haberlos liberado de la presión de Boca Juniors.

* * *

Y volviendo para Entre Ríos, Suwako estaba también regresando de sus vacaciones, donde se fue con sus sapos por el Río Paraná y llegó a Buenos Aires en poco tiempo, siendo recibida por Elis, Louise, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa, Doremy Sweet y Momiji Inubashiri.

\- Bienvenida, Suwako. Le dieron la bienvenida, mientras que se iban a celebrar su regreso en su casa en el barrio de Colegiales.

* * *

Después de haber aprobado Biología, Cirno y Compañía volvieron a su casa en Villa Bosh, donde se recostaron para dormir un buen rato, además de que tuvieron que conseguir calmantes para tranquilizar en los próximos exámenes a Rumia, para así evitar que no se comiera a nadie en la Universidad.

Y lo mismo se podía decir de la resaca que estaban teniendo "La Pandilla de la Botella", las cuales estaban en su domicilio de San Telmo durmiendo a más no poder.

* * *

Mientras que todo esto ocurría, Mokou y Eddy estaban tranquilos en la isla artificial, cruzada por varios puentes, que flotaban sobre el gran lago del Jardín Japonés, allí estaban tranquilos, mientras que la peli blanca ideaba cómo vengarse de Kaguya en el partido de fútbol que tendrían el próximo Sábado en una cancha que manejaba la gente de Montana en su barrio de Santos Lugares.

\- ¿Es seguro que te enfrentes a Kaguya a un partido? ¿Ella sabe de fútbol? Le preguntó Eddy preocupado por la situación y la futura humillación que les haría la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Esa boba no podrá ganarnos, no sé un pomo de fútbol, siempre se la ha pasado durmiendo y paseando con su novio y su gente. Le respondió ella tranquila, sabiendo que el plan iba a funcionar.

\- ¿Y estarás seguro de que quieres ir al Estadio del Monumental? Le preguntó luego su novio.

\- Claro, en Mayo va a ser un gran Superclásico, estoy segura de que River ganará. Le respondió.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo somos de River Plate? Se quedó confundido Eddy y la pareja puso cara de poker-face.

\- Eso pregúntaselo al escritor que está detrás de la pantalla. Respondió una voz misteriosa que luego desapareció.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Mokou.

\- Un agente del escritor. Respondió Kaguya de golpe.

Ese susto causó que Mokou se trastabillara y cayera al agua, mientras que Eddy se lanzaba para rescatarla y al salir ambos empapados, Mokou casi se lanza con una feroz llamarada contra su rival.

\- Tranquila, Mi Princesa, tranquila, tranquila. Le pidió Eddy calma, mientras que la tranquilizaba y paraba la tempestad que ella iba a lanzar con su enemiga.

\- La próxima te voy a hacer "Princesa Asada", lo juro. Prometió Mokou.

\- En tus sueños, culona. Le respondió Kaguya, mientras que se reía, cosa que le llamó la atención a la peli blanca.

\- _¿Soy muy culona?_ Le preguntó ella a su novio, cosa que él asintió.

\- Sí, pero estás muy bonita, tienes lindos ojos rojos, como el propio fuego. Le respondió Eddy, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a ella.

\- Owww, eres tan dulce. Dijo Mokou, mientras que miraba con odio a Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó en ese momento Hina, mientras que aterrizaba en el centro de la isla, después de haberse apoderado de la mala suerte de unos chicos que estaban haciendo graffitis más al Noreste desde donde se encontraban.

\- Pasa que la culona quiere pelear ahora. Le señaló la Princesa de la Luna a su enemiga.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! Respondió Mokou y lanzó contra Kaguya una fuerte oleada de fuego, la cual la arrojó al agua.

\- ¡MI PRINCESA DE LA LUNA! Gritó Israel, mientras que la sacaba del agua y a su vez, veía a Montana flotar en el mismo sitio, mientras que Yuuka estaba arriba de él, usándolo como bote.

\- No preguntes. Le pidió Montana a su amigo, mientras que la peli verde hundía sus uñas en la piel del chico y lo besaba muchísimo.

Kaguya salió del agua con Israel y le dio una advertencia a su rival.

\- Ganaste esta vez, pero en el partido de fútbol, juro que voy a patearte el culo. Prometió Kaguya venganza, pero Mokou la volvió a bombardear.

\- En tus sueños, pecho frío. Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona la peli blanca, mientras que Kaguya se iba del Jardín Japonés, en donde la había pasado bomba, pero por ese pequeño incidente, se tuvo que retirar con Israel, Tewi y Reisen hacia su departamento en el barrio de Belgrano.

* * *

Mientras que en Buenos Aires se daba gran parte de la acción, en Mendoza, la gente le había hecho un monumento a Letty, la Youkai del Invierno.

\- Me siento la Emperatriz del Cuyo. Se dijo ella junto con sus amigas, sentadas en unas sillas, mientras que la gente las admiraba por haberles traído un buen Invierno a su Provincia.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Señorita Letty. Respondió Mina, mientras que la Youkai del Invierno se puso unos lentes negros.

(Música Turn down for what de DJ Snake. Lil John)

Y en ese momento, Letty se puso unos lentes negros de Sol.

\- ¿Por qué será que usted, Señorita Letty, es muy amante del Invierno? Preguntó un joven y comenzó a sentirse la música a su alrededor.

\- Porque el Invierno es mejor que el Verano. Es una mierda más que nada el calor, lo mismo para ir a rendir pruebas en Febrero. No sean boludos, que las tomen en Marzo. Dijo ella con los lentes oscuros.

Turn Down for What

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escuchó a las amigas de la Youkai del Invierno y a la gente de Mendoza ovacionarla y saltar de la emoción por su frase.

\- Acá mando yo. Dijo ella con un gesto de victoria.

Y en la Plaza San Martín, mientras que todos estaban festejando por la nieve...

\- Daaaa, hace calor y luego nieva en pleno verano. Dijo el jugador de Boca Juniors Fernando Gago, quien siempre se quejaba y hacían memes de él en las Redes Sociales.

\- Sí, para alejar el calor. Respondió Letty, aún con los lentes negro.

Y cuando pensaban que el jugador iba a quejarse...

\- Sos una genia, piba. Le felicitó Gago, mientras que todos ovacionaban a Letty y a Gago junto con sus amigas.

Y así fue que empezaron los festejos por el adelanto del frío en Mendoza.

 **Jajajajajjaja, cuanta emoción y comedia jajaja. ¿Qué pasará ahora con el partido de fútbol en Caseros, donde se enfrentaran Kaguya y Mokou junto con sus equipos? ¿Entrarán Messi y Gago en los equipos XD? ¿Montana se habrá recuperado de todos los dolores en el cuerpo? ¿Yuuka lo volverá a vestir de abejita? ¿Vélez llenará la cancha alguna vez? ¿Minamitsu y su grupo se volverán a emborrachar para el Oktoberfest en Villa General Belgrano? XDD, las respuestas y más se podrán ver en el capítulo que viene de:**

 _ **"Buenos Vecinos".**_

 **Saludos para:**

 *** Mailimon.**

 *** AARA941.**

 *** Tommiboy.**

 **Que tengan un comienzo de semana para todos, de parte de MontanaHatsune92. Peace and Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: (Música Where the sidewalk ends, JDP, WatchDogs)

Mokou y Eddy con Keine volvieron a las calles, después de haber dejado el Jardín Japonés, permanecieron un buen rato aprovechando que Kaguya había perdido la batalla, ellos decidieron volver a Montserrat y evitar una guerra de territorios con la Princesa de la Luna, Israel, Eirin, Reisen y Tewi.

A su vez, Marisa se encontraba con Reimu, tomando té en el Templo de la Familia Hakurei.

\- Che, ¿no viste a Montana hoy? Le preguntó la rubia a la Miko.

\- Lo único que recuerdo de hoy fueron tus gritos desgarradores, como si estuvieras en la cancha de fútbol con toda una barrabrava, alentando para hacer disturbios, para serte sincera: Me sacaste de mis sueños y encima me preguntas por Montana, no sé dónde estará: Por ahí está muerto, ah, es inmortal, bueno, por ahí Yuuka lo tiene amarrado a una silla en una sala oscura y le está mostrando un disfraz de abeja para que tengan sexo salvaje, como la otra vez. Le respondió un poco de mal humor la Miko.

* * *

Y afuera del templo, se encontraba Montana, no estaba amarrado, pero trataba de mantenerse a flote, mientras que Yuuka lo tenía como su presa, no lo iba a soltar para nada.

\- Si te sueltas o te hundes, esta noche te rompo todos los huesos y te visto de abejita. Una deliciosa violación sadomasoquista. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajjajajajaa! Río ella, mientras que Montana se ponía más pálido.

* * *

\- Bueno, ahí tenes tu respuesta. Le respondió Reimu, mientras que cerraba las puertas y evitaba escuchar los gritos del joven, quien estaba pasando por una experiencia deliciosa, pero aterradora, ya que la Youkai de las Flores no lo soltaba.

\- ¿Crees que un día terminará siendo su Sirviente? Le preguntó Marisa.

\- No, va a terminar de seguro en el hospital con huesos de hierro, ya que no le va a durar para nada esos que tiene. Le respondió Reimu, mientras que Yuuka y Montana salían del agua y se iban, dejando las violaciones y el sexo aterrador, para seguir con su visita por el Jardín Japonés.

\- ¡EH, MENOS MAL, NADA DE SEXO SALVAJE, GORE, SNUFF EN EL JARDÍN JAPONÉS, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Les agradeció Reimu.

\- No fue nada. Respondió Yuuka, mientras que se podía percibir un aura de pura maldad en el aire.

\- Dios, pobre chico, pero la ama con toda su alma a Yuuka y con el corazón y digo literalmente de corazón, ya se ella se lo sacó hace unos días atrás. Relató Reimu, mientras que seguía charlando con Marisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un Café Bonafide de las cercanías de Plaza Italia, se encontraban Kaguya con Israel, Tewi, Reisen y Eirin tomando café y comiendo unas tostadas, antes de volver a Belgrano.

\- No puedo creer que Mokou me haya humillado. Juro que en el partido de fútbol del Sábado no pienso perder, voy a aplastarla como una cucaracha. Juró venganza Kaguya, mientras que disfrutaba de su frappe de chocolate y vainilla.

\- Bueno, solo quería vengarse porque le dijiste culona. Le respondió Reisen.

\- Aún así, no pienso perder, vamos a entrenar duro esta semana, iremos a correr por los Bosques de Palermo y a la Costanera, vamos a ganarle a Mokou y a su futuro equipo. Ordenó Kaguya de que se fueran preparando para los entrenamientos.

* * *

A su vez, Mokou había vuelto con Eddy al departamento junto con Keine en la zona de Montserrat, donde allí fueron a descansar, mientras que el chico preparaba todo para la comida.

\- Esa desgraciada no me va a vencer. Eddy. Le llamó Mokou, mientras que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Sí, Princesa? Preguntó el chico ante el llamado.

\- Quiero que reúnas a los jugadores, es hora de llamar a las fuerzas, en defensa del honor de todos los Mokou. Ordenó ella, con todo de la Realeza.

\- ¡Sí, Mi Princesa! Respondió el chico, mientras que con la ayuda de Keine, iban iniciando los planes de llamar a los jugadores del barrio y a algunos del fútbol internacional.

* * *

\- ¡ES HORA DE EMPEZAR A ENTRENAR, MUCHACHOS, USTEDES SON LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR: JUAN ROMÁN RIQUELME, EL "PIOJO" LÓPEZ, JAVIER MASSECHERANO, CARLOS TEVEZ, ETC! ¡JUNTO CON LOS JÓVENES DEL BARRIO DE BELGRANO, VAMOS A VENCER A MOKOU Y SU EQUIPO! Dio su discurso Kaguya, quien había lanzado la lista de los jugadores internacionales más famosos para que estuvieran en su equipo, llamado "Club Atlético Lunarians de Belgrano".

Y a su vez, Mokou había comenzado su campaña de reclutamiento, donde había comenzado a conseguir el apoyo de los jóvenes del barrio de Montserrat y Eddy traía a las estrellas del fútbol internacional, como James Rodríguez de Colombia y Lionel Messi de Argentina.

* * *

\- ¡NO NOS VAMOS A RENDIR ANTE MOKOU, LA VAMOS A APLASTAR Y VENGAREMOS TODO LO QUE ME HA HECHO! Juró venganza Kaguya.

* * *

\- ¡KAGUYA DESTRUYÓ EL HONOR DE MI FAMILIA Y A MI PADRE! ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONÉ Y USTEDES TAMPOCO! ¡EN ESTE PARTIDO, SEREMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE GANAREMOS! Dio sus ánimos Mokou, mientras que ella con Keine y Eddy fundaba el "Club Atlético Defensores del Fénix de Montserrat".

\- ¡ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA! Anunciaron ambas rivales, mientras que comenzaban con los entrenamientos y prácticas para el partido del Sábado en Caseros, en donde la cancha elegida, era la de Estudiantes de Caseros, en Tres de Febrero, territorio central de la Mafia de Montana.

* * *

\- Y luego se quejaban de mí por el frío. Dijo Letty desde Mendoza, mientras que se ponía los lentes negros.

Turn Down For What

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron todos los mendocinos, mientras que Letty y sus amigas iban esquiando y disfrutando de sus vacaciones, dentro de poco regresarían a Buenos Aires para ver el gran partido Kaguya-Mokou.

 **El partido está muy cerca, ¿cómo serán los equipos? ¿Los entrenamientos y las prácticas serán todo un éxito? ¿Montana logrará llenar la cancha de Estudiantes de Caseros? ¿Rumia y sus amigas se despertaran de su descanso? ¿Lo mismo Sanae y sus camaradas? ¿Letty llevará el Invierno a otras Provincias? ¿Suwako vendrá vestida de gaucho? ¿Cirno dejará de congelar a sus sapos y ranas? ¿Por qué los pingüinos no vuelan? ¿Habrá una masacre en el partido? XD. Las respuestas y más las podrán ver en el próximo capítulo de:**

 _ **"Buenos Vecinos".**_

 **Que tengan un buen Martes, de parte de su amigo MontanaHatsune92 :D.**

 **Salud, Camaradas y hasta luego :3.**

 **PS: A los que le gusta el anime y manga Hetalia: Axis Powers, tengo pensado varios crossover, uno con Los Simpsons y otro con Breaking Bad y Regular Show :D.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon (Me muero por ver los nuevos capítulos de "¿Quién soy yo?" y "El Militar" :3 con las demás historias), Cherry express :D, AARA941, Tommiboy y MrDemocracy :D.**

 **Peace and Out, Gentlemen.**

 **Y para los que les gusta el juego "Life is Strange" :3 hoy sale el último nivel del juego D: Qué nervios, esperemos que sea muy bueno :3.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Finalmente había llegado el día para el tan ansiado entrenamiento que se iban a dar las dos rivales de toda Gensokyo y Buenos Aires: Fujiwara no Mokou vs Kaguya Houraisan y el sábado era el partido de fútbol en la cancha de Estudiantes de Caseros, en el Partido de Tres de Febrero, el corazón de la Mafia que Montana dirigía en esas zonas.

Pero antes de ver los entrenamientos, veamos cómo les fue a la Princesa Yuyuko y a Youmu en su viaje por el Subterráneo de la Línea B en la Chacarita:

\- Bien. -Respiró la Princesa fantasma, mientras que trataba de poner en el molinete su Tarjeta SUBE, pero no sabía cómo, así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su jardinera.

\- Debe solo apoyarla y listo. Le señaló la peli blanca, pero ella con su fuerza, terminó destruyendo el molinete.

\- Al carajo, ¡HOY VIAJAN TODOS GRATIS! Les anunció Yuyuko y la gente cruzó sin pagar el boleto.

 **XDDD, mientras tanto, volvamos a los entrenamientos.**

Kaguya había reunido a su equipo en la entrada de su departamento en Belgrano, allí iban a empezar con los entrenamientos, lo mismo estaba haciendo Mokou en Montserrat, ya que allí iban a correr por el Parque de la Artillería.

\- ¡Muy bien, todos, atención! Pidió Mokou.

\- ¡Atención! Pidió a su vez Kaguya.

* * *

Mokou se notaba bastante preparada para que su equipo ganara contra el de Kaguya, quería venganza, además de que no iba a permitir que la Princesa de la Luna la humillara una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? Preguntó Eddy a su novia.

\- Bien, tenemos a cinco chicos que se nos unen junto con los chinos del supermercado, los Hermanos Leonetti, quienes tienen un taller mecánico y el sereno del edificio, Felipe Lavallol. Le contó sobre los jugadores que ella había podido conseguir, ya que de los internacionales, tan solo pudo traer a Lionel Messi, Fernando Gago y a James Rodríguez.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, he estado observando al equipo de Kaguya y cuenta con gente muy pesada. Le contó Eddy, mientras que les daba los nombres de su equipo.

\- ¿A quiénes tiene? Preguntó la Princesa del Fuego.

* * *

Unos momentos antes del entrenamiento, Eddy había estado observando los movimientos de Kaguya con respecto a sus fuerzas para el partido, estaba contando con el apoyo de varias estrellas del fútbol internacional, incluyendo a Zidane de Francia y Juan Román Riquelme de Boca Juniors.

Y volviendo con Mokou:

\- Nosotros tenemos a Messi y a Gago con James Rodríguez, la podemos vencer a esa loca y lo juro por toda mi familia. Le prometió la peli blanca a su novio.

\- ¿Y yo puedo participar? Pidió el chico con ojitos de perrito.

\- Pero claro que sí, claro que sí: Tú serás el arquero, he visto que eres muy bueno en este deporte. Le dijo Mokou, mientras que le daba su puesto.

\- Perfecto, no los defraudaré. Prometió Eddy, mientras que comenzaban los entrenamientos por el barrio.

Y mientras tanto, en el Barrio de Belgrano.

\- Todo listo, Kaguya-Sama. Le anunció Reisen, mientras que con Tewi e Israel se hacían cargo de preparar a los vecinos para iniciar las prácticas, Eirin no podía unirse, ya que estaba con su farmacia natural.

\- Muy bien y...¡Andando! Anunció Kaguya, mientras que empezaban a trotar por el lugar.

\- ¡¿Y cómo dice la canción?! Preguntó Tewi, mientras que empezaban con los cantos.

\- _Belgrano va a ganar_ Cantó Kaguya.

\- _Belgrano va a gana_ r Le siguieron la línea sus jugadores.

- _Y a Mokou el culo le vamos a romper_ Siguió cantando la Princesa de la Luna.

- _Y a Mokou el culo le vamos a romper_ Siguieron los vecinos.

* * *

Con todas las prácticas, Mokou salió a las calles con sus jugadores, Keine y Eddy.

(Música Plan B: Anhelo de Satisfacción, Catupecu Machu)

\- ¡VAMOS, MUCHACHOS, VAMOS! Les animó la peli blanca, cuando justo en ese momento, se cruzaron con el equipo de la rival.

\- ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ LA CULONA! Señaló Kaguya a su rival, mientras que los vecinos, las Youkais y hasta las Hadas miraban la futura pelea.

\- Mejor no peleemos, somos todos buenos vecinos. Pidió Montana, quien se había bajado de uno de sus coches con Yuuka Kazami y a su vez, estaba la Policía Federal con Renko Usami y sus amigas vigilando la zona.

\- Prosigan. Les dijo Mokou, mientras que evitaban una pelea barrial tonta y volvían a trotar por las calles.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Cirno:

\- Dios, mejor sigamos durmiendo son las 9:00 AM. Pidió Daiyousei, mientras que volvía a dormirse, tras haber estado con sus amigas toda la mañana con los finales en la facultad.

\- No pienso hacer la comida ahora al mediodía, nos vamos a comer afuera. Dijo Cirno.

\- ¡COMIDA AFUERA, SÍ! Gritó feliz Rumia, mientras que ansiaba poder ir a comer todo lo que quisiera.

\- Mejor tengamos cuidado. Pidió Mystia, mientras que temía junto a sus amigas de que Rumia se las comiera a ellas.

\- No, no pasará nada. Respondió Wriggle, mientras que volvían a dormir.

* * *

 **Jajaja, pobres chicas XD. Bueno, en el capítulo que viene, será más largo y con los entrenamientos para después, el partido de fútbol, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Mokou y Kaguya? ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Qué dirán Israel y Eddy con Keine y las demás? ¿Volverá Rumia a causar terror en los exámenes? ¿Y Montana? Las respuestas y más las podrán ver en el capítulo que viene de "Buenos Vecinos":**

 **Buen Sábado para todos ustedes y saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:  Y finalmente había llegado el día tan esperado: Sábado, día de partido de fútbol, dos equipos que se iban a enfrentar, Kaguya vs Mokou. ¡Qué gran momento! Nadie se lo iba a perder, se habían vendido muchas entradas, sobre todo por ser uno de los Distritos que controlan el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", dirigido por Leopoldo y la Mafia de Montana, la cual respondía a Leopoldo.

\- ¡Qué emoción, Dios, vamos, vamos! ¡VAMOS, MOKOU! Le animaron las Tres Hadas Traviesas, mientras que se juntaban con los hinchas, las Youkais y las Hadas con los demás seres mágicos.

\- ¡VAMOS, PUTOS CANTEN! Pidió Yuugi Hoshiguma con Parsee, mientras que la primera se sacaba su camisa y la agitaba como una bandera, estando en una de las tribunas.

\- ¡VAMOS, KAGUYA! Animaron los vecinos de Belgrano.

\- ¡VAMOS MOKOU! Le animaron los de Montserrat a la Princesa del Fuego.

* * *

Desde la tribuna Oeste, se encontraban Yuugi Hoshiguma con Parsee Mizuhashi, Nazrin, Mina, Minamitsu y su tripulación, llevaban pirotecnia y alcohol hasta hartarse y lo compartían con los hinchas y barrabravas.

Al lado de ellas, se encontraban Sanae, bebiendo con sus amigas de la "Pandilla de la Botella" y empezaron a cantar.

(Música Quiero quemar el gallinero, de la Barrabrava de Boca Juniors, mejor conocida como "La 12" o "Los Xeneizes")

\- _Por eso vos vas a_

 _cobrar River sos un cagon_

 _eso no son los borrachos son los p..._

 _del tablon._

 _quiero quemar el gallinero_

 _q mueran todos los Cuervos_

 _y la Guardia Imperial._

Montana, quien se encontraba en la tribuna Este, pegada a las de Sanae y su grupo, se mataba de risa con su novia.

\- _vamos xeneixes con_

 _huevo valla al frente_  
 _te lo pide la gente_  
 _q no para de alentar_

 _pasan los años pasan_  
 _los jugadores_  
 _pero la 12 esta presente y no_  
 _para de alentar._

El canto de la "Pandilla de la Botella" causaba risa en el joven, al lado de ellos, se encontraba Leopoldo, Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle, ésta estaba aterrada porque tenía a Yuuka cerca y temía de que le hiciera algo aterrador, ya que se había metido la noche anterior en sus jardines y provocó una inundación, también estaba Daiyousei y Mystia. Lo mismo se podía decir de la Princesa Yuyuko y Youmu.

\- ¡SI, JODAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO RACING SERÁ CAMPEÓN ESTE 2014, PAPA! ¡CANTEN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, NOSOTROS VAMOS A GANAR! Les devolvió los gritos y las burlas Montana, quien vestía su uniforme militar del Ejército Argentino (Modelo Prusiano de 1930).

\- ¡ANDA A LA CANCHA, BOBO! Gritó Yuuka Kazami, mientras que les hacía señas con el dedo del medio a los de Boca Juniors.

Y en ese momento, llegó Yoshika, quien llevaba una gran cantidad de comida para ella, Yuyuko y Youmu.

\- Fua, ¿cuánto te salió? Le preguntó la Princesa Fantasma.

\- Más de $700. Le respondió la Guardiana zombie.

\- A comer, loco, a comer, ya tenía una lija. Dijo Youmu, esas palabras significaban que tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

La Policía Bonaerense y la Federal estaban vigilando el partido junto con Renko Usami y sus dos amigas, mientras que Mokou iba dando sus últimas tácticas a los jugadores de su equipo.

* * *

\- P _or eso o te quiero dar Boca mi corazón_

 _yo te sigo a todas partes_

 _gracias por salir campeón._

Ya Sanae, Kanako Yasaka, quien había llegado justo antes del partido, Suika, Parsee, Yuugi y hasta Marisa y Reimu estaban ya borrachas de tanto beber tanto sake, mientras que en la tribuna Scarlet, las Hermanas Vampiresas junto con Sakuya, Koakuma y Patchouli, esperaban a que el partido comenzara.

\- ¿Y Patchouli-chan? Preguntó Flandre.

Justo la vieron llegar y llevaba unas escrituras en sus manos.

\- Oh, Patchouli-Sama, pase, sea bienvenida. Le dijo Kaguya, mientras que la Hechicera se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué son esos documentos, Patchouli? Preguntó Flandre con curiosidad.

\- He conseguido mi máximo sueño: ¡COMPRAR LA BIBLIOTECA NACIONAL! Festejó ella, mientras que le pasaba los documentos, sin darse cuenta del peligro que simbolizaba pasárselos a Flandre, la cual terminó destruyéndolos.

\- Flandre. Le reprochó Remilla triste.

\- No importa, jeje, aquí tengo los originales. Respondió Patchouli, mientras que Remilla le debía una disculpa a su hermanita.

* * *

\- ¡SON TODOS CAGONES QUE VIENEN ACÁ A JUGAR UNA VEZ EN ESTE ESTADIO, EH! ¡CUANDO VEAN AL QUE CONSIGUE LOS BILLETES, ESE SOY YO, PUTOS, PUTOS! Les gritó Montana, mientras que seguía haciéndoles "Fuck you" con el dedo del medio a los de la otra tribuna.

En ese momento, apareció Leopoldo con sus colegas, entre ellos estaban Saul Goodman, el que dirigía toda la red internacional de Crimen Organizado y el "Sindicato", Mike Ehrmantraut, Gustavo Fring, los Salamanca, Yukari Yakumo, quien era la novia de Leopoldo, Chen, Ran, la Familia Costa, entre otros y con ellos llegaban los árbitros, quienes iban a dar por comenzado el partido.

Escoltada por la Guardia de Infantería de la Policía Federal, allí estaba Mokou junto con Eddy y Keine, mientras que el equipo de Kaguya y su rival le hacían burlas y ella respondía con gestos de:

\- _Ahí vemos a la DT del "Club Atlético Defensores del Fénix de Montserrat", Mokou no Fujiwara, quien le está haciendo señas a su rival, la DT del "Club Atlético Lunarians de Belgrano", Houraisan Kaguya y es: "Yo tuve sexo primero, forra"_ " Señaló uno de los comentaristas del partido junto a sus compañeros.

\- _En el centro de la cancha tenemos a Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, quien dirige junto a sus colegas el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", el "Sindicato del Crimen" y el Gobierno de los Distritos del Oeste del GBA, dará el inicio del partido._ Anunció, ahora, el compañero de uno de los periodistas.

Leopoldo, en el centro de la cancha, tomó el micrófono y dio su discurso:

\- _"¡Damas y Caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos al Partido Ínter-Barrial, entre los Clubes "Defensores del Fénix de Montserrat" y "Lunarians de Belgrano", dirigidos por Fujiwara no Mokou y Kaguya Houraisan! ¡Démosles una cálida bienvenida a los jugadores y a sus entrenadores"!_ Pidió el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que entraban, Kaguya con Israel, Tewi, Reisen, Eirin y sus jugadores, lo mismo se podía decir de Mokou, Eddy, Keine y los suyos.

* * *

\- ¿Trajimos más sake? Preguntó Satori Komeiji.

\- Sí, aquí están, Señorita. Respondió Utsuho Reiuji, mientras que con Koishi Komeiji y Rin Kaenbyou, sacaban todo el sake que tenían en varias cajas y empezaban a beber.

* * *

\- _¡"Damas y Caballeros, por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso y la bienvenida a los equipos, que hoy demostrarán cuál es el mejor"!_ Pidió Leopoldo, mientras que todos aplaudían.

Y desde una de las gradas, un grupo de aliens, transformados en humanos, daba aliento al equipo de Mokou.

\- ¡VAMOS, PRINCESA DEL FUEGO! ¡VAMOS, CHICOS, ANIMEMOS AL EQUIPO! Pidió Etno Polino.

\- ¡PRINCESA DEL FUEGO, PRINCESA DEL FUEGO! Animaron los demás aliens.

 **( Nota:  Los aliens que hacen este cameo, son de la serie "Space Goofs" o "Casa de Mutantes", del viejo Fox Kids n.n)**

\- ¡Tú puedes! Le animó Candy Caramella a Mokou y a su equipo.

\- ¡Sí, ustedes son los mejores! ¡Mucha suerte! Añadió Gorgious Klatoo, mientras que comía pochoclo.

\- ¡Demuestre que usted también tiene el mejor de los honores! Señaló Bud Budiovitch.

* * *

\- Fua, Mokou tiene mucho aguante. Señaló Montana, mientras que Yuuka lo abrazaba con fuerza y casi le sacaba los ojos de las cuencas.

\- _¡SON TODOS PUTOS, LOS DE BOCA JUNIORS! ¡LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE, ALL BOYS, LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE, ALL BOYS, TE VAMOS A QUEMAR FLORESTA Y LA RE PUTA MADRE QUE TE RE PARIÓ!_ Cantó Yuyuko con Youmu y las demás, lo mismo Montana, Yuuka y hasta los aliens.

Y en la cancha, el árbitro dio la señal de que se prepararan los equipos.

\- Ya saben las reglas: Jueguen bien, nada de piñas, golpes, gas pimienta ni disturbios. Pidió, mientras que hacía sonar el silbato, dando por comenzado el partido.

\- ¡Y EMPEZÓ EL JUEGO! Gritaron Mokou y Kaguya a la vez, mientras que iban a por la pelota junto a sus jugadores.

\- ¡CANTEN, CHICOS, CANTEN! Pidió Eddy a las tribunas con los hinchas, para dar aliento a su equipo.

\- ¡Vamos, muchachos, tengo una idea! Dijo Etno, mientras que iba con sus colegas para iniciar con el aliento al equipo de Mokou.

\- Nosotros los ayudaremos. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que llevaba a Montana con él y a los demás.

Y como todos saben, los primeros minutos son tan solo una pequeña prueba, la parte más complicado es el segundo tiempo del juego.

Y eso, lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar y por el mismo...Montana-Canal.

 **Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Al pitido del silbato, comenzó el partido, el tan esperado partido dio sus inicios y con un gran pase de Mokou hacia su novio Eddy, quien mantuvo parejo la pelota por medio campo, hasta que se la pasó a Fernando Gago, para que así pudieran hacer el primer gol y enrostrarselo a Kaguya en su cara.

\- ¡VAMOS, MOKOU, VAMOS! Le animó Leopoldo, mientras que Yukari estaba ingresando en su cuerpo, desde uno de sus portales.

\- _¡Boromon-Boromon, el que no salta es un inglés!_ Cantaba el grupo de Sanae, mientras que no paraban de alentar a los hinchas.

\- ¡DALE, DALE! Le hacía señas Keine a los jugadores, mientras que se agrupaban para que siguieran a la pelota.

\- ¡SEGUÍ LA PELOTA, SEGUILA! Le gritó Eddy a varios jugadores, mientras que le sacaban la pelota a Riquelme y se la pasaban a Messi, quien a su vez, se dirigió a todo correr para el arco rival.

\- _¡La pelota la tiene Messi, se acerca al arco del equipo de Kaguya, el Pibe de Rosario se encuentra protegido por el novio de Mokou, mientras que Fernando se adelanta para cubrirlos! ¡Ahí llega, ahí llega y...! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL DEL FÉNIX!_ Anunciaron los periodistas deportivos, mientras que Mokou celebraba con Eddy, Keine y su equipo por haber marcado el primer gol sobre el grupo de su rival.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA CULONA AHORA, EH?! Le preguntó la peli blanca, vengándose de todas las malas pasadas que la Princesa de la Luna le había jugado todo ese tiempo.

* * *

\- La concha de la lora. Insultó Kaguya, mientras que reunía a su equipo rápido, tenían que hacer un cambio de estrategia, ya que estaban perdiendo en los primeros minutos del Primer Tiempo del partido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Kaguya? Preguntó Rodrigo, uno de los chicos del equipo de ella.

\- Tendremos que hacer estos cambios... Les dijo ella, mientras que ponía a Reisen como delantera y a Tewi en el arco.

\- ¿No es arriesgado que Tewi sea la arquera? Preguntó Reisen, ante el peligro de que su compañera resultara herida por los pelotazos, solo será por este primer tiempo, luego irás tú. Le respondió a su pregunta Kaguya, mientras que el árbitro hacía sonar el silbato y se dirigían al partido de nuevo.

\- No nos queda otra opción, Reisen. Solo será hasta el Segundo Tiempo, después haremos otro cambio en el arco. Le respondió Kaguya, mientras que volvían al partido y la propia líder del equipo se lanzaba a la cancha junto con Reisen y las demás.

* * *

\- ¡EDDY! Le llamó Mokou a su novio, mientras que estaba rodeada por la Princesa de la Luna.

\- ¡ALLÍ VOY! Respondió ante el llamado de su novia, yendo hacia ella, pero Israel se le interpuso con Reisen y les sacaron la pelota.

\- ¡NO DEJES QUE MARQUE GOL! Pidió Reisen a Casimiro, otro de los chicos del barrio, quien estaba tratando de sacarle a Eddy la pelota y así pasársela a su hermano Rodolfo, quien lo estaba adelantando para que pudieran hacer un gol y empatar el partido.

\- ¡MARTINO, MANRIQUE, PARA EL OTRO LADO, PARA EL OTRO LADO! Les gritó Keine, mientras que les daba indicaciones a los chicos.

Ante los gritos de Keine, los dos chicos trataron de ayudar a Mokou, frenando en un intento desesperado de sacarle la pelota a su rival, hasta que en ese momento, Gago se lanzó con todo y, arrebatando la pelota y mandándola hacia donde estaba Messi, quien iba corriendo solo hacia el arco rival.

\- ¡CUBRAN A MESSI, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Pidió Montana a los gritos desde el palco.

Pronto el silbato dio por finalizado el Primer Tiempo, el Equipo de Mokou ganaba por sobre el de Kaguya.

La Princesa de la Luna estaba ordenando toda la situación que estaba metida ella y su grupo, mientras que Mokou no hizo ninguna modificación al respecto.

* * *

A su vez, en las gradas, Cirno y sus amigas se estaban preguntando donde estaban Mystia y Rumia, las cuales no habían vuelto hace más de una hora, ya se estaban preocupando y las iban a ir a buscar, cuando en ese momento, vieron a la chica de cabellos lilas llevar toda una montaña de comida, la cual traía a su vez Rumia la suya, al verlo, la cara de las chicas quedó en blanco.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? Preguntó Daiyousei.

\- ¿Qué? Tenía hambre. Respondió Rumia, mientras que comenzaba a comer primero los churrascos a la parrilla y con papas fritas.

\- Lo que nos debió haber costado todo eso. Se lamentó Wriggle.

\- Para nada, fueron todos gratis. Respondió contenta la rubia, mientras que se seguía comiendo los churrascos, era mejor eso que comerse a sus amigas, sobre todo a Mystia.

* * *

Se inició el segundo tiempo y a los pocos minutos, Kaguya marcó un gol.

\- ¡GOL! ¡GOL! Gritaron los jugadores del equipo de la Princesa de la Luna.

\- ¡LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Mokou, mientras que unas llamaradas se alzaban por los cielos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Eddy, mientras que la Princesa del Fuego pedía que todos se reagruparan y pudieran desempatar el marcador.

\- ¡VAMOS A PATEARLE EL CULO A ELLA, ESO ES LO QUE HAREMOS! Respondió Mokou, mientras que el Segundo Tiempo fue bastante tenso, entre idas y venidas, muchos temían de que hubieran incidentes en las calles y en el estadio, pero cuando estaba Mokou a punto de hacer un gol y así desempatar a su equipo, sonaron las silbatos: El partido había terminado.

\- Uhhh. Dijo Montana, mientras que se tapaba la boca y todos y esperaban la decisión del árbitro.

\- _¿Habrá penales?_ Preguntó uno de los periodistas de TN ("Todo Noticias").

\- _Así parece, Rifle, ya que el árbitro Casimiro Fernández ha llegado y dice que hay penales. Este es el momento de la verdad._ Respondió su compañero, mientras que se iban preparando los dos equipos. Primero iba a patear Kaguya sobre el arco de Mokou.

* * *

\- Ay, por favor, que ataje Keine porque juro que me mato. Pidió Mokou y al pitido del silbato, Riquelme pateó la pelota, pero la amiga de Mokou logró evitar el gol.

\- _¡Uh! No, ¡Que buena defensa! ¡Un aplauso para la arquera Keine_ Kamishirasawa! Pidió el "Rifle" Varela, mientras que comenzaban los aplausos.

 _\- Ahí vemos a Mokou felicitando a su amiga y maestra de las Hadas y Youkais, la multitud le aplaude a ambos equipos._ Agregó el compañero de Varela, Santiago.

Inmediatamente, comenzó ahora el turno de Mokou, Eddy iba a patear al arco del equipo de Kaguya, el muchacho tomó posición y cuando estaba por patear, los ojos de Reisen, en estado de lunática, causaron terror en el joven, quien pateó de caño.

\- ¡Uh! Gritó Mokou, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras que su rival se reía de ella.

\- ¿Ese es tu "experto"? Preguntó con burla Kaguya.

\- ¡Cállate, puta! Le gritó la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que Israel iba a por la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Tranquilas, chicas, no peleen. Pidió el chico, mientras que Mokou caminaba de un lado al otro, ahora Eddy iba a atajar y la que patearía sería Reisen ahora.

* * *

Reisen tomó carrera y cuando fue a patear, un cohete, lanzado por Tewi, para jugarle una broma, causó que ella pateara mal y terminara otra vez dejando a ambos equipos en empate.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Es tu "experta"? Le reprochó burlonamente Mokou a Kaguya.

La peli negra no dijo nada, faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara el partido y fue ahora el turno de Fernando Gago en patear el penal decisivo.

\- ¡DALE, GAGO, VOS PODES! Le animó Eddy.

El jugador de Boca Juniors tomó carrera y pateó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota, la cual, tras un momento de mucha tensión, dio en el blanco.

\- ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! Anunciaron los comentaristas, mientras que festejaban la victoria del equipo de Mokou, Kaguya no podía creerlo, pero aún así, aunque perdió el partido, supo que ahora podría vencer a su rival en las apuestas por el Superclásico de Boca Juniors vs River Plate.

\- No te preocupes, Reisen, que vamos a salir campeones nosotras. Le dijo Kaguya a su guardaespaldas, mientras que se dirigían a la entrega de copas, en medio de los festejos y cargadas para el equipo de la peli negra, no le importó que estuvieran cargándola bastante al respecto.

* * *

Ya en el podio, allí fueron apremiados los jugadores de Mokou, ella, Keine y Eddy, mientras que ambas hinchadas alentaban por ambos equipos.

\- Fue un gran partido. Les dijo Leopoldo, quien estaba con sus amigos.

\- Vos lo dijiste. Respondió Montana, mientras que se daba la entrega de las Copas y luego, el tan esperado apretón de manos entre Kaguya y Mokou.

Al momento de darse la mano, las dos rivales se miraron cara a cara.

\- Te voy a patear el culo en el Superclásico en Mayo. Le dijo Kaguya, jurando venganza.

\- Jaja, ya lo veremos. Le respondió Mokou, mientras que ambas se daban un fuerte apretón de manos y luego, estallaban los festejos y los fuegos artificiales por todo el barrio de Caseros.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D. Capítulo que viene, veremos a las Youkais por la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y su visita a la Costa Atlántica.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Después del partido, cada uno de los grupos volviera a sus barrios, a Sanae la tuvieron que llevar en taxi, ya que con sus amigas estaban bastante borrachas, cosa que tuvo que pagar el viaje, Remilla Scarlet.

A su vez, Montana se había retirado antes con Yuuka Kazami, era aún de mañana, las 9:00 AM y ambos decidieron irse a dar una vuelta por la localidad de San Martín, sobre todo por la zona de los boliches bailables.

La pareja aprovechó para caminar, ya que Yuuka quería estirar las piernas y recorrer el lugar, además de que iba tomada de la mano de su querido Montana, cosa que le apretaba bastante fuerte y se podían oír sus huesos crujir.

Igualmente al chico no le importaba lo que su novia le hiciera a su cuerpo, ya fuera a violarlo salvajemente, quebrarle todos los huesos, estrangularlo por cualquier cosa, golpearlo, tenerlo de blanco para sus prácticas de tiro al blanco con el Danmaku o hasta querer ahogarlo, ella sabía que su novio, junto con su amigo Israel, se habían hecho inmortales durante aquel viaje al Paraguay.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Caseros, después del partido, cada quien volvió a su barrio, evitando de no generar disturbios, ya que en esa zona, pertenecía y gobernaba las Mafias de Leopoldo y Montana y no iban a permitir incidentes allí, además de que sus fuerzas iban muy armadas.

\- Fue un buen partido. Alegó Leopoldo, mientras que se subía a su coche junto con Yukari Yakumo, Chen y Ran y sus amigos, partiendo de allí.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Señor. Respondió uno de sus hombres, mientras que el vehículo salía de allí con la escolta.

* * *

Volviendo con Montana y Yuuka, ambos estaban por la Avenida Presidente Juan Domingo Perón, pasando por donde estaban las Cooperativas, no sabía la peli verde del por qué de la caminata por esa zona de San Martín.

\- ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? Preguntó Yuuka, mientras que se apoyaba en la pared de una fábrica, la cual era de ladrillos.

\- No sé, jeje, a veces salgo a caminar porque deseo, no por ganas, sino por querer, además de que no sé cómo decirlo, pero, me recuerda mucho, por los edificios, me recuerda a la película "Depredador II". Le respondió Montana, Yuuka sonrió, sabía que su novio le gustaba dar caminatas y paseos por esas zonas para ver y presenciar el futuro en su país, el cual había llegado finalmente.

(Música Hurricos, OST Spyro 2: Ripto´s Rage)

Montana le tomó la mano a su novia y cruzar la calle, para ir hacia una zona de edificios.

\- Mira que belleza, los trabajos de nuestros chicos. Expresó Montana la belleza de la arquitectura.

\- Este es el hogar para los que trabajan y lo merecen. Señaló Yuuka las bellas torres que había construido el grupo de "Inmobiliarias Hermanos Valdés", tras haber conquistado todas las zonas donde abundaba la delincuencia.

San Martín se había convertido en un buen sitio, junto con todo el país, para ser un lugar lleno de trabajadores y gente honesta, además de Montana y Leopoldo implementaron un sistema de vigilancia con cámaras de Seguridad y Domos, se hicieron cargo de erradicar la delincuencia, la droga, los secuestros y las bandas de delincuentes, cualquiera que intentara cometer delitos, iba a ser castigado a trabajos forzados o incluso con la pena de fusilamiento.

* * *

Por su parte, en San Telmo, por la "Manzana de las Luces", Yamame Kurodani había llegado de visita al departamento de Sanae y sus amigas, las cuales habían vuelto del partido de fútbol en Caseros.

\- Jaja, ¿cómo les fue? Quiso saber la chica araña de cabellos rubios, mientras que sus colegas se encontraban con resaca.

\- No grites, jeje, por favor. Pidió Sanae con dolor de cabeza.

\- Deberíamos ir de vacaciones a la Costa. Sugirió Satori.

\- Creo que paso. Respondió Parsee.

\- ¿Y para el invierno? Sugirió Yuugi.

\- Ahí sí. Añadió Sanae, mientras que iban a continuar con la fiesta de alcohol.

* * *

Volviendo con Montana y Yuuka, ambos se quedaron en la zona de la Avenida Presidente Juan Domingo Perón, sentados y tomando un poco de Sol, luego se fueron a la Plaza de la localidad, donde se recostaron en un banco y miraron al Cielo un buen rato, durante aquella tarde de Febrero.

\- Dios. Señaló sorprendido Montana a su novia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Yuuka, mientras que se aferraba al cuerpo de su chico.

\- Estar con vos es lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida. Respondió a su pregunta y acarició los cabellos de la Youkai, quien se sonrojó y lo besó en los labios.

\- Gracias por aceptar la inmortalidad para estar conmigo para toda la vida, muchos que estuvieron de mi lado, no duraron mucho tiempo, debido a mis "gustos", en especial por la tortura y los asesinatos más aterradores que hayan vivido. Una vez, a uno que ingresó en mis dominios, no sobrevivió al primer día, murió cuando lo estaba besando a más no poder, se quedó sin aire a los pocos segundos. Le agradeció Yuuka y luego le relató sus antecedentes con los varones.

\- Bueno, no estaban preparados. Jeje. Añadió Montana, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida, sintiendo el calor de su novio y sus besos, mientras que él también se dormía junto a ella en aquella plaza de la localidad del GBA.

* * *

A su vez, Kaguya, había vuelto con Israel, Reisen y Tewi a Belgrano tras la derrota en Caseros, ahora se tenía que preparar e idear todo para el próximo encuentro con Mokou; y este iba a ser en el Monumental de River Plate.

\- Juro que voy a vengarme de esta humillación, Mokou, lo juro. Dio su palabra la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que su novio le traía la guía telefónica, ya que tenía unos misteriosos contactos para poder conseguir su venganza.

Al cabo de unos segundos.

\- _¿Diga?_ Se escuchó una voz.

\- " _Panadero", acá "Luna de Oriente", anda avisando a los muchachos de la barra-brava de "La 12" que vayan preparando todo para Mayo: Preparen la pimienta y todo._ Dio sus instrucciones Kaguya, mientras que aquel misterioso personaje tomaba nota.

- _Perfecto, "Luna", ya le aviso a los_ nuestros. Dio su confirmación el "Panadero" y colgaron el teléfono.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Ahora, ¿qué planes tendrá Kaguya con "La 12"? Eso muy pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Buen comienzo de semana. :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Por los Lagos de Palermo, ampliados y mucho más, se encontraba nadando Wakasagihime con Kagerou Imaizumi, la cual iba en un bote ya que aquellos lagos, se habían extendido hasta desembocar en el Río de La Plata, las aguas puras y cristalinas, llenas de vida, eran territorio de la Sirena y sus amigas.

A su vez, Yoshika se encontraba Kanako en el Templo Moriya, esperando a que llegara Sanae para vigilar el lugar.

\- ¿En dónde estará Sanae? ¿Acaso se terminó acostando con Montana de nuevo? Se preguntó Toyosatomini no Miko.

\- No recomiendo hacer alusión a eso, la última vez, casi Kazami Yuka la destripa a Sanae por aparecer borracha en la cama en la que duerme Montana. Dijo preocupada Seiga Kaku.

Justo en ese momento, vieron llegar a la integrante de "La Pandilla de la Botella", la cual llegaba con sus amigas y traían más alcohol para sus fiestas que tenían todos los días.

\- ¡JEFA! Gritó Sanae totalmente borracha, arrojándose hacia la que dirigía el templo, causando que cayeran al piso.

\- Nunca falta que vengas borracha al trabajo. Dijo Kanako, tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

\- Jajaja, pensaban que estuve durmiendo con Montana, mientras que él siempre tiene el sueño liviano porque Yuka siempre está acechando, incluyendo en las noches. Jajaja, muy graciosa. Río Sanae, cuando en ese momento, todo se puso silencioso.

\- Oh no. Dijo Yamame, mientras que comenzaba a temblar todo, como si fuera un gigante que estuviera avanzando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó Yuugi.

\- Es ella, es el "Demonio de Gensokyo", la "Loca", la "Psicópata", "La Que No Deja Que Escapes". Respondió Parsee a la pregunta de su amiga.

\- El "Sleeping Terror" se acerca. Dijo Sanae, mientras que temblaba del terror y un viento feroz se levantó en la zona de la Chacarita.

\- Que no sea ella, que no sea ella. Pidió Yamame, mientras que en las puertas de entrada al Cementerio de la Chacarita, aparecía de pie, la novia de Montana, la que destripaba y asesinaba sin piedad a los intrusos en sus jardines, aquella peli verde psicópata que no la frenaba nada ni nadie.

\- ¿Quién fue la que dijo que visitaba a mi novio en las noches mientras duerme? Preguntó una voz y las protagonistas salieron corriendo, refugiándose en el Templo Moriya, mientras que Yuka Kazami avanzaba por el lugar y con su paraguas, empezaba a bombardear las puertas del Templo.

* * *

Y en medio de aquel vendaval de viento y bombardeos, Suwako se encontraba con Hina recorriendo la zona de Belgrano, donde la peli verde disfrutaba de causarle desgracias a los delincuentes y los que les gustaba molestar a la gente.

\- Mira esto, Suwako. Le pidió su atención la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna.

(Música Prohibido de Callejeros)

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás? Le preguntó la Diosa de la Montaña y justo pasaba un grupo de delincuentes, los cuales habían robado el bolso a una chica en el Subterráneo, eran perseguidos por varios policías junto con Renko Usami y sus amigas, cosa que llevó a que Hina empezara a girar y absorbiera la mala suerte de los delincuentes, incrementando su poder y de ahí, ambos maleantes fueron capturados por Remilla Scarlet, quien pasaba por Belgrano con Flandre y su gente.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí: Muestras de sangre gratis. Dijo Remilla y se llevaron a la banda de jóvenes delincuentes hacia la mansión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Señorita Usami? Preguntó uno de los policías.

\- Cancelen la búsqueda, nos hizo un gran favor la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Pidió Renko, mientras que el otro agente cancelaba la búsqueda.

* * *

A su vez, el día soleado pasó a ser ventoso, aunque estaba el Sol, pero con la ira de Yuka contra el Templo Moriya, las chicas que estaban atrincheradas, rezaban de que pudieran salvarse de la Youkai.

\- ¡SE QUE ESTÁN AHÍ DENTRO, NADIE SE ACUESTA CON MI NOVIO! ¡NADIE! ¡ESTÁN MUERTAS! ¡BIEN MUERTAS! Les gritó Yuka, quien seguía atacando las puertas del templo, las cuales resistían mucho a sus embates.

Y desde el **Cielo,** Aya Shameimaru se encontraba buscando noticias y fotos para el periódico de Gensokyo como el de "Clarin" y "La Vanguardia Nacionalista".

\- Tiene que haber alguna noticia muy buena, ¿dónde podré encontrarlo? Se preguntó ella, cuando vio que el Templo Moriya estaba bajo ataque.

Cuando Aya comenzó a fotografiar el ataque de Yuka, tuvo cuidado de no ser descubierta por la Youkai, la cual estaba muy frenética y quería matar a las responsables de lo dicho.

\- Jaja, estos son asientos de primera fila. Dijo Sunny Milk, mientras que Luna Child y Star Sapphire, observaban toda la diversión.

Poco después, Yuka se cansó de bombardear las puertas del templo y decidió ingresar de otra manera, derribando las paredes, por lo cual, ingresó en el templo y...

\- ¡PREPARE YOUR ASS! Gritó ella, mientras que aparecía un cartel de censurado.

 **Un rato más tarde XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX.**

Después de una feroz golpiza que Yuka les dio a las del Templo, la peli verde decidió curarlas, ya que todo había sido una broma de parte de Sanae de joder con respecto a que se había acostado con Montana.

\- La próxima vez que hagan una broma con que te acuestas con mi novio, terminarás igual a lo que le hice a Hinanai Tenshi. Advirtió Yuka con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó? Preguntó Parsee, quien estaba en los brazos de Yuugi.

\- No querrán saberlo. Les dijo Yuka, negándose a contar lo que le hizo a la peli azul.

 **Y en otro lugar:**

\- ¡YUKA! ¡SACAME DE COREA DEL NORTE! Se escucharon los gritos de la chica, cuando en ese momento, fue liberada por Shikieiki Yamaxanadu.

\- Siempre te andas metiendo en problemas con Kazami, no vuelvo a salvarte más, ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TERMINAR EN COREA DEL NORTE?! Le preguntó molesta la Jueza de los Muertos.

\- No lo sé, me dijo Yuuka que este lugar iba a ser divertido y no me dejaban salir del hotel. Contó la chica.

\- Deja, nos vamos para casa, a Buenos Aires. Le respondió la Jueza y se fueron de allí.

* * *

Y a su vez, con Kaguya en Belgrano, ella estaba completamente lista para iniciar su venganza sobre Mokou, con la ayuda de Reisen, Tewi, Eirin e Israel, recibieron varias cajas con un material secreto para vengarse de la peli blanca.

\- Jajaja, esa culona bipolar va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho. En Mayo, le haré ver las estrellas. Dijo Kaguya al borde de la risa maníaca.

Por su parte, Eirin se encontraba atendiendo su negocio de medicinas naturales, cuando en ese momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta, en la puerta, se encontraba Rinnosuke Morichika, el cual quería dejarle un presente a la peli blanca, pero por su timidez, se agachó en la puerta, sin ser visto y dejó allí una carta.

\- Espero que la vea, por favor. Pidió el joven, mientras que volvía a atender su negocio.

* * *

Y volviendo con Montana, el joven se encontraba en su casa y escuchando música, cuando de golpe, comenzó a sentir que alguien lo levantaba hacia arriba.

\- ¡YUYUKO, BAJAME! Le pidió el joven.

\- No, mejor me apodero de tu cuerpo un rato, jeje. Río la Princesa Fantasma, mientras que se apoderaba del cuerpo del joven, causando que Montana tomara la forma del cuerpo de Yuyuko.

\- Awww, esto es cómodo. Dijo Yuyuko en su "cuerpo".

\- Se ve genial, Señorita, ¿gusta de un café? Le ofreció Youmu a la Princesa.

\- Sí, gracias. Le agradeció ella, mientras que bebía el café.

* * *

A su vez, Aya había conseguido la noticia que más ansiaba tener, lo que casi terminaba en una masacre, terminó en una negociación, por parte de la gente del Templo Moriya con Yuka para evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

\- Ahora que tienes lo que necesitabas, ¿qué harás ahora? Le preguntó Yuka a Aya.

\- Subirlo a Internet y luego pasarlo a mi trabajo, el diario "Clarin" va a necesitar mucha nota de lo sucedido, lo mismo el periódico de Gensokyo. Respondió Aya, mientras que se iba y Yuka quedaba sentada en una banca de la zona de Once.

\- Mmm, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Me vuelvo a casa o visito a mi querido Montana?. Al carajo, voy a ver a mi amado novio. Dijo la Youkai, mientras que se dirigía para Tres de Febrero, no sin antes pasarse por la casa de Marisa y dejar unas plantas mágicas para ella y Reimu.

* * *

Y volviendo a Tres de Febrero, Montana seguía poseído por Yuyuko, quien no quería salir de su cuerpo, el cual había tomado la forma de ella para que estuviera más cómoda.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó el joven, cosa que terminó escuchándose hasta en la Mansión Scarlet Devil.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Koakuma.

\- Esos son los gritos de Montana cuando la Princesa Yuyuko se apodera de su cuerpo y toma su forma para divertirse, o puede ser que Yuka esté con ganas otra vez y lo esté matando a base de sexo salvaje y le haya destruido todos los huesos. Contestó a su pregunta Patchouli, sin dejar de leer su libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- Dios, que terror eso. Mencionó la Succubo, mientras que en otra parte (XD)

* * *

\- ¡AH, AH, AH! ¡DIOS, LEOPOLDO, HACE MILES DE AÑOS QUE NO DISFRUTABA DE ESTE MOMENTO! Le dijo Yukari Yakumo, quien estaba con el nieto de Don Vincenzo de Rosas, antiguo Don de la Mafia Siciliana.

\- Te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar, Mi Dulce Youkai de los Límites. Respondió el joven, mientras que Yukari se llenaba de placer y sexo.

\- Eres el amor de mi vida. Comentó la hermosa rubia.

\- Lo mismo vos, Mi Corazón. Añadió Leopoldo, mientras que la besaba en los labios.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941, jajajaja, he vuelto con esta historia :3. Dejen reviews, en el capítulo que viene, veremos a Kaguya con Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin preparando los misteriosos cargamentos para el próximo partido que tendrán en Mayo en el Monumental.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen Sábado.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz y pásenla bien, Camaradas.**

 **Dentro de poco, se vendrá otro crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy con Touhou Project y de Breaking Bad con High School of the Dead para finales de este año y principios del 2016.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 21: \- Es acá. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se bajaba con su novio, habían llegado a las piscinas de Vicente López, las cuales daban una hermosa vista hacia el Río de La Plata, ya habían llegado casi todas, bueno, fueron algunas, ya que en el Templo Moriya, solo a Yoshika, Sanae y Suwako les dieron permiso de salir a divertirse, mientras que Kanako iría más tarde, ya que tenía que terminar las reparaciones con Utsuho Reiuji.

\- La concha de la lora. Insultó Kanako, mientras que se tomaba una gaseosa "Manaos" para aliviar la sed.

\- Después podremos ir de joda hacia la piscina, tranquila, que solo debemos ajustar las puertas. Le dijo Reiuji, mientras que terminaban las reparaciones y se iban a las piscinas.

Por otra parte, Yuyuko se encontraba cambiándose para ponerse un hermoso bikini violeta oscuro, el tema era que Youmu, quien ya estaba lista, temía de que los pervertidos le hicieran algo horrible a la Princesa, por lo cual, se aseguró de estar vigilando cada dos por tres.

\- Che, ¿y por qué tanto miedo por Yuyuko? Si ella se los termina comiendo. Añadió Wriggle.

\- No es eso, es que la Señorita tiene dos grandes "armas". Les dijo la peli blanca.

Todas se quedaron asombradas.

\- ¡Listo! Gritó feliz la Princesa, mientras que salía con su bikini violeta oscuro, cosa que al verla, pudieron ver dos enormes pechos, cosa que causó que Youmu se ruborizara al ver a la chica fantasma y se desmayó de la emoción.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Hina.

\- Sí, solo eviten que tenga hemorragias nasales. Pidió Yuyuko, cuando en ese momento...

* * *

\- ¡MIRA, ONEE-SAMA: BALA DE CAÑÓN! Gritó Flandre, quien estaba en uno de los trampolines más altos.

\- ¡NO, FLANDRE, NO! Le pidió Remilla aterrada, pero fue tarde, su hermanita menor se lanzó con una feroz intensidad sobre el piscina, lo cual produjo toda una explosión acuática, seguido de un tsunami que arrasó a todos los que estaban allí.

\- ¡LA CONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Reimu, mientras que Marisa aprovechaba y juntaba el dinero de la gente que se la caía desde las billeteras.

\- ¿Qué? Me la dieron prestada este dinero. Le dijo Marisa a su amiga.

* * *

 **Unos minutos de reconstrucción y de atender a los heridos en el Parque de los Niños XDXDXDXDXDXD.**

\- Qué alegría de que Hina desvió ese tsunami, pero ¿adónde lo llevaste? Preguntó Rumia, quien estaba nadando en la piscina.

\- Uhhhh, me atrapaste. Ni idea. Se quedó pensativa la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna.

 **Mientras tanto, en la Costa Oeste de EEUU:** \- ¡TSUNAMI! Gritaban las personas, mientras que huían hacia las tierras altas, para evitar el fuerte oleaje que traía el tsunami que Hina desvió.

 **Y volviendo a Buenos Aires:** \- Vamos, Sakuya, no seas tímida. Le pidió Remilla a la Jefa de las Maids para que saliera del probador.

\- No soy tímida, es que... Dijo ella, pero cuando pasó Patchouli.

\- Le teme a que la gente le diga que tiene que usar relleno de sujetador para que así vean que tiene pechos. Le remarcó la Hechicera de la Mansión, cosa que dejó a la Dueña de la Mansión Scarlet con cara de poker-face.

\- La gente no te dirá nada, vamos, Sakuya, tú puedes, sal, vamos. Le animó Remilla con las demás y al final, salió la joven de cabellos plateados, vistiendo un bikini negro.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo me veo? Preguntó ella.

\- Te ves divina. Le alegó Koakuma sonrojada.

\- Gracias. Agradeció Sakuya, mientras que evitaba tener un derrame nasal al ver a Remilla con unas prendas para pasar la tarde, no llevaba bikini, sino un vestido negro y largo.

* * *

A su vez, habían llegado Mokou, Eddy y Keine para pasar el rato en las piscinas, solo esperaban no toparse con Kaguya y los demás, por temían a un enfrentamiento letal por el partido de la otra vez.

\- Dios, qué buen sitio que escogiste, Mi Amor, me encanta. Le dijo emocionada la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que se lanzaba con Eddy a una de las piscinas, justo por donde estaban nadando Alice con sus muñecas y su novio Juan.

\- ¡Eh, che, vinieron! Les dio la bienvenida Cirno, quien al arrojarse al agua, decidió armarse una cama flotadora y así broncearse.

Desde la orilla, Montana estaba bastante dudoso.

\- Cirno es un Hada de Hielo, si se pone al Sol se derrite, pero ahora está flotando y pasándola bomba, nada tiene de sentido en esta vida. Jaja. Mencionó, cuando en ese momento, una fuerza sobrenatural lo arrojó al agua y lo sumergió, hasta que volvió a salir a flote.

\- ¡SORPRESA! Gritó Yuka, quien lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Por otra parte, Meiling se encontraba con los pies metidos en el agua, cosa que le llamó la atención a Reimu.

\- Che, Meiling, ¿qué ocurre? Le preguntó la Miko.

\- Está triste porque su novio, Ludovico, murió hace un año durante la "Revolución Nacionalista-Youkai". Dijo Sanae, quien extraña al novio de la China.

Y en ese momento, un coche negro, marca Honda, se detuvo en el estacionamiento y de ahí bajó el joven Ludovico Falcón.

\- Ya llegó por quien lloraban. Se escuchó una voz y cuando Meiling giró la cabeza, allí estaba el muchacho ítalo-argentino.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No estabas muerto? Se quedó perpleja Marisa.

\- Me parece que la marihuana se fueron en lo de Hina les hizo daño al cerebro, yo estoy vivo y más que vivo, para todos los giles que sobran, acá está Ludovico Falcón, el mejor francotirador de la Milicia Nacionalista Católica, Escuadrón "Defensores de Caseros". Se presentó el joven, quien lucía un uniforme militar argentino de los años 30, modelo prusiano, iguales a los que llevaban Leopoldo y Montana.

\- ¡LUDOVICO, MI AMOR! Gritó Meiling y se lanzó hacia el joven, causando que ambos cayeran a la pileta.

Al ver que no salían, se empezaron a preocupar, hasta que finalmente salieron.

\- ¡ESTAMOS BIEN! Gritaron tanto Meiling como Ludovico.

* * *

\- Awww, que alegría es venirnos aquí, es muy bonito este lugar. Dijo Kaguya, quien llegaba con Israel, Tewi, Eirin y Reisen.

\- Sí, este sitio dicen que es muy divertido para pasar la tarde. Alegó Reisen, cuando en ese momento, para cuando Israel estaba yendo con ella e ingresaban en el predio de las piscinas...

Los ojos de Kaguya se enfocaron en una cierta chica de cabellos blancos, la cual tomaba Sol junto con su novio Eddy y Keine.

\- ¡MOKOU! Gritó la Princesa de la Luna y la peli blanca se sacó los lentos.

\- ¡KAGUYA, LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA! Respondió, también gritando, la Princesa del Fuego.

Otra vez se venía venir otra gran batalla.

\- ¡DAAAAAALEEEEE, YA NI SE PUEDE TOMAR UN DESCANSO ACÁ EN LAS PISCINAS! Se quejó Marisa con Reimu y Fernando Gago.

\- Sí, se viene otra pelea. Al menos que... Propuso Keine con Eddy y con Eirin, Reisen y Tewi, idearon un plan.

Se acercaron tanto a Kaguya como a Mokou:

\- ¿Qué hacen? Preguntaron ambas enemigas, cuando en ese momento, tanto sus novios como amigas, quisieron pedir algo muy importante.

\- Chicas, por favor, ¿podría por lo menos llevarse bien solo hoy? ¿Es mucho pedir algo tan minúsculo como esto? Pidieron ellos.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas, hasta que finalmente optaron por la mejor vía.

\- Mantendremos la paz. Juraron ambas, prometieron no atacarse o destruirse la una contra la otra, por lo menos ese día.

\- Lo juro. Respondieron ambas enemigas e hicieron el juramento con el dedo.

\- Bien, al fin, un poco de descanso. Respondió Koakuma, la cual desfilaba por los bordes de una de las piscinas con un bikini todo negro y que hechizaba a todos los varones de aquel distrito.

\- ¡AY, MAMITA, LLEVAME CON VOS! Le pidió uno de los chicos.

\- Jijiji, soy una Succubo, ¿no querrás ir a la Mansión Scarlet Devil? Allí es como el Infierno. Río la peli-rosa.

\- No me importa, hasta el Infierno me iría para estar con vos, aunque seas una Succubo. Alegó el muchacho.

\- ¡Que tierno! ¡Ya me excita y demasiado que un muchacho tan lindo y bueno como tú se enamore de mí! ¡AY, QUE ME EXCITO! Gritó la Succubo toda ruborizada.

\- ¿Ésta estuvo de vacaciones en Santiago del Estero? Preguntó Montana.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Remilla.

\- Santiago del Estero, queda en el Norte Argentino, allí hay muchos casos de violaciones y parece ser que a Koakuma le excitó y mucho todos esos "halagos". Respondió Patchouli, la cual mostró un libro sobre esa Provincia.

\- Habían violaciones todos los días, hasta que se empezó toda una campaña de limpieza y no quedan casi muchos. Agregó Montana.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? Respondió Koakuma, la cual se estaba llevando a lo oscurito (XD) a aquel joven de la piscina.

\- No la dejo salir más hacia Santiago del Estero. Juró Remilla.

\- Por lo menos la pasa bomba allá. Mencionó Sakuya, mientras que se lanzaba al agua.

 **(Nota:** **Es solo un chiste esto de Santiago del Estero, no se enojen. Es solo humor, nada más. Ninguna ofensa).**

Mientras tanto, Letty Whiterock con las Hermanas Aki a la piscina, la Youkai del Invierno estaba sudando mucho debido a la caminata, además de que no toleraba estar de vuelta de sus vacaciones, ya que tuvo que volver porque el Otoño estaba por regresar.

\- Uf, Uf, odio esto, odio el verano, odio el calor y ¡ODIO LA HUMEDAD! Se quejó ella.

\- ¿De qué te quejas, Letty-chan? Si estamos en Febrero, hacen 26 grados y ni hay Humedad, no seas malas, vamos, te divertirás. Le dijo una de las Hermanas Aki.

\- Juro que si llegan a hacer más grados, como 30*, juro que traigo el Invierno acá. Juró ella.

\- Vamos, no seas una malhumorada. Le pidió la otra de las gemelas.

\- ¿Por qué no se ponen un cinturón-bomba y se auto-destruyen por el bien de la Humanidad? Les sugirió como broma la Youkai del Invierno.

Al escuchar lo que Letty dijo, Cirno tuvo bastantes dudas sobre lo que se refería, por lo cual, aprovecharía para averiguarlo con su "Super Inteligencia", mientras que Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia y Wriggle temían de que la peli azul fuera a cometer una estupidez por querer buscar los "Cinturones-Bomba" que tanto hablaba la Youkai del Invierno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de las piscinas, en la entrada, la Jueza Shikieki Yamaxanadu había llegado, bastante indignada por lo que la Youkai de cabellos verdes, novia de Montana y amante de la tortura, la sangre y la muerte, había hecho, además de un motivo de venganza por querer encerrar la tan temida "Demonio de Gensokyo".

\- Aquí estoy, Kazami Yuuka, aquí estoy y vine por ti. Dijo la Jueza y se dispuso a entrar, sin mirar que en los arbustos, Koakuma se estaba llenando de placer al tener relaciones sexuales.

\- ¡AHHH, AHHH, AHHH, DIOS, SI, OH SI! Gritó la Succubo.

* * *

Remilla no paraba de escuchar los gritos de su ayudante en los arbustos, por lo cual, tuvo que taparse los oídos para no seguir escuchando.

\- Onee-sama, ¿Qué es el sexo? Preguntó Flandre, cosa que produjo que la Vampiro de la Mansión Scarlet se desmayara al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Creo que deberíamos no hablar de eso hasta que volvamos a casa. Sugirió Patchouli, mientras que Montana dormía en una cama paraguaya con Yuuka, la cual no paraba de abrazarlo con fuerza, además de que le estaba destruyendo los pulmones, pero al ser inmortal como los demás, no le importó eso.

Por otra parte, todos guardaron silencio, porque cuando apareció en la zona de las piscinas la Jueza Shikieki y Onozuka Komachi, estas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kazami, pero, despertaron por la fuerza a Montana.

\- ¡Che, che, para, deja dormir a los paisanos, carajo! Gritó el joven con acento gaucho.

\- ¡Que dormir ni nada! ¡Vengo para llevarme a Kazami Yuuka! Respondió firme la Jueza de cabellos verdes.

El joven de cabellos blancos se levantó del suelo, mientras que la peli verde seguía dormida.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Con qué motivos? Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Porque tengo una lista bastante larga e infinita, en la cual están denuncias de desapariciones de personas, masacres, genocidios, asesinatos masivos, atentados terroristas contra la Justicia del Más Allá, Incendio Provocado en varios Tribunales, descuartizamientos, enterramientos de víctimas en fosas comunes para que sus jardines tengan siempre una fuente de energía, violencia doméstica, violencia sexual, disturbios, perturbar el orden público...

 **Más de cinco horas de lectura de causas XDXDXD.**

 **-** Y por último, venta ilegal de té. Finalizó Shikieki con la lectura de las causas.

Montana no pudo soportar el sueño, por lo cual, volvió a dormirse al lado de su novia.

\- ¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA! Le ordenó la Jueza.

\- Pero, loco, esto con el Teniente General Perón no pasaba, ya uno que trabaja y paga sus impuestos no puede dormir la siesta, Dios. Se levantó de mal humor Montana.

\- Kazami Yuka debe venir conmigo, ahora. Volvió a ordenar la Jueza, cuando en ese momento, se despertó la Youkai de cabellos verdes, sonriendo de una manera aterradora.

\- ¿Me buscabas? Preguntó ella y la otra peli verde se puso pálida junto con Komachi.

\- Mierda. Maldijeron ambas chicas y apareció un fondo negro de "censurado".

 **Unas torturadoras nueve horas de torturas XDXDXDXDXDDDD.**

Después de una feroz, atroz, horrible y sangrienta tortura, Yuka quedó satisfecha, mientras que Shikieki y Komachi tuvieron que ponerse hielo en la cabeza, debido a los golpes que les había dado la novia de Montana.

\- Al carajo con la orden de arresto: ¡Quedas libras de todos los cargos! Le dijo la Jueza y quemó el expediente de Yuka.

\- Así me gusta. Respondió la peli verde, mientras que volvía a dormirse con su novio en la cama paraguaya y las dos integrantes, tanto Komachi como Shikieki, aprovecharon para lanzarse a la piscina y divertirse un buen rato.

Todo transcurría en calma y paz, hasta que...

\- ¡AHH, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BIKINI?! Preguntó aterrada Mokou, la cual tuvo que ser cubierta con una toalla por parte de Eddy y Keine.

\- Cagamos. Se lamentó Shizuha Aki con Minoriko Aki, ya que se acercaba una nueva guerra entre Mokou y Kaguya.

Mientras que todas las chicas iban a ver qué había ocurrido con el bikini de la Princesa del Fuego, se escuchó una risa malvada...

\- Jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA! Río una cierta y conocida Princesa de la Luna, la cual, rodeada de su novio Israel junto con Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, había alcanzado su máxima venganza: Humillar públicamente a Mokou.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ, TRAIDORA, HIJA DE PUTA, MISERABLE! Gritó con toda su rabia la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que Kaguya le arrojaba el bikini que usaba ella hacia el centro de la piscina, Keine se lo devolvió a la peli blanca.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA, MOKOU?! ¡ESTÁS HUMILLADA! Le dijo Kaguya y en ese momento.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER ASADO! Gritó la peli blanca y ambas se prepararon para una batalla en Vicente López.

\- ¡NO! ¡BUENO, CHE, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, VAMOS! Animó Ludovico con Meiling y la gente comenzó a poner dinero en las apuestas.

 **¿Quién ganará? Si quieres que gane Kaguya, Vota por ella al número 1405-5239.**

 **Si quieres que gane Mokou, Vota por ella al número 1450-5823.**

 **Tenemos un viaje a Gensokyo y Buenos Aires, podrás visitar muchas regiones, pero no arme problemas XD.**

* * *

 **¿Querían humor y acción? Aquí lo tienen, en el capítulo que viene, veremos quién ganará la pelea y si Cirno encuentra los cinturones-bomba, también averiguaremos si Israel y Eddy frenan a sus novias, lo mismo las amigas de ellas, si Montana se recupera del dolor que le causó Yuka en los pulmones y si habrá más sexo salvaje XD.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941, de mi parte :D, su Camarada MontanaHatsune92 :D.**

 **No se lo pierdan, que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 **Y como siempre digo: Dejen reviews :). También pueden darme ideas para los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Lo mismo para los nuevos proyectos y crossovers con la música que habrá :D.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: \- Es acá. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se bajaba con su novio, habían llegado a las piscinas de Vicente López, las cuales daban una hermosa vista hacia el Río de La Plata, ya habían llegado casi todas, bueno, fueron algunas, ya que en el Templo Moriya, solo a Yoshika, Sanae y Suwako les dieron permiso de salir a divertirse, mientras que Kanako iría más tarde, ya que tenía que terminar las reparaciones con Utsuho Reiuji.

\- La concha de la lora. Insultó Kanako, mientras que se tomaba una gaseosa "Manaos" para aliviar la sed.

\- Después podremos ir de joda hacia la piscina, tranquila, que solo debemos ajustar las puertas. Le dijo Reiuji, mientras que terminaban las reparaciones y se iban a las piscinas.

Por otra parte, Yuyuko se encontraba cambiándose para ponerse un hermoso bikini violeta oscuro, el tema era que Youmu, quien ya estaba lista, temía de que los pervertidos le hicieran algo horrible a la Princesa, por lo cual, se aseguró de estar vigilando cada dos por tres.

\- Che, ¿y por qué tanto miedo por Yuyuko? Si ella se los termina comiendo. Añadió Wriggle.

\- No es eso, es que la Señorita tiene dos grandes "armas". Les dijo la peli blanca.

Todas se quedaron asombradas.

\- ¡Listo! Gritó feliz la Princesa, mientras que salía con su bikini violeta oscuro, cosa que al verla, pudieron ver dos enormes pechos, cosa que causó que Youmu se ruborizara al ver a la chica fantasma y se desmayó de la emoción.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Hina.

\- Sí, solo eviten que tenga hemorragias nasales. Pidió Yuyuko, cuando en ese momento...

* * *

\- ¡MIRA, ONEE-SAMA: BALA DE CAÑÓN! Gritó Flandre, quien estaba en uno de los trampolines más altos.

\- ¡NO, FLANDRE, NO! Le pidió Remilla aterrada, pero fue tarde, su hermanita menor se lanzó con una feroz intensidad sobre el piscina, lo cual produjo toda una explosión acuática, seguido de un tsunami que arrasó a todos los que estaban allí.

\- ¡LA CONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Reimu, mientras que Marisa aprovechaba y juntaba el dinero de la gente que se la caía desde las billeteras.

\- ¿Qué? Me la dieron prestada este dinero. Le dijo Marisa a su amiga.

* * *

 **Unos minutos de reconstrucción y de atender a los heridos en el Parque de los Niños XDXDXDXDXDXD.**

\- Qué alegría de que Hina desvió ese tsunami, pero ¿adónde lo llevaste? Preguntó Rumia, quien estaba nadando en la piscina.

\- Uhhhh, me atrapaste. Ni idea. Se quedó pensativa la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna.

 **Mientras tanto, en la Costa Oeste de EEUU:** \- ¡TSUNAMI! Gritaban las personas, mientras que huían hacia las tierras altas, para evitar el fuerte oleaje que traía el tsunami que Hina desvió.

 **Y volviendo a Buenos Aires:** \- Vamos, Sakuya, no seas tímida. Le pidió Remilla a la Jefa de las Maids para que saliera del probador.

\- No soy tímida, es que... Dijo ella, pero cuando pasó Patchouli.

\- Le teme a que la gente le diga que tiene que usar relleno de sujetador para que así vean que tiene pechos. Le remarcó la Hechicera de la Mansión, cosa que dejó a la Dueña de la Mansión Scarlet con cara de poker-face.

\- La gente no te dirá nada, vamos, Sakuya, tú puedes, sal, vamos. Le animó Remilla con las demás y al final, salió la joven de cabellos plateados, vistiendo un bikini negro.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo me veo? Preguntó ella.

\- Te ves divina. Le alegó Koakuma sonrojada.

\- Gracias. Agradeció Sakuya, mientras que evitaba tener un derrame nasal al ver a Remilla con unas prendas para pasar la tarde, no llevaba bikini, sino un vestido negro y largo.

* * *

A su vez, habían llegado Mokou, Eddy y Keine para pasar el rato en las piscinas, solo esperaban no toparse con Kaguya y los demás, por temían a un enfrentamiento letal por el partido de la otra vez.

\- Dios, qué buen sitio que escogiste, Mi Amor, me encanta. Le dijo emocionada la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que se lanzaba con Eddy a una de las piscinas, justo por donde estaban nadando Alice con sus muñecas y su novio Juan.

\- ¡Eh, che, vinieron! Les dio la bienvenida Cirno, quien al arrojarse al agua, decidió armarse una cama flotadora y así broncearse.

Desde la orilla, Montana estaba bastante dudoso.

\- Cirno es un Hada de Hielo, si se pone al Sol se derrite, pero ahora está flotando y pasándola bomba, nada tiene de sentido en esta vida. Jaja. Mencionó, cuando en ese momento, una fuerza sobrenatural lo arrojó al agua y lo sumergió, hasta que volvió a salir a flote.

\- ¡SORPRESA! Gritó Yuka, quien lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Por otra parte, Meiling se encontraba con los pies metidos en el agua, cosa que le llamó la atención a Reimu.

\- Che, Meiling, ¿qué ocurre? Le preguntó la Miko.

\- Está triste porque su novio, Ludovico, murió hace un año durante la "Revolución Nacionalista-Youkai". Dijo Sanae, quien extraña al novio de la China.

Y en ese momento, un coche negro, marca Honda, se detuvo en el estacionamiento y de ahí bajó el joven Ludovico Falcón.

\- Ya llegó por quien lloraban. Se escuchó una voz y cuando Meiling giró la cabeza, allí estaba el muchacho ítalo-argentino.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No estabas muerto? Se quedó perpleja Marisa.

\- Me parece que la marihuana se fueron en lo de Hina les hizo daño al cerebro, yo estoy vivo y más que vivo, para todos los giles que sobran, acá está Ludovico Falcón, el mejor francotirador de la Milicia Nacionalista Católica, Escuadrón "Defensores de Caseros". Se presentó el joven, quien lucía un uniforme militar argentino de los años 30, modelo prusiano, iguales a los que llevaban Leopoldo y Montana.

\- ¡LUDOVICO, MI AMOR! Gritó Meiling y se lanzó hacia el joven, causando que ambos cayeran a la pileta.

Al ver que no salían, se empezaron a preocupar, hasta que finalmente salieron.

\- ¡ESTAMOS BIEN! Gritaron tanto Meiling como Ludovico.

* * *

\- Awww, que alegría es venirnos aquí, es muy bonito este lugar. Dijo Kaguya, quien llegaba con Israel, Tewi, Eirin y Reisen.

\- Sí, este sitio dicen que es muy divertido para pasar la tarde. Alegó Reisen, cuando en ese momento, para cuando Israel estaba yendo con ella e ingresaban en el predio de las piscinas...

Los ojos de Kaguya se enfocaron en una cierta chica de cabellos blancos, la cual tomaba Sol junto con su novio Eddy y Keine.

\- ¡MOKOU! Gritó la Princesa de la Luna y la peli blanca se sacó los lentos.

\- ¡KAGUYA, LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA! Respondió, también gritando, la Princesa del Fuego.

Otra vez se venía venir otra gran batalla.

\- ¡DAAAAAALEEEEE, YA NI SE PUEDE TOMAR UN DESCANSO ACÁ EN LAS PISCINAS! Se quejó Marisa con Reimu y Fernando Gago.

\- Sí, se viene otra pelea. Al menos que... Propuso Keine con Eddy y con Eirin, Reisen y Tewi, idearon un plan.

Se acercaron tanto a Kaguya como a Mokou:

\- ¿Qué hacen? Preguntaron ambas enemigas, cuando en ese momento, tanto sus novios como amigas, quisieron pedir algo muy importante.

\- Chicas, por favor, ¿podría por lo menos llevarse bien solo hoy? ¿Es mucho pedir algo tan minúsculo como esto? Pidieron ellos.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas, hasta que finalmente optaron por la mejor vía.

\- Mantendremos la paz. Juraron ambas, prometieron no atacarse o destruirse la una contra la otra, por lo menos ese día.

\- Lo juro. Respondieron ambas enemigas e hicieron el juramento con el dedo.

\- Bien, al fin, un poco de descanso. Respondió Koakuma, la cual desfilaba por los bordes de una de las piscinas con un bikini todo negro y que hechizaba a todos los varones de aquel distrito.

\- ¡AY, MAMITA, LLEVAME CON VOS! Le pidió uno de los chicos.

\- Jijiji, soy una Succubo, ¿no querrás ir a la Mansión Scarlet Devil? Allí es como el Infierno. Río la peli-rosa.

\- No me importa, hasta el Infierno me iría para estar con vos, aunque seas una Succubo. Alegó el muchacho.

\- ¡Que tierno! ¡Ya me excita y demasiado que un muchacho tan lindo y bueno como tú se enamore de mí! ¡AY, QUE ME EXCITO! Gritó la Succubo toda ruborizada.

\- ¿Ésta estuvo de vacaciones en Santiago del Estero? Preguntó Montana.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Remilla.

\- Santiago del Estero, queda en el Norte Argentino, allí hay muchos casos de violaciones y parece ser que a Koakuma le excitó y mucho todos esos "halagos". Respondió Patchouli, la cual mostró un libro sobre esa Provincia.

\- Habían violaciones todos los días, hasta que se empezó toda una campaña de limpieza y no quedan casi muchos. Agregó Montana.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? Respondió Koakuma, la cual se estaba llevando a lo oscurito (XD) a aquel joven de la piscina.

\- No la dejo salir más hacia Santiago del Estero. Juró Remilla.

\- Por lo menos la pasa bomba allá. Mencionó Sakuya, mientras que se lanzaba al agua.

 **(Nota:** **Es solo un chiste esto de Santiago del Estero, no se enojen. Es solo humor, nada más. Ninguna ofensa).**

Mientras tanto, Letty Whiterock con las Hermanas Aki a la piscina, la Youkai del Invierno estaba sudando mucho debido a la caminata, además de que no toleraba estar de vuelta de sus vacaciones, ya que tuvo que volver porque el Otoño estaba por regresar.

\- Uf, Uf, odio esto, odio el verano, odio el calor y ¡ODIO LA HUMEDAD! Se quejó ella.

\- ¿De qué te quejas, Letty-chan? Si estamos en Febrero, hacen 26 grados y ni hay Humedad, no seas malas, vamos, te divertirás. Le dijo una de las Hermanas Aki.

\- Juro que si llegan a hacer más grados, como 30*, juro que traigo el Invierno acá. Juró ella.

\- Vamos, no seas una malhumorada. Le pidió la otra de las gemelas.

\- ¿Por qué no se ponen un cinturón-bomba y se auto-destruyen por el bien de la Humanidad? Les sugirió como broma la Youkai del Invierno.

Al escuchar lo que Letty dijo, Cirno tuvo bastantes dudas sobre lo que se refería, por lo cual, aprovecharía para averiguarlo con su "Super Inteligencia", mientras que Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia y Wriggle temían de que la peli azul fuera a cometer una estupidez por querer buscar los "Cinturones-Bomba" que tanto hablaba la Youkai del Invierno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de las piscinas, en la entrada, la Jueza Shikieki Yamaxanadu había llegado, bastante indignada por lo que la Youkai de cabellos verdes, novia de Montana y amante de la tortura, la sangre y la muerte, había hecho, además de un motivo de venganza por querer encerrar la tan temida "Demonio de Gensokyo".

\- Aquí estoy, Kazami Yuuka, aquí estoy y vine por ti. Dijo la Jueza y se dispuso a entrar, sin mirar que en los arbustos, Koakuma se estaba llenando de placer al tener relaciones sexuales.

\- ¡AHHH, AHHH, AHHH, DIOS, SI, OH SI! Gritó la Succubo.

* * *

Remilla no paraba de escuchar los gritos de su ayudante en los arbustos, por lo cual, tuvo que taparse los oídos para no seguir escuchando.

\- Onee-sama, ¿Qué es el sexo? Preguntó Flandre, cosa que produjo que la Vampiro de la Mansión Scarlet se desmayara al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Creo que deberíamos no hablar de eso hasta que volvamos a casa. Sugirió Patchouli, mientras que Montana dormía en una cama paraguaya con Yuuka, la cual no paraba de abrazarlo con fuerza, además de que le estaba destruyendo los pulmones, pero al ser inmortal como los demás, no le importó eso.

Por otra parte, todos guardaron silencio, porque cuando apareció en la zona de las piscinas la Jueza Shikieki y Onozuka Komachi, estas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kazami, pero, despertaron por la fuerza a Montana.

\- ¡Che, che, para, deja dormir a los paisanos, carajo! Gritó el joven con acento gaucho.

\- ¡Que dormir ni nada! ¡Vengo para llevarme a Kazami Yuuka! Respondió firme la Jueza de cabellos verdes.

El joven de cabellos blancos se levantó del suelo, mientras que la peli verde seguía dormida.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Con qué motivos? Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Porque tengo una lista bastante larga e infinita, en la cual están denuncias de desapariciones de personas, masacres, genocidios, asesinatos masivos, atentados terroristas contra la Justicia del Más Allá, Incendio Provocado en varios Tribunales, descuartizamientos, enterramientos de víctimas en fosas comunes para que sus jardines tengan siempre una fuente de energía, violencia doméstica, violencia sexual, disturbios, perturbar el orden público...

 **Más de cinco horas de lectura de causas XDXDXD.**

 **-** Y por último, venta ilegal de té. Finalizó Shikieki con la lectura de las causas.

Montana no pudo soportar el sueño, por lo cual, volvió a dormirse al lado de su novia.

\- ¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA! Le ordenó la Jueza.

\- Pero, loco, esto con el Teniente General Perón no pasaba, ya uno que trabaja y paga sus impuestos no puede dormir la siesta, Dios. Se levantó de mal humor Montana.

\- Kazami Yuka debe venir conmigo, ahora. Volvió a ordenar la Jueza, cuando en ese momento, se despertó la Youkai de cabellos verdes, sonriendo de una manera aterradora.

\- ¿Me buscabas? Preguntó ella y la otra peli verde se puso pálida junto con Komachi.

\- Mierda. Maldijeron ambas chicas y apareció un fondo negro de "censurado".

 **Unas torturadoras nueve horas de torturas XDXDXDXDXDDDD.**

Después de una feroz, atroz, horrible y sangrienta tortura, Yuka quedó satisfecha, mientras que Shikieki y Komachi tuvieron que ponerse hielo en la cabeza, debido a los golpes que les había dado la novia de Montana.

\- Al carajo con la orden de arresto: ¡Quedas libras de todos los cargos! Le dijo la Jueza y quemó el expediente de Yuka.

\- Así me gusta. Respondió la peli verde, mientras que volvía a dormirse con su novio en la cama paraguaya y las dos integrantes, tanto Komachi como Shikieki, aprovecharon para lanzarse a la piscina y divertirse un buen rato.

Todo transcurría en calma y paz, hasta que...

\- ¡AHH, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BIKINI?! Preguntó aterrada Mokou, la cual tuvo que ser cubierta con una toalla por parte de Eddy y Keine.

\- Cagamos. Se lamentó Shizuha Aki con Minoriko Aki, ya que se acercaba una nueva guerra entre Mokou y Kaguya.

Mientras que todas las chicas iban a ver qué había ocurrido con el bikini de la Princesa del Fuego, se escuchó una risa malvada...

\- Jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA! Río una cierta y conocida Princesa de la Luna, la cual, rodeada de su novio Israel junto con Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, había alcanzado su máxima venganza: Humillar públicamente a Mokou.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ, TRAIDORA, HIJA DE PUTA, MISERABLE! Gritó con toda su rabia la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que Kaguya le arrojaba el bikini que usaba ella hacia el centro de la piscina, Keine se lo devolvió a la peli blanca.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA, MOKOU?! ¡ESTÁS HUMILLADA! Le dijo Kaguya y en ese momento.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER ASADO! Gritó la peli blanca y ambas se prepararon para una batalla en Vicente López.

\- ¡NO! ¡BUENO, CHE, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, VAMOS! Animó Ludovico con Meiling y la gente comenzó a poner dinero en las apuestas.

 **¿Quién ganará? Si quieres que gane Kaguya, Vota por ella al número 1405-5239.**

 **Si quieres que gane Mokou, Vota por ella al número 1450-5823.**

 **Tenemos un viaje a Gensokyo y Buenos Aires, podrás visitar muchas regiones, pero no arme problemas XD.**

* * *

 **¿Querían humor y acción? Aquí lo tienen, en el capítulo que viene, veremos quién ganará la pelea y si Cirno encuentra los cinturones-bomba, también averiguaremos si Israel y Eddy frenan a sus novias, lo mismo las amigas de ellas, si Montana se recupera del dolor que le causó Yuka en los pulmones y si habrá más sexo salvaje XD.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941, de mi parte :D, su Camarada MontanaHatsune92 :D.**

 **No se lo pierdan, que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 **Y como siempre digo: Dejen reviews :). También pueden darme ideas para los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Lo mismo para los nuevos proyectos y crossovers con la música que habrá :D.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Mokou y Kaguya se iban a enfrentar por la broma de mal gusto que le había hecho la última a la peli blanca, nada podría frenar la ira desenfrenada de la Princesa del Fuego, la cual, deseaba ver a Kaguya arder en llamas.

\- ¡DESCUIDA, PORQUE UNA VEZ QUE TE HAYA HECHO BIEN DORADITA, ME VOY A QUEDAR CON TUS ROPAS, EN ESPECIAL CON ESA CAMA MÁGICA QUE TANTO TE DA SUEÑO! Le gritó Mokou.

\- Ja, pierdes tu tiempo, Mokou, no puedes conmigo, ninguna de las dos puede ganar esta batalla. Ambas estamos igualadas. Si tanto quieres vengarte, hazlo, pero no obtendrás nada de mí, ni siquiera mi perdón por haberte quitado tu bikini y así todos veían tu culo grande y gordo. Le respondió Kaguya.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, YO NO SOY CULONA, HASTA EDDY ME LO DICE! Le ordenó que se callara y la atacó a su rival.

\- Pero lo sos, tarada, pedazo de boluda. Le recordó Kaguya y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! Gritó Mokou y lanzó su primer ataque de fuego sobre su rival.

\- Ni te atreverías. Respondió Kaguya.

 _Turn down for what_

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron todas las Youkai presentes con las Hadas y Fantasmas.

\- ¡POR LO MENOS YO YA TUVE SEXO Y LO GOCÉ, NO COMO VOS, QUE NO SABES SABOREAR EL MOMENTO DE MAYOR RICURA! Le gritó Mokou.

 _Turn down for what ._

\- ¡OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Volvieron a gritar todas las presentes, mientras que la gente hacía sus apuestas por quién ganaría.

\- ¡YA BASTA, VAMOS A PELEAR! Ordenó la Princesa de la Luna y ambas comenzaron a luchar.

Ambas rivales se comenzaron a atacar con todo tipo de hechizos y Danmakus, Reimu, la cual seguía tomando Sol, se quitó sus lentes oscuros y se puso a observar el combate.

\- Ya uno no puede ni tomarse un descanso. Se quejó ella, mientras que miraba a Suika, la cual estaba bebiendo sake y cerveza junto con Alice, Juan y Sanae.

Al mirar hacia donde se estaba produciendo la pelea, Reimu se quedó con una cara de"Yao Ming".

\- Que se caguen a tiros. Respondió ella.

\- Es deber de la Miko del Templo que ayude a frenar este tipo de violencia. Le dijo Marisa, pero su amiga la lanzó al agua.

\- Anda a divertirte, que vi bajo el agua uno de los libros de Alice que tanto ansiabas tener. Mintió la peli negra.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿DÓNDE!? Preguntó Marisa, mientras que se zambullía bajo el agua.

\- _Jajaja, que boluda._ Río Reimu.

* * *

A su vez, Koakuma se encontraba aún teniendo relaciones sexuales con aquel joven que había encontrado, detrás de los arbustos, la Succubo de la Mansión Scarlet Devil no paraba de gritar de placer, mientras que rebotaba de tanto sexo, a su vez, el joven, cuyo nombre era Emilio (OC de AARA941) estaba disfrutando de lo lindo aquel momento.

\- ¡AHHH, AHH, AHHH! Gritó ella, aferrándose al cuerpo del joven extranjero.

\- _A la flauta, esta si que estaba con ganas._ Se dijo pensativo Emilio.

* * *

A su vez, Montana se encontraba con Yuka, ambos seguían dormidos en la cama paraguaya, aunque el muchacho seguía con los fuertes abrazos de la Youkai, la cual hacía tanta presión que provocaba que sangrara por la nariz y la boca.

\- Creo que mejor reduzco un poco el dolor. Se dijo Yuka entre sueños y cumplió su palabra.

A su vez, Mokou y Kaguya se habían comenzado a atacar a base de Danmaku, cada vez más.

\- ¡JURO QUE TE VOY A ENTERRAR EN SANTIAGO DEL ESTERO PARA QUE TE VIOLEN! Le gritó Mokou.

\- ¡HAZLO, CULONA! Le desafío la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que la peli blanca estallaba en furia y aumentaba la temperatura, la cual llegó hasta los 37 grados, debido al poder de ella y por lo cual, Letty tuvo una idea.

\- ¡BASTA, QUE SE VENGA EL FRÍO! Gritó ella.

\- ¡NO, PARA, NO! La trató de detener Reisen con Tewi, pero fue tarde.

Unas nubes oscuras, mejor conocido como frente de ráfagas, apareció en la Ciudad y el GBA.

\- ¡UH, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA, ¿SOY YO O ESTO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MÁS FRÍO? Preguntó Reimu, cuando se sacó sus lentes de Sol, se puso a observar el Cielo y vio que se estaba por venir una tormenta.

\- Letty: ¡PEDAZO DE BOLUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritaron las Hermanas Aki, mientras que comenzaba a levantarse viento fresco, el cual se llevó el calor que había lanzado Mokou y con él, empezó a llover, pero fuerte, sin viento, ya que se calmó y la tormenta comenzó a avanzar, pero con actividad eléctrica.

\- Todos dejen lo que están haciendo, nos vamos para adentro. Pidieron los dueños y salva-vidas y entraron en las instalaciones para ponerse a salvo, entre los que entraron en una situación un tanto provocativa, fueron Koakuma y Emilio, los cuales estaba semidesnudos.

Kaguya y Mokou se estuvieron atacando por mucho tiempo y ambas estaban cansadas y sin más fuerzas, por lo cual, tuvieron que frenar el combate y entrar en el lugar, ya que estaba empezando a refrescar.

\- Uf, Uf, que frío que hace. Dijo Keine, mientras que se iban secando y vistiendo en los cambiadores de las instalaciones.

\- ¡Sí! Es lo mejor, vamos. Animó Letty, mientras que...

\- Che, ¿Y Cirno? Preguntó Momji.

* * *

\- ¡SOY EL HADA MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO Y ESTO LO HAGO POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD! Se escuchó el grito de Cirno y acto seguido, una explosión se sintió.

\- ¡Eh, che, carancho! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Se preguntó Montana y salió junto con Yuka, Suwako y Sanae hacia el estacionamiento.

Al llegar, encontró el baúl de su auto abierto y faltaba una cosa muy importante.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Gritó el joven.

\- ¿Qué se perdió? Preguntó preocupada Sanae.

\- Uno de los cinturones-bomba. Respondió y justo apareció Letty.

\- Ups, creo encontrar a la culpable. Dijo ella, mientras que la seguían y más afuera del estacionamiento, en un MacDonalds, el cual no estaba lleno la parte de abajo, pero si la de arriba, encontraron el sitio un agujero de una explosión y con ella a Cirno totalmente mareada y aturdida, su vestido se había dañado por la mitad y también estaban allí Daiyousei, Wriggle, Mystia y Rumia...Bueno, esta última aprovechó para ir comerse los pedidos de la gente que se había refugiado arriba y también fue a la cocina, en la cual se comió la demás comida que había, mientras que devoraba todas esas delicias, se sintió la explosión de la bomba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Montana.

\- No tomo más. Dijo Cirno, mientras que la sacaban de allí y reparaban el sitio tras la explosión.

* * *

Una vez que Cirno se recuperó...

\- ¿Qué pasó, Cirno? ¿Por qué te pusiste ese cinturón-bomba? Preguntó Suwako.

\- Escuché que Letty le dijo a las Hermanas Aki " _¿por qué no se ponen un cinturón-bomba y se auto-destruyen por bien de la Humanidad?"_ Respondió Cirno, mientras que Letty se reía.

\- Ah, sí, es que no quería salir por el calor, pero también hoy fue un día divertido. Respondió la Youkai del Invierno.

\- Sí, eso es lo bueno. Alegó Yuka y fueron a buscar a las demás, era hora de volver a casa, después de un día de diversión y enfrentamientos, era hora de recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Mokou, la Princesa del Fuego junto con su novio Eddy y Keine, llegaron allí y después de cambiarse, debido a que estaban todos mojados, después de caminar varias cuadras bajo la lluvia, decidieron descansar un rato, hasta que Keine recordó una cosa muy importante...

\- Mokou, Eddy, espero que les guste esta idea. Les dijo la amiga de la Princesa y les mostró una invitación.

En el papel que tenía ella, decía "Otaku Matsuri 2014 Free", en el Colegio San José, en el Barrio del Once.

\- Genial y ya se me ocurre un buen cosplay para hacer. Dijo ella, mientras que preparaba todo con su novio.

\- ¿Y de cuál harán? Quiso saber Keine.

\- Ahhhh, es una sorpresa. Respondió Mokou, mientras que los tres se ponían a trabajar y además de planear otra venganza contra cierta peli negra de Belgrano.

* * *

 **Jajaja, Dios, amo hacer estas historias con humor y situaciones picantes :3.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Dejen reviews y no se olviden de comentar y compartir.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, que tengan un buen Martes para todos.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: **Hola, Hola, chicos y chicas, ¿cómo andas? Acá estoy de vuelta, ¿me extrañaron? Jeje, bueno, aprovecho este momento para saludar a Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D. Este capítulo número 23 será toda una parodia a una serie de humor llamado "Tino y Gargamuza", en donde estaremos enfocados con Yuuka y Montana, quienes despertarán junto con Suwako, Sanae, Hina y Meiling en una isla en medio del Atlántico Sur, mientras que Kaguya y Mokou mueven sus fichas en su próximo encuentro para el evento de anime. Mientras tanto, las demás chicas y chicos (Pocos XD), estarán ocupados en sus actividades normales.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

(Música Lost, Opening de títulos, de la serie "Lost")

Montana abre los ojos y se encuentra en las playas de una isla misteriosa.

\- _Previously on Lost, previously, pre, prev, prev._ Decía el presentador, el cual era un sapo.

\- ¡Raja ese sapo que me tiene podrido, Suwako! Le pidió Yuuka, quien estaba por dispararle.

\- Sí -La Diosa de la Montaña se acerca- Fuesha, fuesha. Le pide al sapo parlante y lo pone en la parte de arriba de su sombrero, evitando que la novia de Montana lo asesinara.

\- Che, Montana, ¿qué estamos haciendo tirados en una isla en medio del Atlántico Sur Austral? Si nos había rescatado un barco anteriormente. Le preguntó Yuuka a su novio, ya que todos estaban rodeados de los desperfectos de un avión accidentado y con gente que había sobrevivido.

\- Sí, pero lo que pasó es que ese fue el final de la primer temporada y estamos en el comienzo de la segunda. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Che, así que estamos en una isla al estilo "Lost": Lost quiere decir perdidos. Añadió Sanae.

\- Sí, Sanae, lo mismo te hacen las compañías aéreas, como "Aerolíneas Argentinas" de Mariano Recalde*, donde te pierden tus pertenencias Del equipaje y todos se hacen los boludos. Pero también te pierden hasta los pasajeros. Respondió Hina, mientras que mostraban las imágenes de las valijas abiertas en las inspecciones de el aeropuerto y luego a una gran cantidad de personas con carteles con los nombres de los que buscan, en la entrada del mismo lugar.

\- Jajajajaja. Río la chica de cabellos verdes.

Hina miró para todos lados y observó a su alrededor.

\- Fuaa, miren, ahí un tipo con un remo atravesándole el estómago, ¿todavía queda gente mal herida por el accidente? Preguntó la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna.

\- No, a ese lo maté yo, Hina, es que se bajó los capítulos de la serie de "Gotham"* por Internet y me quiso contar el final de la temporada 2. Respondió Montana.

\- ¡Ahhhh, sí! ¡Jajaja!, Pero, ¿en qué avión viajábamos? ¿En el de la película "Viven"*? Preguntó Meiling, tras reírse de lo que había hecho por el novio de la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

\- Ni a palos, Meiling, sino, imagínate si hubiésemos los jugadores de rugby y con Rumia a bordo, ya nos hubiera comido a todos y solo la rescataban a ella. Además no se llamaría viven, se llamaría "Vive". Respondió a la pregunta de la China, Suwako.

\- Jajaja, ¿y entonces? ¿En qué avión viajábamos? Preguntó Meiling.

\- Nos tocó uno de Malasia Airlines. Respondió Yuuka.

\- No me digas: ¿El Vuelo MH370*? Preguntó Suwako sorprendida.

\- No, en uno de Austral, manejado por Vicky Xipolitakis, la cual, los pilotos la dejaron entrar, sin saber que ella casi causa una tragedia aérea. Volvió a responder Yuuka.

\- Jajaja. Río Meiling de nuevo.

Se pusieron a caminar por la isla, en la cual hacía mucho frío y soplaba el viento del Sur, helado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mokou estaba trabajando desde altas horas de la mañana con su cosplay, Eddy la ayudaba con Keine, ya que querían fueran perfectos, eran dos, pero lo que más ansiaba, era poder humillar a cierta Princesa de la Luna a toda costa.

\- Jajajaja, ya veremos quién es la culona, puta yegua. Río Mokou, mientras que Eddy terminaba de coser el vestido para el cosplay.

* * *

Y lo mismo se podía decir de Kaguya, la cual estaba ocupada con Israel, Tewi y Reisen con su cosplay, Eirin estaba ocupada en su negocio, mientras que Rinnosuke la observaba y cada vez trataba de hablar con ella y pedirle una cita, pero él ya tenía un buen plan. A ella no le importaba si ganaba o no, solo quería humillar más a su rival, como lo había hecho en las piscinas de Vicente López.

\- Jajaja, la culona envidiosa ya se debe estar preparando, este Domingo la volveré a humillar más. Además, está celosa porque tengo al mejor novio del Mundo y ella tiene a ese pobre chico de Canadá, el cual tiene que mantenerla vigilada para que no haga cagadas, jaja, me río de tu infortunio, Mokou, jaja. Este Domingo, yo seré la que te humille ante todos los fotógrafos. Río, a su vez, la peli negra, quien terminaba su futuro cosplay con la ayuda de Israel, Reisen y Tewi.

* * *

Y volviendo a la isla misteriosa.

\- Miren, ahí en esa puerta secreta, entró un tipo que dice que si no aprieta un botón de esa computadora cada 50 minutos, la isla explota. Señaló Suwako.

\- ¿Quién es, Suwako? ¿El mismo que tendió su chaleco de fuerza al Sol? Preguntó Hina.

\- El mismo. Respondió la Diosa de la Montaña.

\- Jaja, che, menos mal que estamos re en Lost y no en 24, sino, hubiéramos visto al tipo poner a secar el chaleco al Sol todo el día. Alegó Yuuka.

Y se fueron avanzando más por los bosques.

\- Este lugar es re parecido a las Islas Kuriles*. Señaló Montana.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estamos cerca de Japón? Preguntó Hina.

\- No, porque nos falta a Rusia y Vladimir Putin es el terror de todo el Mundo. Señaló Montana.

\- Jajaja, cierto -Meiling pega un grito- ¡Guarda, miren, una manada de leones de África! Alertó ella.

\- ¿Leones? Pero estamos en una isla en la zona Austral más fría del Mundo. Remarcó Hina.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que los leones saben de Geografía? Preguntó en joda Montana, de nuevo, hasta que de golpe, el joven tuvo un flashback en su mente.

\- Che, Montana, ¿qué sucede? _Montana, Montana._ Le llamó Yuuka, mientras que iban al flashbacks:

 **Flashbacks:** \- Montana, Montana, ¿Extrajo todo el carbón de la mina? Preguntó el patrón del joven.

\- Ehh, sí, Jefe. Respondió cansado, fatigado y todo sudado el joven de Tres de Febrero, quien llevaba en una carretilla todo el carbón.

\- Perfecto, entonces déjelo por acá y venga a almorzar con los muchachos, que ya van a estar listos los chorizos. Le pidió el Jefe.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡Eh, Montana! ¡Montana! Le hicieron volver en sí las chicas.

\- _Tengo unas ganas de comer asado._ Respondió en voz baja.

\- Montana, mientras estabas pensativo, vino Marisa y te pidió prestado unos $700 y los leones te comieron la mano. Le contaron todo lo sucedido Suwako y Hina.

\- Uh, bueno, con esto último, es que me pelie con el director de la serie, pero ya lo arreglamos, aunque voy a seguir por el resto del capítulo éste con una sola mano. Les respondió Montana.

\- Por lo menos llegaron a un acuerdo mano a mano. Alegó Meiling.

\- Sí, Meiling, menos Daniel Scioli*, ahora entiendo cómo se siente el tipo después de perder la mano en aquella competencia en lancha. Dijo Yuuka, la cual no podía no soportar tanta risa.

\- Jajaja, recuerdo un chiste. Recordó Sanae.

\- ¿Y cuál es, Sanae? ¿El de Hebe de Bonafini que es igualita al villano de "La Guerra de las Galaxias VI: El Regreso del Jedi"? ¿O el de la locura de Nicolás Maduro que tiene pájaros en la cabeza? Preguntó Suwako.

\- No, es este: A Daniel Scioli le dicen jugo mal preparado. Contó ella.

\- ¿Y por qué? Preguntaron las demás.

\- Porque se le fue la mano con el agua. Respondió Sanae, mientras que todos se reían de nuevo.

\- Vieron, chicas, hasta en los peores gobiernos que hubo en América Latina, los presidentes sirven para algo. Alegó Yuuka.

\- ¿Qué son inmunes hasta las peores denuncias de la OEA y la ONU? Preguntó Meiling, mientras que mostraban la imagen de un campo de fuerza sobre los ex-mandatarios de Latino América y la ONU.

\- Además de eso, ellos son unos payasos que solo se ríen los que les pagaban, mientras que en páginas de Facebook, como las de Humor Negro, "Caramelos Ácidos" y "Moral Fucker"; se burlan de ellos, hasta incluso en el día en el que murió Néstor Kirchner, en misteriosas situaciones. Respondió Sanae.

\- Jajajaja, lalala. Se volvió a reír Montana con Yuuka.

* * *

Y mientras más avanzaban por los bosques:

\- Che, estos métodos para asustarnos son cada vez peor -Dijo Suwako- Miren, allá está el Hombre de la Bolsa. Señaló la Diosa de la Montaña.

\- Sí, y allí está "El Pitufo Enrique*". Mostró Sanae.

\- Y allí está Osama Bin Laden, ¿vieron que les dije que no se murió? ¿Qué haces, Osama? ¿Todo bien? Le saludó Hina.

\- Todo fresco, Hina. Le devolvió el saludo el líder de Al Qaeda.

\- Y allá también está "Jihadi John*". Señaló Montana al verdugo del destruido ISIS.

\- Y a está el viejo de Montana con una funda de almohada en la cabeza. Finalizó Meiling, mostrando al padre de Montana, tratando de asustar a los protagonistas.

\- Buuuu. Hizo de fantasma el mencionado personaje.

Y justo en ese momento, vieron aparecer un helicóptero.

\- Chicos, miren, un helicóptero. Señaló Yuuka.

\- Ahhh, entonces se resolvió el misterio: La isla era una base secreta de aterrizajes militares. Respondió Sanae.

\- Tampoco, Sanae, es que acá escogieron el sitio perfecto Francois Hollande de Francia para reunirse con Barack Obama, David Cameron y Recep Tayyip Edorgan* para salvarse de que nos linchen tanto los Europeos como los Musulmanes por haber creado guerras falsas con atentados de bandera falsa. Respondió Montana, mientras que los ex-Mandatarios se escondían junto con el Primer Ministro de Israel en un búnker secreto con sus familias.

\- Ustedes no nos vieron. Les amenazó Benjamín Netanyahu de Israel.

\- ¿Qué te haces el malo, Netanyahu? (Parodia a la propaganda de Yogurisimo con Carlos Tévez) Le respondió Montana con un gesto y luego se escondieron, debido a que Yuuka les causaba terror.

* * *

Y justo, cuando volvieron a la playa.

\- Che, miren, ahí viene un barco. Nos vinieron a rescatar. Señaló Meiling.

\- Posta, pero antes, pasaron a buscar a la pelota Wilson de "Naufrago", la cual no se aguantaba más la charla de Tom Hanks y luego a lo rescataron a él. Añadió Meiling.

Y así fue cómo se subieron al barco.

\- ¿Y qué les pareció vivir una aventura al estilo "Lost"? Preguntó Montana.

\- Ahhh, ¿"Lost"? Yo prefería una aventura al estilo "Pánico y Locura en Las Vegas". Dijo Suwako.

\- Sí, como El Chano, el pobre también está re perdido. Finalizó Yuuka, mientras que el barco llegaba a Puerto Madero, Buenos Aires y desembarcaban.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, una parodia al 100% al estilo "Tino y Gargamuza", en los chistes, no se enojes, no es para ofender ni nada, solo para hacer reír un rato :D. Saludos para Mailmon, en el capítulo que viene, veremos los dos cosplays que están haciendo Kaguya y Mokou :D, gracias por la idea que me diste la semana pasada. También le mando saludos a Tommiboy y AARA941.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo :D. Saludos de mi parte y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 *** Gotham: Serie de televisión que trata sobre la historia del joven Bruce Wayne, quien ve morir a sus padres a manos de un asesino y empieza su camino en convertirse en Batman, como también se muestra la historia de los futuros villanos del Caballero Negro, como El Pingüino, Harvey Dent, la Familia Falcone, Edward Nygma o El Acertijo y el Señor Frío.**

 *** Mariano Recalde: Es un abogado, docente y político argentino, presidente de la empresa estatal Aerolíneas Argentinas, hasta hace poco, ya que la semana pasada renunció.**

 *** Islas Kuriles: Son un archipiélago de islas, en su mayoría volcánicas, que se extiende en dirección Nordeste desde Hokkaido, en Japón, hasta la Península de Kamchatka en el Mar de Ojotsk del Océano Pacífico Norte.**

 *** Vuelo MH370: Fue un vuelo internacional regular de pasajeros desaparecido el 8 de Marzo del 2014.**

 *** Viven: Película que está basada en los hechos reales vividos por los sobrevivientes de la "Tragedia de los Andes" en 1972.**

 *** El Pitufo Enrique: Leyenda urbana de la Provincia de Santiago del Estero (Tierra de misterios y leyendas), que relata la historia de un ser mágico ocurrido en el 2000.**

 *** Daniel Scioli: Antiguo corredor de lanchas y ahora ex-Gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en 1989 tuvo un accidente en lancha durante una competencia, en la cual perdió su mano izquierda.**

 *** Jihadi John: Mejor conocido como Mohammed Emwazi, fue un británico-árabe que apareció en varios vídeos del Estado Islámico, ejecutando a rehenes occidentales. Murió en Noviembre de este año, cuando un avión no tripulado o dron, perteneciente a los EEUU, bombardeó el vehículo en el que viajaba junto a otro miliciano del ISIS, el cual también falleció.**

 **No se pierdan el capítulo nuevo, dentro de unos días sale :D y habrá mucha risa y acción, es una promesa para todos ustedes.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Y tras el regreso de Montana, Yuuka, Meiling, Suwako y Hina de aquella isla austral misteriosa, la cual pasó a estar bajo el control de el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", con la misión de utilizarla como base para el depósito de armamento nuclear y combustibles del mismo tipo, vayamos a ver cómo estaban las dos locas, digo, Princesa, sí, Princesas locas, llamadas Mokou y Kaguya.

En el departamento de Montserrat, eran más de las 4 de la mañana del Sábado y la Princesa del Fuego estaba aún ocupada, fumando y bebiendo café, mientras que Eddy tenía que meter los dedos en un toma-corrientes para mantenerse despierto y así evitar caer dormido, lo mismo Keine, quien tenía que corregir las pruebas de sus estudiantes.

\- Esa puta peli negra me las va a pagar y va a tener que besarme los zapatos para que no me vuelva a joder más. Dijo Mokou, cada vez más obsesiva con terminar su cosplay.

\- Pero a todo propósito, ¿qué estás haciendo de cosplay? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Sí, llevamos desde las siete de la tarde y ni siquiera vimos los planos del modelo. Inquirió Keine y fue entonces, que Mokou se puso de pie y mostró el proyecto logrado.

\- Keine, Eddy, Mi Amor, contemplen el mejor cosplay, mejor dicho, los dos mejores cosplays del Mundo. Presentó ella, el primera, era un bello vestido de color blanco y con todos los accesorios: Este era el cosplay de Rose Quartz de Steven Universe.

\- Owww, Steven Universe, me gusta. Dijo Eddy, poniendo la cara del meme.

\- Jeje, me alegra de que te guste, Mi Amor y, para el gran plato de entrada: Miren. Les mostró ahora Mokou, el cosplay de Kaguya.

\- Wow, ¿y qué harás con el cosplay de tu rival? Preguntó Keine con dudas.

\- La voy a humillar de la mejor manera. Dijo ella, mientras que finalmente colapsaba del sueño, lo mismo sus compañeros y decidieron dormirse un rato, a media mañana tenían el evento de anime.

* * *

Por su parte, en el departamento de Kaguya, la Princesa de la Luna con la ayuda de su novio Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, la cual tenía mucho sueño y quería irse a dormir un rato, estaban trabajando en el cosplay que haría ella, mejor dicho, otra vez, dos cosplays que tenía listos para presentar.

\- Jajaja, la culona se va a querer morir cuando vea que hice este bello cosplay de Rose Quartz. Presentó Kaguya el cosplay de aquel personaje.

\- Te vas a ver muy hermosa, Corazón. Dijo Israel, mientras que la abrazaba con ternura.

\- Jeje, gracias. Le agradeció Kaguya, pero cuando en ese momento iba a guardar el cosplay de Rose, ella mostró el arma secreta y la mejor de todas.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tiene allí, Kaguya-Sama? Preguntó Tewi.

\- Esto, Mis Queridas Inaba, esto es lo que los franceses llaman "Le Escandalous" -Kaguya encendió las luces y mostró un cosplay idéntico al de su rival-.

\- ¿Va a hacer el cosplay de su rival? Preguntó Eirin.

\- Por supuesto, le voy a dejar el culo tan rojo que va a tener que usar hielo hasta para cuando tiene sexo con su novio. Confesó Kaguya, mientras que apagaba las luces y se iban a descansar.

* * *

Por su parte, Reimu se encontraba viendo las estrellas con Marisa y además, de que tenía las visitas de Alice y de su novio, Juan Cramoes.

\- Que hermosa noche. Dijo la rubia.

\- Sí, además de que en este país no hay quilombos con incidentes. Respiró aliviada la Miko Hakurei.

\- Posta, che, por cierto, ¿van mañana a la Otaku Matsuri? Les invitó Alice.

\- Pero, vos eras re tranquila, ahora estás re fiestera. Alegó Marisa, pero las Muñecas de Alice la golpearon y recuperaron el dinero de Montana.

\- Por lo que pasó tiempo atrás y tuve que ir con la Policía. Le recordó Alice.

\- ¿Y por qué me quitaste ese dinero? Lo necesitaba para comprar unas galletas pitusas, ya que los del súper chino no me dejan entrar más, a parte de que Meiling dirige a la Mafia China de Belgrano y del GBA. Respondió Marisa, quien estaba en el suelo y bajo el control de las Shangai y las Hourai.

\- Le "pediste prestado" dinero a Montana. Recordó Reimu.

\- Vos me tenías que haber ayudado. Respondió molesta Marisa.

\- Deja de quejarte. Alegó Reimu y siguieron festejando, a pesar de que a Marisa le sacaron los $700, ella los recuperó fácilmente, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es una Bruja XD.

Y por su parte, Montana dormía en su casa tranquilamente, cuando en ese momento, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, al abrir los ojos, vio que estaba Mima, quien lo estaba mirando fijo.

\- A...Pero cuando iba a gritar, el espíritu vengativo le tapó la boca.

\- Tranquilo, solo vine por un poco de sake. Le dijo ella, ya que estaba de fiesta con Youmu y Yuyuko, además de que Yuuka dormía tranquilamente con su novio.

\- Menos mal, Querida, porque si Yuuka te llega a ver cerca de la cama, me va a moler a palos. Habló en voz baja Montana, mientras que Mima se dirigía a buscar el sake que le habían pedido las dos Fantasmas.

* * *

Y por otra parte, en Villa Bosh, Daiyousei trataba de dormir, pero Cirno andaba con un libro sobre las curiosidades de Argentina y de todo el Mundo, como había estado desde la mañana leyendo y no apagaba la luz, se tuvieron que ir a dormir a la terraza.

\- Chicas, esperen, ya terminé. Les avisó el Hada de Hielo.

\- Ya era hora. Suspiraron sus amigas.

 **Unas pocas horas después XDXDXD:**

Daiyousei y las demás Youkai dormían pacíficamente en sus camas, cuando de golpe, escucharon que alguien se metía en la cama del Hada amiga de Cirno.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¡Cirno! ¡¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?! Preguntó su amiga preocupada.

\- No podía dormir, me quedó pensando en cómo pueden los Humanos dormir y respirar a la vez. ¿Nosotras cómo lo hacemos? Quiso saber ella.

\- No es momento para hablar de eso, ¡Quiero dormir! Pidió Wriggle de mal humor.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que los Kirchner hayan hablado tanto de el pueblo y ellos se llenaban los bolsillos de plata? ¿Cómo hicieron para ganar tanto dinero? ¿Sabían que el suelo de la Provincia de Misiones es de color rojo por óxido de hierro? Les estuvo toda la noche haciendo preguntas, fue fácil para Wriggle, Mystia y Rumia dormirse, pero Daiyousei estaba completamente harta de toda la charla, por lo cual, se tuvo que ir a dormir a la cocina.

 **Y en la cocina:**

La peli verde quería dormir, pero Cirno se la pasaba abriendo la puerta de la heladera todo el tiempo, para ver el tema de la luz si quedaba encendida o no.

\- ¿Y cuándo abres y cierras la puerta, la luz queda encendida? Preguntaba a Daiyousei.

\- _La concha de su helada madre._ Puteó por lo bajo el Hada de cabellos verdes.

\- ¡Hola, Luz! Oh, Adiós, Luz. ¡Hola, Luz! Oh, Adiós, Luz. Abría y cerraba la puerta toda la noche, hasta que en la mañana siguiente...

Daiyousei se despertó, a pesar de sentirse agotada, se sentía que un escuadrón entero de tanques de guerra le habían pasado por encima, estaba mejor que los otros días por el stress, lo mismo sus amigas y hasta Cirno, quien se quedó dormida en el mismo lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte, había llegado el gran día, el evento de la Otaku Matsuri se estaba por dar y en el Colegio San José, en el Barrio del Once, ya estaban llegando los primeros en hacer fila. A media mañana, las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a entrar, ya que el evento era gratis y se desarrollaba al aire libre.

Los primeros en llegar, fueron Mokou, Eddy y Keine, quienes estaban aún en la fila, la cual entraba despacio para que no hubieran problemas, además de que también habían llegado Montana Yuuka, Yuyuko y Youmu con Mima, luego, se les unió la "Pandilla de la Botella" y la "Banda de Villa Bosh".

\- Pero, che, ¿Tanto tardan para hacerte entrar para un evento gratis? Se quejó Keine.

\- Es la "Fila Argentina", Keine, es igual que hacer cola en el Banco, pero en el 2001, todo era más lento todavía y que encima, no había plata. Alegó Mokou.

\- Jajaja, sí es cierto, che, miren, aquí hay muchas de esas tribus urbanas, ya no hay más turros o wachiturros, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿Consiguieron trabajo? Cuestionó Eddy.

\- Eh, no tan parecido, Eddy, sino, los que tuvieron que trabajar más, fueron los familiares con tener que reconocerlos, cuando fueron bombardeados por Leopoldo y sus tanques. Respondió Mokou, mientras que mostraban la imagen de los familiares identificando gorras "Adidas" y zapatillas "Nike".

\- Jajaja, Dios, eso estuvo mortal, por cierto, ¿y esos chicos de ahí? Los que están vestidos con trajes, ¿Qué son? ¿Los hijos de los políticos?. Señaló Keine.

\- No, Keine, esos son "Menemistas", tienen de Dios al Presidente Carlos Saul Menem, se la pasan todo el día haciendo privatizaciones en las calles y diciendo que vamos a llegar a la Estratosfera y a Japón en pocas horas, pero ni se les dan bola, hasta conseguir un laburo de verdad. Le respondió Eddy, mientras que mostraban a aquellos jóvenes "empresarios".

\- Jajaja, mal, sí, jaja. Río la chica de cabellos blancos.

\- Miren y esos chicos de ahí, con remeras negras con la imagen de los Rolling Stones y jeans, ¿Quiénes son? Señaló Yuyuko.

\- Esos son "Rolingas", Princesa Yuyuko, fanáticos de los Rolling Stones y el rock. Respondió Youmu.

\- ¿Y los que están ahí durmiendo la siesta junto con Montana y Yuuka? ¿Qué tribu son? Preguntó Mokou.

\- Esos son buena gente, son de la Provincia de Córdoba y a Montana le gusta dormir muy bien la siesta, porque le trae recuerdos de sus vacaciones en Villa General Belgrano de este año. Respondió Eddy.

\- Jajaja, mortal. Río Keine.

\- Miren, chicos, hasta los amigos de Leopoldo sean convertido en una tribu urbana, los "Mafio-Lingas", sería una combinación de Rolingas y Mafia, excepto que acá se visten formalmente, laburan y salen a matar a enemigos, como a los pocos turros que ya no hay por acá. Señaló Mokou.

\- Jajaja, ¿y por qué hablan en italiano? Preguntó Keine.

\- Es para poder estar identificados con la Madre Patria y al que pesquen hablando como turro, lo muelen a palos, le sacan las zapatillas y lo venden con su familia directo al Norte para trabajar en las cosechas de azúcar. Contó la Princesa del Fuego.

\- Jajajajajjajajaja, mortal eso. ¿Entramos al evento? Preguntó Eddy.

\- ¡Y Daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Respondió Mokou y entraron en el evento de anime.

Más atrás en la fila, se encontraban Cirno y sus amigas, las cuales empezaron a moverse para entrar en el evento.

\- Che, chicas, miren ahí, ahí hay más tribus urbanas. Señaló Daiyousei.

\- Posta, ¿quiénes serán esos vestidos de negro, con cinturones-bomba y fusiles de asalto? Preguntó Wriggle.

\- Esos son ex-Yihadistas, porque los se fueron a luchar por el Estado Islámico, no duraron ni una semana, ya que cuando les dijeron que tenían que trabajar y levantarse temprano y como eran de La Cámpora, optaron por volverse al país, haciendo tratos con el Califa Al Baghdadi de que no los mandaran a decapitar y a cambio, ellos se fueron de ahí, con una patada en el culo y ahora laburan de entretenedores en las calles. Dijo Rumia.

\- Jajaja, ¿y por qué la gente los caga a palos y hasta incluso los Sirios los muelen a piñas? Preguntó Cirno.

\- Porque les dan asco simplemente, por el hecho de que son tan vagos que se volvieron acá y no pudieron descansar más. Respondió Mystia.

\- Jajaja. Rieron las chicas y entraron al evento.

* * *

Y dentro del evento, allí vieron a muchas caras conocidas, entre ellos, estaban los amigos de Montana y Leopoldo, Juan Rawson, su novia Gabriela y Milagros, quienes hacían del Team Crystal Gems.

\- ¡¿Qué onda, gente?! Les saludó Montana.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, che?! ¡Tanto tiempo! Devolvió el saludo Juan.

\- Todo bien, acá con mi Yuuka. Respondió Montana, mientras que ellos iban de cosplay, Yuuka iba de Tifa Lockhart y Montana iba de Saul Goodman.

\- Me alegro mucho de que nos volvamos a ver, sus cosplays están re buenos, de seguro ganan. Alegó Yuuka.

\- Gracias, según escuchamos, habrán dos cosplayers que harán de Rose Quartz. Le agradeció Gabriela.

\- ¿Posta? Preguntó Montana.

\- Sí, y dos también harán de Greg cuando era joven. Añadió Milagros.

\- Epa, esto va a estar re bueno. Igualito como en la isla. Recordó Montana.

\- ¿Por el frío? Preguntó Milagros.

\- No, porque allí encontramos toda la plata que se afanaron los K. Respondió Montana a la pregunta de su amiga.

\- Jajaja. Río Yuuka del chiste de su novio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de Damas, otro encuentro mortal entre Kaguya y Mokou.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, culona. Le dijo la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Mira quién habla, ninfómana. Le devolvió el insulto su rival.

\- Para hoy, todos verán quién es la mejor, te veré en el Concurso de Cosplay, a las 4 de la tarde y en el Teatro. Habló Kaguya y se fue a cambiar, lo mismo hizo Mokou, ambas esperaban humillarse la una a la otra.

\- _Puta._ Habló por lo bajo Mokou.

\- _Culona._ Hizo lo mismo Kaguya.

Al irse para cambiarse, esperaron a que llegara la hora del Teatro y Concurso de Cosplay, iba a ser un momento tenso.

Las horas fueron pasando y mientras que Rumia se andaba comiendo todo en los puestos de comida junto con Yuyuko y Mystia, los dueños de esos puestos se llenaban los bolsillos de plata, como regalo del Cielo.

\- Che, esta Rumia tiene más hambre que Yuyuko aquella vez en la que casi se baja toda la producción de los MacDonalds. Recordó Sanae.

\- Igualita, Sanae, pero además de eso, casi le lleva a la quiebra a Donald Trump y su familia, cuando fueron a parar a uno de sus hoteles y pidieron toda la comida que había allí. Mencionó Montana.

\- Jajajaja, sí, jaja. Río la peli verde.

\- Buenas. Se escuchó la voz del vecino de Montana.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces, Gavrilo! Le saludó el joven a su amigo.

\- Bien, bien, vine con mis amigos, nosotros hacemos a los villanos de Batman, yo voy de Harvey Dent, Agustín de "El Joker" y Pridiliano de "El Pingüino", qué grandes son los de DE. Mencionó el chico, mientras que mostraba a sus amigos y a él con los cosplays.

* * *

Y al pasar el tiempo, llegó el Teatro y Concurso de Cosplay, mientras que Gavrilo y sus amigos hacían una escena de las viejas series de Batman, llegó después el turno de Montana y Yuuka, luego, los que se llevaron todos los aplausos fue el Team de Steven Universe, compuestos por Juan, Gabriela y Milagros.

\- _¡Hola, Hola, Amantes del Anime y el Manga, ¿cómo la están pasando?!_ Saludaron los organizadores del evento y todo el Mundo estalló en una gran ovación de festejos.

 _\- ¡Ese es el espíritu y ahora, lo que todos andaban esperando desde hace mucho: "El Teatro Cosplay" y después, el Concurso de Cosplay!_ Dijo otra de las organizadoras y comenzaron con el Team de Gabriela, Juan y Milagros, quienes hacían de las Crystal Gems y durante la representación del capítulo "La Funda de la Espada de Rose", aparecieron las dos cosplayers que ansiaban demostrar cuál iba a ser la mejor en ese arte.

\- _Che, ¿esa no es Kaguya?_ Preguntó Yuuka a Montana y él observando bien, comprobó que era cierto, pero, ¿dónde estaba Mokou?, justo en ese momento, apareció Eddy con uno de los organizadores del Teatro Cosplay.

\- Chicos, ¿Han visto a Mokou? No aparece. Les preguntó y la fueron a buscar, buscaron en el primer sitio, en los vestidores.

* * *

\- ¡Mokou, Mokou! La llamaba Eddy hasta que se escucharon gritos.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA PUTA NEGRA?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! Se escucharon sus gritos e incendió las trabas en la puerta, salió con su cosplay de Rose y con el otro en sus manos, para luego, irse hacia detrás del escenario, donde la esperaba Keine.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Le preguntó su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! Que esa puta me encerró para que no fuera al cosplay. Le contó ella, mientras que Kaguya le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona, hasta que en ese momento, desobedeciendo las reglas, se subió Mokou al escenario.

* * *

\- ¡"STEVEN, AMBOS NO PODEMOS EXISTIR, POR ESO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA MITAD DE TI: ME REFIERO A QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE AMES A TI MISMO, ESA SERÉ YO, AMÁNDOTE Y AMÁNDOTE DESDE TI, PORQUE TÚ SERÁS ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO: TE CONVERTIRÁS EN UN SER HUMANO"! Recitó aquella frase de el capítulo de "El León II: El Video", mientras que se besaba con Eddy, quien hacía de Greg Universe, cuando era una estrellas de rock.

\- ¡Epa, parece que tenemos a la Rose Quartz ganadora junto con el Team de Steven Universe y es...! Iban a dar los jueces el veredicto de ganadores, hasta que...

\- ¡¿VAN A DEJAR QUE GANE ESA CULONA?! Preguntó furiosa Kaguya.

\- ¡CERRA LA BOCA, PUTA! Le gritó Mokou y entonces, ambas se pusieron sus cosplays opuestos.

\- ¡MIRENME, SOY MOKOU, TENGO EL CULO GRANDE Y ME GUSTA ARMAR QUILOMBO EN LA CALLE, SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN Y ME GUSTA GRITAR COMO UNA GATA EN CELO CUANDO TENGO SEXO CON MI NOVIO! Humilló Kaguya con el cosplay de Mokou, humillando a su rival.

\- ¡¿ASÍ?! ¡SOY KAGUYA, ME GUSTA DORMIR HASTA LAS 4 DE LA TARDE, ME RASCÓ EL HOYO TODO EL DÍA, NO ACEPTO LA DERROTA Y ADEMÁS, DESTRUYÓ LAS FAMILIAS DE MIS PRETENDIENTES! Ese fue el turno de Mokou con el cosplay de Kaguya y entonces, mientras que sus novios querían calmarlas, Montana se acercó a los jueces.

\- _Che, por favor, digan quién ganó, sino se va a convertir en un campo de batalla este lugar._ Les pidió el chico, cosa que lo hicieron.

\- ¡Y TENEMOS AL GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR DEL TEATRO Y CONCURSO DE COSPLAY: EL TEAM STEVEN UNIVERSE JUNTO CON FUJIWARA NO MOKOU Y KAGUYA HOURAISAN, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, KAZAMI YUUKA Y MONTANA NANIN Y EL TERCER LUGAR, EL EQUIPO DC COMICS! Dieron los resultados del evento, mientras que ambas rivales se calmaban y recibían los premios.

Nadie lo podía creer, pero cuando estaban por salir, vieron que aparecieron varios de una tribu urbana, la cual, eran bastante molestos:

\- Lindo Fandom de Lesbianas. Les dijo en burla un chico llamado Gimenez, quien era el líder de la tribu urbana de los fanboys de Dragon Ball, mejor llamados "Gokuliebers".

\- Vayan a casa a mirar su sobre-valorada serie de "infancia". Les dijo Gabriela, mientras que aumentaba la tensión.

(Música Fight Music, OST de la película "Shekespeare in love")

\- ¡¿Tenes autorización de venir acá?! ¡NO! ¡No pueden entrar! Les negó el paso Montana, mientras que se agitaban las aguas.

\- ¡Son todos cagones, cagones, Goku no es un Dios, no puede ni vencer al Señor Siniestro de los X-Men! Gritó Juan, quien sabía bien lo sucedía.

\- ¡Cállense, ustedes no tuvieron infancia! Gritó otro de los fanboys.

\- ¡VÍA LIBRE A LA SALIDA, PUTOS! Respondió Montana y entonces, empezaron los disturbios en las calles.

(Música Que noche mágica Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Tan Bionica)

Y así empezaron los disturbios contra los "Gokuliebers" en todo el Barrio del Once, empezando con piñas, patadas, botellazos y hasta disparos de armas de fuego y bastonazos de parte de los muchachos de Leopoldo, la batalla se extendía hasta en el Subterráneo, por la Línea B.

\- ¡SON TODOS CAGONES, SON TODOS CAGONES: TRES DE FEBRERO DOMINA LA CIUDAD, PUTAS! Gritó Montana, mientras que iba llegando la Policía y detenía a los "Gokuliebers".

Hasta incluso se utilizaron varios coches para cometer ataques contra los fanboys de Dragon Ball, incluso Cirno peleó con sus amigas, utilizando hasta los cinturones-bomba de Montana.

\- ¡AGUANTE CALLEJEROS, VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Gritó Montana, mientras que hacía explotar varias bengalas de humo.

Incluso Kaguya y Mokou pelearon juntas, con sus novios y colegas, lograron vencer a aquellos fanboys molestos, para luego, izar la Bandera de Rose Quartz en uno de los edificios de la zona del Once.

\- Jajaja, alta batalla, quedó todo lleno de papeles, fuego, bengalas y hasta bombas la cuadra entera. Dijo Sanae, quien había estado en la revuelta.

\- ¿A qué te recuerda, Sanae? Preguntó Yuugi.

\- Me recuerda a cuando en la caída de De la Rúa, me afané una caja entera de alfajores "Jorgito" y con los pibes del barrio, nos los comimos en Navidad y nos duró hasta este año. Respondió a la pregunta la peli verde.

\- Hoy aprendimos una lección. Finalizó Montana.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Qué nunca hay que dejar que entren Gokuliebers a los eventos? Preguntó Marisa.

\- Eso y que además, nunca debes provocar a los muchachos de Leopoldo, ya que ellos te hacen mierda contra el suelo siete veces hasta que toques el piso. Señaló Montana.

\- Jajaja, como el boxeador Carlos Monzón. Dijo Suwako.

\- Sí, Suwako, pero Monzón sobrepasó todos los límites cuando arrojó a su esposa Alicia Muñiz por el balcón de su domicilio en Mar del Plata, yo una vez, al ir caminando por "La Feliz", me cayó una caja fuerte llena de plata. Dijo Montana, relatando una de sus aventuras.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? Le preguntó interesada Yoshika.

\- Como nadie reclamó y como era de EEUU, me llevé toda el dinero, lo repartí con los pobres, invité a cenar a Yuuka, nos fuimos a un hotel a pasar la noche, luego viajamos a Villa General Belgrano, nos emborrachamos hasta la médula y luego...No sé cómo volvimos a Buenos Aires, lo que sé, es que aún me sobraba dinero. Contó su anécdota.

\- Wow, que viaje -Se quedó interesada Marisa- ¿Nos vamos a comer un asado en la casa de Montana? Propuso la Bruja rubia.

\- ¡Y DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Afirmó Yuyuko con Youmu, mientras que se iban todos para Tres de Febrero a celebrar, incluyendo con Kaguya y Mokou, las cuales, por ese momento, establecieron una breve paz, luego volverían a bombardearse hasta en la ducha.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, aguante Tino y Gargamuza, vieja, no me importa nada :D. Saludos para Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D, les di el mejor humor y esto sigue, la "Montana´s Humor Bomb" continua y esta historia seguirá hasta Febrero-Marzo, ya que tengo pensado nuevos proyectos, no solo con Touhou, sino también con otras series, películas, libros y animes inclusive.**

 **Cuídense, hoy estamos de fiesta, aprobé otro examen final más de la Facultad y mañana doy el último y a celebrar con los amigos. No se olviden de dejar reviews y comentarios.**

 **Gracias a Mailmon por la idea de que Kaguya y Mokou hicieran cosplays de ellas para atacarse XD, la parte de los disturbios es una parodia a una serie llamada "Policías en Acción", donde muestran cómo las fuerzas de Seguridad combaten a la delincuencia y a las barras-bravas, esa parte fue un homenaje a la acción ocurrida en el 2008 en Rosario, Santa Fe, durante el partido de Boca Juniors-Rosario Central.**

 **La pelea del inicio es también una parodia a la película "Shekespeare enamorado" :D.**

 **Bueno, cuídense, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Paz.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Era de noche en Tres de Febrero **(Antes del asado en la casa de Montana)** , Leopoldo se encontraba dormido, de golpe, empezaron a escucharse sonidos de que alguien aparecía mágicamente en su habitación.

\- _Debe ser Yukari, como siempre, quiere acostarse conmigo. Pasa, che, pasa._ Le dijo dormido el joven, mientras que "ella" lo hacía, hasta que en ese momento, se sintió que alguien se metía en su cama y empezaba a lamer los dedos de Leopoldo suavemente.

\- _Uh, Uh, che, viniste re caliente esta noche, ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, viniste a ver al mejor de toda la Mafia._ Siguió hablando dormido el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, la supuesta "Yukari", le empezó a morder suavemente los dedos.

\- _Epa, si tenías hambre, me hubieras avisado y te preparaba un poco de mi pasta italiana._ Respondió, cuando, de golpe, se le acercaron al oído.

\- _Awww, gracias, pero yo quiero comerte a vos, estas muy rico._ Habló esa voz familiar.

\- Un momento -Leopoldo se despertó- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escucharon los gritos en todo el barrio y las responsables de la broma, Yuyuko y Youmu, se fueron, muriéndose de la risa, aunque eran fantasmas, de la broma que habían hecho.

En las calles, salieron los vecinos, hasta incluso Saul, Mike, Víctor, los Salamanca, los Costa y Gustavo Fring.

\- Pero qué pasó. Preguntó el chileno.

\- Jajaja, estuvo buena la broma. Rieron las culpables del susto que le pegaron a Leopoldo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Les preguntó Leopoldo, quien salió de su casa.

\- Porque: ¡HOY ES EL DÍA DE BROMAS! Dijeron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Preguntó curioso Saul Goodman y envío un regalo a sus adversarios en Nueva México.

 **Nuevo México, Ciudad de Albuquerque:** \- Uh, miren, un regalo de Jimmy. Dijo los abogados del estudio rival.

\- ¿Qué será? Preguntó otro y cuando lo abrieron el paquete.

\- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR! Se escuchó una grabadora y luego explotó la caja.

 **Unos segundos después :D:**

\- No lo vuelvan a hacer. Pidieron heridos los abogados, mientras que se recuperaban del atentado.

* * *

Volviendo a Buenos Aires, Leopoldo regresó a dormir, sabía que ese día debía cuidarse, ya que habrían bromas por todas partes, pero cuando se fue a dormir de nuevo, sintió que otra vez se abría un portal mágico.

Una mujer bella y de cabellos rubios caminaba por el lugar, vestida muy hermosa, se acercó hacia la cama del joven.

\- Mi Lindo Mafioso. Dijo Yukari Yakumo, la original y auténtica y se lanzó sobre el joven Leopoldo.

\- Uhhh, ahora sí la vamos a pasar bomba. Mencionó el chico.

* * *

Y una vez llegada la mañana, las cosas se calmaron bastante, Mokou y Kaguya, sabían que esa mañana, iban a verse cara a cara en el asado de Montana, el cual, tuvo que pagar toda la carne para el asador y el carbón, sumado a que también, irían los Camaradas de Leopoldo.

\- Dios, por favor, dame fuerzas para que la yegua de Kaguya no me humille. Rezó la peli blanca.

Y por otro lado:

\- Dios, por favor, que a Mokou le de un ataque de gases en el asado de hoy y quedé humillada ante todo el Mundo. Rezó, a su vez, Kaguya, mientras que ambas salían con sus respectivas parejas y colegas de los barrios de Montserrat y Belgrano, para dirigirse hacia Tres de Febrero.

* * *

A su vez, esa mañana, en el Estadio de Estudiantes de Caseros, se encontraban jugando el equipo del partido contra Ferrocarril Oeste, allí estaban Yuyuko, Youmu, Mima y la "Banda de Villa Bosh".

\- Vamos, carajo, vamos, que a los putos del Oeste nos los vamos a garchar Alentaban a su equipo.

\- Esto me recuerda cuando fuimos a ver el partido definitivo de River Plate-Belgrano de Córdoba. Recordó Yuyuko.

\- Dios, que día, ¡Sí! Estuvo muy bueno. Alegó Youmu, mientras que el partido terminaba con el triunfo de Ferrocarril Oeste, el cual causó molestias en las chicas, pero se tuvieron que ir, ya que el asado en el domicilio de Montana iba a empezar.

* * *

Subidas al coche de Nitori, la cual las fue a buscar al estadio, se dirigieron para el encuentro.

\- Pongan algo de música, ¿Qué hay de bueno? Pidió Yuyuko.

\- ¿Qué desean? Traigo CD´S del rapero Sam B. Respondió Nitori.

\- ¡Uh, boluda! Pone "Who do you voodoo?" Le pidió Yuyuko y Youmu se quedó con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el rap, Señorita Yuyuko? Preguntó su Jardinera.

\- Desde los años 70. Respondió con cara graciosa, mientras que ponía Nitori el tema en la radio.

(Música Who do you voodoo?, Sam B, Dead Island)

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Montana, los primeros en llegar fueron Mokou, Eddy y Keine, además de que también estaban Medicine Melancholy y las Tres Hadas Traviesas, Mokou, por su parte, estaba grabando un "Spot Publicitario" para que ella fuera coronada con Eddy, Reyes del Cosplay.

\- Hola, seguro que no sabes quién soy yo: Yo soy una de las últimas candidatas que se postulan para la Presidencia del Cosplay de la Nación Argentina -Se presentó la chica de cabellos blancos- ¿Estás cansado de que cuando queres tomarte una foto, esos cosplayers engreídos te dicen "Cuidado que me arruinas la pintura o la tela": Yo tengo la solución, vamos a cerrarles las inscripción, tal cual como cierro la puerta del coche ese de ahí, así de fácil: ¡QUÉ NI KAGUYA, QUE NI GOKULIEBERS, QUE NI BRONNIES, NI TORTA FRITA, LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIÓ: MOKOU, CARAJO, VOTA A MOKOU, LA PRINCESA DEL FUEGO! ¡PARA QUE VOLVAMOS A SER UNA COMUNIDAD RESPETUOSA, LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIÓ! Conmigo basta de Kaguyas tramposas, basta de esas turras cosplayers que se hacen las finas, ¡BASTA, BASTA, CARAJO, BASTA DE ENGAÑOS Y DE CORRUPCIÓN! ¡BASTA DE MENTIRAS Y DE HUMO, LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIÓ! ¡BASTA DE ESOS OTACOS DE MIERDA QUE PUEDEN! -Se detuvo- ¿Haber? ¿Tenes ahí la foto, Keine? -Le preguntó a su amiga y apareció- Ahí ubica, ¡DE ESOS OTACOS DE MIERDA QUE! "Cof Cof" Mierda. Corta esa parte, la puta que te parió -Le pidió Mokou a Hatate Himekaidou y a Momiji Inubashiri. -Volviendo a transmitir- Ahí está, ¡BASTA DE ESOS OTACOS DE MIERDA, BASTA DEL ACOSO Y DE LOS COSPLAYERS ENGREÍDOS! ¡KAGUYA, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ, KAGUYA, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ, KAGUYA, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ: KAGUYA, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó finalmente, mientras que golpeaba la cámara de grabación.

\- Para, para, no golpees la cámara, pelotuda, pelotuda. Le pidió Hatate molesta, ya que era la cámara de Aya.

\- Ya está, ya está. Respondió Mokou, defendiéndose.

\- Volves a golpear la cámara, no vamos a poder grabar, no vamos a poder cenar, así que no te hagas la pelotuda. Le pidió que se calmara Momiji.

\- Ya está, tranquilizate, tranquilizate. Ya está, ya está, ya fue.. Respondió Mokou, mientras que empezaban a rodar de nuevo.

 **Unos minutos después:** \- Ya saben: Si quieren que seamos más honestos en los eventos, entonces voten a Fujiwara no Mokou, La Amante de Callejeros...No, no, yo no soy piromaníaca, yo soy bien Argentina, carajo: ¡Y LA ARGENTINA! Dijo, mientras que volvía a lanzarse a la cámara.

 **Después de reinstalar la imagen XD:**

 **-** Voy a dar los pasos que hagan falta dar: Conmigo, un Cosplay, un Dolar, plagias, en cana. Otacos, Santiago del Estero. Gokuliebers, al "Pozo". Otra vez, votame, vota a Mokou no Fujiwara. Les dio su mensaje Mokou y entonces, Hatate y Momiji dieron el resto de la publicidad.

En ella, se veía a Mokou con la banda presidencial argentina junto con la bandera nacional y el número de su lista: 100.

\- Vota a Mokou no Fujiwara. Lista 100. Por un Cosplay mejor. Dijeron ellas y terminaron con el mensaje, para luego, mandarlo a las Redes Sociales y a Internet.

* * *

Dentro del domicilio de Montana, el joven estaba preparando el asado para sus invitados, tenía todo listo y con la ayuda de Marisa y Reimu, las cuales llegaron con Alice y Juan, ellos llevaron ensalada y chimi-churri para agregar a los aperitivos, Mystia, Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle y Rumia habían ido a "La Estancia", una fiambreria (negocio donde venden jamón, quesos, etc) para buscar unas cajas con picadas, las cuales había ordenado Leopoldo como aperitivos y Yuuka con Elly habían llevado papas fritas como snacks.

\- Este va a ser un gran asado. Mencionó Montana, mientras que iba encendiendo el fuego con su amigo Israel.

\- Che, ¿Y Kaguya? Preguntó Alice, mientras que Juan y sus Muñecas la ayudaban a preparar unas ensaladas.

\- Fue a comprar el carbón a la verduleria de acá a la vuelta. Respondió el novio de la Princesa de la Luna.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el patio.

\- Uh, se viene el Fin del Mundo. Mencionó en broma Utsuho Reiuji.

\- Jajaja. Se rieron todos.

\- Pero si siempre ocurren cosas así, por ejemplo, la semana pasada, vi a un político de ex-La Cámpora yendo a trabajar como oficinista de una empresa. Reseñó Montana una de sus historias.

\- Y yo vi a Cristina Kirchner trabajar, pero limpiando la celda con la que comparte con todos los corruptos. Remarcó Utsuho.

\- Jajaja, sí, pero una cosa es ser pulcra y la otra es serlo a la fuerza. Finalizó Aya, la cual iba filmando por todos lados.

Justo en ese momento, entraron los demás invitados para el asado de Montana, entre ellos, estaban Leopoldo, Ludovico, Saul Goodman, Mike, Víctor, los Costa y Gustavo Fring, el motivo de la celebración era para recordar la Victoria Nacionalista sobre el gobierno enemigo, el cual habían vencido, había pasado un año de esa gran batalla en las calles de Buenos Aires y con ello, el triunfo de un gran Amanecer.

\- Bueno, ya está el carbón puesto, llegó el grupo de Cirno con la picadas y...Un momento, ¿Y Rumia? Quiso saber Montana, cuando vio que la rubia no estaba.

\- ¿Y la Señorita Yuyuko? Preguntó Youmu, cuando en ese momento, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

\- ¡LA CARNE! Gritó Leopoldo y cuando llegaron a las heladeras, encontraron toda la carne que había sido comprada y hasta se habían bajado todo el vino, tanto Rumia como Yuyuko y Suika.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Montana al ver que todo lo que había gastado.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¡¿No me digan que toda esa carne era para el asado de ahora?! Preguntó Yuyuko.

\- ¡SÍ, ERA ESE! Respondió el joven de cabellos blancos, quien casi se pegaba un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Oh Oh. Dijeron las dos Youkais y con Suika, hubo un momento de desesperación, hasta que llegó un alivio.

\- Menos mal que, ante esta situación, la cual temía y que podía llegar a suceder, ordené que armaran dos paquetes de emergencia. Dijo Montana, calmando la situación.

\- Uff. Respiraron aliviadas las Youkais, mientras que se acomodaba todo, un grupo iba a buscar la segunda carga de asado y el otro iba a buscar los vinos a un local que tenía cerca Montana de su casa y que además, estaba bajo su control, como otros negocios dedicados a la producción y venta del alcohol.

* * *

\- Solo espero que no vayan a ocurrir más desastres. Pidió Montana, quien iba con Yuuka y las demás hacia la carnicería del barrio, llamada "Freddy´s".

\- Menos mal que te hiciste cargo de conseguir tres paquetes de emergencia. Dijo sorprendida Hatate.

\- Me salió un dineral, pero pude pagarlo todo. Agregó Montana, mientras que iban llegando a Lourdes, de ahí, tenían que volver a preparar todo para el asado del mediodía.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Sigo con las parodias de "Tino y Gargamuza", además de que en el capítulo que viene, veremos la fiesta en la casa de Montana.**

 **El vídeo que estaba haciendo Mokou es una parodia a un vídeo que vi, llamado "Spot Publicitario de Gilberto El Dinosaurio", XD, era para las elecciones presidenciales de este año, la parte de los Bronnies, no es para ofender a nadie, solo es humor y nada más. No se enojen.**

 **Disculpen si no lo subí ayer, pero es que estuve en un evento de anime que se llevó a cabo en el Jardín Japonés, la pasé bomba, encima me tomé fotos abrazado con las cosplayers :3, en especial con dos que hacían de la Princesa Yuyuko Saigyouji y de Youmu Konpaku :3, fue genial, encima muy amables :). Me falta ahora con Yuuka, Rumia, Mima, Reisen, Reimu, Tewi, Yukari y Kaguya con las demás D: Pero bueno, todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, pero lo dejaré una pausa esta historia, tengo otras historias que terminar, en especial con las más atrasadas, como la de "Una Historia Lejana" (Crossover de Los Simpsons-Tsukihime) y "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", si puedo (este mensaje es para AARA941), terminaré esa historia para el 27 de Diciembre o antes del Año Nuevo.**

 **Así que bueno, nos estamos viendo, les doy un adelanto para el próximo capítulo: ¿Alguien conoce la serie de Internet llamada "Alejo y Valentina"? Bueno, haré unas parodias para recordar a esa gran serie :D.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92, que tengan un buen comienzo del Verano :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: **Antes que nada, este capítulo no seguirá los hechos ocurridos en el capítulo anterior, sino, será un momento de las aventuras de Montana en su visita del año a la Clínica de Ojos "Dr. Nano". Saludos para Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D.**

Era un nuevo día en la vida de Montana y el muchacho se despertó, ya que tenía que salir esa mañana para su turno con el Oftalmólogo, la hora era para las 9:00 AM, por lo cual, Yuuka ya lo estaba esperando para que lo llevara, luego de la visita al médico, al Shopping "Unicenter", pero ese día, también la chica había pedido la ayuda de Koakuma, Sanae, Hina y Kasen, ya que cuando le hicieran el "Fondo de Ojo" a su novio **("Fondo de Ojo" es cuando te colocan unas gotas y por un largo rato, la vista se te nubla. Es para ver los casos de Miopía y Astigmatismo. No duelen, pero en mi caso, son molestas, porque los ojos míos tienen sensibilidad a la luz y a cualquier objeto que pase cerca u.u. Es horrible, créanme.).**

\- ¿Por qué Yuuka nos llamó? Preguntó Kasen, la cual había estado de parranda toda la noche.

\- Es porque su novio, cuando le hacen el "Fondo de Ojo", tiene la vista nublada y no puede manejar, por lo cual, una de nosotras, tendrá que manejar de vuelta hasta aquí. Respondió Hina, mientras que en ese momento, bajaba Montana a su coche con Yuuka.

\- Bueno, ¿todo listo? Preguntó Sanae.

\- Listo. Respondió Yuuka y se subieron al "Emperador" negro del joven.

Pusieron marcha hacia la Clínica del GBA Norte, en Martínez, para de ahí, pasar el rato en el "Unicenter", ya que al día siguiente tenía que preparar el asado tan esperando, sobre todo para las glotones de Rumia, la Princesa Yuyuko, Youmu y hasta para Marisa y Reimu, la cual al vivir en el Templo Hakurei y tener pocas donaciones, sentía pena por la pobre Miko, la cual tenía algo de dinero para comprarse unas empanadas todos los días.

En el auto, Montana estaba manejando el coche para llegar temprano a su consulta, mientras que Sanae sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y Kasen tiraba botellas de sake a la gente.

\- ¡Kasen, deja de tirar botellas, que luego se inundan las calles y Leopoldo me mata! Le pidió Montana a la ermitaña.

\- Uf, estoy más borracha, esa fiesta de anoche. Dios. Exclamó la chica, totalmente fuera de sí, mientras que comenzaba a buscar por debajo de los asientos algo para beber.

\- Bueno, la buena situación es que luego de la visita, podemos ir a comer al Wendy´s. Sugirió Yuuka, quien estaba abrazada a Montana, sin soltarlo y le iba sacando todo el aire, hasta que en ese momento, unas manos traviesas hicieron que Montana perdiera el control del coche por un momento, causando casi un accidente.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Hina, la cual casi sale volando por la ventana.

\- Uh, me agarré una botella grande. Se escuchó la voz de Kasen Ibaraki, la cual había metido las manos en un lugar donde no debía haber metido nunca.

En ese momento, Yuuka agarró del cuello a la ermitaña, la cual miró con una mirada aterradora.

\- Escuchame, Frutillita, deja de ficharle el bulto a mi novio o te mato. Solo yo soy la única que puede hacer lo que quiera con él, incluyendo en quebrarle todos los huesos y causarle hemorragias severas en todo el cuerpo. Advirtió la Youkai, la cual hizo temblar a las otras invitadas.

\- Ay, pero es que pensé que era una botella. Dijo Kasen, tratando de evitar en no vomitarle a la novia de Montana.

\- ¡LAS PELOTAS! Gritó Yuuka y lanzó un ataque al Cielo con su letal sombrilla y ésta provocó un show de fuegos artificiales.

 **(Jajaja, parodia al "Bananero" :D)**

Después de la tensión, fueron llegando a la autopista, Hina se recuperó de su casi "prueba de vuelo", mientras que Sanae y Kasen estaban profundamente dormidas y Yuuka, bueno, ella no paraba de sacarle todo el aire a su novio, el cual trataba de respirar lo más que podía y evitar un terrible accidente.

\- Bueno, acá estamos. Dijo Montana, mientras que iban bajando del coche, tras haber recorrido la autopista en un tramo recto, para luego de ahí, bajarse en la entrada de la Clínica de Ojos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hay que hacer? Preguntó Hina.

\- Ahora vamos a ingresar, ¿ustedes quieren ir al "Unicenter"? Así se divierten, Yuuka y yo los veremos después, no es tan largo. Les dijo el chico.

\- Sí, vamos a ir allí. Respondió Koakuma, la cual, Montana le dio las llaves del auto y de ahí, se fueron para el shopping y la pareja ingresó en el consultorio.

* * *

Y mientras que Montana estaba siendo atendido en el Consultorio, las cuatro amigas se habían ido al shopping para pasar el rato.

Pero cuando al muchacho le hicieron el fondo de ojo, quedó con un poco de ceguera por un par de horas, hasta que pudiera recuperar la vista, debía no manejar y lo debían ayudar.

Cuando fueron a buscar a Koakuma, Hina, Sanae y Kasen al Shopping, debieron volver a casa, debido a que ya el muchacho necesitaba de un conductor designado para su vehículo, por lo cual...

\- Yo conduciré. Dijo Kasen.

\- Kasen, ¿segura? Vos estuviste bebiendo en la Bodega de Vinos. Le hizo recordar Sanae, pero la ermitaña tenía sus trucos.

\- Claro que puedo, hip, claro, vamos. Pidió ella, mientras que iban subiéndose al coche de Montana y partieron hacia la autopista con rumbo a Tres de Febrero.

* * *

En la Autopista General Paz, Kasen manejaba lo más bien, hasta que en ese momento, la muchacha comenzó a beber, ¡Alguien que vive del alcohol y la joda no podía estar ni siquiera unos pocos segundos sobrio! Entonces ella, aprovechando de que Hina estaba dormida y Koakuma estaba abrazada a una foto de Emilio Goodman **(OC de AARA941)** , la muchacha tomó el vino y comenzó a beber sin detenerse.

Fue entonces...

(Música Choque Mágico, Parodia de Tan Bionica)

Kasen comenzó a cambiar de carril cada 2x3, por poco se comía una parada de colectivo, donde no había mucha gente, por poco chocaba a varios autos y unos camiones cisterna.

\- _Estoy re dura, si, no sé cómo frenar, en la esquina voy a doblar_ Cantó ella y despertó a sus amigas.

\- ¡KASEN! Gritó Koakuma, mientras que trataban de sacarle el vino de las manos.

\- _Te choco de frente, en contramano, voy a pisarte. Veo a la gente que vuela por todas partes. Me como un portón, también a Carrio*, voy a chocarte. ¡TE PASO POR ATRÁS Y TAMBIÉN ADELANTE!_ Cantaba la chica.

\- No, la concha de mi hermana, vamos a terminar como el Chano, ¡QUE ALGUIEN TOME EL MANDO! Pidió Montana.

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN! Repetía totalmente borracha la muchacha.

\- ¡NO, NO LO ESTÁS, BOLUDA! Gritó Koakuma, casi al borde de vomitar.

\- _SOLTAME DE UNA VEZ, MIRA VOY A ARRANCAR, A VER SI AHORA ME ALCANZAS_ Seguía cantando Kasen, mientras que se llevaba puesto varios coches estacionados por las calles, ya que habían salido de la autopista.

* * *

Mientras que estaban con todo este caos, la Princesa Yuyuko y su Jardinera Youmu habían salido de paseo con las Hermanas Scarlet, Sakuya, Meiling, Emilio, Leopoldo y Yukari, siempre escoltada por Ran y Chen.

\- Que lindo día. Señaló Emilio, quien extrañaba a Koakuma.

\- La Señorita Koakuma llegará dentro de poco, así me dijo. Le informó Sakuya.

\- Menos mal, hoy la iba a llevar al cine. Respondió el muchacho de España.

\- ¿Y qué van a ver? Preguntó Remilla, cuando en ese momento, un coche a toda velocidad se los llevó puestos.

* * *

\- ¡AGUANTE EL CHANO, VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Gritó Kasen, mientras que tenían a los "invitados" arriba del vehículo.

\- ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS VOS, ALCOHÓLICA DEL ORTO, TE VOY A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Sakuya, cuando quiso detener el coche, salieron despedidos contra un edificio con una gran piscina de materiales llenas.

\- ¡KASEN, FRENA, FRENA! Le pidió Koakuma, la cual volando con Hina y quedó Sanae allí.

\- ¡BOLUDA, FRENA, POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO, TE LO PIDO EN NOMBRE DE DIOS, FRENA, FRENA! Gritó Montana y terminó vomitando por el exceso de velocidad.

\- ¡PERO SI VAMOS BIEN, BOLUDO, TRANQUILO, MIRA! Señaló Kasen y entonces.

\- ¡PEDAZO DE BOLUDA, MIRA, MIRA! Gritó Yuuka aterrada y justo en ese momento, se metieron en una plaza, donde terminaron chocando contra un gran roble, por la fuerza del impacto, salieron despedidos los tres ocupantes.

* * *

Y en el edificio con la piscina de material XDXD :D:

\- ¿Qué película dijiste que iban a ver? Preguntó Remilla.

\- "Rápido y Furioso 6". Dijo Emilio y entonces, a pesar del accidente, se fue con Koakuma al cine.

\- Ahí fue el accidente. Señaló Flandre y fueron a ver cómo estaban los ocupantes del coche.

Al llegar, estaba una grúa llevándose el coche de Montana, el cual quedó destruido, pero el seguro se iba a hacer cargo del coche, mientras que Montana y Yuuka no tuvieron heridas, Sanae quedó en un estado de nervios, hasta que un joven se le acercó a la Miko de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Está bien? Le preguntó.

\- ¡¿CÓMO VOY A ESTARLO Y MIRA QUE...? Cuando a insultar, se quedó enamorada.

\- Me llamo Filemón Uriburu, mucho gusto, recién había llegado de Córdoba y me encontré con este accidente, tranquila, responde al Señor Leopoldo Vladimir De Rosas. Le calmó el chico, mientras que Sanae se lanzaba a sus brazos.

\- Pibe, haceme tuya, acá cerca hay un hotel para parejas, llevame allá y dame matraca (XD, sexo quiere decir en el lunfardo argentino) hasta que Don Ramón pague la renta. ¡DALE, QUE ESTOY MÁS CALIENTE QUE UNA PAVA! ¡DALE, DALE! Le pidió Sanae.

\- ¡Y DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Respondió, siguiendo el estilo de Gargamuza, al pedido de la Miko de cabellos verdes, Filemón, mientras que se iba con ella al hotel transitorio a pasar una mañana de sexo.

Y volviendo con Montana, el cual tuvo que irse caminando con Yuuka y los demás hasta la parada del 161, el cual lo dejaba en su casa de Santos Lugares, el muchacho tuvo que afrontar a las preguntas de los periodistas.

\- Señor Nanin, ¿cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Sí, sí, lo estoy, no es culpa de nadie. Nadie murió, esa es la buena noticia. Respondió.

\- Y usted, Señorita Kasen. Preguntó otro de los periodistas.

Y la chica, totalmente borracha y con una botella de cerveza en su mano, respondió.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo? Yo venía pisteando como una campeona, carajo. Respondió la ermitaña totalmente borracha, mientras que obtenían los periodistas lo que querían, llegó el colectivo y Montana con Yuuka, Hina y Kasen con las Hermanas Scarlet, Sakuya, Meiling, Yukari, Leopoldo, Ran y Chen, se subían al vehículo para volver a sus domicilios, por otro lado...

* * *

\- ¡AH, AH, AH, SÍ, OH, SÍ, DALE, DALE! ¡DALE! Le pedía Sanae a su novio recién conseguido, de que estuvieran toda la mañana en el hotel, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Y en el Unicenter:

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ver "Rápido y Furioso 6"? Le preguntó Emilio a Koakuma.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y después, ¿me enseñas a manejar? Respondió la Súcubo, mientras que entraban en la sala de cines, donde allí iba a comenzar la película.

* * *

 *** Elisa Carrió: Elisa María Avelina Carrió. mejor conocida como Lilita Carrió, es una abogada catedrática universitaria y política argentina.**

 **Jajajaja, ¿me extrañaron? :D, ¿No? La última vez que subí un capítulo de estos fue en Diciembre del año pasado, bueno, pido perdón, pero es que estuve estos días sin mucha inspiración. Pero gracias a un par de eventos que tuve estos días, jeje, volví a tenerlo. Pero mi inspiración nunca desaparecerá :3.**

 **Este capítulo fue una parodia a un vídeo parodia del accidente del Chano de Tan Bionica, quien en Agosto del 2015, chocó varios coches estacionados en el Barrio de Belgrano, yendo de contramano, hizo mierda más de veinte coches, estaba re drogado y luego de una feroz paliza que le dieron los vecinos, salieron todos los memes y jodas que están todavía en las Redes Sociales :D. Digamos que Kasen tal vez sea la hija perdida del Chano D:, mierda, estaríamos jodidos XD.**

 **Pero bueno, le mando saludos, como siempre, a Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Dejen reviews, nos estamos viendo, Camaradas.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: \- Y así fue como se armó quilombo la vez que dejé que Kasen manejara mi coche, aún lo estoy pagando. Dijo, lamentándose de su decisión, Montana, mientras que iba caminando con varias Youkais hacia Lourdes para buscar los otros dos paquetes para el asado.

\- Lo que pido hoy es que con Mokou y Kaguya no se arme quilombo. Pidió Reimu.

\- Paren, que acá está la Iglesia de Lourdes, siempre voy a rezar. Se detuvo Montana, mientras que entraban en la Iglesia y comenzaba a rezar junto con el muchacho al momento de que temían de que se armara una buena batalla entre las dos rivales.

Mientras tanto, Marisa esperaba con Alice, Juan, Suika, Yuyuko y Youmu, las cuales ya se estaban aburriendo.

\- No sé por qué tengo que seguir esperando tanto tiempo. Se quejó la Youkai de las Muñecas.

\- Reimu es así. Respondió Alice, mientras que trataba de "pedir prestado" el Libro de Hechizos de Alice, pero dos Shangai aparecieron y la atacaron con sus espadas.

\- ¡VOLVE PARA ACÁ, HIJA DE RE MIL PUTA! Gritó Alice, quien sacó sus Hilos Mágicos para convertir a la Bruja rubia en un Títere.

En el interior de la Iglesia, Reimu y Montana escucharon los gritos de las dos rubias.

\- Juro que la próxima la mando a Arabia Saudita. Dio su palabra la Miko.

\- No te quejes, hoy el asado va a estar buenísimo, pero temo de que Mokou y Kaguya van a armar un re quilombo. Temía el chico los peores momentos por lo que hicieran las Princesas.

\- Kaguya se hace la fina y de lo más fina; pero como diría "El Bananero", se la pasa cabeceando en la esquina con Israel, haciendo movimiento de abajo para arriba. Mencionó la Miko de rojo y blanco, cuando en ese momento, entró Youmu.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de rezar? Preguntó la chica mitad Fantasma.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Montana.

\- Se armó la gorda afuera. Les respondió la peli blanca, mientras que salían afuera de la Iglesia, tras hacerse la Señal de la Cruz, fueron hacia las calles, donde Alice no paraba de dispararle a Marisa.

Al salir a las calles, vieron que Marisa se la pasaba evadiendo todos los ataques de Alice, quien recibía la ayuda de Juan, su novio, el cual no paraba de atinarle con su AK-47.

\- ¡DALE, JUAN, DERRÍBALA A ESA YEGUA! Le animó la rubia tímida.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, Muñeca. Respondió el chico, quien disparó otra ráfaga de ametralladora.

Y Montana, al ver que todo el combate se estaba yendo más hacia donde estaba la Carnicería "Freddy´s", debió activar su truco más antiguo.

\- Bueno, aguante. Pidió el muchacho, mientras que salía vestido con un atuendo bastante llamativo y familiar.

(Música Opening de la Serie del Inspector Gadget)

\- ¡Sí, llegó el Inspector Montana! Gritó Yuyuko, quien admiraba a ese héroe.

\- ¡Salí de mi sombrero, helicóptero boludo! Ordenó Montana, mientras que salía el aparato volar y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Marisa oculta en la terraza del edificio de departamentos y el "Bar 9 Reinas".

\- ¡Che! Dijo Alejo **(Serie "Alejo y Valentina")**

\- Pero, ¿vos sos loco, viteh? Le preguntó el Viejo del Bastón.

\- ¿Vos sos el Inspector Gadget? Preguntó de nuevo Alejo.

\- ¿No escuchas la canción que dice "Gadget, Gadget", boludo? Respondió preguntando al muchacho, mientras que el Viejo sonreía y volvía el chico con Marisa, una vez solucionado el conflicto, donde la Bruja rubia se disculparía por haber tratado de "Pedir Prestado" el Libro de Hechizos de la rubia.

Pero cuando él bajaba, el Gadge-Cóptero falló.

\- Vino mal de fábrica, viteh. Le dijo el Viejo de nuevo pero Montana cayó en su auto, recién reconstruido y con todos los daños pagados.

Y apareció "El Negro Trípode" en su moto.

\- ¿Me rescatas a mi vieja, loco? Le preguntó.

\- Me chupa la pija vos y tu vieja, boludo. Respondió Montana, quien estaba en otras operaciones.

Y del otro lado de la Avenida La Plata, apareció Ricardo en su coche.

\- Che, mi vieja está en peligro. Le pidió ayuda.

\- Me chupa la pija, vos y tu vieja, boludo. Volvió a responder el chico, negándose a ayudar, ya que lo haría después de haber solucionado el conflicto de las dos chicas.

* * *

Una vez que estacionó el vehículo, Alice estaba frenética, ya que quería descuartizar a la Bruja por todo lo que le había hecho.

\- ¿Aún seguís molesta porque hace semanas atrás me metí a tu casa y te pedí prestado unos cuantos Pesos? Quiso saber la rubia, ocultándose tras Reimu, pero ella la lanzó hacia la otra rubia.

\- ¡SÍ! Recordó Alice y sacó su moto-sierra y sus Muñecas hicieron lo mismo.

\- Che, lamento interrumpir esta pelea callejera, pero el tiempo pasa y nos vamos a cagar de hambre. Detuvo Montana el conflicto y recordaron que el asado aún no estaba hecho.

\- Tenes razón, boludo, vamos. Dijo Alice, olvidándose del conflicto y fueron a buscar el pedido.

* * *

Una vez que Montana consiguió la carne, por segunda vez, decidió apresurar el paso, ya que a la Princesa Yuyuko le iba a agarrar el hambre y ahí iba a estar perdido, ya que llevaban también el tercer paquete como pedido.

\- Afff, dale, Yuyuko, toma mi cuerpo por un rato. Le dio luz verde el chico.

\- ¡SÍ! Gritó la Princesa Fantasma y entró en el cuerpo del joven, causando, que como siempre, ella tomaré su forma y voz.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al domicilio de Montana y de ahí, empezaron los preparativos para el comienzo de la fiesta.

\- Bueno, muchachos -Anunció Leopoldo con sus Camaradas- ¡El asado ya está listo! ¡Vamos a celebrar! Gritó el joven, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y el hambre iba a ser aplacada por la comida y la bebida.

* * *

Fue un buen encuentro, entre risas, bebidas y más comida, la fiesta fue estupenda, mientras que Tewi aprovechaba para robarse mucha ensalada y la carne que aún seguía en la parrilla, Reisen le estaba relatando por hacer una fechoría en la casa del anfitrión. Por su parte, Yukari, ya en estado de ebriedad, se la pasaba agarrándose del cuello de su novio, Leopoldo, mientras que Ran y Chen trataban de ayudarla a la borracha de que no se cayera o abriera un Portal, ya que los terminaría llevando hacia otra dimensión.

\- Awww, hace años que no recordaba un almuerzo como este. Dijo Mokou.

\- A mí sí me trae recuerdos, cuando estaba en la Luna, hacían unos banquetes increíbles. Le arrojó todo su orgullo Kaguya.

Fue en ese entonces, el fuego del interior de Mokou comenzó a arder.

\- Tranquila, Mi Amor, tranquila, toma, bebe, aquí tienes más sake. Le dijo Eddy, sirviendo más bebida a la copa de su chica.

\- Gracias, Corazón -Le agradeció y fue entonces que se calmó-. Pero ya se estaba temiendo otro enfrentamiento.

\- _"Uh, la concha de mi hermana, no puede que ser que se vayan a cagar a piñas ahora"_ Pensó para sus adentros Keine.

\- _"¡Qué ganas que tengo de volver a San Bernardo"!_ Se dijo Cirno con Daiyousei.

\- _"¿Alguien se va a comer la tira de asada de ahí? Dios, me la quiero comer"_ A la mierda, me la como. Dijo Rumia, mientras que se comían las tiras de asado que sobraban.

Y por su parte, Kaguya y Mokou estaba calentando los motores para otra pelea suya.

\- Por lo menos en casa, nosotros no nos hacíamos piolas cuando no queríamos envejecer. Le refutó Mokou a su rival su posición.

\- ¡JA! Habló la culona que se tragó todo el Elixir de la Inmortalidad para pelear contra mí, pero anda y chúpate una pija como diría "El Bananero". Devolvió el ataque a la Princesa peli blanca.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! Gritó Mokou harta, mientras que estaba por incendiar todo el lugar, hasta que...

\- Esperen, creo que tengo una idea. Sugirió Montana una forma de solucionar el conflicto.

* * *

Y ya afuera de la casa del chico, se reunieron en dos equipos con dos autos Toyota, colores rojo y negro, blindaje anti-balas del 100%, capaz de alcanzar una velocidad de hasta 500 Km/h, al lado, habían armas de paint-ball.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? Preguntó Kaguya.

\- Para resolver esta disputa, se hará una competencia de tiros desde los coches, al mejor estilo de las pandillas de Los Ángeles. Les contó sobre el desafío Montana con Leopoldo.

\- ¡Pido el auto rojo! Gritó Mokou y ella con Eddy se hicieron con el control del vehículo.

\- ¡Para, para! Le detuvo Kaguya a su rival, la cual estaba bastante molesta.

\- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?! Preguntó Mokou furiosa.

\- Las reglas dicen que deben haber cinco o seis integrantes en el equipo y tú solo tienes a Eddy y Keine. Le remarcó Kaguya.

\- ¡Bien, a elegir equipos! -Mokou comenzó a mirar por el lugar, mientras que miraba a cada uno de los posibles candidatos, pero éstos se negaron, fue entonces, que escogió a Montana, Yuuka, pero aún le faltaban dos más para su equipo.

\- ¡Dale, culona! Gritó para joderla Kaguya a su rival.

\- No sos más puta porque no te despertas más temprano. Amenazó Mokou.

 _¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_

\- ¡OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Gritaron todos los presentes, hasta incluso los vecinos y turistas extranjeros, cuando en ese momento, fue la oportunidad perfecta de Mokou de elegir a sus últimos acompañantes.

\- Bueno, bueno, basta de pelotudeces, ¿Quién más estará en tu equipo? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- ¡ELLOS! Señaló Mokou a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes y a un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color.

\- Nombres. Pidió Saul, quien con Mike y los Salamanca estaban anotando a los concursantes.

\- Star Butterfly. Dijo la chica feliz.

\- Marco Díaz. Dijo el muchacho mexicano, mientras que la rubia lo llevaban hacia el vehículo del equipo de Mokou.

 **Unos minutos después:** Después de una rápida organización, se prepararon los equipos, los vecinos y los extranjeros, incluyendo a los padres de Marco Díaz se habían acomodado en las gradas, donde en el palco principal, estaban Leopoldo, Yukari, Ran, Chen, Saul, Mike, los Costa, los Salamanca, Víctor y Fring.

\- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, HOY DAREMOS POR INICIADO EL 7* TORNEO DE COMBATE CALLEJERO ENTRE LOS EQUIPOS DE FUJIWARA NO MOKOU, LLAMADO EL "EQUIPO DEL FÉNIX" Y EL EQUIPO DE KAGUYA HOURAISAN, CONOCIDOS COMO EL "EQUIPO DE LA LUNA"! Dijo Leopoldo desde el palco como anunciador.

(Música Bombopolis, OST del Wild 9, PS1)

Star y Marco saludaban a la gente, mientras que Kaguya con Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, miraban preocupadas a la Princesa de cabellos negros por el miedo de que esto terminara en un accidente, Mokou ansiaba saborear el éxito.

\- ¡Y UN APLAUSO PARA NUESTROS INVITADOS, INCLUYENDO AL JOVEN WEX MAJOR Y A SUS AMIGOS DEL "WILD 9", TAMBIÉN UN APLAUSO PARA LOS VILLANOS DE AQUEL JUEGO DE NUESTRA INFANCIA, CARAJO! Pidió Leopoldo un fuerte aplauso y estallaron.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por sus aplausos! Agradeció Wex con su gente y los villanos, el General Karn y sus Tropas.

\- ¡Y pensar que los niños de hoy en día ya no nos recuerdan! Se lamentó el villano.

\- Nosotros siempre los recordaremos, muchachos, siempre serán atesorados en nuestros recuerdos, corazones y almas. Les dijo Leopoldo y les hicieron la venia militar.

* * *

Después de haber estado haciendo homenajes a los presentes, dieron por iniciado el desafío, para eso, dieron la señal de inicio, Wex y el General Karn, los cuales dispararon al aire y las Tropas del villano dispararon sus cohetes al Cielo.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, TE VOY A HACER MIERDA, KAGUYA! Gritó Mokou al volante.

\- ¡JAJAJA, YA LO VEREMOS, CULO GORDO! Respondió la Princesa de la Luna.

Y entonces, comenzó el desafío, en el cual, ambas rivales se iban a enfrentar a tiros por todas las calles del GBA y de la Capital.

* * *

Comenzaron a tirotearse los dos coches, mientras que Mokou atacaba con una gran fuerza a su rival, la cual no iba a permitir que la venciera.

\- Che, ¿no hay una buen radio por acá? -Se preguntó la peli-blanca, mientras que ponía una emisora llamada "Radio El Bananero".

\- _"Chica Fina"_ ¡KAGUYA, PARA VOS! Gritó Keine, mientras que subía el volumen.

\- _"Es el Ba-Na-Ne-Ro"_ Se escuchó el comienzo de la canción.

(Música Chica Fina, Parodia del Bananero. Nota, no me gusta el reggaeton ni la cumbia, pero este tema es re gracioso)

Caza las bolas y haceme una buena licuadora

no la apretes q duele como la concha de la lora

caza la chola y tratala como cantimplora

"y no me vallas a meter el dedo en el..."

"CULO!"

Al escuchar esas ofensas, Kaguya arremetió contra el coche de Mokou y por el impacto, Marco casi sale volando por la ventana, pero Star lo salvó.

\- ¡AHORA VAN A VER: REISEN, CAGALOS A TIROS! Ordenó la Princesa de la Luna.

\- A sus órdenes, Señorita Houraisan. Respondió la chica de ojos escarlata, mientras que disparaba sus dos Pistolas 48 MM contra el vehículo, pero en ese momento, Tewi les lanzó una granada.

\- ¡GRANADA! Gritó Eddy, mientras que la arrojaba fuera del coche, pero al explotar, ambos vehículos se elevaron por los Cielos.

\- ¡KAGUYA; ESCUCHA, PUTA! Le gritó Mokou y subió más volumen.

CULO!"  
q la pario como le gusta garchar  
"DURO!"  
dos manijasos y de una va a entregar  
"EL CULO!"  
me la mordió y como un churro me va a quedar  
"CHURRO!"  
pero algo no me gusta porque...  
ella se hace la chica fina  
"y soy mas puta q una gallina"  
ella me encaja q es chica fina...  
"me la trago como una aspirina"  
q ojete tiene esta mina  
como camina  
"la conosi y ya me entro a lustrar la anguila"  
succiono hasta dejarla fina  
q lo pario q putón q es esta mina  
no se si lina o catalina  
"yo solo se q es mas puta q la Cicholina"

\- ¡VAN A CAGAR FUEGO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Kaguya, pero cuando iban a atacar, vio que Montana había sacado la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, portando su ametralladora Thompson y Yuuka con su letal sombrilla, los empezaron a bombardear.

\- ¡CHUPALA, PUTA, CHUPALA, LA TENES ADENTRO! ¡ANDA A GARCHAR CON TU NOVIO! Respondió Eirin, la cual quería venganza y les lanzaron varios Danmakus y bombas.

Mokou: mueve el ojete x toda la esquina "y pa rematar me encaja q"

ella se hace la chica fina  
"y soy mas puta q una gallina"  
es estudiante de medicina  
"te agarra la garcha y la examina"  
ella se hace la chica fina  
"y soy mas puta q una gallina"  
ella me encaja q es re divina  
"rompeme el orto sin vaselina"  
por el orto y sin vaselina x1  
por el orto y sin vaselina  
por el orto y sin vaselina x 3  
por el orto y sin vaselina! x4

Ese canto era para su rival de hace miles de años, el odio que ambas tenían, sobre todo para la Princesa del Fuego la cual deseaba ver muerta a su rival. Por los disparos y las explosiones, ambos coches se estaban quedando bastante dañados y ya se estaba desarrollando el combate en las calles del Centro Porteño.

\- Hace años que esperaba este momento con humillarte: Me heriste tantas veces con tus ataques, pero ahora, podré vengar a mi padre: ¡ESTÁS MUERTA, PUTA! Gritó Mokou, mientras que se iba dirigiendo hacia el encuentro con su rival.

\- Pregunta: ¿Por qué no hacen las paces? Preguntó Star.

\- Porque esa conchuda me arruinó la vida y la de mi familia, jamás la voy a perdonar. Humilló a mi padre, nos destruyó el honor familiar, pero ahora, voy a vengar a mi familia. Le contó todo el odio que tenía la muchacha.

\- Wow, ¿y por qué era necesario poner esta música? Quiso saber Marco.

\- Porque no se me ocurrió poner otra, ya que "El Bananero" sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Respondió a la pregunta del chico, Mokou.

Star tenía los oídos tapados, mientras que disparaba su varita mágica contra el coche de Kaguya y su equipo, Israel les lanzaba Danmakus y Eddy invocaba un escudo de protección.

Mokou y Eddy: te batís q sos divina

de lo mas fina  
pero te vieron cabeceando en la esquina  
movimiento de abajo para arriba  
tragas los pibes si te dan una propina  
ella se hace la chica fina  
"y soy mas puta q una gallina"  
ella me encaja q es chica fina  
"y me la trago como una aspirina!"  
pero déjate de joder... no sos mas puta xq no te  
levantas mas temprano eh!

\- Te voy a hacer cagar pa adentro. Dijo Mokou, pero al ver que ya estaban con pocas municiones, decidió utilizar la última carta.

\- Anda a garcharte a tu novio, pecho frío. Dijo, por su parte, Kaguya hacia su rival.

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente, Señorita Houraisan? Preguntó Reisen.

\- Fácil: Preparen todos los explosivos. Ordenó ella.

\- No tenemos muchos, nos quedamos con muy pocos. Dijo Tewi.

\- Uhhhhh. Se lamentó Kaguya.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? Preguntó Eirin.

\- ¡Voy a estrellar el coche contra ella! Respondieron ambas rivales.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Se preguntaron los ocupantes de ambos vehículos.

Ambas comenzaron a acelerar, Mokou lanzó hacia atrás una llamarada de fuego, la cual encendió los explosivos suyos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Gritó Kaguya, tratando de evadir el ataque, pero la Princesa del Fuego sonrió, mientras que Keine, Montana, Yuuka, Marco y Star se abrazaban con fuerza y gritaban.

\- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR! Gritó Mokou, quien estrelló el coche contra el de su rival, mandando a volar a todos los presentes.

(Música Saleel Al Sawarim o El Choque de las Espadas, Canción Anónima.)

Salieron despedidos, mientras que abajo, una explosión destruía los coches y se incendiaban, Marco y Star seguían abrazados, no se veía a Kaguya y a su equipo, hasta que salieron del coche, totalmente ilesos.

\- ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO! Gritó Keine.

\- Pero caemos con onda y bastante Swag. Alegó Montana, mientras que se ponían los lentes oscuros Swag.

(Música Matador, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs)

Después de haber aterrizado, con un muy buen estilo SWAG, Kaguya los estaba esperando bastante furiosa, quería otra pelea, pero no se podía, ya había terminado el desafío y con ello, se proclamó la Victoria de Mokou y su equipo.

\- Bueno, lo acepto: Perdí con todos los honores. Dijo la Princesa, mientras que estiraba la mano para estrecharla con la de su rival.

\- ¿Cómo? Dilo más alto. Pidió Mokou con un par de micrófonos.

\- ¡BUENO, LO ACEPTO: PERDÍ CON TODOS LOS HONORES! Gritó ella con fuerza, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y se quedaban asombradas.

\- Así se hace un buen desafío. Contestó Montana, mientras que se extinguía el fuego de los dos coches.

* * *

Y en el podio de los vencedores, se le entregó el "Premio del Combate Callejero" a Mokou, Kaguya aceptó la derrota, pero...

\- _Jajaja, perdí ahora, pero en Mayo, con el Superclásico, acordate, ahí vas a ver._ Le dijo la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que empezaban los festejos.

\- ¡Qué gran fiesta, hagan más de estas! Pidió Star.

\- Así será. Respondió Montana con Leopoldo, mientras que daban por iniciado los festejos por el Día del Nacionalista Católico.

* * *

 **Jajajajaja, qué gran desafío, me inspiré en la película "Death Race" y el "Twisted Metal". Saludos para Tommiboy, Mailmon, AARA941 y Jorge Armando.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Ahhhh, sorpresa :D.**

 **Jajaja, es una joda (broma), el próximo capítulo nos vamos a ir adelantando, iremos a Marzo-Mayo, ya que para Febrero esta historia irá llegando a su fin para comenzar un proyecto mega-crossover, el cual será un homenaje a la película de comedia del 2001, llamada "Ratas a la Carrera".**

 **Feliz Martes, Camaradas.**

 **P.S: Más adelante haré unos trailers para el proyecto que les he hablado más arriba :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: **Antes de comenzar, la verdad, ya me estoy hartando de que los mocosos de mierda, sinvergüenzas, trolls de cuarta, me vengan a faltar el respeto porque no les gusta lo que uno hace y tiene que ser de acuerdo a lo que ellos desean, no les gusta nada de lo que nosotros hacemos y se burlan y hasta insultan.**

 **¿Por qué lo estoy diciendo? Porque hace poco fui insultado de la peor manera por el usuario gabrielgamer27 me mandó un review que pondré a continuación:** ** _"_** ** _acaso de no te cansas de escribir PURAS MIERDA, DEJA DE DEGRADAR A TOUHOU CON TUS CAGADAS DE FIC!"_** **esto es lo que me escribió este usuario, no sé ustedes, pero yo he sido bastante tolerante, respeto las leyes y todo, pero la verdad, yo soy una persona de"pocas pulgas", como decimos en la Argentina, soy una persona de carácter explosivo cuando me enojo.**

 **¿Me están jodiendo estos mocosos que no tienen una vida propia? Yo tengo mi vida propia, no me la paso detrás de una computadora insultando a gente que conozco, pero saben qué, como dice mi papa, "** ** _No te calentes, no te calentes"_** **pero le advierto a este usuario, un insulto más y le reporto a los administradores.**

 **Si está caliente porque hice algunas bromas con humor ácido o negro, que lean que siempre pongo el disclaimer diciendo que todo no es para ofender ni nada, pero se ve que hay personas con tanto orgullo de si mismos que no leen todo lo que uno pone en Fanfiction y se dejan llevar.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXVII: **Gracias a todos por el apoyo, la verdad, es bueno saber que aún hay gente que tiene respeto y corazón con los que somos buenos, muchas gracias a todos por estar conmigo en estos momentos y como gesto de bondad, les daré el capítulo 28 de "Buenos Vecinos" :D.**

 **Agradecimientos para Tommiboy, Guest, Mailmon y todos los Usuarios :).**

Pasó el tiempo y como vemos, llegó el mes de Marzo, el mes favorito de Montana, ya que el Otoño estaba en camino y además, el Mundial Brasil 2014 estaba cerca también, otro gran motivo para alentar a la Selección Nacional.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos. Dijo el chico, quien estaba contemplando con Yuuka cómo iban cambiando de color las hojas de los árboles y se empezaban a cortar los días con la llegada de su estación favorita.

* * *

Por su parte, Suwako no pretendía levantarse, ya que con los primeros días de Marzo, empezaba a llegar el Otoño y el frío, cosa que la obligaba a ella a quedarse en su casa del Templo Moriya con Sanae, la cual llevaba, siempre oculto, a su novio Filemón, el cual debía permanecer escondido para no ser visto por las Diosas que tenían bajo vigilancia a la Sacerdotisa.

\- Uff, no te han visto, de la que nos salvamos. Dijo Sanae, quien había sacado a su novio del armario, ya que casi eran vistos por Kanako y Yoshika.

\- ¿Crees que no me han visto? Preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Si no vimos qué? Preguntó Suwako y fue entonces, que ella pegó un grito que atrajo a las presentes.

\- ¡LA DIOSA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! Gritó Yoshika y fueron a la habitación de la Miko de cabellos verdes, para cuando llegaron, Filemón estaba abrazando a Sanae y ella se negaba a soltarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! Preguntó Yoshika.

\- Nada, es que ese pobre muchacho se asustó cuando me vio entrar a la habitación. Respondió Suwako, mientras que Filemón era recostado en la cama de Sanae.

\- Falta ahora que se muera y nos bajan las donaciones por un posible asesinato. Cuestionó la Youkai muerta.

\- Sí, encima que el Templo Hakurei ha estado obteniendo más visitantes por la visita del Presidente y por los extranjeros. Dijo, por su parte, Suwako.

\- Ni lo menciones, Dios, que dolor de cabeza. Bueno, llevemos al pibe para que se recupere, si se muere, lo transformamos en un Youkai de nosotras. Alegó Kanako.

\- ¡Y daleee! Pidió entusiasmada Sanae.

* * *

Por otro lado, en Villa Bosh, Rumia seguía dormida, ya que no quería ir a la Facultad a dar finales otra vez, por lo cual, sus amigas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo con sacarla de la cama.

\- ¡No, no quiero ir a dar finales! Pidió la Youkai de las Sombras.

\- ¡Estuviste toda la noche comiendo queso! Gritó Cirno.

\- ¡Creo que estoy ciega! Respondió la rubia.

Pronto dejaron de hacer el intento y se fueron a dormir, esa fue tarea de Wriggle de avisar de que no irían por "Problemas de salud", cosa que era mentida, pero lo que no sabían, era que ellas habían sido informadas de que los finales orales no se darían ese día porque había demoras en la llegada de los profesores.

\- Bueno, vamos a dormir. Sugirió Mystia y obedecieron al pedido de su amiga.

* * *

Por su parte, Reimu se encontraba preparando todo para el Festival del Otoño, aunque recién había comenzado el mes de Marzo y estaban todavía en Verano, ella decidió ir preparando el evento, ya que en ese mismo, tendría muchas más donaciones y así podría cubrir los gastos de su Templo.

Con la ayuda de Suika, comenzaron a decorar el Jardín Japonés, mientras que Marisa, como siempre, se infiltraba en la Mansión Scarlet, aprovechando el momento en el que Patchouli estaba en la Biblioteca Nacional y Koakuma salía con Emilio, pero lo que no sabía era que ya la estaban vigilando, todo venía por parte de las Hermanas Scarlet.

\- Ya la vamos a agarrar a esa chorra, ya la vamos a agarrar. Prometió Meiling.

* * *

Volviendo con Reimu, ella estaba terminando de colgar las guirnaldas en la entrada y con ello, los faroles, todo esto, con la ayuda de Suika y de la gente del Jardín Japonés.

\- Reimu, ¿ya terminamos? Estoy con una sed. Dijo Suika, ya cansada.

\- No puedo sacar el Sake que tengo reservado en la parte de atrás del Templo. Le dijo ella, pero la chica de cuernos puso cara de puchero, deseando tener sake en sus labios para calmar su sed, tras arduo trabajo.

\- ¡Escabio, escabio escabio*! Pidió Suika, hasta que finalmente, Reimu cedió a sus pedidos y le dio un poco de dinero para que fuera a comprar algo.

\- ¡Che, tráeme el vuelto, no te hagas la ratona! Ordenó la Miko, mientras que la chica se iba yendo hacia uno de los negocios más cercanos para comprar algo para tomar y comer.

Mientras que ella volvía a su trabajo, debía preparar la caja de donaciones, se topó con una sorpresa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO, NO! Gritó ella desesperada, buscando su "Caja de Donaciones", pero no estaba en ninguna parte, por lo cual.

Tras tomar un respiro profundo:

\- ¡ME HAN ROBADO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó la Miko y éste mismo se escuchó en toda la Argentina, llegando hasta Chile y Uruguay.

\- ¡Reimu, Reimu, ¿qué pasó?! Preguntó Suika, quien llevaba las botellas y la comida.

\- ¡Suika! ¡La Caja de Donaciones ha desaparecido! Le dijo Reimu, muy nerviosa, mientras que su amiga la calmaba.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, ya sabes a quién llamar. Hizo recordar la chica pelirroja a la Miko.

\- ¿A Saul Goodman*? Preguntó Marisa, quien había llegado de sorpresa, tras escuchar los gritos de su amiga.

\- No, Marisa, bueno, a él también. Pero sé a quién llamar también. Recordó Reimu, pero ella también iba a buscar al culpable del robo de su Caja de Donaciones.

\- ¡MEJOR LLAMAR A MONTANA! ¡EL INSPECTOR MONTANA! Gritaron las amigas, mientras que aparecía el logotipo del personaje, vestido como el Inspector Gadget.

(Música Better Call Saul, Intro Opening, de la serie "Better Call Saul")

Better Call Montana

\- Mis compañeros me hacían bullyng y robaban mis útiles e incluso robaban dinero de los profesores y me lo metían en mi mochila, me dañaron mi respeto. ¡Mejor llamo a Montana! Contó un chico que iba a la escuela y sus compañeros estaban tras las rejas.

\- Estaba volviendo a casa cuando me robaron la cartera. ¡Mejor llamo a Montana! Agregó una chica, mientras que los delincuentes estaban detenidos y en prisión.

Se pone a Montana, quien estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Hola, soy Montana, ¿ustedes leyeron sus Derechos en la Constitución Nacional? La Constitución Nacional dice que la Legítima Defensa está bien y creo en eso. Yo creo que cada hombre, mujer, niño, anciano, trabajador y miembros, tanto de la Iglesia como de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas y de Seguridad, merecen nuestro respeto y que los malos estén tras las rejas: ¡Y es por eso que lucharé por ustedes, Camaradas!. Se presentó el muchacho y la pantalla quedó congelada y apareció en rojo el título:

 _"Better Call Montana"_

Y después de la presentación:

\- Bueno, llamaré a Montana. Se decidió Reimu y llamó al muchacho para que la ayudara a buscar la Caja desaparecida.

* * *

 **Reimu llamará a Montana y la ayudará, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién será el culpable de este crimen? :D. Las respuestas y más estarán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a Tommiboy, Mailmon, Guest, Jorge Armando, como a todos los demás, por haberme ayudado con el hater que me estuvo insultando, ya no le he visto más y espero que ni aparezca, a la próxima, lo denuncio y se termina el cuento para ese maleducado.**

 **Se los agradezco muchísimo y aquí mi parte: El capítulo prometido :D.**

 **El capítulo que viene veremos a Montana investigando el robo de la Caja de Donaciones con la ayuda de Yuuka, Renko y Maribel, mientras que Reimu también ayudará en la búsqueda del objeto perdido con la ayuda de Marisa, y...¿A ella la agarrará Meiling por una vez en su vida? ¿Qué pasará con Filemón?.**

 **Todas las respuestas las tendrán en el capítulo que viene :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: (Música Mosca y Smith en el Once, Intro de la serie homónima)

 **La canción y el capítulo es un homenaje a la serie del 2005-2006 llamada "Mosca y Smith", una serie de comedia policial de dos policías, quienes vestidos a la moda de los Años 70 y lo mismo el coche que utilizaban, hacían homenaje a "Starksy y Hutch". La historia se desarrollaba en el Barrio Porteño del Once.**

Se empiezan a escuchar los acordes de los instrumentos y se ve a Momji, la cual se queda parada delante de la puerta de la casa de Montana en Santos Lugares, mientras que se quedaba de pie, esperando a que saliera el joven, la puerta cedió, pero ella lo esquivó y lanzó pintura roja, para que fuera sangre.

 _En el Barrio de Santos Lugares han diciendo por ahí, que hay dos personas muy bravas, uno es Montana y la otra es Yuuka Kazami._

 _No quedan criminales que se puedan escapar, sean ladrones, asesinos o un estúpido Niño Rata._

 _Yo no sé si vos sabes lo que aquí saben bien._

 _Yuuka: Podes cruzar Corrientes, pero no cruzar la ley._

Y después de caer la puerta cerca de Momji, sale Montana vistiendo su sobretodo gris con pantalones negros de Corduroy, remera de mangas largas color negro también y su sombrero gris con gafas de Sol color negro, mientras que caminaba hacia su coche, dos personas le daban café y facturas.

Yuuka se encontraba en el Barrio del Once, cuando un bocinazo y se subió al Chevrolet Chevy modelo 1974 de Montana, poniendo rumbo por las calles del barrio porteño.

 _Y todo el Once festejó, la gente se abrazó, con Montana y Yuuka el miedo desapareció. El Diablo y sus rufianes_ _se rindieron a sus pies:_

 _¡Montana y Yuuka, el Brazo de la Ley!_

 _Dale, Hermano, Camarada, Compañero,_ _Correligionario*. Dale, Youkai, Miko, Vampiro, que le avisen a la Bruja, a la Hechicera, que así somos los Argentinos._

(Se ve a Mokou bailar con Eddy en medio de la Avenida Corrientes, luego a Israel con Kaguya y finalmente a Meiling con Ludovico. El coche de Montana aparece volando por las calles de Once y todo el Mundo se queda sorprendido.)

 _Y todo el Once festejó, la gente se abrazó, con Montana y Yuuka el miedo desapareció. El Diablo y sus rufianes se rindieron a sus pies:_

 _¡Montana y Yuuka, el Brazo de la Ley!_

(Se ve a Meiling bailando con Ludovico otra vez, mientras que Kaguya y Mokou se atacaban a golpes y hechizos y Eddy con Israel completaban el número final)

El coche llega a una zona donde había una venta ilegal de drogas, Montana detiene el coche y se baja, mientras que Yuuka se desliza por el capó y los vendedores de droga salen corriendo con los compradores.

 _¡Montana y Yuuka son la L.E.Y. Montana y Yuuka son la Ley!_

(Termina la canción y ambos protagonistas caminan hacia la cámara, mientras que se ve una explosión detrás. Luego, el narrador da por comenzado el capítulo:)

Narrador: Hoy presentamos _"El Robo de la Caja de las Donaciones del Templo Hakurei"_

Luego de dar por iniciado el capítulo, una lluvia de dinero cae sobre los protagonistas y Montana agarra unos billetes.

\- ¡Ja! Hoy invito yo. Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡Yeah! Gritó la Youkai de las 4 Estaciones, celebrando por la salida que harían luego.

 **Y aquí se inicia el capítulo :D**

 **(Antes que nada, voy a contar sobre los asteriscos que no nombré anteriormente:**

 *** Saul Goodman: Abogado de las series Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul, trabajaba para Heisenberg y su Imperio de Drogas.**

 *** Correligionario: Es la forma con la que se designan los de la UCR ("Unión Cívica Radical").**

 *** Compañeros: Lo mismo pero en el caso de los que son del Partido Peronista.)**

 **Bueno, ahora acá comienza el capítulo XD:**

\- Me quiero matar, me quiero matar. Se decía desesperada Reimu, mientras que esperaba a que Marisa tuviera noticias, ya que había llamado al Inspector Montana, quien resolvía casos y siempre iba Yuuka, para vigilarlo, pero él nunca le fue infiel a la Youkai de los cabellos verdes.

\- Tranquila, ya vendrá Marisa con las nueva. La consoló Suika.

\- Juro que si Montana encuentra al culpable, que me lo deje a mí, lo voy a hacer sopa. Juró vengarse la Miko.

Los minutos fueron pasando, mientras que la desesperación de Reimu iba creciendo más que nunca.

\- ¡¿Dónde estará el Inspector Montana?! Se preguntó la Miko y Suika y Marisa la calmaban.

\- Tranquila, ya deben estar por venir. Le tranquilizó la rubia a su amiga, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó un coche Chevrolet Chevy Modelo 1974 detenerse en la entrada y con la música bien alto.

(Música Where the Hood at, de DMX, GTA V)

De ahí, bajaron Montana y siempre vigilado por su novia Yuuka, quien llevaba su letal sombrilla y su novio su Pistola Parabellum.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué está pasando acá? Inquirió el muchacho, mientras que iban ingresando en el Jardín Japonés.

Fue allí donde Reimu se dirigió para declarar sobre el robo de su caja, Montana sacó su libreta y una lapicera, comenzó a escribir todo lo que la Miko había visto.

\- Justo cuando termino de preparar la parte de atrás del Templo Hakurei, voy a buscar mi Caja, cuando de golpe, ya no estaba. Le contó la Miko.

\- ¿Algún sospechoso por el área? Preguntó Montana.

\- Suika no, ella se fue a comprar sake y algo de comer para ahora, justo ahora, Dios, Dios, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar esa Caja. Pidió la chica.

\- Bueno, tranquila, veamos, creo que primero convendrá cerrar el lugar, así podemos saber si el culpable sigue por los alrededores. Ordenó Yuuka.

\- Es muy buen plan. Elogió Marisa la idea de cerrar el lugar para investigar.

Y fue así cómo comenzó el operativo, Montana estaba tomando evidencias, fotos, restos de cabellos y hasta huellas digitales, todo lo necesario para que lo guiara hacia su sospechoso.

\- Mierda. Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Todos los análisis de ADN en el Jardín Japonés me han dado negativo, desde Suika hasta los visitantes, personal de limpieza, gerentes, Guardias de Seguridad y hasta los del vivero, acá hay algo raro. Respondió el muchacho.

El Inspector Montana estaba bastante confundido.

\- Reimu, ¿la Caja de Donaciones tenía algunas joyas? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Bueno, para ser sincera, sí, se habían quedado unas joyas allí, las iba a sacar pero me daba paja sacarlas y ordenarlas, así que las dejé ahí. Contó la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Creo que sé quién es la responsable de este robo: ¡Moria "La Monumental" Casan! Dio el nombre de la sospechosa.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

\- ¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión, Inspector? Preguntó Reimu.

\- Porque el golpe fue un touch and go. Respondió el chico, mientras que sacaba su lupa.

\- ¡Qué lupa tan grande, Inspector! Dijo excitada Yuuka, recordando la noche anterior de sexo que había tenido con su novio.

\- Es la Lupa de Tinelli, agranda cualquier pavada para entretener al público. Respondió Montana, mientras que iba buscando pistas afuera del Jardín Japonés.

Y afuera del lugar:

\- Mire, Inspector, allí. Señaló Suika y allí estaba la responsable del robo.

\- ¡Estás atrapada, Moria! Dio la voz de alto Montana.

\- No te registro, papi, te vas, te vas y te vas. Ahí les va esta bomba de tiempo. Se negó ella a irse y lanzó una bomba.

\- ¿Esto es una bomba de tiempo? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Sí, porque va a explotar A-Hora. Respondió la modelo, mientras que explotaba el artefacto.

\- ¡Rendite, Moria! Volvió a ordenar Montana.

\- Jajaja, ¿eso es lo que vos pensas, Mi Vida? Deberías irte a acostar con tu novia la loca. Se burló la modelo, cosa que eso no fue una buena señal para Yuuka, la cual sacó su sombrilla y apuntó.

\- ¡CON MI NOVIO NADIE SE METE! ¡NI CONMIGO TAMPOCO! Gritó la Youkai de cabellos verdes y disparó contra la modelo, mandándola hacia la Cárcel de Mujeres de Asunción, Paraguay.

\- Mierda, Corazón, jamás vi un impacto tan fuerte de tu sombrilla. Se quedó asombrado y helado Montana.

\- Jejeje, lo quería utilizar contigo para divertirme, pero bueno. Respondió la chica, cuando en ese momento, al Inspector algo le vino a la mente.

\- Moria no era la culpable, aunque en Paraguay si lo es porque está acusada de llevar drogas, pero acá no por la Caja de Reimu, ya sé quién puede ser. Dijo Montana y ambos volvieron al Templo.

* * *

Volvieron al Templo Hakurei, donde Reimu estaba preocupada por la pérdida de su Caja de Donaciones, cuando en ese momento, vio que llegaban Montana y Yuuka.

\- ¡¿La encontraron?! Preguntó, pero el chico no respondió, la Miko lo tomó como que no habían encontrado su Caja, por lo cual, Montana se dirigió hacia las cámaras de vigilancia.

\- Vengan todos, acá está nuestra responsable. Dijo el chico y miraron en las cámaras de Seguridad.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó Suika.

En las grabaciones, allí se encontraba presente Marisa Kirisame, la cual estaba husmeando en las donaciones que había allí y fue entonces, que, como siempre, "Pidió prestada" la Caja de Reimu.

Al ver el resultado, la Miko salió volando para buscar su Caja y darle una paliza a su amiga.

\- ¡MARISA! Se escuchó el grito de la Sacerdotisa, el cual se escuchó hasta en Europa.

\- ¿La detenemos? Preguntó Suika.

\- Nah, deja que se le vaya la bronca, después, con el festival, se tranquilizará. Respondió Yuuka y fue entonces, que ambos, tras resolver el caso, volvieron a Santos Lugares, para después asistir a la fiesta que se haría en Palermo.

* * *

 **Pido perdón si tardo en subir los capítulos, es que me encuentro de vacaciones en la Costa, en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, San Bernardo, una bonita ciudad costera, en donde me hospedo hay Internet pero es que también salgo mucho afuera, además de que quiero disfrutar este descanso antes de volver a la Universidad. El 7 de Febrero estoy volviendo a casa después de mis vacaciones. Yendo al punto, ya dentro de poco, para mediados de Febrero-Principios de Marzo, iré terminando esta historia, para dar paso al mega crossover que tengo pensado hacer en homenaje a la película de comedia "Rat Race" del 2001.**

 **Saludos para Tommiboy, Mailmon, Guest y AARA941 :D. Nos estamos viendo.**

 **Que tengan un buen Feliz Domingo :D.**

 **Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con el asunto del hater que me ha estado causando problemas la semana pasada. Se los agradezco mucho a todos.**

 **Y que tengan un buen comienzo del mes de Febrero.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: **Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? Acá estoy de vuelta, disculpen si tardaba en subir capítulos nuevos, pero es que he estado de vacaciones en la Costa, en San Bernardo y recién he llegado (además de que a la tarde nos golpeó una tormenta severa, pero ya pasó todo el peligro), bueno, antes de empezar, quiero poner varios puntos en orden:**

 *** Habrán crossovers que van a ser eliminados para ser reescritos otra vez. ¿Por qué? No me gusta la trama que he hecho, además de quiero hacer nuevos crossovers pero con mi propia línea de tiempo. En especial los que están más atrasados como "Una historia lejana" de Tsukihime con Los Simpsons, "Dos Policías sueltos en Tokyo", crossover de la peli "Missisipie en llamas" y el anime y manga "You´re under arrest" y el último, "Luz de Luna", de Tintin con Sailor Moon, todos estos serán eliminados y para mediados de Marzo-Abril, empezaré a escribir de nuevo, con una nueva temática y de línea temporal.**

 *** Los demás proyectos se terminarán, en especial, el prometido de "Rat Race", en homenaje a la película cómica del 2001.**

 *** No voy a aceptar más insultos de parte de usuarios desconocidos, conozco a muchos que son muy amables y no te insultan, pero otros, ya me han puesto bastante en alerta.**

 *** No hay punto 4 XD.**

 **No, bueno, si lo hay u.u. Gente, Camaradas, gracias a todos por seguir mis historias, pero para mitad de Febrero no publicaré capítulos o historias por un tiempo pequeño, no ando bien de humor, ni tampoco ando bien con mi vida. He tenido bastantes tropiezos con gente que te dice que te quiere y luego te tratan como basura. Y también con el tema de los Trolls y gente que se la pasa insultándome como si nada, me hacen sentir peor.**

 **No estoy diciendo que voy a dejar el Fanfiction, solo que me tomaré un tiempo, tal vez de un día a otro vean algún capítulo de los crossovers que estoy haciendo, pero hasta ahí, por ahí tarde unas semanas en subir uno nuevo.**

 **El mega crossover de homenaje a "Rat Race" quedará suspendido hasta mitad de Febrero, por ahí el 25 de este mes lo empiece a hacer, pero necesito poner orden en mi vida.**

 **Este no es un capítulo, solo un pequeño agradecimiento a todos los que me han seguido. Cuídense.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo XXXI: **No pienso dejarlos con las ganas de esperar, ¿Quién se lo aguanta eso? Camaradas, aquí comienza otra historia de las locas aventuras de nuestras queridas Youkais y los Humanos de Buenos Aires, Argentina, de la mano de su escritor que tanto los quiere, aquí sale el capítulo 31 y este es el verdadero, no como el humo que vende Daniel Osvaldo de Boca Juniors (No se enojen los Boquenses). La verdad, no pienso dejar de escribir, no me gusta dejar a los lectores tristes. Creo que me excedí, pero no he estado teniendo un buen comienzo de mes u.u. Los finales de la Facultad y mi vida están poniéndose muy molestas. Pero no pienso dejar mi carrera ni nada.**

 **Solo pido disculpas. Es que no he estado de muy buen humor estos días u.u.**

Era un día un tanto cálido, pero de golpe, comenzó a llegar aire húmedo del Brasil, por lo cual, Letty se empezaba a sentir agotada tras semejante calor y humedad que la hacían rendirse en el cemento caliente.

\- Vamos, Letty, vamos. Le animó Cirno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ya me harté de este calor de mierda, ahora va a haber! Se dijo ella, mientras que invocaba un Frente Frío con el cual, iba a sacarse de encima el calor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Montana había regresado con Israel de un paseo por la Costa Atlántica, acompañando a Kaguya y Yuuka, ya que ambas se llevaban bien, Eddy por su parte, se había ido con Mokou a pasar unos días de mini-vacaciones en Claromecó, al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, junto con Keine.

\- Dios, que agotado estoy. Se dijo el chico.

\- Yo también, menos mal que ya llegamos. Anunció Israel de que ya veían a Buenos Aires a la vista.

\- Solo pido llegar a casa y dormir hasta pasado mañana. Pidió Kaguya, ya que habían salido temprano y volvían a casa.

* * *

El plan de Letty estaba funcionando, ya que una tormenta severa se había formado en Buenos Aires.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, AHORA MIRA QUIÉN MANDA, CALOR DEL ORTO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Se burló la Youkai del Invierno, mientras que comenzaba a ponerse más oscuro el Cielo.

Desde las calles, la gente corría para refugiarse, ya que el peligro de una tormenta de esas categorías, era el granizo, ya que les hacía recordar al del 2006*, el cual fue el peor temporal de toda la historia nacional.

\- Oh Oh. Dijo Montana, mirando por la ventana del edificio de Belgrano.

\- La concha de mi hermana. Agregó Leopoldo, desde su casa en Santos Lugares, quien estaba con Yukari.

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que esto lo hace la loca de Letty. Le calmó la rubia a su novio, quien le temía mucho a las tormentas severas.

\- Con vos me siento a salvo, lo mismo con nuestros amigos. Agradeció el chico a la Youkai de los Portales.

* * *

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ES HORA DE SENTIR LA FUERZA DE "EL NIÑO", AGUANTE LA LLUVIA, VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Gritó Letty y comenzó con un fuerte viento, el cual casi se llevaba el techo del Templo Hakurei.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LETTY, TE VOY A MATAR, PELOTUDA! Gritó Reimu, quien se despertó de mal humor.

\- ¡SE ME VUELA LA PELUCA, JAJA, ERA BROMA! Dijo Marisa, quien estaba sobrevolando con su escoba los cielos tormentosos.

* * *

Por las calles de San Telmo, Yuugi, quien estaba todavía borracha de una fiesta que había asistido junto con Aya y Parsee, miró por la ventana aquella mañana de Marzo, pero cuando vio que todo estaba oscuro y que en cualquier momento iba a llover, decidió no darle importancia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está afuera? Preguntó Aya.

\- Pa k kieres saber eso, jaja, saludos. Respondió a la pregunta de la periodista Momji con Parsee, haciendo alusión al meme de Internet.

* * *

\- ¡SIENTAN COMO TIEMBLA LA TIERRA! Gritó Letty.

\- ¡PODER PARA LA HORDA! Se escuchó el grito de Montana.

\- ¡RAYOS, TRUENOS! Invocó la Youkai del Invierno su tormenta severa y después de que el viento cesara, comenzó a llover y con todo. Solo lluvia, nada de qué preocuparse.

Pronto, la situación comenzó a calmarse y con la lluvia, llegó el aire fresco del Sur, el cual expulsó la humedad y el calor que hacía, aunque era bastante tranquilo, pero para la Youkai de cabellos blancos era bastante molesto.

* * *

Pero, por otra parte, Rumia se encontraba en el MacDonalds de Villa Bosh, comiendo desde hacía varias horas, por lo cual, sus amigas la habían ido a buscar, ya que estaban bastante preocupadas por la Youkai de la Oscuridad.

Al llegar al local, se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde su amiga las esperaba.

\- ¿Estuviste toda la noche comiendo en el MacDonalds? Le preguntó Daiyousei.

\- Creo que estoy angryyyy. Respondió Rumia, totalmente llena y las cajas registradoras llenas de dinero y con una Youkai bastante satisfecha.

\- Yo también estoy angryyyy. Agregó el sujeto de la propaganda de los "Angry Birds" en MacDonalds.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, Rumia, tenemos otro final por dar. Pidió Cirno de que ella terminara de comer en el local.

\- ¡No! Basta de finales, estoy harta, no he podido dormir en toda una semana por esas mierdas. Respondió ella, negándose a seguir con el estudio.

\- Apenas dimos dos y ya te quejas. Agregó Daiyousei.

 _Turn Down For What_

\- Bueno, vamos. Ya fue, ya fue. Pidió Rumia, mientras que se iban del local para seguir estudiando.

* * *

Pronto, Letty comenzó a descender del Cielo, ya con su objetivo cumplido, había logrado deshacerse del calor de nuevo y mientras que festejaba, la gente salía a las calles a refrescarse.

\- Qué picardia, Letty, no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido un plan tuyo. Dijo Montana, quien estaba con Yuuka, abrazándolo con fuerza y sacándole los jugos digestivos del estómago.

\- Jeje, todo para que ya llegue el frío. Alegó la Youkai del Invierno.

Y en ese momento, se detuvo en medio de la calle el auto de Eddy.

\- ¡Y dentro de poco, el Superclásico! Agregó Mokou, quien se bajó con Keine y Eddy del vehículo.

\- Uh, cagamos. Dijeron todos, al ver que la peli blanca había regresado del Sur.

* * *

 **Jajaja, ya me siento mejor, no pienso dejar de escribir en Fanfiction :D. Aguanten los crossovers, vieja, no me importa nada XD.**

 **La parte de Rumia en el MacDonalds es una parodia a la de los "Angry Birds", jeje, me mata de risa, a muchos no les gusta :(.**

 **Pero bueno, yo nunca los dejaré, amigos, prometo terminar las historias que me quedan pendientes y de actualizar las que quedaron medio mal.**

 **Ya dentro de poco iré terminando con "Buenos Vecinos", quiero ponerle un broche de oro estupendo pero eso será entre Marzo-Abril, promediando con la Semana Santa.**

 **Así que bueno, cuídense y sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano :D. Aguante Febrero.**

 **Saludos de MontanaHatsune92 para Mailmon, Tommiboy, Guest y AARA941, lo mismo para Jorge Armando, aletuki01 y MrDemocracy.**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 32: Especial Día de San Valentín **Hola, ¿cómo están todos? :D. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Aquí tenemos el un nuevo capítulo, un especial que espero que les guste y comenten, dejen reviews, etc. Esta nueva entrega tendrá una mezcla de humor y drama con romance.**

Montana se despertó temprano ese día, ya que era un día que esperaba hace mucho: El Día de San Valentín. Para eso tenía un gran plan para pasar ese día con Yuuka Kazami, había comprado flores y chocolates para su amada Youkai, la iba a llevar a desayunar y a almorzar por la Capital Federal, además de ir a un paseo en barco por el Río de La Plata.

Se lavó y vistió con su uniforme militar argentino de los Años 40, el modelo prusiano, de color negro, se colgó su Cruz de Hierro y un par de sus medallas, para finalmente salir afuera.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que al salir, no encontró sus llaves, por lo cual tuvo que buscar por toda la casa.

\- La concha de mi hermana, de seguro fue Yuyuko otra vez, jugandome bromas pesadas. Se dijo el joven, mientras que encontraba lo buscaba, estaba arriba de la alacena.

* * *

Acto seguido, se dirigió a las calles, para irse caminando hacia Villa Bosh, donde Yuuka vivía y tenía sus enormes campos de girasoles, iba a aprovechar el bello día, soleado, un tanto fresquito por ser la mañana y también algo cálida, pero buena para pasar el día con el amor de su vida.

Se respiraba en el aire el amor y el romance, pero para Montana, ese día era también especial, ya que por fin iban a estar los dos solos hasta el Atardecer o más inclusive, ya que Leopoldo le había dado el día libre a todos los integrantes y miembros de la Mafia.

\- Qué gran día, un día hermoso para la Patria Nacionalista Católica. Viva la Patria, Viva Mi Amada Patria y España, carajo. Se dijo el muchacho, mientras que iba llegando a Tropezón y se tomaba el tren, para ir hacia Villa Bosh. Al llegar a la estación, se sentó en una de las bancas y vio a un joven que estaba totalmente deprimido y lloraba a mares.

Se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Está bien? Le preguntó.

\- Odio el Día de San Valentín, mi novia me dejó justo hoy. Le contó el muchacho.

\- Lo siento mucho, Camarada. Es una desgracia ser rechazado justo en este día. Respondió Montana, tratando de levantar su ánimo.

\- Odio este día, hoy armo un tiroteo en la Plaza de Mayo y luego me mato. Se dijo, como plan para acabar con el dolor. Lo de armar un tiroteo en Plaza de Mayo era bastante absurdo, pero el suicidio, Montana no pensaba de esa manera

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Eso no es bueno. Le detuvo el muchacho.

\- Parece que la mala suerte me persigue y justo hoy tenía que ser. Se lamentaba el joven, justo en ese momento, Montana le pasó un papel con una dirección.

\- Toma, antes de que hagas una locura, anda a ver a Hina Kagiyama, ella es la Diosa de la Fortuna, anda a verla y te sacará la desgracia. Aconsejó el muchacho y el joven, inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia Villa Ballester para ver la Diosa de cabellos verdes.

Justo en ese momento, de haber salvado una vida que estaba en peligro emocional, llegó el tren, Montana se subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos frente a la ventana, sintiendo el dulce aire fresco de la mañana, solo tenía unos pequeños minutos de descanso, ya que estaba por llegar a Villa Bosh y debía bajarse allí.

Y llegó a su destino, justo en la Estación de Villa Bosh era su destino, se bajó y caminó unas pocas cuadras, para llegar a lo de Yuuka. Tenía todo listo, ¡Qué gran día iba a ser! Pero, tal vez alguna jugada del destino, al tocar el timbre, nadie salió a recibirlo. Era raro, ¿dónde estaba Elly? Ella siempre lo recibía, ya que Yuuka se iba a dar sus paseos por los campos de girasoles y lo invitaba al interior del domicilio, en donde la esperaba.

* * *

Por dentro no se escucha o se veía a nadie caminar o hacer alguna actividad.

* * *

Montana esperó un par de minutos esperando a que alguien fuera a responder su llamada de presencia en la puerta de entrada a la mansión de la Youkai de cabellos verdes, fue entonces que decidió volver a tocar el timbre, pero nada. Una vez más y debería proceder a golpear la puerta suavemente, por ahí Elly se iba dormido o Yuuka no lo escuchaba.

Optó por golpear la puerta suavemente, una vez solamente, para así no asustar a la portera.

Cuando escuchó que alguien venía a abrirle, se topó con Elly, la cual no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, como si no hubiera nadie en la entrada.

\- Elly, ¿qué ocurre? Oh, discúlpame si te desperté, discúlpame. Escuchá, voy a ir por los campos, de seguro Yuuka está allá. Volvé a dormir. Le pidió disculpas Montana, mientras que la Portera no lo escuchaba y él cruzaba hacia los campos de girasoles, sabía que la Youkai no lo atacaría, ya que él era una de las pocas personas con permiso de cruzar esa zona.

Y fue así que se dirigió hacia los campos, el sitio prohibido para todo humano e incluso para los Youkais, pero el joven de Santos Lugares tenía permitido el paso junto con Cirno y compañía. Inmediatamente cruzó el límite, internándose en el interior de los mismos, se preguntaba por qué Elly no le había dejado entrar, ¿estaría cansada?. Eso no lo podía responder, ya que en ese momento, sintió que alguien gritaba.

\- ¡VETE, ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ! Escuchó la voz de Yuuka.

\- ¡YUUKA, FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, CORAZÓN! ¡ESCUCHA: HABÍA TOCADO LA PUERTA, NO ME ATENDIÓ NADIE HASTA QUE VINO ELLY, PERO ELLA ME CERRÓ LA PUERTA EN LA CARA! ¡NO TE ENOJES CON ELLA, DE SEGURO TENÍA SUEÑO Y...! Pero cuando le estaba contando todo lo ocurrido, un potente rayo lo lanzó fuera del campo de girasoles y terminó en la vereda.

Montana se reincorporó, ¿por qué su novia lo había atacado de esa manera? ¿Se había confundido? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?.

Inmediatamente se levantó y tomó su gorra de Oficial color negro y volvió a la entrada de la mansión.

\- Yuuka, escucha, parece que te confundiste, pero te perdono, todos cometemos errores. Pero estoy empezando a preocuparme, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó el muchacho, mirando por la ventana y entonces se abrió la puerta de entrada.

Montana ingresó, pero al poner un pie en el interior de la mansión, otro rayo lo mandó volando hacia los campos de girasoles, está vez se lastimó un poco y miró por los últimos instantes a Yuuka, quien se encontraba hablando con Elly.

\- Awww, qué emoción, a Shikieki le va a gustar esto. Dijo la Portera, mientras que la Youkai cerraba la puerta y Montana terminaba, de un golpe, en Recoleta, donde se estrelló contra el muro de la Mansión Scarlet.

\- ¿Qué la Jueza Shikieki qué? ¡No! ¡No! Se dijo el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, Meiling lo encontró.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó la Guardiana.

\- Meiling, te lo puedo explicar, escucha... Pero la oriental lo lanzó fuera de la Mansión, rumbo hacia San Telmo.

\- ¡Y NO VUELVAS! Gritó ella, agitando el puño.

Y mientras que Montana volaba rumbo hacia San Telmo, se quedaba pensativo sobre qué estaba pasando ese día y porque tenía tanta mala suerte. Y por qué Yuuka estaba con Elly hablando sobre que a Shikieki le gustaría algo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para responder a su pregunta, ya que terminó estrellándose justo en medio de una fiesta que tenía Yuugi con Parsee, Yamame, Aya, Momji y varias chicas más.

\- Auch, mi espalda, Dios. Se dijo el chico herido, mientras que en ese momento, la Youkai de cabellos rubios lo agarraba con fuerza de las solapas de su uniforme.

\- ¡MALDITO INÚTIL, ME HICISTE DERRAMAR EL SAKE! Gritó ella, quien estaba por mandarlo a volar.

\- ¡PARA, PARA, TANTO POR EL ALCOHOL, DIOS, YA TE PARECES A KASEN, QUE ENCIMA ME TIENE QUE PAGAR AÚN EL COCHE DAÑADO! ¡Solo quiero saber qué está pasando con Yuuka! Pidió él, defendiéndose, pero eso hizo enojar a la rubia y lo lanzó con más fuerza hacia el Oeste del GBA de nuevo.

\- ¡YUUKA YA NO TE AMA: SE VA A CASAR CON...! Pero eso último no llegó a escuchar.

Montana, en ese momento, sintió que todo su Mundo se colapsaba.

\- No, no puede ser cierto. Se dijo el chico, quien sintió como toda felicidad lo abandonaba por completo.

(Música Springtrap Song, Five Nights at Freddy´s 3)

\- No, no, no, esto no puede ser cierto, ¡NO! Gritó Montana, quien terminó aterrizando en el parque que daba a la Estación de Villa Bosh.

El joven estaba completamente lastimado, en el sentido de su corazón, además de que tenía dolor en su espalda y varios rasguños y algún que otro corte que sangraba por sus manos, su uniforme estaba polvoriento y sus botas negras habían perdido el brillo que le había dado la mañana anterior.

Trató de analizar la situación, mientras que miraba de un lado al otro de las calles, no quería que nadie lo viera así, tan lastimado, herido y casi al borde de la desesperación. Inmediatamente se reincorporó, apoyándose en un árbol del parque, recuperó su Cruz de Hierro de Primera Clase y la Cinta Prusiana y buscó un banco para poder descansar un rato. No podía creer lo que Yuugi le había dicho, encima ese comportamiento de las Youkais, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenían su "momento privado" al respecto? ¿Por qué tanta ira y violencia acumulada contra una persona?, se cuestionaba de igual manera con Meiling, Elly y Yuuka, la única que pareció en intentar detener a Yuugi fue Aya, pero no pudo hacer nada.

\- _"Se va a casar con..."_ Un momento, Shikieki, Yuuka había dicho que algo le iba a gustar a Shikieki -Pronto llegó a la conclusión- Yuuka se va a casar con Shikieki, con ella, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo haría?! Me dijo que éramos para siempre. Se dijo, ya desesperado Montana y se recostó en el banco, trató de aguantar el dolor y el llanto, tanto para nada, todo lo que había hecho se había ido al carajo.

Todo por lo que había trabajado y pasado con Yuuka, ahora estaba todo al borde del hundimiento, perdió todo, por lo cual, tristemente y sin más recursos para enfrentar los problemas, entró en la tristeza y la angustia. Inmediatamente, se puso frío y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, su presión había bajado.

* * *

Y justo en ese mismo sitio, pasaban Cirno y sus amigas, quienes habían salido de paseo ese día, a pesar de no tener pareja, también era para los amigos.

\- Hey, miren, Montana está ahí. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí? Señaló Mystia y lo fueron a ver.

Cuando se acercaron a la banca, lo encontraron con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Por qué estará vestido así? Quiso saber Wriggle.

\- No lo sé. Respondió Cirno y fue entonces que vio una pequeña lágrima bajando por sus ojos.

\- Oh, pobre, debe estar herido por algo. Dijo Rumia, quien lo despertó, dándole una mordida suave en el brazo izquierdo y eso lo sacó de su mini-sueño.

\- ¡Ah! Gritó el chico, mientras que veía a Cirno y sus amigas, mirándolo y puso sus manos en señal de defensa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Daiyousei.

\- ¿Qué? -Quiso saber Montana- ¿No me van a moler a golpes? Preguntó por su parte.

El grupo de amigas se quedó confundida.

\- No, no te vamos a hacer nada. Respondió Cirno.

\- ¿Por qué pensas eso? Interrogó Mystia, subiéndose a los hombros de Montana.

\- He tenido un mal día. Tengan. Les dio el chico los chocolates que le iba a dar a su novia, pero al saber que ella iba a estar con Shikieki, ya no valía nada la vida para él, quien había pensado en suicidarse de un disparo al corazón, recordando a un gran héroe nacional a quien tanto admiraba*.

 **(*Ese héroe nacional que se suicidó de un disparo al corazón era el Doctor René Gerónimo Favaloro, fue un prestigioso educador y médico cardiocirujano argentino, reconocido mundialmente por ser quien desarrolló el bypass coronario en el Mundo con empleo de vena safena. En el 2000, afectado por la crisis económica y política que atravesaba la Argentina, la Fundación Favaloro estaba afectada económicamente, endeudada en unos 18 millones de dolares, por lo cual, él pidió ayuda al Gobierno sin recibir nada. El 29 de Julio, Favaloro se encerró en el baño de su casa y se pegó un tiro en el corazón. La banda de rock "Attaque 77" en su tema "Western" le hizo un homenaje al doctor.)**

\- Pero este es el regalo para Yuuka-san. Dijo Wriggle.

\- No me importa, ella ya no me ama. Respondió Montana, mientras que las chicas se comían los chocolates y querían saber qué había pasado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Preguntó Cirno, bastante preocupada por la situación de su amigo.

\- Todo se fue al carajo, perdí al amor de mi vida, me atacó y terminé chocando contra el muro de la Mansión Scarlet, luego Meiling me lanzó hacia San Telmo y terminé en una reunión que tenían Parsee y Yuugi, donde, sin querer, ella se enojó porque le tiré el sake que tenía y me dijo eso: Que Yuuka no me ama más y se va a casar con Shikieki. Les contó todo al respecto.

\- ¿Y Elly? ¿Qué no hizo nada? Preguntó Mystia.

\- Solo me cerró la puerta en la cara. Alegó el chico.

\- Lo siento mucho, si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes a quién acudir. No te sientas mal, eres uno de los Lugartenientes de Leopoldo. Le hizo recordar Cirno sobre la posición de Montana en la Mafia.

\- ¿Y de qué me ayudará eso? Encima, para qué se va casar Yuuka con Shikieki, si ambas se llevan mal. Dijo Montana, quien respiró hondo y decidió volver a casa en tren.

Cirno y sus amigas lo consolaron por un rato.

\- Si te sientes triste, puedes venir a casa a visitarnos. Le dijo la chica de cabellos blancos.

\- Gracias, me servirá. Agradeció Montana y se dirigió hacia la estación.

El joven tomó el tren, estaba semi vacío, se sentó al lado de la ventana y se bajó en Lourdes, donde caminó hacia su casa, arrastrando los pies, totalmente cansado y triste por su pérdida.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta de garage, entró y la cerró, ya adentro, estalló en lágrimas, subió las escaleras, llorando en silencio, mientras que abría la puerta e ingresaba en la planta alta, para luego cerrarla.

Pero cuando estaba por las calles, se sentía como la persona más abandonada de todo el Mundo.

(Música Streets of love, The Rolling Stones)

You're awful bright  
You're awful smart  
I must admit  
You broke my heart  
The awful truth  
Is really sad  
I must admit

Recordó lo que le había dicho Yuugi, vio a las parejas besarse, mientras que él se hundía en la tristeza.

I was awful bad  
While lovers laugh  
And music plays  
I stumble by  
And hide my pain  
Mmmm, the lamps are lit  
The moon is gone  
I think I've crossed  
The Rubicon

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're full of tears

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walked the streets of love  
And they are full of fears

While music pumps  
From passing cars  
A couple watch me from a bar  
A band just played  
The wedding march  
And the corner store  
Mends broken hearts  
And a woman asks me for a dance  
Oooooh, it's free of charge  
Just one more chance

OOhh, but I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're full of tears  
And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
For a thousand years... Oh...tell me now...Ahh...

I walk the streets of love, and they're drenched with tears, ohhh...

You had the moves  
You had the cards  
I must admit  
You were awful smart  
The awful truth  
Is awful sad  
I must admit  
I was awful bad

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're drenched in tears

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
I walk the streets of love  
For a thousand years

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're drenched with tears.

Sabía que esa sensación de tristeza le iba a llegar dentro de poco a su Sistema Nervioso y comenzaría a llorar, lo reconocía, esa frialdad en el corazón y el dolor, para luego llegar hacerlo caer, derrumbarse o hundirse, sin Yuuka se sentía traicionado por la Youkai que más amaba. Y mientras que caminaba, la banda "The Rolling Stones" seguía tocando la canción para un joven totalmente perdido y triste.

\- Y así es como es el Día de San Valentín de verdad. Se justificó Montana al ingresar en su casa.

Volviendo al interior de la casa y con el muchacho de vuelta en ella, supo que ahora debía quedarse allí y no salir por lo menos hasta que se les fuera la bronca a las Youkais.

Inmediatamente cerró la reja y la puerta de madera, para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación, en donde se sacó su uniforme y se vistió normalmente, lo mandó todo a lavar, mientras que guardaba sus medallas en una caja de madera y encendía el equipo de música bastante fuerte.

(Música Paint it black, The Rolling Stones)

Aún tenía las flores, se las dejó a Yuyuko y Youmu, las cuales no habían vuelto y no le estaban jugando bromas desde hace horas.

Luego se recostó en su cama un buen rato, donde lloró en silencio, hasta que finalmente se refugió en sus pensamientos.

\- _"Esa Shikieki, no merece vivir, debemos matarla"_ Propuso la Venganza.

\- _"¡No! Es una Jueza, no hay que hacerlo._ Se negó la compasión.

\- Yo quiero ver a Shikieki acribillada por mi Ametralladora Thompson y por mi Parabellum. Juró venganza Montana en su interior.

El muchacho se reincorporó, aún con los ojos húmedos y con la música de los Rolling Stones sonando a más no poder.

\- I want to see your face, paint it black Cantó Montana, mientras que sus ojos iban perdiendo color y se ponían vacíos, como el abismo de un océano.

* * *

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, donde se preparó unos ravioles de ricota con tuco y albóndigas, esperaba almorzar con Yuuka en uno de los restaurantes de la zona de Puerto Madero, controlada por el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos" pero canceló todo lo previsto para ese día, simplemente estaría en su casa, sin hacer nada, cerró la puerta para luego cocinar algo para él solo y luego ir hacia la terraza e izar la bandera de España junto con la de Argentina, Italia, Japón, Siria, Irán e Irlanda.

(Música Himno a España)

\- Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español que vuelve a resurgir. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar el caminar del Sol. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar el caminar del Sol. Triunfa España los yunques y las ruedas cantan al compás del himno de la Fe. Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español que vuelve a resurgir. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar el caminar del Sol. Cantaba Montana, mientras que hacía la venia militar a los militares españoles que estaban con ellos junto con los mismos que integraban la Mafia.

Se miró al espejo, sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas, de dolor, desprecio y hasta abandono, pero dentro tenía una ira que encendía la mecha de la bomba que iba a estallar.

\- Hora de la atracción principal, la historia debe ser contada Pero también: Hora de la Vendetta, provoquemos una Segunda Masacre del Día de San Valentín, que las calles se tiñan de sangre y se repita la historia. Cantó Montana, mientras que se terminaba de secar su uniforme y de ahí se lo volvía a poner, para convocar a Manuel Frías, uno de los hombres a cargo de las fuerzas y logísticas de la Mafia.

Este hombre venía de Galicia, España, llegó a la sala donde estaba Montana sentado, comiendo los ravioles, pero lo que más le aterró fue ver sus ojos totalmente vacíos, como los de un psicópata que acaba de matar a alguien.

\- Mi Lugarteniente, ¿qué sucede? Preguntó Frías.

\- Hora de la atracción principal, Manuel: La historia debe repetirse, hay que teñir las calles de sangre, que se haga una reacción en cadena: Necesito a 50 personas, entre mafiosos, "Enforcers", pistoleros, francotiradores, soldados y milicianos del barrio. También necesitaré 2 tanques, artillería pesada, morteros y hasta ametralladoras. Le ordenó Montana, tras haber almorzado y de haber limpiado los platos, para luego guardarlos.

Manuel se quedó helado, quería saber el motivo de semejante movilización de fuerzas y su destino.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer, Señor? Preguntó el gallego.

\- Voy a eliminar a esa yegua de Shikieki, ¿queda claro? Le respondiendo y eso puso al hombre de España totalmente pálido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Va a matar a una Jueza del Mundo de los Muertos! Pero ella es inmortal, no podrá hacerlo, Señor. ¡Piense en la gente que puede morir en las calles si llega a ordenar bombardear el lugar, el cual no sé cuál es! Se interpuso, tratando de negociar con Montana, pero en ese momento le dio el nombre.

\- No voy a bombardear al Jardín Japones: ¡VOY A BOMBARDEAR A SHIKIEKI EN SU BODA! ¡ESA YEGUA PUTA ME QUITÓ A YUUKA, AHORA VOY A HACERLE SUFRIR, LA HARÉ PAGAR CARO! Juró vengarse Montana, mientras que se hacía un corte en la mano y unas gotas de sangre empapaban la mesa.

\- Tranquilo, Señor, de seguro es malentendido, por favor, no haga algo tan terrible. Le pidió Manuel, mientras que el joven lo miraba a los ojos y éste por temor, se dirigió a organizar a las fuerzas.

(Música Canción de Golden Freddy, Five Nights at Freddy´s)

\- Hora del espectáculo principal: La historia debe ser contada, hay que bombardear al enemigo. Algunos nos divertimos a costa del sufrimiento de los imbéciles Cantó Montana, mientras que se colgaba su Cruz de Hierro de Segunda Clase, la cual tenía bordes dorados y la Medalla de la Lucha contra los Partisanos.

Manuel estaba muy angustiado tras haber llevado el informe de que ya estaban listas las fuerzas para el asalto, los vehículos estaban listos. Montana, al Atardecer le dio la orden de permanecer allí con Joaquín de Vera y Aragón con los demás, iban a cuidar la zona hasta que volviera el muchacho.

* * *

Montana ya estaba listo y preparado, bajó con su ametralladora Thompson y su Pistola Parabellum, dio la señal a los soldados de subirse a los vehículos militares y a los tanques, mientras que los milicianos y los matones iban a sus respectivos vehículos color negro.

(Música King without a Crown, Matisyahu)

Se despidió de Manuel y de sus muchachos, hasta que él volviera, Leopoldo debía ser informado por si llamaba Robert Racine, de Chicago y del "Chicago South Club", allí les otorgaría más barcos nuevos para cruzar los mares en sus negocios mafiosos.

Inmediatamente, la comitiva se dirigió hacia Palermo con la misión de vengarse, pero, ¿y si todo esto era un error? Manuel temía de un baño de sangre, por lo cual corrió con Joaquín para llamar a Sanae.

\- _Templo Moriya, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?_ Se escuchó la voz de la Miko de cabellos verdes, la cual estaba con Filemón, sobrino de Manuel.

\- ¡Sanae, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios! -Le habló el hombre de Galicia- Por favor, alerta al Templo Hakurei: ¡Es Montana, va en camino para cumplir una vendetta, está en camino con 50 personas, todos armados hasta los dientes, tienen artillería y tanques! ¡ESTÁ LOCO, SUS OJOS ESTÁN APAGADOS, PARECE SALIDO DE ALGUNA PELÍCULA DE CRÍMENES! Le pidió Manuel, totalmente desesperado a la Miko de que alertara a Reimu del peligro que corrían.

\- _Tranquilo, lo haré, lo haré, pero ¿cómo es que está "con los ojos apagados"?_ Quiso saber ella, mientras que Filemón escuchaba toda la charla.

\- No sé, dijo que _"Es hora de la atracción principal"_ y _"que debía repetirse la historia de la Masacre de San Valentín y provocar una reacción en cadena",_ está completamente loco: ¡Planea bombardear a la Jueza Shikieki! ¡VA A MATAR A MUCHA GENTE SI LLEGAN A DISPARAR ARTILLERÍA PESADA SOBRE LA ZONA! Le contó todo de lo ocurrido Manuel.

\- _¡Dios, tranquilo, que yo me hago cargo!_ Respondió Sanae, Manuel le agradeció por todo y la Miko de cabellos verdes se dirigió para llamar a Reimu de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

* * *

\- _Hora de la venganza, voy a acribillar a la Jueza Shikieki al mejor estilo "Triple A", mataré a cualquiera que se me interponga en mi camino. Algunos Mafiosos se divierten a costa de los imbéciles._ Cantó Montana, mientras que estaban cruzando la Autopista General Paz hacia Palermo.

(Música Out to lunch, Kidz in the Hall, WatchDogs)

La comitiva pronto llegó a Palermo, en donde se detuvieron cerca del Jardín Japonés.

\- Señor, ¿es aquí la entrega? Preguntó uno de los milicianos de Santos Lugares.

\- _Aquí está la mayor atracción, su historia debe ser contada: Vamos a bombardear a Shikieki y a ejecutarla al mejor estilo mafioso._ Respondió cantando Montana.

El joven se quedó en silencio, hasta que el que comandaba el asalto ordenó preparar la artillería pesada y los dos tanques de guerra, además de cargar los vehículos artillados y las ametralladoras.

\- ¡A MI SEÑAL ABRIRÁN FUEGO! Ordenó Montana, mientras que encendía un cigarrillo.

 **Flashbacks:** _Montana iba caminando hacia su casa, cuando se detuvo en el kiosco de Ramiro, quien lo recibió como siempre, de buenos modales._

 _\- Hola, Montana, ¿cómo estás? Un momento, ¿no estabas con tu novia Yuuka Kazami? Le preguntó el hombre._

 _\- No, no lo estamos. Por favor, dame un paquete de 20, de los nuevos. Le pidió el chico, pagó y recibió el consejo de Ramiro de no sentirse mal._

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Pasados unos momentos de paz, Montana ordenó cargar los cañones y los morteros.

\- ¡A MI SEÑAL! Ordenó.

Y dentro del Jardín Japonés, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para organizar el próximo festival, todas las Youkais estaban presentes, hasta que en ese momento, se escuchó un grito de afuera.

\- ¡FUEGO! Gritó cierta persona familiar y los mafiosos, los milicianos y los militares comenzaron a disparar sus armas junto con los tanques y la artillería hacia el sitio de donde estaban reunidas las presentes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Marisa, quien se tuvo que volver a esconder en el Templo Hakurei, ya que varios proyectiles habían caído cerca y explotaban por varias zonas del lugar y de una plaza cercana.

\- ¡"ENFORCERS, ATAQUEN"! Ordenó Montana, mientras que varios hombres y mujeres, protegidos por un poderoso equipo anti-balas, comenzaban a disparar contra el objetivo, una de las ráfagas de ametralladora dio contra las botellas de sake de Yuugi.

\- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! Gritó ella, pero al salir, los francotiradores la atinaron a ella y tuvo que refugiarse.

(Música Ambush, OST de la película "La Cruz de Hierro", se las recomiendo, es de 1977)

\- ¡SEÑOR, HAY CIVILES EN LA ZONA, VA CONTRA NUESTRO JURAMENTO! Pidió de detener el fuego uno de los Soldados.

Montana fue hacia una de las ametralladoras MG-44 y ordenó cargar.

\- ¡PAREN! Pidió Reimu.

\- ¡FUEGO! Volvió a ordenar Montana de a disparar.

En ese momento, los cañones estaban ya sobrecalentados y no podían seguir bombardeando.

\- ¡VUELVAN A BOMBARDEAR! Ordenó Montana a los artilleros.

\- ¡ESTÁN SOBRECALENTADOS LOS CAÑONES! Advirtieron los mismos y el joven ordenó lanzar ataques con morteros.

\- ¡SEÑOR, AQUÍ NO HAY ENEMIGOS, HAY CIVILES, POR FAVOR, PARE ESTE ATAQUE, POR FAVOR! Pidió otro de los Soldados, pero Montana corrió a la ametralladora y la cargó de nuevo.

\- ¡SOMOS AMIGOS, POR FAVOR, PAREN, POR FAVOR! Pidió Marisa.

\- ¡FUEGO! Ordenó Montana de nuevo y de ahí, apuntó uno de los morteros contra la entrada, la cual cayó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Mokou al ver con Eddy que por la zona del Jardín Japonés se escuchaban explosiones, pensando que eran fuegos artificiales, lo mismo pasó con Leopoldo y Yukari.

\- ¡Es una trampa, sigan disparando! Pidió Montana más tiempo para lanzar el asalto.

\- ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR, BASTA! Pedía Reimu, la cual cubría la zona con un campo de magia.

\- ¡MI TENIENTE, POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS CAUSANDO MUCHO PÁNICO, BASTA, DETENGA ESTO! Pidió otro de los Soldados, pero Montana estaba decidido a tomar el lugar por asalto.

\- ¡SIGAN DISPARANDO, SIGAN, VAMOS! Animaba el muchacho, pero en ese momento, el mismo Soldado le detuvo el ataque, deteniendo las ametralladoras y la artillería, como los tanques.

\- ¡PAREN TODO, PAREN! Pidió el militar y Montana se lanzó al asalto con sus mafiosos.

\- ¡VUELVAN A DISPARAR, NOS ATACAN! Ordenó el joven fuego de cobertura una vez más y de ahí tomaron el sitio, hasta llegar al Templo, en donde estaban todas reunidas.

El lugar no quedó destruido, todo era parte del plan para aterrorizar al supuesto enemigo: Montana inmediatamente entró en el Templo Hakurei y ordenó apuntar a Shikieki.

\- ¡VOS! ¡VOS, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡VOS, ALTO! Le ordenó el chico de los ojos apagados y sin mediar palabra más, desenfundó su Pistola Parabellum.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡MONTANA, ¿QUÉ HACES?! Gritó aterrorizada Marisa al ver de lo que iba a hacer el joven.

\- ¡LA VOY A MATAR: ME JODIÓ EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, AUNQUE ESTÉ MUERTA, LA VOY A HACER SUFRIR! Juró vengarse el muchacho y le apuntó con su arma.

(Música Western, Attaque 77)

\- Yo...Yo...Yo... Iba a decir, pero eso aumentó más la furia de Montana.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Gritó él, mientras que pedía que dijera su verdad.

\- Yo no te jodí el Día de San Valentín, estás muy equivocado. Negó todos los hechos Shikieki.

\- Yo lo que veo es una forra que me quitó el corazón de Yuuka: ¡DIJISTE QUE SE IBAN A CASAR! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME GOLPEÓ LA BORRACHA DE YUUGI?! ¡LO MISMO MEILING Y ELLY NO ME DIO PELOTA! Gritó más fuerte Montana, quien estaba por jalar el gatillo.

Las que lo habían atacado no sabían qué decir, el silencio hacía con empeorar más la furia de aquel joven, nunca lo habían visto tan así de explosivo.

\- ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN, QUE ESTOY ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Gritó Montana, mientras que disparaba al aire **(Jajaja, no me canso de ver la propaganda de los "Angry Birds" para MacDonalds XDD. Recuerden, ellos no están contentos. Ellos están angryyyyy.)**

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon unos aplausos y hasta unos pasos, mientras que después, unas manos se apoyaban en la Parabellum y de ahí unos labios familiares, besaban las mejillas de Montana.

\- Felicidades, Mi Amor. Feliz Día de San Valentín. Le dijo esa voz y Montana se dio la vuelta para ver a la responsable: Yuuka Kazami.

\- ¿Qué? Se quedó confundido el joven, mientras que bajaba el arma de la frente de la Jueza de los Muertos.

\- Todo esto fue parte de mi plan: Quería ver sí tú también te volvías loco, habías resistido mucho la tortura el día en el que habías venido a rescatar a Israel, no podía doblegar tu resistencia, pero con esto, ahora tengo un alma gemela de verdad, qué tan loco como yo. Dijo Yuuka, revelando todo su plan de hacer quebrar la estructura mental de Montana y así tenerlo a su lado para siempre.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo hiciste antes? ¿Y...? Pero cuando preguntó todo eso, el joven se desmayó en el acto.

\- ¿Por qué lo golpearon ustedes? Preguntó Marisa a Yuugi y Meiling.

\- Yo estaba muy borracha. Alegó la rubia.

\- Y yo pensé que eras vos que venías a robar los libros de Patchouli-Sama: ¡Ahora que recuerdo, devolvé los libros que te afanaste! Le ordenó la Guardiana a la rubia.

\- Che, ayúdenme a llevar al heredero de José López Rega* a mi cama. Pidió Reimu, mientras que le suministraban medicinas naturales para curarlo de todo el mal que tenía.

\- Reimu, vos también estás angryyy. Le recordó Marisa a su amiga y ésta la golpeó con su vara.

\- Por hacerte la pelotuda y por andar robando libros en la Mansión Scarlet. La castigó ella con aquel objeto.

\- Pero lo estás: Estás angryyy. Alegó Marisa en su defensa.

\- ¿Con eso me estás pidiendo de que vayamos a comer a MacDonalds porque no tenes plata? Preguntó la Miko.

\- ¡SÍ! Respondió feliz la Bruja.

\- _"Ay Dios, dame fuerzas con esta boluda"_ Pidió la Sacerdotisa.

 **Después de unas tres horas de inconsciencia y de muchos momentos angryyyy XD:**

Montana se despertó, rodeado de todos los presentes, incluyendo de Leopoldo, Yukari, Mokou y Eddy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegue acá? Preguntó el joven.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasó, Mi Amor: Feliz Día de San Valentín. Le dijo Yuuka y lo besó apasionadamente a su novio. Acto seguido, estallaron los aplausos y felicitaciones.

Después de ese día muy angryyy, pudieron festejar el Día de San Valentín sin ningún problema. Excepto Reimu, ella tuvo que ir a comer a MacDonalds con Marisa, la cual se llevó todos los muñecos de los Angry Birds y la Miko tuvo que pagar todo. Obvio que terminó muy angryyy la Miko por la obsesión de su amiga de llevarse todo lo que veía por las calles.

\- _"Bueno, al menos Montana no causó una masacre y todo terminó bien en este capítulo. Ahora veremos a las dos locas de Kaguya y Mokou con sus peleas"_ Pensó Reimu, mientras que llegaba su amiga con el gran pedido de comida que se había hecho en el MacDonalds y luego pidieron helado como postre.

* * *

 *** José López Rega: Alías "El Brujo", fue el Ministro de Bienestar Social durante los años 70 en la Argentina, entre los gobiernos de Héctor J. Cámpora, Raúl Lastiri, el último gobierno del Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón y durante los pocos meses de gobierno de María Estela Martínez Cartas de Perón. Fue el creador y líder de la "Triple A", organización de la Derecha Peronista, con la misión de aniquilar a todos los Comunistas infiltrados en el Movimiento.**

 **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Y saludos para Tommiboy, Guest y Mailmon :D. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 33: Y llegaba un nuevo día, aunque todavía era el Amanecer, en Belgrano, Kaguya estaba harta de ser humillada por su némesis, Fujiwara no Mokou, por lo cual decidió lanzarse a buscar libros sobre invocación de espíritus de fallecidos y hasta de Demonios, con la misión de arruinarle a la peli blanca.

\- ¿Crees que es seguro esto? Preguntó Israel a su novia.

\- Más vale, ¿no me digas que te da miedo? Le respondió ella, haciendo una sonrisa burlona para dejar en dudas a su novio y luego besarlo.

\- Mira que si la Jueza Shikieki te agarra haciendo invocaciones a los muertos, nos hace una multa de $4000 por perturbar el orden público. Advirtió el chico del Paraguay.

\- Esa le tiene miedo a Yuuka y a toda la Mafia, encima que pertenece a la misma como todos nosotros. Hizo recordar Kaguya sobre los hechos, para así llevar la calma.

Y mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Jueza Shikieki Yamaxanadu, ella se encontraba totalmente dormida sobre una pila de documentos que había sellado.

\- Qué la chupen, yo soy la ley, manga de atorrantes y giles, no saben cómo juzgar a un alma en pena, para eso me tienen a mí, sino estarían bien cagados hasta las patas. Como diría Diego Armando Maradona: _"Que la sigan chupando"_ . Dijo entre sueños y con un poco de alcohol que la puso borracha, la Jueza terminó por arrojar las carpetas con los casos que había sellado.

* * *

Y volviendo a Belgrano:

\- Bueno, ahí tenes la respuesta de la Jueza. Alegó Reisen, quien estaba ayudando a Kaguya con su labor.

\- Ya debió haberse emborrachado como hace todos los días al salir del laburo. Justificó su respuesta Kaguya, mientras que seguía leyendo los libros que había conseguido de la Biblioteca de la Mansión Scarlet.

\- A mí me da miedo de lo que puedes llegar a invocar, mira si llegas a traer un Demonio peligroso. Le advirtió Eirin, quien había tratado de dormir, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar? Por Dios, Eirin, calmate. Le pidió que tuviera confianza en ella y entonces, la Princesa de la Luna comenzó a recitar unos versos antiguos y de ahí, se abrió un portal, del cual se escucharon unos pasos.

\- ¡¿Me has llamado?! Preguntó una voz familiar, la cual salía del Portal.

\- Uh, cagamos. Dijo Israel, mientras que veía a aquel ser salir de ese lugar tan distinto y se pasaba a otro cuadro.

 **Volveremos, después de estos comerciales:** \- ¿Está usted harto de que se burlen de su posición? Bueno, antes me pasaba que la forra de Kaguya me hacía bullyng, pero ideé un plan: Con mi novio y mi mejor amiga nos armamos un negocio bastante jugoso y donde las PRINCESAS DE LA LUNA NO ENTRAN AQUÍ. ¡Por eso vengan al Bar "El Ave Fénix", donde todos son bienvenidos, excepto Kaguya, ESA NO PASA NI EN PEDO! Dio Mokou su propaganda y se volvía a la historia.

* * *

Y llegaba un nuevo día, en donde las Milicias Barriales y los Militares con la Mafia desfilaban por las calles de Buenos Aires, en conmemoración a la Victoria en la Batalla del Monumento de los Españoles, donde 80 valientes Camaradas enfrentaron a más de 120 enemigos provenientes de La Cámpora y de Inglaterra. Fue esa gran batalla donde se afianzó el orgullo español y la herencia de los argentinos.

\- ¡ARRIBA ESPAÑA, NADIE NOS SACARÁ NUESTRA HERENCIA! Se escuchaba el grito de Leopoldo, quien marchaba con Montana, Ludovico Falcón, Filemón Uriburu y Víctor Dominico, sus Lugartenientes.

\- ¡GIBRALTAR ESPAÑOL, MALVINAS ARGENTINAS, IRLANDA UNIDA Y CATÓLICA Y GUAYANA ESEQUIBA VENEZOLANA, CARAJO. MUERAN EEUU, INGLATERRA Y SUS ALIADOS! Enarboló su apoyo Víctor Dominico.

Y Montana también tenía su parte:

\- " _Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar, el caminar del Sol. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar, el caminar del Sol. Triunfa España, los yunques y las ruedas cantan al compás del himno de la Fe. Triunfa España, los yunques y las ruedas cantan al compás del himno de la Fe. Juntos con ellos cantemos de pie la vida nueva y fuerte de trabajo y paz. Juntos con ellos cantemos de pie la vida nueva y fuerte de trabajo y paz. Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar, el caminar del Sol. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir sobre el azul del mar, el caminar del Sol"._ Cantaba el joven con Yuuka Kazami y sus fuerzas al mando, llevando banderas de Españoles y los Símbolos de la Fe y la Patria.

\- ¡DIOS, PATRIA O MUERTE! Dieron su grito de batalla los Militares con los civiles.

Por las calles, Yuugi y Parsee también festejaban con sus Camaradas.

\- ¡LARGA VIDA A ESTE PAÍS Y A TODO EL MUNDO: MENOS EEUU, QUE SE MUERAN! Gritaron las dos amigas y brindaban con sake.

Por su parte, Reimu había ido para festejar ese día de Victoria Nacionalista, cosa que lo único que quería hacer era dormir hasta tarde.

\- ¡A LOS SEPARATISTAS MAPUCHES Y SUS AMIGOS ANGLO-SAJONES LOS HICIMOS CAGAR HASTA LAS PATAS CON ESTAS BELLEZAS! Señaló Filemón los bellos cañones de 88 MM, el terror de los enemigos internacionales.

En medio del desfile, se encontraba Yukari, quien iba con Leopoldo, entonando el Himno Nacional Argentino y el de España.

\- ¡VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS, HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR. VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS, HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR. GLORIA A LA PATRIA QUE SUPO SEGUIR SOBRE EL AZUL DEL MAR, EL CAMINAR DEL SOL! Cantaba la pareja juntos y tomados de las manos.

\- ¡QUE LINDO DÍA PARA IZAR LA BANDERA NACIONAL EN LAS MALVINAS! Exclamó Ludovico, mientras que avanzaba con la Guardia Nacionalista y los Comandos Anti-Subversión por las calles de Palermo.

Pero tras ese festival, lo que no se sabía, era que Kaguya había abierto las puertas del desastre.

* * *

Y justo por Belgrano, se podía apreciar una extraña presencia, lo cual, trajo una sensación bastante llamativa para Reimu, la cual fue a ver pero al momento de ingresar, a pedido de los vecinos, una fuerte explosión la arrojó hacia las calles.

\- ¡He vuelto para cobrar venganza! Dijo una voz y cuando dirigió la vista hacia el responsable, se encontró cara a cara con Israel y Kaguya, los cuales habían sido poseídos por una extraña magia.

\- Uh, la concha de mi hermana, justo ahora. Dijo la Miko y fue a buscar a Marisa: Un nuevo incidente se había desatado.

* * *

Y por las calles, los desfiles iban terminando, para que se pudiera volver a la actividad normal de los ciudadanos, cuando en ese momento, vieron a Kaguya y a Israel lanzarse contra el control de Reimu, quien iba con Marisa.

\- ¡Ah, no eso, no! Gritó la Bruja y se defendió con sus bombas, mientras que venía caminando Montana.

\- Buenos días, Reimu, Marisa, ¿cómo andan las...? Pero en ese momento, una fuerte explosión lo mandó a volar.

\- ¡Montana, no! Gritó Marisa pero el muchacho aterrizó, gracias a su bastón que llevaba en sus manos.

\- Tranquilos, que estoy bien. Alegó el muchacho y justo le cayó una bomba que le lanzó Kaguya.

Luego de unos segundos, volvió a aparecer, pero todo negro por la explosión.

\- ¿Alguien pidió pizza? Preguntó mareado y se desmayó.

\- ¿Algo que decir, Miko Hakurei? Preguntó la poseída Kaguya.

Reimu y Marisa pelearon como pudieron, pero los civiles corrían peligro, por lo cual, pospusieron el combate hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Nos enfrentaremos en la Costanera Sur, Miko Hakurei, a las 12 del mediodía, no se les ocurra faltar. Le hizo recordar Israel, quien también estaba bajo el control de la magia negra.

\- Lo haremos y les vamos a patear el culo. Alegó Marisa.

\- Jajaja, ya veremos. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que Reimu y la rubia se llevaban a Montana, quien en estaba inconsciente.

\- Saquemos al pibe de acá antes de que Yuuka lo vea y comete un holocausto. Pidió Marisa pero en ese momento, apareció Yuuka, la cual vio a su novio inconsciente.

\- ¡MI AMOR, ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON, MONTANA?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HICIERON?! Gritó ella y lo abrazaba con fuerza, logrando despertarlo.

\- Estoy bien, Corazón -Respondió el muchacho y pasaba su mano por los cabellos de la peli verde- No te preocupes. Pidió él de que no peleara contra

La Youkai miró con odio hacia los poseídos Israel y Kaguya y preparó su sombrilla.

\- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! Gritó ella, pero la detuvo Reimu.

\- No puedes, solo hay una forma de hacerlo. No hagas un tontería, tu novio te necesita. Le dijo la Youkai.

\- ¡Jajaja, esto es solo la primera fase de nuestro plan de conquista, muy pronto serán parte de nuestro Imperio! Río Kaguya.

\- ¡En tus sueños, puta! -Gritó Montana y se levantó para cantar- _¡"VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS, HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR. VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS, HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR"!_ Entonó aquellas estrofas de su himno nacional favorito.

\- Ya lo veremos, pero ahora, disfruten de su libertad. Alegó Israel.

Luego de eso, se fueron, desaparecieron en una niebla plateada.

\- ¿Los vamos a poder vencer? Preguntó Marisa, ya que había visto el enorme que tenían ambos rivales.

\- Sí, pero reúne a todas y a Rinnosuke. Hoy habrá doble festival. Le ordenó Reimu y se amiga fue a llevar el mensaje para todos los rincones de la Capital y el GBA.

* * *

Y con el correr de las noticias, Marisa reunió a los que pudo, ya que algunas Youkai estaban completamente dormidas o no tenían ganas de pelear.

\- ¿A cuántos tenemos? Preguntó Reimu.

\- Tenemos a Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Letty, Sakuya, Meiling, Ludovico, Leopoldo, Yukari, Chen, Ran, Aya, Yuugi, Parsee, Yamame, Reisen, Tewi, Eirin, Rinnosuke y he tenido que pedirle a Filemón, Sanae y hasta de Eddy y Mokou con Keine de que se nos unan. Le contó sobre los que se habían unido para la pelea en la Costanera Sur.

\- Haceme caso: Mokou le partir el culo a Kaguya, ella va a destruir ese hechizo maligno. No será de mi mano esta vez que resuelva este incidente, sino serán Mokou, Eddy y Keine. Le hizo que recordara esas palabras para un futuro inmediato sobre la victoria que tendrían lugar ahí.

\- Lo sé, pero igualmente, en número, estamos muy complicados. Le dijo Marisa, quien trataba de seguir reclutando gente para las filas del combate.

\- ¿Ya probaste con Alice y Juan? Le preguntó Reimu.

\- Están de vacaciones en la Patagonia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Tierra del Fuego, Alice, Juan y las Muñecas de la rubia se estaban divirtiendo.

\- ¡CHUPALA, MARISA, NI EN PEDO DEJO MIS VACACIONES EN EL SUR! Gritó la Maestra de Muñecas, mientras que esquivaba con Juan y sus Muñecas por las montañas de la Cordillera de los Andes.

* * *

\- Trae a Yuyuko y a Youmu. Pidió Yuuka, quien estaba atendiendo a su novio herido.

\- Yuuka, estoy bien, no me pasó nada y... Pero la peli verde sonrió de esa forma tan aterradora y le tapó la boca, para darle de tomar su té de hierbas.

\- Shhh, tenes que recuperarte, vamos, bebe, bebe. Le pidió ella y seguía echando más de sus medicinas en la boca de Montana.

* * *

Y finalmente llegó la hora de ir para el enfrentamiento con los dos poseídos Israel y Kaguya, mientras que iban llegando los primeros combatientes, por así decirlo, Reimu había pedido apoyo a la Mafia.

\- Ahí llegan Leopoldo, Ludovico, Montana, Filemón y Víctor Dominico. Señaló la Miko, cuando en ese momento, vieron que solo iban ellos cinco.

Al acercarse a la Sacerdotisa y su amiga Bruja, vieron que lo que habían pedido, no llegó.

\- ¿Y todos los muchachos? Preguntó Marisa.

\- Todos están enfermos, Tewi puso en la comida que estaban sirviendo, picantes y a muchos les cayó mal y estamos operando a medias. Le explicó Leopoldo lo ocurrido con Tewi, mientras que Reisen la sujetaba de las orejas a su hermana menor, para castigarla por lo que había causado.

\- ¡Solo quería divertirme un rato! Se defendió la líder los Conejos.

\- ¡La próxima vas vos a atender a todos esos enfermos! Le retó Reisen, mientras que la peli negra se reía por su victoria en las bromas pesadas.

* * *

Y llegó el momento de la gran batalla en la Costanera Sur. Llegaron hacia el Parque de las Mujeres, donde los estaban esperando Kaguya e Israel, la única esperanza era realizar un exorcismo para así salvar sus almas y sus vidas, sino estarían en grave peligro.

\- Allí vienen, Mi Emperatriz. Dijo el chico del Paraguay.

\- Jaja, perfecto, con la caída de la Miko, el Mundo será nuestro. Agregó la chica, mientras que los veía llegar.

Reimu se detuvo y miró a los dos adversarios.

\- ¡Están advertidos: Den la vuelta y regresen a su Mundo! ¡Aquí no son bienvenidos! Les desafió la chica, Kaguya se echó a reír por la poca presencia de apoyo para la Miko, la cual tenía apenas a un pequeño número de combatientes Youkais y Mafiosos, pero eso no la iba a obligar a rendirse, iban a luchar hasta la última gota de sudor y sangre.

\- Jajaja, ¿piensas que con esas simples palabras nos vamos a ir? ¡NO! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Contestó Kaguya y fue entonces, que Israel lanzó una ola de Danmaku contra los que les iban a plantar cara.

La explosión provocó que tuvieran que escapar de los ataques de Israel y Kaguya, quienes estaban en una fase "Lunática".

\- Esto no se ve todos los días. Dijo Reisen.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! Gritó Montana y fue con Leopoldo, Ludovico, Víctor Dominico y Filemón Uriburu al ataque contra los enemigos, pero estos los arrojaron contra el suelo.

\- ¡Acepten la rendición, Humanos. Inclínense ante su Emperatriz! Exigió la Princesa, pero en ese momento, cuando estaban por hacer que ellos se arrodillaran, no vieron venir a Mokou, Eddy y Keine.

La peli blanca se dirigió hacia su rival.

\- ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, culona? Le preguntó Kaguya, la cual estaba por lanzar su ataque contra su enemiga.

\- Vine a poner las cosas en orden: Se acabó. Respondió la peli blanca, mientras que lanzaba un poderoso ataque de Ave Fénix y con ellos, iban los Talismanes que se pegaron a los cuerpos de los dos poseídos, expulsando a los demonios que se habían ocultado dentro.

Y por los Cielos de Buenos Aires se pudo ver una poderosa luz blanca, la cual purificó a la pareja que estaba poseída. Todo había terminado bien gracias a Mokou, Eddy y Keine, los cuales pudieron eliminar aquella presencia maligna.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Yuuka, mientras que se reunían en círculo para ver a la pareja inconsciente.

\- Vamos a llevarlos a su casa, allí se van a recuperar. Además, Eileen los está esperando. Dijo Mokou, quien demostró piedad por su enemiga mortal.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Corazón. Andando. Agregó Eddy y llevaron a la pareja dormida a Belgrano para que se recuperaran.

El día había sido salvado, pero, ¿qué iba a pasar cuando se despertaran Kaguya e Israel? ¿Le agradecerá a Mokou y Eddy por haberlos salvado?.

* * *

Al llegar a Belgrano, los recibió Eirin con Reisen y Tewi, al ingresar en el departamento, los depositaron sobre la cama, aún dormidos.

\- Gracias por todo. Les agradeció la doctora de cabellos plateados.

\- Fue un placer, que sepa que aún nos queda el Superclásico. Jeje. Respondió Mokou y Eirin pudo ver en los ojos de la chica, un pequeño gesto de amistad hacia su rival.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro cómico episodio de nuestras queridas Youkais y Humanos :D. Saludos para Tommiboy, Guest, AARA941 y Mailmon, a quien espero que vuelva pronto a subir capítulos nuevos de sus historias :D.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 34: Había amanecido otro bello día soleado en Buenos Aires, mientras que Yuuka se despertaba llena de energía, tras una noche de puro placer y sexo salvaje con Montana, el cual no podía ni moverse de la cama porque todos sus huesos estaban destruidos tras la noche más placentera de la historia, su novia disfrutaba del día que llegaba y el Sol que penetraba por las ventanas de la casa de su novio.

\- Que lindo día. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que ella abría las ventanas de la habitación.

\- Síiii. Contestó Montana, tratando de hacer el mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impedía.

La Youkai de cabellos verdes se sentó a su lado, mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Como el día en el que buscabas a tu amigo Israel, entraste a mi mansión al mejor estilo de "Scarface" y te terminé violando por 24 horas. Le hizo recordar la chica.

\- Jejeje y yo pensaba aterrado que me ibas a comer o a asesinarme de la peor manera. Mencionó Montana, mientras que se besaba con su amada Youkai de las Flores y las 4 Estaciones.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que estaban en su momento íntimo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó Montana y Yuuka fue a ver con él.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Cirno y compañía, las cuales llevaban cestas para pasar un día al aire libre, pelotas de fútbol y hasta botes para ir a navegar al río.

\- Emm, Cirno, buenos días, me preguntaba en este momento qué estaban haciendo con todas esas cosas. Preguntó Yuuka, deseando saber de lo que harían.

\- ¿No lo vieron en el Facebook y Twitter? Les preguntó confundida Cirno.

\- No, recién nos levantamos. Respondió la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

\- Vayan a mirar en la televisión y en Internet, está la noticia en todas partes. Les sugirió Mystia y ellas se despidieron, poniendo rumbo hacia una zona desconocida.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos de lo dicho por las amigas del Hada azul.

Al subir, se encontraron con la sorpresa de lo que decían Cirno y sus amigas era cierto, ya que Marisa había publicado un encuentro en el Tigre*, bautizando ese día como la "Hora Youkai", en donde todos los seres mágicos de Gensokyo iban a asistir ese día al aire libre.

\- ¿Vamos? Preguntó Montana a Yuuka.

\- Y daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Respondió su novia, mientras que iban en el coche reparado de Montana.

* * *

 **(*El Tigre: Es la cabecera del partido homónimo en la Provincia de Buenos Aires, perteneciente al GBA. Es un bonito lugar que tiene muchos espacios abiertos, parques y hasta se puede ir en bote por el río :D)**

* * *

Por su parte, en el Tigre, Marisa se encontraba allí con Reimu, esperando de que llegaran todos los invitados para pasar ese día al aire libre.

\- ¿Crees que vayan a venir? Le preguntó la rubia a la Miko.

\- A vos sola se te ocurre armar un evento a las 7:00 AM. Le cuestionó Reimu la idea de hacer tan temprano el evento.

\- Es que no tenes paciencia. Respondió Marisa, burlándose del mal humor de su amiga.

\- Deja de hacerte el Chavo del Ocho, boluda, anda rezando de que lleguen los invitados. -Reimu recordó entonces un hecho que había pasado hace varios días atrás- ¡Ah y pagame todo lo que consumiste en el MacDonalds la semana pasada! Le ordenó ella.

\- Tendrás que atraparme primero. Dijo Marisa y se subió a su escoba, pero cuando intentó escapar, fue derribada por las Muñecas de Alice, las cuales aparecieron y atacaron con espadas la escoba de la Bruja, quien cayó cerca de Reimu, pero ella se corrió y terminó estrellándose contra el pasto.

\- ¿Qué decías? Preguntó la Miko, riéndose de lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

\- Mañana te los pago, te lo prometo. Le dio su palabra Marisa de pagarle toda la comida que había consumido en el MacDonalds.

\- Así se habla, por cierto, ¿llegamos tarde? Preguntó Alice, quien llegó con sus Muñecas y Juan para el encuentro.

\- Para nada, che, recién empieza esta fiesta. Dijo Marisa, levantándose y tocando una trompeta, al estilo de las fiestas, donde a continuación, no se mostraba a ninguna Youkai o Hada conocida por la zona.

Alice se incomodó al ver que no había, por lo cual, decidió ir preparando todo con la ayuda de Juan y sus Muñecas para pasar el día al aire libre.

\- Tranquila, Alice, no te asustes, ya vendrán más. Le dijo Reimu.

\- No estoy asustada, es que Shangai me estaba señalando un lugar ideal para que nos podamos establecer. Respondió la rubia, sonriendo y siendo acompañada por su novio y sus Muñecas hacia las orillas del río.

Pronto, Alice y compañía se asentaron en el lugar que Marisa había escogido, el cual era el Parque del Tigre, en donde estaban todas las banderas del Mundo y el Río Lujan.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos a un par. Dijo el Bruja.

\- Espero que lleguen más. Pidió Reimu, cuando en ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron todas las demás Youkais y Hadas.

\- ¿Qué decías? Le preguntó comicamente Marisa, mientras que su amiga se quedaba asombrada.

En aquel momento, se sumaron Leopoldo, quien vino con Yukari, Ran, Chen y Compañía.

\- Che, ¿Y Montana? Preguntó el joven Don de la Mafia.

Justo sonó un mensaje de texto en su celular.

\- _"Estoy con Yuuka, pasamos a buscar a Yuugi, Parsee, Sanae, Filemón y Kasen. Espero llegar en una pieza, porque la borracha de Kasen me está armando bardo en el coche recién salido del taller. Recen por nosotros"_ Decía el mensaje, cosa que despertó la risa de ellos.

* * *

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Montana estaba en lo cierto, ya que estaba manejando por la General Paz hacia el Tigre, pero tenía a tres borrachas, una Miko ninfómana que no deseaba tener relaciones con su novio y a Yuuka, la cual no paraba de abrazarlo con fuerza, ni siquiera para cuando él tenía que manejar por la autopista.

\- Che, Montana, encende la radio, es re aburrido el viaje. Le pidió Parsee.

\- Deja, yo la enciendo. Se ofreció Parsee a encender la radio, pero Montana le sacó la mano de ahí.

\- La última vez que te dejé encenderla, tuve que pagar $900 para comprar una nueva, traída de Europa. Le advirtió del último incidente que había tenido la chica de ojos verdes con la radio del auto.

\- ¡Eh, no seas así con mi amiga! Gritó Yuugi y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, mientras que su amiga aprovechaba para encender la radio, pero Montana la sacó de ahí.

\- ¡Saca la mano de ahí, carajo! Gritó, por su parte, el Lugarteniente de Leopoldo.

\- ¡Que encienda la radio! Ordenó Kasen y comenzaron con un coro.

\- ¡Que la encienda, que la encienda, que la encienda, que la encienda! Pidieron ellos en una especie de coro, hasta que...

\- ¡Suficiente, ya está! Gritó Montana y encendió la radio.

(Música This life, Opening de "Sons of Anarchy")

\- ¡Esa, Esa, Montana sabee! Gritó Kasen, quien lo besó en los labios, pero ese fue su peor error.

Yuuka agarró a la chica de cabellos rojos de los labios y luego de la garganta, empezando a estrangularla.

\- ¡¿Qué te dije, Frutillita?! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE?! Gritó la Youkai de cabellos verdes, la cual arrojó a la chica contra el vidrio de de adelante, tapando la vista a Montana.

\- ¡YUUKA! ¡VAMOS A CHOCAR! Gritó alterada Sanae, hasta que en ese momento, Filemón la distrajo por un tiempo pequeño, ya que ella comenzó a tener relaciones en el baúl del vehículo.

(Música This charming life, Joan Armatrading, Temporada 3 de "Sons of Anarchy")

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritaron aterradas Parsee y Yuugi y ambas amigas se abrazaron ante el hecho de que Montana había perdido el control del vehículo suyo.

\- ¡KASEN, SALÍ DEL VIDRIO, MIERDA! Le pidió el chico, quien trataba de sacar a la borracha de aquel sitio, pero ella se negaba, ya que Yuuka la iba a matar en cuanto bajara.

Por fortuna, Yuuka se calmó por un rato, tal vez quiso atormentar a Kasen después, pero lo cierto, era que estaban llegando hacia una zona de peajes, donde Montana tuvo que pagar el boleto de acceso y de ahí, siguieron los disturbios dentro del coche, ya que Yuugi había descorchado una botella de sake, pero el corcho no salía, así que justo cuando estaban por llegar a Tigre, el corcho salió disparado y golpeó a Montana en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Ah, Montana, Montana, despertate, dale, despertate! Le pidió Filemón, quien trataba de despertar al Lugarteniente de Leopoldo, pero este estaba inconsciente en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya habían llegado Mokou, Eddy y Keine en el auto de su novio, quienes llevaban comida y bebidas para la fiesta.

\- Adelante, adelante, pasen, pasen. Les animó Marisa.

Se fueron dirigiendo hacia el gran parque donde se estaba llevando a cabo todas las actividades, desde comidas y bebidas hasta juegos y zambullidas a las frescas aguas del Río Lujan. Allí, se encontraban Kaguya, Israel, Tewi, Reisen y Tewi, la peli blanca miró con frialdad a su rival y lo mismo hizo la peli negra.

Y Marisa tenía todos los nombres ya tachados en la lista de invitados, solo les faltaban Montana, Yuuka, Kasen, Sanae, Filemón, Parsee y Yuugi.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? Preguntó la Miko de cabellos negros, hasta que en ese momento, Marisa tuvo el presentimiento de que estaban en una mala posición.

\- Deberíamos corrernos. Sugirió la Bruja.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Reimu y fue entonces que vieron al coche de Montana, con todos sus ocupantes gritando y con su conductor inconsciente, el cual estaba por chocar, hasta que Yuuka lo despertó de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sacándolo de su inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -Preguntó asustado y miró al frente- ¡Ah, mierda! Gritó el joven y tomó los mandos del vehículos, logrando estabilizarlo.

Pero cuando estaba por frenar, el auto terminó cayendo, en cámara lenta, hacia el Río Lujan.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! Gritaron los ocupantes, mientras que el auto flotaba por unos momentos en la superficie, mientras que comenzaban a escapar del interior del mismo, Montana, antes recuperó los documentos del coche, la foto con Yuuka, su reloj y la radio, ya que sino no tendría las emisoras de EEUU, Nuevo México, Japón, California, Chicago, Nueva York y el Noroeste de EEUU.

Una vez en la orilla, la Prefectura con la Policía y una grúa tuvieron que sacar el auto de las aguas y mandarlo a reparar, de nuevo, para el dolor del chico.

\- Ejem, Ejem, ¿hace cuánto te habían devuelto el auto? Le preguntó Kasen, tratando de no despertar la furia del joven.

\- Hace cuatro días que lo tenía reparado y nuevo, ¡Cuatro días! -Gritó- ¿Ahora cómo mierda volvemos a casa? Se dijo el chico.

\- ¡A patín, viejo, a patín! Gritó un joven, quien no sabía que Montana era Lugarteniente de Leopoldo para la Mafia.

\- ¡Vos ya sellaste los papeles de tu sentencia de muerte! Gritó Montana, quien sacó su ametralladora Thompson y comenzó a dispararle.

Por fortuna, Cirno se hizo cargo de congelar a aquel joven y a sus amigos, mientras que Rumia pedía de comérselos para el almuerzo.

\- Por favor, por favor. Pedía la Youkai rubia.

\- Dale, yo también quiero comer humano. Pidió también Mystia.

\- Ya lo veremos. Dijo Cirno y volviendo con Montana y compañía, mientras que le daba las noticias de cuánto tiempo estaría su coche en reparación, Marisa se les acercó y los abrazó por detrás a Yuuka y él, ya que Kasen, Filemón, Sanae, Yuugi y Parsee se habían unido a la fiesta.

\- ¡Vamos, cambien esas caras largas y vengan a disfrutar de la fiesta! Les dijo la Bruja rubia feliz.

\- Bueno, ¡Y daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Respondieron Yuuka y Montana, uniéndose a la fiesta que se estaba desarrollando en el Tigre.

* * *

 **Si un día vienen de visita para Buenos Aires, Argentina, (recomendable venir tipo en Otoño-Invierno-Primavera, en el verano se derretirán del calor húmedo que nos toca, de vez en cuando), vengan al Tigre, les va a encantar :D. Lo mismo el "Puerto de Frutos", allí tienen para comprar, comer en los mejores bares y restaurantes, visitar el "Parque de la Costa" y de ir de paseo en lancha por el Río Lujan. Se los recomiendo.**

 **Bueno, aquí comenzó la fiesta que organizó Marisa, ¿tendrá éxito?, ¿Habrá otras?, ¿Montana volverá en colectivo con Yuuka hasta su casa?, ¿Habrá partido de fútbol?, ¿Israel se va a casar con Kaguya?, ¿Sanae tendrá otro "momento íntimo" con Filemón?. Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en el próximo capítulo :D. Saludos para Mailmon, Guest y Tommiboy :D. Que tengan una buena semana.**


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Y había empezado aquella fiesta en el Tigre, donde las Youkais y demás Seres Mágicos se habían reunido en un bello día de finales de Febrero para jugar, disfrutar de una buena comida en el picnic y hasta navegar por el Río Lujan.

Ya algunas Youkais como Suika, Yuugi, Parsee y Kasen estaban borrachas, tras haberse bajado las primeras botellas de sake, Mystia evitaba ser detectada por Yuyuko, la cual estaba disfrutando de toda la comida cocinada por Youmu y por la de los vendedores que pasaban por el lugar.

\- ¡Mystia, boluda, tranquila que ya no te voy a morfar (comer)! ¡Mira como están estos patys (hamburguesas), papa! ¡Y con el hambre que tengo, vieja! ¡Aguante las patys, vieja, no importa nada! ¡Comería hasta reventar! Gritó emocionada la Princesa Fantasma.

\- Ehh, pero Yuyuko, vos ya estás reventada, te moriste hace cientos de años y todavía tenes hambre. ¿Cómo es posible? Preguntó Montana, quien estaba instalando las lonas para comer junto con Yuuka.

\- Jejeje, eso no se los contaré, ni siquiera a la Sacerdotisa Hakurei. Prohibió Yuyuko de contar el por qué siempre sentía hambre.

\- Ya me lo dijiste la semana pasada. Respondió Reimu, pasando por delante de la Princesa, dejándola en blanco.

\- Uh, siempre tengo que abrir la bocota, bueno, a seguir comiendo, ¡Que buena es la carne argentina, Madre de Dios! -Gritó ella, mientras que se comía todas las hamburguesas y de ahí, llamó a su Jardinera- ¡Youmu!.

\- ¿Sí, Lady Yuyuko? Preguntó ella, quien estaba cerca del puesto de patys, poniéndole ketchup a las suyas.

\- Anota esto en la lista de compras de esta semana: "Patys" y esta bebida llamada "Manaos", que me hace ver el pasado, así como pegándose un viaje en la que los Humanos llaman marihuana, acá esta gaseosa me hace ver las estrellas y el momento exacto de cuando me enterraron. Pidió ella a la peli blanca de anotar los dos nombres de los artículos para la lista de compras del supermercado.

\- ¿Y qué más podes ver, Yuyuko? ¿Pudiste ver a la Argentina en tiempos prósperos y buenos? Preguntó Leopoldo, quien estaba cerca del lugar donde estaban Montana y Yuuka.

\- Eh, sí pero también vi nubarrones muy negros en ese viaje. Respondió la peli violeta.

\- No me digas, ¿viste los "Tornados del 4 de Abril del 2012"*? Preguntó Yukari.

\- No, peor, vi el descenso de Racing Club en 1983 y luego también pude presenciar la presidencia de Carlos Saul Menem. Les contó Yuyuko esos momentos históricos.

\- ¿Viste, Leopoldo? Hasta los fantasmas tienen miedo de los políticos corruptos. Señaló Saul Goodman al Don de la Mafia.

\- No solo eso, también vi a los cinco presidentes que tuvieron en un día, duraban menos que el rating de las series de caricaturas de hoy en día. Agregó Yuyuko.

\- Que miedo eso y peor debió haber sido ver a la chorra de Milagro Salas de Jujuy, la cual asesiné en el pasado. Recordó Montana.

\- No eso no, he visto otros peores: Pude ver cuando Boca Juniors se peleó con Chivas de Guadalajara y les cerraron "La Bombonera" en el 2004. Jajaja. Río la Princesa.

\- Solo faltaba que vieras al "Rafa" Di Zeo* y estamos completos. Dijo Mystia, quien se sirvió un trago de "Manaos" y eso que la hizo volar bien alto por el elevado nivel de azúcar.

\- Bitch, please, el "Chirumiru" que siempre llevo te hace más inteligente y más fuerte. Se los recomienda su Hada de Hielo favorita, yo, Cirno, la Más Fuerte de toda la Argentina y el Mundo. Señaló Cirno, haciendo un estilo de publicidad de su bebida.

\- A ver. Pidió Montana, quien se tomó un trago de la bebida del Hada peli celeste.

\- Ehh, Amor, según el Grupo de Defensa al Consumidor, ellos dicen que no hay que beber "Chirumiru" antes de comer, ya que puede provocar severas complicaciones en el cerebro y en todo el cuerpo. Advirtió Yuuka a su novio.

Y justo Montana recordó con las palabras de su novia, que ambos no habían comido nada.

\- Uhhhh -Dijo, mientras que le hacía efecto la bebida helada de Cirno, la cual le dio un fuerte golpe a su organismo- Ahh, puedo ver eventos del pasado, ¡Ahhhh! -Gritó, mientras que veía esos eventos pasar por su mente-.

 **En la mente de Montana XD:** \- _"El que depositó dolares, recibirá dolares"_ (Recuerdo de la frase del ex-Presidente Eduardo Duhalde durante el 2002-2003).

\- _"Los amigos falsos te llaman cuando necesitan algo. Los amigos reales te llaman y te preguntan si todo esta bien"_ (Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria).

\- _"Si quieren venir, que vengan, que les presentaremos batalla"_ (Discurso del General Leopoldo Fortunato Galtieri tras la captura de las Islas Malvinas).

\- _"Siganme que no los voy a defraudar"_ (Spot publicitario para la candidatura a la presidencia del Doctor Carlos Saul Menem).

 **Y saliendo de la mente de Montana:** El pobre muchacha estaba completamente bajo los efectos de la bebida de Cirno.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Leopoldo al ver a su Lugarteniente tan pálido.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Respondió y en ese momento, por el elevado nivel de energía que tenía la bebida, Montana salió disparado hacia los Cielos como un misil.

\- ¡Mandale saludos al Satélite Sputnik! Le pidió como recado Utsuho Reiuji al chico.

Pero otros estaban preocupados.

\- ¿Volverá? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? Quiso saber Leopoldo.

\- Bueno, es que esta noche lo iba a disfrazar de Maid, es obvio que no le gusta que le haga esto, pero me encanta, es tan tentador y delicioso disfrazarlo a la fuerza por mis fantasías sexuales. Respondió Yuuka, quien llevaba un idéntico vestido de Maid, del cual usaba Sakuya.

La cara de Leopoldo se puso blanca al escuchar esas palabras de la chica. Pero justo en ese momento, regresó Montana de su viaje.

\- Creo que este es momento para tu propaganda, Utsuho. Le dijo Satori a su mascota.

\- Sí, con gusto, Señorita. Respondió al pedido de su ama y ella comenzó...

 **Mientras que Montana se recupera del golpe, vayamos a comerciales:**

\- Hola, Fanáticos míos, veo que están muchos de ustedes buscando trabajo y sus CV indican que son Ingenieros Nucleares, ¡Genial! Justo lo que estaba buscando para nuestras queridas y poderosas centrales nucleares de toda la Argentina: Energía limpia y con responsabilidad, sin dañar al medio ambiente _(Greenpeace son todos_ caretas), además de que nuestras Fuerzas Armadas están deseando tener la Bomba Atómica y la Bomba H, así que vamos, ¡Únanse al proyecto!. Les dejamos el número para que puedan pedir entrevistas. Así que, vengan, únanse a la familia nuclear, ¡Y SI SON AMBIENTALISTAS DE GREENPEACE QUE ME QUIEREN LLEVAR A LAS MONTAÑAS PENSANDO QUE SOY UN CUERVO RARO, NO LO SOY, MANGA DE TARADOS. DEJEN EN PAZ A MI AMA SATORI O DESENCADENARÉ EL PEOR INFIERNO EN SOBRE SUS VIDAS! Dio su publicidad de campaña para las Centrales Nucleares la mascota de Satori.

\- Si les gustó este vídeo, firmen y manden sus Currículum Vitae a la dirección que está en pantalla, sino, Utsuho pondrá una bomba en sus casas, digo les tendrá el siguiente mensaje. Dijo Rin Kaenbyou junto con Koishi Komeiji y Kogasa Tatara.

\- Mis cañones les están apuntando a las casas de los ambientalistas y hippies que me sigan jodiendo, ¿quieren ver una demostración? -Preguntó ella, ofreciendo a la gente ver una demostración de su poder. De ahí disparó- A este disparo le llamo _"Que elegancia la de Francia"._ Comentó ella y disparó sus cañones contra varios objetivos, los cuales volaron por los aires y provocaron una verdadera explosión en cadena.

 **Termina la publicidad de Utsuho:** \- Carajo, Utsuho, re buena la publicidad, mi mail no para de recibir CV. Le felicitó Satori.

\- ¿Vieron que la propaganda-amenaza iba a servir? Mencionó ella del éxito del proyecto.

\- ¿Y por qué uno de tus ataques se llama _"Que elegancia la de Francia"_? Quiso saber Kogasa.

\- Porque fui yo la que atentó el año pasado contra París, ¡Malditos franceses, me querían cazar en la campiña! ¡Pensaban que era un pato! Se mostró molesta ella y dando los motivos de los Atentados en París **(No se enojen, esto es solo humor. Nada más)**.

* * *

A su vez Mokou y Eddy estaban con Keine disfrutando del bello día al aire libre, comiendo los omelettes que había hecho el novio de la peli blanca y bebiendo un poco del sake que trajo la amiga de la Princesa del Fuego, el cual lo había comprado en uno de las licorerías cercanas al departamento de ellos en Montserrat.

\- Awww, que lindo día para pasarla entre amigos y pareja. Suspiró Mokou, quien por primera vez, no tuvo por qué pelear contra Kaguya, la cual se encontraba jugando a las cartas con Israel, Eirin, Tewi y Reisen.

\- Brindo por eso, Princesa. Añadió Eddy, mientras que rodeaba la cintura de su chica con sus manos y se quedaban pegados, besándose.

* * *

\- Bueno, creo que será momento de descongelar a los chicos que había inmovilizado y... Pero cuando Cirno iba a descongelar a aquel grupo que se había burlado de Montana por haber mandado a reparar su auto, ella se encontró solamente con los huesos en el bloque de hielo.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? Se preguntó Daiyousei y vieron que Rumia estaba totalmente satisfecha y con la panza bastante hinchada.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó ella, mirando a sus amigas, quienes la miraba con cara de poker-face.

\- ¿Te comiste a aquellos chicos? Interrogó Cirno.

\- ¿Quiénes? Volvió a preguntar Rumia.

\- Los que congelé anteriormente. Respondió el Hada del Hielo.

\- Ah, sí, estaban ricos, pero esos huesos es que nos comimos Mystia y yo unos bifes asados. Ella también se los comió. Añadió Rumia.

\- ¡Yo hablo de los chicos! ¿Te los comiste? Volvió a preguntar Cirno.

\- Ahhhh, de esos hablas, bueno, jejeje, ¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?! Hace meses que no como carne humana, luego devolveré, total, me los comí enteros. Justificó su idea de comer humanos la rubia.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Pidió juramento Daiyousei.

\- Lo juro por Dios, por la Patria y por la Miko Hakurei. Prometió Rumia devolver con vida a los chicos que se había comido.

\- Bien. ¿Cuándo actúa tu estómago en digerir? Quiso saber Daiyousei.

\- Como en un par de horas. Respondió Rumia.

\- Dentro de una hora los sueltas. Le ordenó Cirno y la rubia prometió cumplir su palabra.

* * *

A su vez, Filemón estaba con Kanako, Yoshika, Sanae y Suwako, mientras que la peli verde iba a tirar la yerba del mate en uno de los tachos de la basura, su novio se la quedaba mirando, en especial cuando se agachaba y tenía una muy pero muy buena vista de ella.

\- _Ay, papa, que buen culo tiene mi novia, como le haría un buen brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr en el ojete a Sanae._ Pensó Filemón pero fue descubierto por Kanako, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el termo con agua caliente.

\- Por pajero y pervertido, ¿no sabes que ella es una Sacerdotisa pura? Le dijo, retándolo por sus dichos eróticos.

\- ¿Pura? Jajaja, ella es tan buena en la cama, en especial cuando estamos los dos solos, como grita, Dios, grita pero tan hermoso. La haría cantar hasta que Don Ramón pague la renta, ella está más buena que comer pollo con la mano y más buen todavía que comer asado con los amigos. Les contó el sobrino de Manuel a las Diosas, las cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡SANAE! Gritaron Kanako y Suwako.

\- Sí. Dijo ella, presentándose ante las chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso que estás teniendo sexo con un Humano?! Quiso saber Suwako.

\- Pero si ustedes me lo permiten. Además, lo hacemos con protección. Dio su palabra.

\- Uf, bueno, creo que con eso ya estamos tranquilas. Suspiró aliviada Kanako, mientras que Sanae se sentaba en las piernas de Filemón.

\- Todo bien, chicas, no se asusten. -Les calmó la peli verde y se dirigió al oído de su novio- _En la noche, esta misma noche, en la cama de Suwako, vos y yo."_ Le habló por lo bajo, sabiendo que sus Diosas no estarían presentes en la noche, ya que iban a salir al cine con Yoshika y Sanae tenía que quedarse a cuidar el Templo Moriya.

* * *

\- Aff, bueno, por primera vez tengo que admitir que Marisa acertó en que este evento de encuentro entre amigos iba a funcionar: ¡Mira todas las donaciones que me están llegando, papa! Exclamó feliz Reimu, con todo eso iba a poder pagar las manos de pintura que le quería dar al Templo Hakurei.

\- ¡Jaja! Te lo dije, nos estamos llenando de plata con estos eventos. Alegó Marisa y por primera vez, Reimu aprobó una de sus decisiones que ella había tomado.

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

* * *

 **...Pero eso lo verán en el capítulo que viene :D. No se lo vayan a perder. Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest :D.**

 *** Tornados del 4 de Abril del 2012: Fue una serie de eventos de tiempo severo que afectaron al GBA y a la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, donde se formaron cuatro tornados durante una feroz tormenta, todos fuera de la zona urbana, pero hubo desde F-1 hasta F-2 en la Escala Fujita.**

 *** Rafael "Rafa" Di Zeo: Líder de la Barrabrava de Boca Juniors.**


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: A la tarde, algunas Youkai organizaron un partido de juegos, entre ellos, uno que era el favorito de América del Sur, bueno de casi todo el Mundo: Un partido de fútbol, pero tenía unas reglas bastante extrañas para que se respetaran, además de que era llamado el "Fútbol de Gensokyo".

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡¿Y saben qué más vamos a jugar hoy?! Preguntó Yuuka, quien trajo todo un arsenal de pelotas.

\- ¡Sí, jugaremos al fútbol! Festejó Cirno con sus amigas.

\- No solo eso vamos a jugar, también vamos a jugar a un juego bastante antiguo y llamativo, y es el "Bombardero". Les contó.

\- ¿Y cuáles son las reglas? Preguntó Wriggle preocupada por lo que haría la novia de Montana.

\- ¡TIENES QUE AGACHARTARTE! ¡BOMBARDERO! Gritó respondiendo la peli verde y lanzó dos pelotas lo bastante fuertes contra Wriggle y sus amigas que la acompañaban.

Wriggle fue la primera en ser derribada, ya que Yuuka le lanzó una de las pelotas justo en la cara y en los bajos.

\- ¡Ahhh, mis cositas! Gritó ella, aferrándose por el dolor a sus partes bajas.

\- Che, Wriggle, pero vos no era que eras mina (Mujer). Quiso saber Israel con Kaguya, quienes miraba a la peli verde con cara de poker-face.

\- Emm, sí, tenes razón, che, soy mujer, pero eso me dolió tanto como me sentí como si hubiera renacido como un varón y me lanzaran una pelota en la clase de gimnasia. Respondió ella, sin poder poder por el terrible dolor que sentía también las piernas.

Montana se quedó con cara de más sorpresa.

\- Sabía que mis investigaciones sobre la sexualidad de Wriggle marcaban que es mujer. Gracias a Dios, ya estaba bastante preocupado de que fuera una Iluminati. Dijo así mismo, mostrando en sus carpetas de investigaciones las fotos de la peli verde y comparándola con un alien.

\- ¡¿Me estuviste espiando?! -Gritó ella, quien se levantó ante la sorpresa de los espionajes que hizo Montana en la casa donde vive ella con Cirno y las demás, se acercó al canasto de pelotas y la lanzó- ¡MONTANA! ¡CON RAZÓN HABÍAN PEQUEÑAS CÁMARAS DE VIGILANCIA EN LA HELADERA Y EN LA DUCHA, INCLUSO EN LA HABITACIÓN, TE VOY A MATAR! ¡BOMBARDEO! ¡BOMBARDEO!. Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzó la pelota, la cual dio en las partes bajas de Montana, quien cayó totalmente pálido al suelo.

\- ¡Agh! Eso me dolió tanto como cuando Argentina perdió contra Alemania en el Mundial del 2006. Dijo el chico, quien estaba soportando el dolor, eso hizo enojar a Yuuka, la cual decidió tomar venganza.

(Música Tuyo de Rodrigo Amarante, Opening de la serie de "Netflix" "Narcos")

\- ¡AHORA VERÁS, LUCIÉRNAGA! ¡BOMBARDEO! Gritó Yuuka y arrojó varias pelotas contra las amigas de Cirno.

\- ¡Auch! Gritó adolorida la peli verde.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar, sí! Exclamó Sunny Milk y con sus dos amigas comenzaron a arrojarse las pelotas.

Una de aquellas pelotas, logró atrapada por Eddy, quien la detuvo a tiempo antes de que lo golpeara.

\- ¡La tengo! Dijo victorioso, pero una lluvia de pelotas, dirigido por Kaguya lo derribó.

\- ¡Eddy! ¡¿Estás bien?! Preguntó asustada la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Creo que sí. Respondió un tanto adolorido.

\- ¡BOMBARDEO! Gritó la peli negra, lanzándole una pelota en la cara.

\- ¡Ahora verás! Eddy tomó una de las pelotas que tenía a su lado Parsee, la cual estaba totalmente borracha junto con Yuugi.

A su vez, Mokou se dirigió hacia donde estaba Eddy, derribando a Reisen, Eirin y Tewi, pero con Israel se le complicó la situación, ya que el joven utilizaba tácticas militares como camuflarse con la vegetación.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, Mokou! Gritó el novio de Kaguya, pero cuando la peli blanca iba a darle, se le adelantó Kaguya y la derribó, cosa que irritó bastante a la peli blanca, quien quiso tomar venganza y persiguió a la peli negra por todo el parque.

* * *

Por su parte, a las que no habían podido derribar era a Yukari, quien utilizaba sus Portales, escapándose con Leopoldo hacia las Otras Dimensiones junto con Ran y Chen, las cuales se ocultaron en los árboles y atacaban desde allí, también se podía decir que Sanae y Filemón tenían sus "técnicas" de evadir las pelotas, las cuales eran esconderse en los árboles o hasta en las lanchas, para luego besarse todo el tiempo y sin ser descubiertos.

Flandre y Remilla la estaban pasando genial junto a Sakuya, Patchouli, Meiling y Ludovico, pero Koakuma aprovechó los momentos de guerra para ir junto a Emilio para besarse arriba de los árboles y hasta de los edificios.

\- ¡Ahora van a ver! ¿Haces los honores, Emilio? Propuso Koakuma a su novio español.

\- Por supuesto -Dijo, besando la mano de ella- ¡Bombardeo! Gritó y lanzó varias pelotas, las cuales dieron sobre varias Youkais, en especial, le bloquearon el paso a Kaguya y a Israel, los cuales fueron encerrados por Mokou y Eddy.

\- ¡Bombardeo! Exclamó la pareja de Montserrat y les dieron con todo a la otra pareja de Belgrano.

* * *

Y así fue como el día fue pasando, entre diversión y pelotazos, botellazos y hasta bengalas al aire, las cosas fueron poniéndose más interesantes, en especial el día que era soleado y agradable para pasarlo afuera.

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor para darle el broche de oro al evento.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38:  **¡Hola a todos! He vuelto, jeje, aquí estoy y como prometí, a seguir con esta historia, que en Abril iré cerrando con ésta para empezar con nuevos proyectos :D. Por favor, dejen reviews que ando muy escaso de comentarios :(. Saludos para Tommiboy, AARA941 y Mailmon :D junto con Guest.**

Eddy sintió su cabeza muy pesada y con un gran dolor que le afectaba demasiado ya que la fiesta en el Tigre había sido el día anterior pero parecía que hubiera terminado recién.

\- Ohh, mi cabeza, no tomo más. Dijo con muy mal humor el muchacho por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

Se acercó para ver a su novia Mokou, quien dormía abrazada a él, pero a su vez, cuando la peli blanca se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio, pero lo que sintió más al fondo de la cama y sintió que dos más dormían a su lado.

\- ¿Qué carajo? Se preguntó la Princesa del Fuego y cuando quitó las sábanas, se encontraron con Kaguya e Israel durmiendo desnudos y abrazados en la cama, obvio que eso causó que pegaron un terrible que sacudió a todo el barrio de Montserrat.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Mokou con todas sus fuerzas, despertando de sobresalto a Kaguya, Israel, como también a Keine, Eddy, Reisen, Eirin y Tewi.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos acá?! Se preguntó la Princesa de la Luna sorprendida de estar allí.

\- ¡RAJA DE MI CAMA, PRINCESA! Le ordenó con toda su furia Mokou, quien casi incendiaba todo el sitio.

\- Jajaja, como quieras, culona, acordate: El partido de Boca-River se acerca, espero que tengas tus apuestas listas. Le hizo recordar Kaguya a su rival.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Nosotros ya las tenemos! ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Quién es la que manda ahora?! Respondió y se burló de la Princesa de cabellos negros.

\- _"Mierda"_ Bueno, entonces, ¡nos veremos en el partido esta semana! Finalizó Kaguya, mientras que se iban del lugar.

* * *

A su vez, Cirno y sus amigas habían decidido pasar el día haciendo videos para Youtube, ya que habían pasado varias horas viéndolos todo el día, por lo cual, decidieron romper el récord de visitas que su vídeo iba a tener.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿tenemos todo? Wriggle, ¿la cámara para grabar la tenes? Preguntó el Hada azul, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras de una obra en construcción, donde no tenían permiso para pasar, pero era obvio que lo hicieron.

\- Todo listo. Empezamos. Anunció la peli verde y entonces se comenzó con el rodaje.

\- Hola a todos los fans de las boludeces más grandes del Mundo, estamos acá con Wriggle, Mystia, Daiyousei y Rumia en esta obra en construcción en el barrio porteño de la Chacarita, donde vamos a saltar por estos tablones. Dijo la peli azul y fueron acercándose las demás.

\- ¿Esto es seguro, Cirno? Preguntó Daiyousei.

\- Quedate tranquila, amiga, no nos va a pasar nada. Respondió su amiga.

\- ¡Genial, porque esto se va a descontrolar! Gritó Rumia y tras saltar con sus amigas, las tablas de madera cedieron y ellas se cayeron hacia uno de los pisos en construcción del edificio.

\- ¡Ayy, Ayy, ayuda! Se escucharon los gritos de Mystia y las demás, mientras que venían las ambulancias para llevar a las heridas amigas al hospital del distrito.

* * *

Por su parte, Aya se encontraba en un café del barrio de Palermo, viendo el paso de las ambulancias que iban a socorrer a ciertas amigas traviesas, mientras que ella disfrutaba de su feriado por el Carnaval, se preguntaba qué iba a hacer esos días.

\- ¿Qué mierda puedo hacer estos días? Ya me terminé todo el laburo que me mandaron estos días. Pensó la chica ave, mientras que daba sorbos a su café, hasta que tuvo una gran idea: Ir a la cancha de fútbol y a alentar a su equipo favorito.

Terminó de beber el café y se dirigió al baño de damas del bar para cambiarse, más que nada para ponerse su camiseta de All Boys para ir a hinchar por su equipo favorito.

\- ¡Ahora sí, vamos! ¡ La concha de tu madre, All Boys, la concha de tu madre, All Boys ! Cantó ella, mientras que se reunía con Momiji y Hatate, quienes también eran hinchas de All Boys.

\- ¡Aya, copado, tenemos banda, vamos! Festejó la Guardiana de la Montaña Youkai, mientras que se iban dirigiendo con los demás hinchas a la cancha de Floresta.

* * *

A su vez, en los Tribunales, la Jueza Shikieki se encontraba lista para iniciar un juicio contra una familia política del anterior gobierno acusada de corrupción y lavado de dinero.

\- Komachi. Le llamó la peli verde a la pelirroja, pero ésta estaba completamente dormida.

\- _"Rico pastelillo"._ Dijo entre sueños Komachi, quien estaba totalmente dormida y no habían iniciado el juicio.

\- ¡Komachi! Gritó Shikieki de nuevo, pero cuando vio que ingresó un efectivo de la Policía Federal al recinto.

\- Señorita Yamaxanadu. -Le llamó el agente y la Jueza dejó el púlpito para ver qué le tenían que decir.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó ella, haciendo la venia militar al efectivo.

\- _Por decreto del gobierno, hoy no se trabaja por el feriado del Carnaval._ Le informó el Policía, mientras que la Jueza ponía cara de sorpresa.

\- _Gracias, Sargento Uriburu, muchas gracias. Le avisaré a mi compañera._ Agradeció la peli verde y tras despedirse del agente, fue a ver a la pelirroja.

La chica seguía dormida sobre los libros que tenía de leyes.

\- Komachi, despierta. Le llamó.

\- Quiero dormir, no pienso laburar hoy. Se negó a despertarse.

\- ¡Despertate, boluda! Gritó la peli verde tras arrojar un libro contra la mesa con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Ah, culpable, culpable! Gritó ella, mientras que se despertaba y su amiga la calmaba.

\- Tranquila, che, tranquila. ¿Nos vamos a comer algo al MacDonalds? Ofreció la peli verde de salir juntas.

\- ¡Y daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Aceptó la pelirroja.

\- Como diría Montana, ya que están los muñecos de los Angry Birds y me faltan solo dos más para terminar mi colección que tengo en mi casa, "Ellos están angryyyyyyyy". Mencionó Shikieki y ambas amigas dejaron los Tribunales para ir al MacDonalds.

* * *

A su vez, Montana se despertaba en su cama y como era clásico de todos los días, Yuuka dormía a su lado.

\- Humano. Le llamó ella, reviviendo el pasado de cuando se habían conocido y dormido juntos, después de que ella casi lo asesinara brutalmente.

\- ¿Sí, Princesa? Preguntó el joven, mientras que la Youkai se acurrucaba contra su pecho para seguir durmiendo ya que era temprano todavía.

\- Abrázame y no me vayas a ser infiel para mí, porque si no, te voy a matar lente, horrorosa y brutalmente, en especial que te sacaré tu corazón y me lo comeré delante de tus ojos, para luego utilizar tus entrañas y cuerpo tuyo como alimento para mis plantas. Mencionó ella, mientras que sentía los brazos del joven y de ahí, luego de besarse, volvían a quedarse dormidos.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, bastante bizarro, pero aún falta lo mejor, el capítulo que viene será una combinación de "Casados con Hijos", "Aquí no quien viva" y "Los Simpsons" XD, así que no se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Un saludo y fuerte abrazo para todos, en especial para los seguidores de esta historia, Mailmon, Guest, Tommiboy y Compañía. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Saludos :D.**


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: El Team 9 había terminado en el hospital donde quedaron con varias heridas y cortaduras, además de que ellas querían matar a Cirno por hacer semejante broma, aunque por otro lado...

\- ¡Chicas, chicas, no se pongan mal! ¡Miren, somos famosas en todo el Internet! Les dijo la peli azul, la cual tenía su computadora en sus manos.

\- Cirno. Le llamó Mystia.

\- Decime. Pidió saber la chica.

\- Si tuviera las fuerzas y la oportunidad, me pondría de pie y tomaría un lanzallamas o un cinturón-bomba y te haría volar o derretirte, ¡por tu vídeo del orto tengo mis alas quebradas y no podré volar hasta por lo menos dos meses! ¡Y Yuyuko cuando me vea, seré presa fácil! Le gritó Mystia, deseando poder vengarse.

\- ¡Vamos, Mystia, ya sabes que Yuyuko ahora ama las hamburguesas "Paty", ya no te va a comer. Le respondió la peli azul, pero a su vez, Wriggle tenía algo que decir.

\- Cirno, por tu culpa me quebré mis antenitas, ahora como voy a poder escuchar música, en especial a "Soda Stereo". Te voy a cagar a piñas. Juró vengarse la peli verde.

\- ¡Todas son iguales a Fernando Gago! Gritó Cirno.

\- ¡Daaa! ¡¿Ahora me venís a comparar?! Se escuchó la queja del jugador de Boca Juniors, el cual internado en el Hospital Sirio-Libanes.

\- ¿Y por qué estás acá de nuevo? Quiso saber Daiyousei.

\- Me quebré a los dos segundos de haber empezado el partido del Domingo. Respondió Gago, mientras que llegaban los médicos con Eirin, quien trajo medicina suya para curarlas, en especial a Gago.

* * *

A su vez Rinnosuke estaba atendiendo su negocio que tenía pegado junto con el de Eirin, él estaba bastante decidido a expresarse, cueste lo que cueste, iba a declarar sus emociones a la chica en cuanto volviera.

\- Si llego a fallar, me pego un tiro en los huevos. Juró el chico de cabellos blancos, mientras que en ese momento, Marisa abría su negocio de objetos místicos, la mayoría "prestados" de distintos amigos suyos, en especial de Alice, la cual estaba al acecho junto con Juan y sus Muñecas, buscando sus libros de Hechizos robados por la Bruja.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Marisa? Se preguntó la rubia, quien estaba rastreando sus distintas posiciones.

Por su parte, Mima se encontraba rondando por las calles hasta que llegó al negocio de Marisa.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo éstas? Se preguntó el peli blanco al ver que la chica fantasma se dirigía a aquel sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Reimu aprovecha esa mañana para descansar y además de tener sus actividades que toda Miko podía hacer, entre ellas cuidar a sus Yukkuris, sus queridas mascotas que amaba con todo su corazón y que no permitía que nadie entrara para tocarlas, a menos de que tuvieran su permiso.

\- Awwww, ¿cómo amanecieron, Mis Bebes? Awww, ven aquí, Pequeña Reimu. Les saludó con un tono dulce la Miko a sus queridas mascotas, las cuales eran parecidas a sus amigas, en especial su querida Reimu II o Pequeña Reimu.

Ella tomó a una de sus queridas Yukkuris y de ahí, ésta la comenzó a dar todo su amor, mientras que ella la abrazaba con ternura.

Pero en ese momento, se escuchó una explosión afuera del Jardín Japonés.

\- Para, para, Reimu, de seguro son los amigos de Leopoldo y Montana probando nuevas bombas. Se dijo ella, mientras que no se asomaba, ya que temía de que alguien entrara y se robara a sus Yukkuris.

* * *

Y era cierto, ya que afuera del sitio, en la esquina de Castex y Avenida José Figueroa Alcorta estaban los Salamanca con los Costa, Leopoldo, Yukari, Ludovico, Meiling junto con Silvio y Aurelio, quienes estaban probando bombas caseras, pero éstas era de las más potentes.

\- A esta la llamo "Le Bombe". Dijo Leopoldo, quien iba a hacer estallar el explosivo.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene nombre francés? Preguntó Ludovico.

\- Es que he estado con Yukari viendo muchos chistes de humor negro en Facebook y uno de ellos es con el ISIS y Francia, también la llamamos ¡"Bombardeo"! Mencionó el Don de la Mafia, mientras que explotaba la bomba, la cual los mandó a volar por los aires.

\- Es un éxito, pero creo que irá con menos TNT. Pidió Silvio, mientras que Aurelio tomaba notas.

Y justo terminaron cayendo en París, en donde los franceses al verlos con explosivos, todos éstos salieron corriendo y llamaron a la Policía de la Capital.

\- ¡Dale, che, no somos terroristas, manga de cagones, por eso se les fueron todos los Musulmanes de acá! ¡Aguante Europa, vieja, no me importa nada! Exclamó Silvio, quien hizo estallar otra bomba y salieron volando de allí hacia Buenos Aires.

\- Pero que elegancia la de Francia. Agregó Aurelio, mientras que volvían a la Ciudad.

* * *

\- Dios, que bombarderos que son ellos. Se dijo Reimu, mientras que calmaba a sus Yukkuris, las cuales le temían a las bombas que probaba la Mafia, encima ella era parte del "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

La Miko llevó a su querida mascota de vuelta a la sala que tenía para todas ellas, no quería que les pasara nada, además de que todas las Yukkuri la consideraban como su madre, la peli negra quería evitar cualquier desgracia para aquellas criaturas tan lindas.

\- A Marisa ni en pedo le dejo que las toque, la última vez las vendió a todas ustedes a los Carteles de Droga de la Triple Frontera, me tuve que ir hasta allá para recuperarlos, encima también con Montana...

 **Flashbacks:** El Día de San Valentín, el cual puso como loco a Montana, quien estaba furioso porque pensó que la Jueza Shikieki se iba a casar con su amada Yuuka Kazami, cuando se trajo a todo el barrio de Santos Lugares, los Milicianos de aquel sitio, a los militares y hasta a sus Mafiosos.

\- ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN, QUE ESTOY ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Gritó Montana, quien disparó su Pistola Parabellum al aire para mantener el orden en el Templo, mientras que tenía en la mirada a la Magistrada del Mundo de los Muertos.

Aquellos disparos al aire, sumado también al bombardeo de los tanques, la artillería pesada, los morteros, los disparos de los mafiosos, los militares y los milicianos con los francotiradores, después de que Yuuka revelara que todo lo ocurrido era un plan suyo para demostrar que Montana también podía ceder a las pasiones más violentas y ser como ella, provocaron una marea de gritos y llantos en la habitación secreta.

Después de que quedara inconsciente Montana, luego que se recuperara, Yuuka se lo llevó para disfrutar de ese día, mientras que Marisa y las demás la ayudaban.

\- ¿Y Reimu? Preguntó Yuugi.

\- No sé, la vi irse hacia afuera y no volvió. Respondió Marisa, mientras que acomodaban las últimas cosas fuera de lugar.

Reimu había ido hasta el otro lado del Templo Hakurei, hacia donde estaba aquella habitación secreta, en donde no podía pasar nada, incluso tenía prohibido el acceso Marisa o Mima.

Al ingresar, se encontró con los Yukkuris más pequeños llorar a mares, ella se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con ternura, secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda y les cantaba canciones de cuna para que pudieran volver a dormir.

\- Shhh, ya pasó, Mis Bebes, ya pasó, no les va a pasar nada malo, yo estoy aquí -Les dijo, mientras que se le humedecían sus ojos, tenía deseos de haber golpeado a Montana, pero ese pobre joven ya había sufrido y mucho con las torturas de Yuuka, además sabía que él nunca bombardeó de verdad el Jardín Japones como tampoco ordenó atacar al Templo de su familia.

 **Fin del Flashback:** Pero otra explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, ya que los hombres de Leopoldo siguieron probando con bombas caseras, éstas era las más potentes y las llamaban junto con Utsuho "Que elegancia la de Francia", éstas provocaban verdaderos temblores en un radio de diez a treinta cuadras.

\- ¡QUIEREN PARAR CON SUS PRUEBAS TERRORISTAS! Pidió a los gritos Reimu.

Y afuera:

\- Que lindo día para hacer un atentado en Francia, ¿no? Propuso Francesco Nitto II, quien estaba de espectador junto con Sakuya y Emilio con Koakuma.

\- Jajaja, ya los jodimos bastante a los franchutes, mejor hagamos pruebas acá, total, ya no hay más terrorismo en el Mundo. Alegó Leopoldo, mientras que se cubrían los oídos con protectores y detonaban otra carga más.

\- Y pensar que estas bombas y minas se las robamos al ISIS en sus últimos momentos de vida. Recordó Yukari, mientras que contemplaba las explosiones y el humo.

Hubo otras explosiones, hasta que vieron salir a Reimu salir del Jardín Japonés.

\- Uh. Dijo Leopoldo, llevándose las manos a la cara al ver molesta a la Miko.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hacer pruebas con bombas cerca de este sitio, por favor? ¡Mis Yukkuris están llorando a mares! Les pidió desesperadamente de que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo avisaste antes? Con gusto nos vamos a otra parte: ¡Muchachos, muevan todo para las afueras de la Ciudad! Ordenó Leopoldo, cosa que puso feliz a Reimu de saber que sabía lidiar bien con la gente.

\- Uh, ¿en dónde deje el detonador de la bomba "Masacre en Le Bataclan"? Se preguntó Aurelio, cuando en ese momento, la pequeña Yukkuri Reimu II lo accionó y los mandó a volar por los aires a los protagonistas, menos a la Miko.

\- ¡LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE ALL BOYS! Gritó Leopoldo, mientras que terminaban cayendo con las bombas en un parque un tanto lejano para no molestar a la Miko y a sus mascotas.

* * *

\- UH, eso me recuerda lo siguiente -Dijo Aya, quien estaba en la cancha, viendo al equipo de ella junto con Momiji y Hatate- ¡LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE ALL BOYS, LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE ALL BOYS, TE VAMOS A QUEMAR FLORESTA Y LA RE PUTA MADRE QUE LO RE PARIÓ! ¡VAMOS,CHE, GANEN, DALE! Pidieron las tres amigas a los gritos y agitando las banderas de su equipo.

* * *

Montana se encontraba dormido en su cama junto a Yuuka, la cual no paraba de abrazarlo y entonces, la Youkai de cabellos verdes le susurró al oído algo que debía saber.

\- _Humano, abrázame más o terminaré por descuartizarte y enterrarte en mis jardines_. Pidió en voz baja y dulce, mientras que él le besaba el cuello a la peli verde y la abrazaba más para que pudieran dormir calentitos.

\- _Awww, sos tan tierna cuando estás sonrojada y amenazante._ Le dijo Montana, mientras que ambos se abrazaban y besaban en la cama, aprovechando que ese día no había mucha actividad después de la fiesta en el Tigre.

* * *

\- ¡Dios, Dios! ¡¿Cómo carajo terminé en la cama con la culona y el estafador de su novio Eddy? Se preguntaba Kaguya, quien iba de aquí-allá bastante confundida e indignada.

\- Bueno, tomamos mucho en el evento de la "Hora Youkai", hubo mucho sake, cerveza, vino y hasta vodka. Hizo Israel en recordarle todas las bebidas que tomaron.

\- También hubo "Manaos" y Coca-Cola. Añadió Reisen.

Y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa:

\- Diga. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que atendía la llamada.

\- _Tengo un vídeo incriminatorio contra vos, pusiste una medicina mágica de Eirin en la "Manaos" y terminamos teniendo una orgía en mi casa. Durante el Super-Clásico del jueves te lo daré, pero nada de trucos. ¿Ok?_ Le advirtió Mokou y ella colgó, eso puso a Kaguya contra las cuerdas.

\- Israel, Mi Amor, encende la radio, pone "Friday" a todo volumen. Le pidió la Princesa de la Luna y su novio cumplió con su pedido.

\- Enseguida, Corazón. Respondió a la orden de su novia, encendió la radio y sintonizó ese tema de música, para luego subirle el volumen.

(Música Friday de Rebbeca Black, versión de la serie "Glee")

La música empezó a sonar, subía el volumen para acto seguido comenzó Kaguya a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA, MOKOU! ¡TE VOY A HACER MIERDA EL JUEVES, LO JURO POR DIOS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó la Princesa, pero sus gritos fueron tapados por la música.

* * *

\- ¡DALE, ALL BOYS, DALE, DALE QUE VAMOS A GANAR! Festejaban Aya con Momiji y Hatate, mientras que su equipo de Floresta ganab el partido.

* * *

\- Pero qué gritos, esa Kaguya no tiene un momento de paz. Dijo Reimu, quien estaba con sus Yukkuris, alimentándolos, mientras que cantaba para ellos, eran sus queridas mascotas, de las cuales no permitía que nadie las tocara.

Los Yukkuri no eran vistos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo en Argentina o Gensokyo, pero surgieron en los campos de Yuuka Kazami, pero al ver que le arruinaban sus girasoles, ella los empezó a perseguir para exterminarlos, cosa que no logró, ya que se ocultaron en el Templo Hakurei del Jardín Japonés, salvándose de su aniquilamiento.

\- Pobres criaturas y pensar que esa loca casi los mata a todos ustedes, pero vinieron hasta aquí, donde encontraron su hogar, no teman, Yuuka se entretiene bastante con su novio, quien está tan loco como ella, pero son buenos, tal vez ya abandonó esa sed de matarlos. -Les dijo Reimu a los Yukkuris, quienes la miraban, comprendiendo el mensaje que les daba- Pero, ¿habrá algo más triste que esto? Se preguntó la Miko.

* * *

\- ¡NO! ¡NO, JACKIE APRILE, NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ VOS TE TENÍAS QUE MORIR?! ¡JUSTO AHORA! Se escuchó la voz de Montana, quien estaba despierto y mirando con Yuuka la serie "Los Soprano", justo por el capítulo 4, donde fallecía uno de los más importantes miembros de la Mafia de Nueva Jersey.

\- Tan bueno y tan leal a sus jefes y murió en ese hospital, solo en compañía de su esposa. Es tan tierno. Dijo Yuuka, quien se estaba secando las lágrimas junto con Montana.

\- Un brindis por vos, Jackie, que tu alma tenga paz para siempre. Alegó el chico y la pareja chocó sus copas con vino en honor hacia Jackie Aprile.

* * *

Y volviendo al Templo Hakurei.

\- Sí, también eso es triste. Se lamentó Reimu, mientras que salía pero la pequeña Yukkuri Reimu se le aferró con su pequeña boca al kimono que tenía ella, mientras que las demás comían tranquilamente y luego se dormían.

Ésta no quería que se fuera, fue entonces que la Miko la tomó en sus manos y la llevó hacia el templo.

\- Awww, todavía eres pequeña como tu gemela. -Le dijo ella, depositándola en la mesa de la entrada- ¿Sabes? Junto con Marisa y los demás, tú y las Yukkuris también son mis amigas, son muy tiernas, no entiendo como esa "Fábrica" les puede dar tanto miedo. -Le habló pero la Yukkuri al escuchar sobre ese sitio, ésta se puso a llorar y a poner pálida- No, no, tranquila, no te pasará nada, tranquila, esa mala fábrica ya no está más: Los coches-bomba de Leopoldo se hicieron cargo de destruirla junto con la Fuerza Aérea Argentina. Le calmó los miedos y entonces la Miko le secó los ojos a la pequeña.

Luego de eso, la llevó de regreso a la habitación secreta, en donde allí la depositó con las demás en el suelo para que durmieran esa tarde.

\- Bueno, yo también me iré a dormir. Dijo la Miko y se fue a descansar un poco, ya que ese día, Marisa estaba ocupada con su negocio.

* * *

\- Bien, bien, tranquilo, Rinnosuke, aquí viene Eirin, no tengas miedo, solo expresa tus sentimientos por ella. Se dijo el chico, dándose sus propias instrucciones, ya que ese día iba a dar el gran salto para declarar su amor hacia su vecina que tenía al lado de su negocio, no iba a perderse por nada esa oportunidad.

Y allí llegó Eirin, volviendo de Belgrano, caminó hacia su local:

\- Eirin. Le llamó Rinnosuke y ella se detuvo.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? Quiso saber ella, regalándole una sonrisa, pero las mejillas se le enrojecieron al muchacho y sus nervios le volvieron a jugar una mala pasada.

\- Yo...Yo...Yo...

* * *

 **¡Suspenso! ¿Se le va a declarar Rinnosuke a Eirin? ¿Veremos a los Yukkuris de Reimu en el capítulo que viene? ¿Montana se terminaré de ver la primer temporada de "Los Soprano"? ¿Y las del Team 9 habrán recibido el alta? Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo que viene de...**

 _ **"Buenos Vecinos"**_


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: La Princesa Yuyuko se encontraba con Youmu en uno de los más famosos bares que tenía la Mafia en la Capital Federal, el "Al Capone", donde ubicado en Palermo, territorio de Leopoldo, habían ido a disfrutar de un entre amigas, pero era obvio que siempre el hambre de la peli rosa aparecía con semejante fuerza y eso causaba un gran derroche de dinero de parte de Youmu, pero esta vez, después de que se quedaran sin dinero, los comensales del bar pagaron toda la comida que la Princesa se había comido.

\- Bueno, al menos la comida fue muy rica, en especial las hamburguesas que nos sirvieron, ¿no es así, Youmu? Preguntó Yuyuko satisfecha, pero su Jardinera estaba totalmente borracha.

\- Que la sigan chupando, aguante el whisky y la cerveza, la concha de tu madre, All Boys. Dijo la peli blanca totalmente en estado de ebriedad.

\- Bueno, nos vamos a casa, jeje, hoy tenes el día libre, creo que voy a aprovechar para digerir la comida y de leer un poco. Aunque también podríamos molestar a Montana. Mostró sus planes para pasar el día libre.

\- Y daleeeeee. Respondió Youmu y volvieron a casa.

* * *

Y volviendo con Reimu en el Jardín Japonés, ella se encontraba aprovechando esa mañana para cuidar a sus Yukkuris, los cuales estaban dormidos excepto un par de ellos, ya que estaban comiendo unas migas que les había dado ella como desayuno, además de que no permitía que nadie entrara en la habitación secreta que tenía, por miedo a que los Yukkuri se asustaran y escaparan de allí, además de que Marisa una vez los vendió al extranjero y la Miko tuvo que rescatarlos a todos.

\- Ahhh, sentí que algo malo está por pasar aquí cerca. Dijo la Miko, temiendo de que un accidente ocurriera en los alrededores del Jardín Japonés.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura, Mokou? Ya se han probado muchas bombas y tú te quieres hacer estallar en este lugar. Le dijo Eddy, quien había ido con su novia y Keine al parque que estaba cerca del Jardín Japonés.

\- No me dicen la "Fénix Kamikaze" por llevar un chaleco bomba. ¿Recuerdas cuando en los combates por territorio en el GBA utilizaba los cinturones-bomba caseros de Nitori para causarle bajas a los delincuentes y a La Cámpora? Le hizo recordar esos momentos.

\- Sí, tenes razón, además, somo inmortales. Alegó Eddy y su novia lo besó en los labios, mientras que activaba la bomba.

\- Oh, mierda, ahí viene Kaguya con su gente, voy a tener que inmolarme -Dijo la peli blanca-.

\- Mokou, viene para que charlemos sobre el vídeo que tenes en tu poder. Pidió la peli negra, pero en ese momento, justo cuando se estaban acercando.

\- Como dije anteriormente; ahí viene Kaguya y compañía, voy a tener que inmolarme. ¡Allahu Akbar! Gritó la Princesa de cabellos blancos, activando la bomba, la cual causó un terrible estruendo, seguido de un temblor y de que su rival junto con Israel, Reisen y Tewi salieran disparados hasta estrellarse contra los árboles.

\- Uh, bueno, vamos a ver qué quiere la loca. Dijo Mokou, mientras que iba con Eddy y Keine para hablar con su rival.

* * *

Regresando con Reimu, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba la habitación secreta para ver si sus queridas Yukkuris estaban bien, ya que temía de que esa bomba los hubiera despertado de su siesta, pero por suerte al ingresar vio que ellas se encontraban durmiendo en su sitio, Reimu sonrió, mientras que vio que las pequeñas criaturas se despertaban y empezaban a moverse por el ambiente.

\- Awwww, buenos días, Mis Bebes, ¿tienen hambre? Preguntó ella, mientras que todas asintieron y ella iba a buscar la comida; la característica especial de ellas es que comen la misma comida que los Humanos, en especial la japonesa, así que la Miko se hizo cargo de darles de comer.

Pero también había que cerciorarse de que ninguna estuviera enferma o lastimada, ya que si moría alguna, para Reimu era un dolor en el corazón, así que frecuentemente llamaba a Eirin para que controlara la salud de sus Yukkuri.

* * *

\- Mierda, ¿estás segura, Yuuka? No sé, Reimu me debe odiar por lo que pasó en el Día de San Valentín. Le dijo Montana a su novia, quien lo llevaba para que hablara con la Miko acerca del incidente de la otra vez.

\- Tranquilo, yo estoy con vos y no sé por qué, pero hoy no tengo ganas de matar. Le defendió ella y entraron en el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el Templo.

* * *

\- ¿Quién será? Ah, pero si es Montana y...¡No, es Kazami Yuuka, no! Reconoció ella a la pareja, los Yukkuri no sabía quiénes eran, pero algo si estoy seguro, de que ese día iba a ser bastante movido (XD).

Reimu se hizo cargo de meter a todas las criaturas pequeñas a la habitación, ya que Montana y Yuuka estaban bastante cerca.

\- Quédense aquí, no vayan a hacer nada, por favor. Les pidió ella de que guardaran silencio y éstos obedecieron.

La Miko cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus invitados.

* * *

\- Reimu, ¿qué haces, che? ¿Cómo andas? Disculpanos si vinimos en un momento inoportuno. Le dijo Yuuka.

\- No...No es nada, ya sé por qué tu novio vino, para disculparse por lo de los bombardeos en el Día de San Valentín, ya te dije el mismo día de ese ataque que te perdono, no fue tu culpa, solo que ese día fue bastante loco. Alegó ella.

\- Me alegra mucho de que no estuvieras enojada, justo vinimos para llevarte estos regalos, has sido una gran amiga y una muy buena Camarada en la Mafia, Leopoldo me manda en representación de él para llevarte este regalo. Le dijo Montana, entregándole una cesta llena de dulces y ofrendas para la Miko.

Pero mientras que la peli negra les agradecía y hasta abrazaba, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación secreta estaba entre-abierta, por lo cual, la Yukkuri Reimu se encontraba mirando bien, hasta que observó los dulces que tenía la canasta e intentó de pasar por la puerta, cosa que no pudo hacerlo, porque el espacio era muy reducido y eso la lastimaría.

\- Agradezco muchísimo su trabajo y la dedicación que Leopoldo ha ofrecido hacia mí, gracias, es un noble ejemplo de que él sea el Don de la Mafia y demás. Pero a su vez, yo debo disculparme por no haber estado de visita estos días, pero he estado ocupada, yo... -Por un momento pensó en detenerse, si contaba lo de los Yukkuris, era obvio que la gente querría verlos y hasta querer llevárselos- Yo... Se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Yuuka, pero a su vez, Montana vio que alguien los estaba espiando desde una puerta entre-abierta, por lo cual interrumpió la charla.

\- Perdón si interrumpo, pero alguien nos está observando, voy a verificar. Dijo el chico, sacando su Pistola Parabellum. Reimu se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No! Esperen, no lo hagas, yo, yo lo tengo controlad. Le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Reimu? Preguntó Montana.

\- Sí, desde el día en que mi novio estuvo muy angryyyyy, vos estás bastante extraña, ¿qué hay ahí? Nunca nos enseñaste. Quiso saber Yuuka.

No había otra opción, ¿por qué desconfiar de sus amigos? ¿Acaso eran ellos malos? Finalmente Reimu debió ceder a las presiones y demás inconvenientes.

\- Está bien, ¿ustedes saben qué hay detrás de esta habitación? -La pareja negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la Miko- Bien, acá está mi mayor secreto de todo el Mundo, no permito que ni Marisa o la loca de Yuyuko entren acá, la loca de mi amiga los vendió a la Triple Frontera. Les contó ella.

\- ¿Qué hay? Desearon saber sus amigos.

\- Por favor, para atrás. Ordenó la Miko y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que casi llegaron hacia la entrada del Templo, Reimu empezó a abrir la puerta y de ahí les pidió que vinieran a ella.

\- ¿Qué carajo? Se preguntó Montana y la peli negra les hizo la seña con la mano de que la acompañaran, encendió la luz de aquella habitación y se escucharon los pasos de la pareja, quienes ingresaron en la misma.

* * *

Dentro de esa habitación, había pasto y pequeños árboles junto con un pequeño estanque con agua de poca profundidad; además de los muros que protegían el sitio.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? Preguntó Yuuka y entonces Reimu les pidió que se acercaran en silencio, ya que al llegar al extremo Sur de la habitación, vieron su mayor secreto.

La pareja se quedó de pie, viendo como la Miko les hacía señas a unas criaturas redondas y que se parecían a las Youkais de sus amigas, éstas comenzaron a moverse, estaban felices, no sabían que tenían visitar por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Reimu? Volvió a preguntar Yuuka y Montana sintió que algo le daba pequeños choques que solo él sentía contra sus largas botas militares negras.

\- Mira, ahí. Le señaló su novia y el muchacho se agachó, tomando a una pequeña Yukkuri Marisa, quien era la juguetona que le pedía de que jugara con ella.

\- Reimu. Se quedó asombrada Yuuka.

\- ¿Los reconoces, no? Preguntó la Miko.

La Youkai de cabellos verdes guardó silencio:

\- A estas pequeñas criaturas casi las exterminabas de tus Jardines, los cazabas hasta te comías a sus bebes, ¿qué clase de monstruo eres? Le preguntó Reimu en un tono serio y frío, mientras que sostenía a la Yukkuri Reimu II en sus manos, la cual lloraba a mares al ver a la responsable de su casi extinción.

\- Si supieras lo que esas alimañas le hacían a mis girasoles, ¿sabes lo que es despertarse todos los días y ver tus bellos jardines devorados y hasta que lo usaban de baño esas basuras que llamas Yukkuris? ¡No! Un día me harté y comencé a tenderles trampas, a cazarlos uno por uno, torturándolos y hasta destripando a las que estaban preñadas y mataba hasta sus bebes para hacerlos en la sopa, ¡Que delicia que eran! -Río ella, mientras que las Yukkuris seguían correteando por todas partes- ¿Sabes cuál fue mi primer Yukkuri que capturé para vengar a mis Girasoles? Justo a la que tenes en tus manos, sí, recuerdo esa estúpida expresión de retrasado que tenía, lloraba mientras que le enterraba mis uñas en su hueca cabeza y salía el relleno, era tan hermoso, toda una obra de arte. Fue mi primera víctima, pero al probar la sangre, querías más, así que seguía: Todos los días atrapaba a cientos de éstos, los aplastaba, explotaba o hasta les arrojaba veneno para que murieran, mataba a las familias y a las embarazas les pisoteaba a sus Yukkuris recién nacidas, encima que hablan como el orto, "Mami", "Ashudame, Ashudame" ¡JAjajajajaja!. Un día, cuando Montana vino a visitarme, estaba por asesinar a esa que llamas Yukkuri Reimu o Reimu II, le había matado a su compañera de procreación, más retrasados son, jajaja, antes de ir a recibir a Montana, le prendí fuego su nido con sus hermanitas, se quemaron hasta la masa corporal. -Se dirigió luego a Montana- ¿Recuerdas, Amor que dijiste "Mmm, qué rico olor a asado"? Jajaja, eran Yukkuris calcinándose vivos, luego, al anochecer, quería asesinar a más, pero se habían fugado los supervivientes y entonces comencé a darles caza. Pero literalmente lo único que encontré eran los que habían sobrevivido al veneno y al fuego, entonces lo pisotee un rato, hasta hacerlos puré. Jajajajaja ¡Jajaajjajajajajajaja! Les contó Yuuka toda la historia de los Yukkuris y cuando los perseguía para hacerlos extinguir por haber arruinado a sus Jardines.

\- De verdad eres una loca, ¿y qué gas usaste para matarlos? Quiso saber Reimu, no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba ante la presencia de uno de los Cuatro Lugartenientes de Leopoldo, ella también era amiga de Yuuka, pero de lo que ella había causado contra los Yukkuris era horrible.

\- Jeje, usé Gas Nervioso Sentox VX, justo había llegado un embarque para la Mafia, así que me llevé uno con la aprobación de Leopoldo, lo usé el segundo día de cacería, tenías que ver a esas taradas criaturas retrasadas, las madres sacaban a sus crías de los nidos y otras las protegían con esos cuerpos redondos pero se asfixiaban. ¡Lo que hacía ese gas con los camporistas y las Feministas! Paraliza el Sistema Nervioso y el Respiratorio, llevando a una rápida muerte, obvio que usé pequeñas dosis, con una sola maté a más de 200 Yukkuris. Y una se me acercó, tosiendo, era igualita a Alice, se acercó tosiendo y entró en convulsiones, la alcé y le dije "todo va a estar bien" y...¡Zas! La aplasté con mis botas marrones. Relató sobre esa masacre.

\- Eres una desquiciada, ¿sabes a cuántos bebes mataste de estas pobres criaturas? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y a sus familias? Lo mismo a las madres que protegían a sus recién nacidos, les quitaste toda una vida. Ellos solo jugaban. Le dijo Reimu.

\- ¡¿Jugaban?! ¡¿Llamas jugar a que mis Girasoles aparecían sin sus semillas?! ¡Todos los días Elly y yo teníamos que limpiar los desechos de esas porquerías! ¡Y encima se reproducían! ¡Ese día juré matarlos a todos esos! Pero hoy no, estoy tranquila, ya que no deseo dañar nuestra amistad. Respondió Yuuka, por un momento entraba en su fase de locura, pero por la otra, se calmaba y mucho.

\- Somos amigas, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes de que hicieras esa masacre, estuvo mal, pero te perdono. Ahora, dale un beso en la cabeza a Reimu II y pídele disculpas por matar a su familia. Dijo Reimu, sonriendo y le pasaba a la Yukkuri, la cual lloraba, por un momento Yuuka la iba a despedazar parte por parte, pero cedió.

\- _No llores más, te pido perdón, no lo haré más._ Le prometió ella y le besó la cabeza a la Yukkuri, la cual dejó de llorar y se la pasó a Reimu.

\- Con eso estamos en paz. Dijo Reimu y firmaron la paz.

Pero justo cuando todo parecía haber llegado a un momento de paz y seguridad entre las dos, los Yukkuris se escaparon hacia las calles.

\- Oh Oh. Dijo Montana.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MIS YUKKURIS, MIS BEBES, NO! Gritó desesperada Reimu, mientras que los veía escaparse hacia la salida del Jardín Japonés y dirigirse hacia las calles de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Al no poder perseguirlos porque ya se habían escapado, Reimu casi se pone a llorar, hasta que...

\- Tranquila, justo estamos acá para ayudarte, los hallaremos. Le prometió Yuuka.

\- Sí, además, acá estamos nosotros... Le dijo Montana y sonó la canción de ellos.

(Vuelvan a escuchar la canción de Intro de la serie de "Better Call Saul").

\- ¡Detectives Montana y Yuuka! Gritó Reimu feliz de verlos.

\- Acá estamos, listos para resolver el problema. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, llamaré a las demás. Ustedes reúnanse en donde está la estatua del Doctor Carlos Tejedor. Les pidió Reimu, quien fue a llamar a sus amigas, mientras que la pareja obedecía sus ordenes.

* * *

 **¡Otra vez suspenso XD! ¿Qué sucederá con los Yukkuris? ¿Los encontrarán a todos o habrá funeral para ellos? ¿Kaguya y Mokou harán una paz eterna para terminar con sus rivalidades? ¿Aparecerá Leopoldo? ¿Las del Team 9 habrán recibido el alta? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de "Buenos Vecinos". :D Que tengan un buen Viernes. Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest :D.**


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Todas las Youkais y amigas de Reimu estaban allí, incluyendo a Leopoldo y su gente, el temor de la Miko de que sus preciados Yukkuris fueran a parar en manos equivocadas o que murieran en un accidente de tránsito le helaba el corazón, por lo cual los había reunido a todos allí.

\- Bueno, ¿entendieron lo que deben hacer? -Preguntó ella desesperada- ¡Y Yuyuko y Rumia, si llegan a ver a mis Yukkuris, no se los coman, porque yo misma las mando al Otro Mundo! Les advirtió la Miko.

\- _"Como se nota que está en sus días"_ Le dijo en voz baja la Princesa Fantasma a Youmu.

\- _Señorita Yuyuko._ Pidió orden en voz baja su Jardinera.

\- Yo prometo no comerme a los Yukkuris que encuentre. Dio su palabra Rumia.

\- ¿Lo prometes o será como en el Tigre? En el que casi te dirigieres a esos chicos. Le recordó Reimu.

\- ¡Pero los devolví sanos y salvos! Añadió la rubia.

\- Bueno, basta de pasado, es hora de ayudar. Pidió Leopoldo.

\- Tiene razón, muy bien, vamos. Ordenó Marisa y con Reimu se subieron a su escoba en busca de los Yukkuris perdidos.

Una vez que se dirigieron a todas las direcciones posibles para encontrar a los Yukkuris, Reimu tuvo miedo de que les pasara algo malo:

\- Ay, mis pobres Bebes, Marisa, tengo miedo, ¿qué les pasará si los aplasta un auto o uno de los tanques de Leopoldo? Temió por la seguridad de ellos.

\- Son pequeños, no creo que los vayan a matar. Le dijo Marisa.

\- Son unas pequeñas criaturas que necesitan de alguien para sobrevivir, no me perdonaré si uno muere. Alegó Reimu, pero su amiga la tranquilizó.

\- No temas, el autor no dejará que mueran Yukkuris inocentes, ¿verdad, autor? Le preguntó Marisa al escritor.

 **En otra zona XDXDXD:**

El autor se encontraba tomando café y escribiendo la historia.

\- Pero no, Marisa, claro que no. Le dio su palabra el muchacho, mientras que tenía anotado en su lista de próximas historias llamada _"Tragedia"._

Volviendo con las chicas:

\- ¡Miren, aquí, aquí! Señaló Sanae, quien tomó a tres Yukkuris, una igual a Marisa, a Reimu II y a Yukkuri Reisen.

Cuando se agachó, Filemón la observó al estar en cuatro, le dieron bastantes ganas de estar con ella en la cama, por lo cual tuvo que aguantarse.

\- _"Como le haría un buen Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr en el ojete a Sanae"_ Pensó el muchacho, mientras que era vigilado por Suwako y Kanako.

\- ¡Pervertido de mierda! Le gritaron las dos chicas al novio de la Miko de cabellos verdes.

\- Es que no me tienen paciencia. Respondió Filemón, haciendo parodia al Chavo.

\- ¡Ya! No le peguen a mi novio, además, como me haces gritar de placer en la cama. Le dijo Sanae, mientras que se apoyaba en Filemón, haciéndole recordar la noche sexual que tuvieron anteriormente.

Ambas protagonistas se desmayaron al ver que su querida Miko había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con Filemón.

* * *

\- ¿Algo, Rumia? Preguntó Mystia.

\- Sí, aquí, miren. Señaló ella, mientras que recapturaban a siete Yukkuris.

\- ¿Cuántos tiene Reimu? Quiso saber Daiyousei.

\- Creo que son 20 o más. Calculó Cirno.

\- Para, para, ¿sabes calcular? Preguntó Wriggle, quien casi se echa a reír.

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo idiota?! Gritó la Hada de Hielo a punto de explotar.

\- No, no, me quedé asombrada solamente. Respondió la peli verde, mientras que Cirno le agradecía por ser una buena amiga y admirar sus conocimientos.

\- Una pregunta, ¿y Leopoldo y Yukari? Preguntó Mystia y nadie supo responder hacia dónde se habían metido.

* * *

 **En la casa de Leopoldo:** Yukari y el joven Don de la Mafia se encontraban en la habitación del segundo, aprovechando ese día libre para poder estar juntos y tener relaciones sexuales.

\- Sí, mamita, sí. -Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que se iba sacando su uniforme militar argentino- ¿Hoy me vas a entregar el orto, no? Deseó saber, ya que estaban a punto de tener relaciones y tenía a su bella Youkai de los Portales semi-desnuda y con sus pechos gigantes al aire.

\- No, eso no, loquito, jejeje. Respondió Yukari, pero justo cuando iban a tener relaciones, sonó el teléfono de Leopoldo.

\- Pero la re puta madre que los re mil parió, ¿quién es? Atendió la llamada.

\- _"Leo, ¿vos viste por allá en Santos Lugares a dos pequeñas Yukkuris bebes?"_ Le preguntó Montana.

Justo al doblar la vista, vio que sobre el árbol que daba a su habitación, estaban las dos mencionadas, durmiendo en un nido que habían hecho.

\- No te calentes. Se dijo, mientras que se vestían y las sacaban de allí.

* * *

A su vez, las únicas que no participaban eran Mokou y Kaguya, quienes estaban negociando la entrega de aquel vídeo de la noche de orgías que habían tenido ellas dos con sus respectivas parejas.

\- Me lo das ahora. Le ordenó la peli negra.

\- Jaja, ¿y yo qué recibo a cambio? Se negó a entregarle la evidencia incriminatoria.

\- En el Superclásico de este Jueves pediré perdón por haber difamado a tu familia en el pasado. Le dio su palabra.

\- Confío en ti, llegas a hacerme alguna jugarreta y se terminó. Le advirtió Mokou, mientras que le daba el vídeo mencionado y justo cuando se iban...

\- Che, miren allá. Señaló Eddy al ver que Satori, Rin y Utsuho estaban persiguiendo a unas pequeñas criaturas.

\- Agh, Yukkuris, los odio, pensé que estaban muertos después de que Yuuka los eliminara de sus Jardines. Dijo Mokou, cuando vio que la Reimu II que estaban buscando, se le había escapado a Sanae y Filemón de sus manos y andaba justo por donde pasaban los tanques de Leopoldo.

\- ¡Frenen esos blindados! Pidió Leopoldo, quien se bajó del coche con Yukari y los Yukkuris que habían rescatado del árbol de su barrio, gracias a Dios pudieron detener la columna de tanques que estaba realizando unas pruebas para los desfiles de la próxima celebración.

Todos los Yukkuris fueron rescatados y llevados hasta el Jardín Japonés, en donde se los devolvieron a Reimu.

\- Gracias a Dios todas están a salvo. Dijo la Miko, agradeciendo a sus amigos por haberlos salvado.

\- No fue nada, por suerte todos están bien y sin ninguna lastimadura. Le anunció Marisa, mientras que la Miko llevaba a sus mascotas a la habitación secreta.

* * *

\- Espero que me lo prometas, Kaguya, llegas a hacerme una jugarreta más y todo se termina. Le advirtió seriamente Mokou.

\- Así será. Lo prometo. Le juró la peli negra, mientras que se retiraba con Reisen y Tewi del parque.

Al irse, Eddy y Keine se le acercaron a la peli blanca.

\- ¿Crees que ella cumpla con lo prometido? Preguntó su amiga de cabellos blancos.

\- Eso espero, sino, como ya dije, todo se le termina, no voy a permitir que ella me gane en el Superclásico de este jueves. Contestó seria Mokou y se fueron de allí, con la ruta puesta en Montserrat.

* * *

Rinnosuke estaba en una completa cruzada, no podía expresarse ante Eirin, se sentía que estaba fallando al plan acordado anteriormente entre él y sus emociones, pero ahora sabía que estaba quedando en ridículo.

\- Rinnosuke, ¿estás bien? Preguntó la doctora pero sin que el muchacho mediara palabra, él la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta sus labios.

\- He ansiado este momento desde que te conocí. Respondió a su pregunta, mientras que ambos se besaban en Belgrano.

La reacción de Kaguya no iba a tardar, pero por esos momentos, ellos iban a disfrutarlo.

\- Te amo, Eirin. Expresó Rinnosuke sus sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

 **:O Wow, por fin lo hiciste, Rinnosuke, muy bien :D. Bueno, espero que les guste, lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes este capítulo, pero es que quería saber un poco más de la historia de los Yukkuris, gracias a Mailmon que me dijo que sí, suena perturbador ver cabezas que se mueven, pero también me han dicho que son esos panecillos o bolas de arroz que comen en Japón, de ahí se inspiraron. De cualquier modo, a mí me parecen muy tiernas esas criaturas :3.**

 **Dejen reviews y les dejo esta noticia: Dentro de unos días iré terminando con esta historia para proseguir con las demás.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo y saludos para Mailmon, Guest y Tommiboy :D. Cuídense.**


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: **Hola, hola a todos los Camaradas y seguidores de esta historia, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, ya ha pasado un mes desde que subí mi último capítulo de las aventuras de las Youkais y sus amigos en Buenos Aires, así que quisiera pedir disculpas si demoré bastante, además de que había prometido ya ir terminando esta historia para pasar a otros tantos proyectos e historias que quiero hacer, pero me disculpo, ya que he estado actualizando el crossover de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons: La Saga de Poseidon y quiero terminarlo también para empezar con las otras Sagas (Hades, Cielo, The Lost Canvas, Omega y Soul of Gold). Un saludo para todos los seguidores, en especial para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest.**

 **Este capítulo será un homenaje a una caricatura que no sé si se acuerdan, se llamaba** ** _"Grafitos"_** **o "Stickin´Around", era una serie de los años 90 y creo que duró hasta mediados de los años 2000 :3.**

 **Así que...¡Vamos con la historia!.**

\- _"Día normal en Buenos Aires, los niños van a la escuela, los universitarios se reciben de las carreras que estudiaron y la gente va a trabajar, ¿qué más puede uno pedir? La gente se pone a hacer actividades y por mi parte, bueno, trabajo en el diario "Clarin", así que no tengo de qué quejarme"_ Pensaba Aya, quien estaba de franco (día libre) filmando con su cámara toda la vida en la Ciudad y el GBA.

\- ¡DALE, HIJA DE PUTA, DALE, DEJA DE QUERER GANARME EN EL COUNTER STRIKE, CHORRA! Se escucharon los gritos de Mokou, quien estaba jugando con su novio Eddy a aquel juego, del bando de los Terroristas, mientras que Kaguya, Israel, Tewi, Reisen y hasta Eirin, la cual no salía de aquel beso que le había dado Rinnosuke, estaban del lado de los Contra-Terroristas.

\- _Deja de joder, culona, anda a tener relaciones con tu novio, quien ama tu culo gordo._ Se burló Kaguya del otro lado de la computadora.

\- ¡TOMA, PUTA, TOMA, VOY POR VOS! Gritó la peli blanca, mientras que disparaban sus armas contra el equipo de la Princesa de la Luna.

\- _¡Pero si vas te gusta gritar, incluso cuando tu novio te rompe el orto en la noche, le dices: "¡AHHHH, EDDY, EDDY, SÍ, DALE, HACEME GRITAR COMO UNA LOBA, DALE, POR FAVOR, DALE. ¿TE GUSTA MI CULO? ¡ENTONCES HACEME TUYA COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ!"_ Se burló Kaguya de su rival, la cual se puso muy caliente por el insulto que había recibido, entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, boluda? ¿Por qué no cerras el orto? ¡Siempre la ofendes a mi pobre Mokou! ¡Siempre!. Gritó Eddy, quien quería banear (Bloquear del Server) a la peli negra.

\- _¡Cállate, Eddy, si a vos te gusta tener relaciones a la culona!_ Le mandó a callar Kaguya, hasta que en ese momento, la Princesa de la Luna dejó de hablar, ya que habían logrado sacarla del Server.

\- ¡Ja, toma, forra! Se vengó Mokou, mientras que la peli negra estaba insultando.

\- _¡TE VOY A ROMPER EL CULO A TIROS!_ Gritó ella.

\- ¡Hacelo, dale, te espero en la puerta de mi casa, en la calle, ahora. Aceptó el reto Mokou.

* * *

Por su parte, Aya se encontraba filmando para una película casera con la participación de Montana, Yuuka, de la cual ellos daban un documental biográfico sobre la historia del Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón y sus tres gobiernos. A su vez, se veía a Yuyuko y Youmu darse un paseo por la zona del barrio de Santos Lugares, aprovechando que ese día, por primera vez, no tenía hambre la Princesa, ya que había quedado llena después de las patys que le había preparado su Jardinera.

\- Bien, empezamos a grabar. Pidió atención la periodista.

\- Listo. Respondió la pareja.

\- ¡Y...acción! Ordenó ella, pero en ese momento, cuando comenzaron a rodar, se interpuso Yuyuko, la cual tomó la cámara de vídeos.

\- Hola, ¿qué hacen? ¿Se puede comer? ¿Qué clase de hamburguesa es esto? Se preguntó ella asombrada por aquel artefacto.

\- ¡Corte! -Pidió Aya y se dirigió hacia la Princesa Fantasma, la Jardinera llegó rápidamente hacia ellas, tratando de evitar una pelea.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué modales, ¿no?!. Se quejó Yuyuko al ver que le habían faltado el respeto.

\- ¡No, que modales ni que nada, estamos trabajando en un proyecto sumamente importante y vos te pones delante de la cámara! Le retó Aya todavía más molesta por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Bueno, basta, che, basta! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que tenemos que filmar un documental?! Borras el error ese y... Iba a decir Montana, cuando en ese momento, Yuyuko tomó el control de su cuerpo.

\- ¡VAMOS A COMER! Gritó ella entusiasmada, mientras que causaba un verdadero pánico, donde perseguían a Aya y Mystia, la cual había ido junto con Rumia, Cirno, Wriggle y Daiyousei a darse un paseo por la zona, hasta que se toparon con Yuyuko, quien obligó a Montana a tomar su forma para así perseguirla.

Aya quedó sola, mientras que Yuuka iba a perseguirlos con su letal sombrilla, a su vez, aparecían Eddy y Mokou insultándose con Kaguya e Israel, los cuales se seguían peleando por lo ocurrido en el Counter Strike.

\- ¡Por tu culpa perdí mi cuenta en el "Server de Tucu"! Le gritó Kaguya.

\- ¡Callate, infeliz, encima le venís a faltar el respeto a mi novio Eddy, te juro que te voy a aplastar con...! Iba a continuar con su ofensiva Mokou, pero Kaguya se interpuso.

\- ¡¿Con tu culo gordo me vas a aplastar?! Se burló la peli negra.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE: "FUJIMA VOLCANO"! Gritaron ambos y se lanzaron contra la pareja.

\- ¡Dale, veni que te voy a hacer polvo! Le desafió Israel con su espada militar, lista para atacarlos.

El ataque del Ave Fénix de Mokou y Eddy envolvió a Kaguya en una bola de fuego, mientras que corría e Israel iba tras ella, tratando de apagar el fuego que le estaba causando dolor pero no la muerte, mientras que por su parte, Montana, bajo el control de Yuyuko, perseguía a Mystia, hasta que en ese momento, en medio de tantos cambios de posición, golpes, patadas, insultos, explosiones y hasta fuego, ninguno de ellos se percató de que se habían perdido en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

\- ¡Jajajaja, esto es muy divertido! Se río Cirno, cuando en ese momento, Daiyousei le tiró, sin querer, un ataque, la cual la hizo llorar y tirarle el helado que tenía.

\- Uh, la cague. Se lamentó la peli verde y Cirno comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Te voy a acusar con la Miko! Gritó la Hada de Hielo, pero Daiyousei sacó su billetera.

\- Toma, $500 (Pesos) es mi oferta y además no lo hice a propósito. Sobornó su amiga a Cirno.

\- De acuerdo. Respondió la Hada de cabellos azules, aceptando el dinero.

Y volvieron a hacer quilombo, a pelearse, pero la única que notó el cambio de escena en donde estaban, fue Aya, la cual se dio cuenta de que no reconocía para nada el sitio en donde estaban.

\- ¡PAREN, ALTO! ¡CORTE! Gritó la chica y todos dejaron de pelear.

\- ¿Qué carajo? Preguntó Mokou, quien estaba ahorcando a Kaguya e Israel y Eddy estaban a punto de incendiarse con bombas molotov.

\- ¿Corte? Preguntó Yuyuko, aún en el cuerpo de Montana.

\- ¿Qué? Añadió Rumia.

Y todos cayeron al piso.

\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta en dónde estamos? Se preguntó Aya y vieron a su alrededor.

No sabía dónde estaban, hasta que Montana, después de que Yuyuko saliera de su cuerpo y volviera a tener su forma normal, tomó un mapa que tenía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros que formaban parte del uniforme militar argentino Prusiano de los años 40-50.

\- Uhh. Dijo el chico, suspirando al ver dónde quedaron.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó Kaguya, tras caer al suelo.

\- Estamos al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. Señaló Montana.

\- ¡Pasa la puta ubicación que se nos hace tarde para el recital de "Callejeros"! Gritó Mokou.

\- Jajaja, ¿te vas a reunir con los piromaniacos para incendiar a los fans? Se burló Kaguya.

Fue entonces que Montana tomó una postura militar para calmara a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Atención! ¡Mientras que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo en esta pelea, quedamos perdidos en Carmen de Patagones, al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, lo que significa que estamos en la loma del orto! Exclamó Montana, viendo que la lejanía en la que estaban.

\- La concha de mi hermana. Insultó Kaguya.

\- Vos no tenes hermanas. Añadió Mokou.

\- Pero por lo menos no tengo un culo gordo como el tuyo. Se burló la peli negra.

\- Vas a ver a la salida. Le amenazó Mokou a la Princesa, al estilo del "Chavo del 8".

\- Volviendo al punto principal, ¿cómo hacemos para volver? Preguntó Cirno.

\- Tengo hambre y quiero irme a casa. Pidió Rumia y todos se pusieron pálidos, fue entonces que Momiji le lamió la cara.

\- Che, ¿y de dónde salió Momiji? Preguntó intrigado Eddy.

\- Es tan misterioso como las valijas con plata de Lázaro Báez*. Mencionó Montana.

\- Y más misterioso que el libro "Luna de Plutón" de Dross. Añadió más a la intriga Yuuka, quien no comprendía aún como el Youtuber de Venezuela había escrito ese libro.

Pero en ese momento, en medio de las playas de aquella localidad del Sur de Buenos Aires, escucharon un ruido que venía de los médanos.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? Preguntó Wriggle.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Jaja, Wriggle, ahora sos además de una Luciérnaga, una gallina. Se burló Kaguya, mientras que hacía la representación de las gallinas picoteando el maíz junto a Israel.

\- Ya maduren, boludos, viene de allá. Señaló Wriggle y fueron a ver.

Se acercaron silenciosamente, mientras que se abrían paso hacia los médanos.

\- Che, Mokou. Le dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó la peli blanca.

\- Discúlpame por haberte hecho bardo en el Counter-Strike. Se disculpó la Princesa.

\- ¿Y qué más tenes que decirme para que acepte tus disculpas? Preguntó Mokou, queriendo que ella se disculpara más.

\- Bueno, perdón por haber insultado a tu familia, haberte dicho que eras una histérica, piromaníaca, chiflada, terrorista, bombardera suicida y culona. Pidió disculpas ella por todo lo que le había dicho.

\- Lo acepto. Dijo la peli blanca, aceptando las disculpas de la chica y ambas se dieron un abrazo.

\- _"Culona"._ Dijo por lo bajo Kaguya.

\- _"Ninfomana"_ Dijo por lo bajo también Mokou.

Pronto llegaron a la zona de donde venía aquel ruido misterioso, donde Montana tomó su bastón negro y lo extendió hacia un bulto donde al tocarlo, se produjo un gran susto a los protagonistas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron ellos y salieron corriendo, aterrados, mientras que atrás de ellos estaban Filemón con Sanae, Yoshika y Suwako, las cuales habían ido allí para convertir al Tercer Lugarteniente de Leopoldo en Youkai.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Filemón, mientras que se retiraban para el hotel con Sanae y las demás.

* * *

El grupo se escondió en un auto abandonado, Montana junto con Yuuka, Kaguya e Israel en el baúl y los otros en los asientos.

\- ¡Ahh! Iba a gritar el joven cuando vio dos ojos rojos y era su novia.

\- Me recuerda cuando gritabas de dolor cuando te violaba. Le dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Se preguntó Israel.

\- Si pensaron que jugar al FNAF daba miedo, sí a mí me dio miedo, pero por lo más terrorífico fue ver esa escena, a Leopoldo le va a encantar que ahora su Tercer Lugarteniente es ahora un Youkai en la Mafia. Dijo Montana, pero cuando sintieron un sacudon en el los asientos de arriba, se toparon con Mokou, Eddy y el grupo de Cirno junto con Aya, Momiji, Yuyuko y Youmu.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Volvieron a gritar, saliendo disparados del coche hasta volver a las playas.

Una vez allí, Aya decidió poner orden a todo el caos ocasionado.

\- Muy bien, estamos perdidos, ¿sí? Tenemos que volver a casa, estamos bien al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, simplemente hay que volver caminando hasta casa. Dijo la periodista.

\- Es muy largo el viaje, ya nos perdimos el recital de "Callejeros". Dijo molesta Mokou.

\- Bueno, pero hay que volver, a la Princesa Yuyuko le va a dar hambre y seremos la cena. Pidió de que se apresuraran Youmu.

\- Pero, Youmu, no ves que con todas las Paty que comí quedé satisfecha, además, mira, ¿nunca has visto un Cielo tan estrellado? Le preguntó asombrada la Princesa Fantasma a ella.

Todos alzaron la vista, en ese momento, a Montana se le cayeron las lágrimas.

\- Tantos años viniendo a la Costa Atlántica Austral con mi familia y nunca pude ver un Cielo tan estrellado. Dios, es hermoso esto. Dijo fascinado el joven.

\- Ni yo he visto algo tan bello como estar aquí. Podemos volver después. Sugirió Mokou, mientras que se sentaban en la arena y observaron las Estrellas.

(Música Dreaming of Fiji, OST de la película "The Truman Show")

\- Muchachos, ¿alguna pensaron que estamos tan alejados de otros Mundos? Preguntó Montana, mirando hacia la Luna.

\- Yo estoy tan lejos de casa, la extraño. Se lamentó Kaguya.

Mokou no le dio importancia a los dichos de su rival, pero cuando ella observó al Cielo Estrellado, sabía que Febrero estaba por terminar y que llegaría Marzo, fecha en la ella no quería saber nada, ya que era el mes en el que ella había dejado todo atrás en el pasado y vengar a su familia por lo que Kaguya les había hecho a ellos.

\- ¿Y qué tal si vas allá y listo? Le sugirió Mokou, girando la vista hacia atrás, donde Eddy estaba recostado en sus piernas.

\- Sería agradable ir de visita. Añadió Yuyuko.

\- Sí, pero no, no puedo volver. ¿Lo recuerdan? Desobedecía a las órdenes reales y bebí el Elixir de la Vida, haciéndome inmortal, luego vine aquí a la Tierra, si se llegan a enterar los Emisarios de la Luna que estoy aquí, vendrán a buscarme y a traerme de regreso allí para juzgarme. Contó Kaguya, Mokou en el fondo se sintió triste, mientras que seguían mirando al Cielo lleno de Estrellas.

\- Todos cometimos errores en el Pasado, Kaguya, pero tú nunca pediste perdón por la ofensa hacia mi padre y mi familia, le obligaste a hacer una serie de desafíos muy complicados donde terminó perdiendo, nos arruinaste a todos los Fujiwara. ¿Te parece gracioso? Preguntó la peli blanca, tratando de recuperar el honor de su familia.

\- Si tanto quieres reconstruir el honor de tu familia, ¿por qué no te casas con Eddy y listo? Preguntó ella.

\- Nos vamos a casar, pero ahora seguiremos siendo novios, además, aún sigo esperando esas disculpas. Le pidió la peli blanca.

\- ¿Quieres disculpas? ¡¿Las quieres?! ¡Hace años que traté de disculparme, pero por mi orgullo que me llevaba a todas estas peleas e insultos, me arruinaron todo, cuando apareció Israel, mi vida cambió, las cosas empezaron a salir bien, sobre todo cuando Leopoldo empezó a forjar el Imperio de la Mafia que tanto ansiábamos tener, un hogar y hasta una vida feliz de inmortales juntos, pero cuando llegaste, pensando que vivirías en Gensokyo, tuve que vivir de los insultos y peleas contigo. Me he sentido triste desde el día en el que hice llevar al fracaso a toda tu familia y volvería a disculparme, si tan solo hubiera tenido la opción de volver atrás. -Le dijo Kaguya, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la peli blanca- Mokou no Fujiwara, ¿aceptarías mis disculpas? En nombre de la Luna y de mí. Pidió ella, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

La peli blanca pensó en todos esos años de combates y peleas, pronto reconoció que finalmente su rival estaba disculpándose por todos esos años arruinados, extendiendo su mano y entregando la bandera del perdón.

\- Las acepto con todo honor. Dijo finalmente Mokou y ambas estrecharon las manos y se unieron en un abrazo simbólico del cual nadie iba a perderse y para lo cual Aya se hizo cargo de grabar.

\- Para que todos lo vean. Informó ella, mientras que se seguía dando ese abrazo, ahora de entre dos amigas, las cuales habían dejado la enemistad en el pasado.

Luego de ese abrazo simbólico, Aya se acercó a ellas.

\- Hora de volver a Buenos Aires y sé cómo hacerlo. Dijo la periodista.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Montana.

\- Fácil, solo tenemos que "rebobinar" nuestros pasos. Respondió a la pregunta del joven.

\- ¿En qué sentido? Quiso saber Eddy a Aya.

\- Fácil, solo debemos volver hacia atrás, aunque nos lleve toda la noche, tal vez podamos llegar antes de la salida del Sol a casa. Dijo la periodista y comenzó ella a caminar hacia adelante con la cámara y todos la siguieron.

Volvieron hacia atrás, saliendo del Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires y entrando hacia el Partido de la Costa Atlántica, ubicada en el Sureste de la misma, para que luego entraran por la La Plata, Capital de la Provincia, pero cuando ingresaron en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, por la zona de Parque Chacabuco, vieron a un delincuente en moto robando a un turista de Canadá.

\- Ese tipo le está robando al turista de ahí. Señaló Aya.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que volvían hacia atrás.

Les llevó su tiempo, pero por fin llegar a Santos Lugares, donde pudieron descansar y al día siguiente, mientras que se recuperaban del viaje que habían tenido:

\- Están golpeando la puerta. Dijo Cirno.

\- De seguro son los Testigos de Jehova. Alegó Yuuka, pero en ese momento, vieron a dos Policías de la Federal en la entrada.

\- ¿Usted es la dueña de la filmación? Le preguntó uno de los agentes.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió Aya.

\- Gracias a usted y sus amigos logramos agarrar a este hijo de puta, estaba robándole a un turista de Canadá sus pertenencias, pero ahora se va a pudrir en la cárcel. Mil gracias y esto lo envía el Señor Williams, la merecida recompensa que puso para la o las personas que hayan visto el robo. Les dijo el otro agente, mientras que les daba un sobre con dinero, para luego retirarse con el delincuente que tenían esposado y de ahí se fueron al patrullero, Aya, por su parte, tras agradecerles, cerró la puerta.

Ya dentro de la casa de Montana, la periodista se hizo cargo de repartir el dinero de la recompensa entre sus amigos, mientras que la Policía se llevaba detenido al delincuente en el patrullero.

\- Bueno, ayer fue un gran día y hoy también lo es. Alegó la chica feliz.

\- Vos lo dijiste. Añadió Yuyuko.

\- ¿Y si nos dormimos un rato y hacemos un asado acá en la casa de Montana? Preguntó Youmu.

\- ¡Y daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Respondieron los presentes allí y de un golpe, se quedaron todos dormidos.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? :D. Bueno, estamos entrando ya en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, pero no se pongan tristes, que se viene un crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy con Touhou Project que había prometido hacer sobre las bodas de Israel con Kaguya, Leopoldo con Yukari, Eddy con Mokou y Montana con Yuuka, por ahí para Julio-Agosto empiezo a escribirlo :D.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo para Mailmon, Guest y Tommiboy, nos estamos viendo y que tengan un feliz Domingo y un buen comienzo de semana.**

 *** Lázaro Báez: Empresario argentino metido en el escándalo de corrupción del llamado "Caso de la Ruta del Dinero K".**


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: Especial Fan Service  Era una mañana de finales de Febrero y el día ya indicaba que sería bonito pero cálido, seco y disponible para pasarla bomba en las piscinas y hacer fiestas, algo que le llamó la atención a las Youkais, ya que iban a aprovechar ese día y por lo cual, Reimu comenzó a repartir las invitaciones a las chicas, para eso, envió a Suika con Medicine Melancholy a los distintos lugares donde estuvieran sus amigas y de ahí, dejarles las invitaciones para aquel día de fiesta.

\- _"El tiempo para hoy en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires es de excelentes condiciones, temperaturas que estarán entre los 30 o 32 grados, pero a no preocuparse, ya que el ambiente se mantendrá agradable gracias al viento del Río de La Plata que mantendrá fresca la situación y la humedad se mantendrá al margen, as que no se preocupen. Eso sí, para el día Lunes tendremos un avance de aire más fresco desde el Sur, lo cual provocará algunas precipitaciones y rotarán los vientos hacia el Sur, llevando a un relativo descenso de temperaturas, por eso, disfruten este fin de semana, que la semana estará un poco pasada por agua, pero como dije, nada de preocuparse, no hay advertencia de tormentas severas ni nada"_ Dijeron por la radio, mientras que en la casa de Montana, Yuuka y él desayunaban tranquilos.

\- ¿Me pasas la mermelada, amor? Le pidió ella dulcemente.

\- Pero como no. Respondió el joven y le dio el frasco, a su vez, éste leía el diario en Internet sobre los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Algo interesante? Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, mira, se estrena la película de los...Iba a decir Montana, cuando abajo se escuchó en la calle la voz del tipo de la propaganda de McDonalds.

\- ¡LOS ANGRY BIRDS YA HAN LLEGADO AL CINE Y NO ESTÁN CONTENTOS...Y ELLOS ESTÁN ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Exclamó, mientras que los Milicianos del barrio se lo llevaban a la Comisaría para que los agentes de la Policía se hicieran cargo de mandarlo a un loquero.

\- Que pelotudo que es ese tipo. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que guardaba el paraguas, el cual iba a utilizarlo para matar a aquella persona.

\- Déjalo, no hace falta. Le tranquilizó su novio, mientras que la abrazaba, ya que si no lo hacía para calmar la furia de la Youkai de cabellos verdes, ésta le daría unos buenos golpes y le quebraría las costillas.

\- Así me gusta, que me abraces y me beses, porque si no, jeje, ya sabes. Le advirtió la Youkai, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa.

\- ¿Quién será? Fue a ver Yuuka y al bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta, donde estaba Suika con las invitaciones que estaba repartiendo para la fiesta que había armado Reimu.

\- Para vos, Yuuka. Le dijo ella sonriente y se fue para continuar con su labor de repartir las invitaciones a las demás Youkais y Hadas.

La peli verde miró la tarjeta, antes de que Suika se fuera.

\- _"Fiesta Tropical, en la casa del Team 09, Villa Bosh. Solo chicas"_. Leyó ella e inmediatamente se dirigió a prepararse para la diversión de ese día.

* * *

\- Yuuka, ¿qué haces? Preguntó Montana al verla preparar sus cosas, en especial su ropa de baño y un disfraz de Sirena, el cual se había hecho, al igual que sus amigas, ya que ese era el vestido que debían llevar, si querían para aquel encuentro. No respondió a su novio hasta dentro de unos minutos más adelante.

\- ¿Me llevarías a la casa de Cirno y sus amigas en Villa Bosh? Le pidió ella.

\- Sí, dale. Respondió su novio, tomando las llaves del coche y se dirigieron hacia aquella dirección, incluyendo a Suika en el viaje, ya que había terminado su labor y Reimu le había pedido que fuera para la fiesta.

\- Che, Montana, encende la radio. Le pidió Suika.

\- Bueno, pero no me la vayas a dañar. Dijo el chico, quien había reparado su radio y la chica de cuernos encendió la misma, sintonizando una estación extranjera.

(Música Rhythm of the Night, Corona, Radio Non Stop Pop FM, GTA V)

\- ¡Que buen tema! Gritó Suika feliz, mientras que iban llegando a la fiesta, donde ya estaban algunas amigas de ellas, en especial Alice, Yuyuko, Youmu, Keine, Eirin, Kaguya, Tewi, Reisen, Mokou, entre otras.

\- Fuuaa, cuanta gente. Dijo asombrado Montana, mientras que estacionaba el auto y se bajaban, cruzando la calle hasta la casa de Cirno y compañía.

Allí, aunque habían pocas invitadas, Reimu confiaba en que llegarían las demás, además de que había mucho por divertirse en la fiesta, sobre todo el helado, la torta (o pastel) gigantesca que había hecho Alice con Juan y sus Muñecas y las bebidas junto con la enorme piscina (o pileta) que tenían Cirno y sus amigas.

\- ¡Adelante, pasen, pasen, que la fiesta va a empezar! Dio la bienvenida la Miko, mientras que ingresaban las que estaban afuera aguardando la entrada, pero cuando ingresó Montana, las presentes se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron serio.

Algo temió el joven de por qué lo estaban mirando así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó un tanto asustado.

\- ¡Un chico! Gritaron ellas.

\- ¿Y? Quiso saber Montana y Reimu le acercó, también seria, una de las invitaciones.

\- Lee bien: _"Solo chicas"_ Le señaló ella.

\- Pero si invitaron a Leopoldo, Ludovico, Filemón, Gavrilo y Juan. Señaló Montana a los chicos presentes.

\- Sí, bueno, pero solo se permiten cinco varones, no más de eso. Dijo Reimu.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? Preguntó el muchacho, mientras que Yuugi aparecía y lo tomaba de las solapas.

\- Puedes ir a esperar en la Plaza. Respondió a su pregunta Marisa.

\- Pero si acá la Plaza de Villa Bosh está lejos. Señaló la lejanía Montana.

\- ¡Entonces espera en la Plaza que tienes cerca de tu casa! Gritó la rubia amiga de Parsee y lo estaba por arrojar con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera de la fiesta.

\- Para, para. Le paró Montana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó impaciente Yuugi, la cual estaba aguantando toda la fuerza en sus puños.

\- ¿No podría simplemente entrar y no me miran? Simplemente estaría sentado en una de las sillas de playa. Sugirió el chico de uniforme militar.

\- ¡NO! Le negaron el paso las chicas.

\- ¡Bien, ya escuchaste a las invitadas, no estás invitado! Gritó Yuugi y entonces lo iba a volver a lanzar.

\- ¡Para, para! Pidió de vuelta Montana.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Quiso saber la rubia.

\- No tan fuerte, por favor. Le pidió el joven, pero eso no le importó a la rubia, quien lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas afuera, saliendo volando y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

\- Divertite afuera, Amor. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que se lanzaba a la piscina y comenzaba la fiesta.

* * *

Montana terminó en el suelo, mientras que la fiesta había dado su comienzo, se levantó del suelo y entonces decidió tratar de entrar, por lo menos hasta la puerta, para dar sus palabras.

\- ¡Leopoldo, chicas, ¿no querrán que me ponga Angryyyyy?! Preguntó él, pero Yuugi volvió a cazarlo del cuello.

\- Tus francotiradores me arruinaron varias botellas de sake en el Jardín Japonés, ¿Te vas a poner angryy ahora? Le preguntó ella impaciente, mientras que le sacaba el aire al joven.

\- No...no...no...lo haré...Pero soltame, borracha y te doy un cargamento entero de sake. Le pidió que lo liberara pero ella no lo aceptó.

\- ¡Ya tenemos bastante! ¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡NO...SE...PERMITEN...CHICOS! ¡SOLO CINCO VARONES! Le hizo recordar la rubia y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la calle.

(Música It´s time to die, FNAF 3 Dagames)

Montana terminó en el suelo y se levantó del mismo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Está bien, hagan lo que quieran! Gritó el joven, mientras que buscaba las llaves de su auto, pero cuando desactivó la alarma, éste no respondió, para su sorpresa, Suika lo había entrado a la casa de Cirno y sus amigas, por lo cual tuvo que arriesgarse a pedir que se lo devolvieran.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la que atendió a la puerta fue Yuugi con Parsee.

\- ¿No te cansas de tocar el timbre? Preguntó la rubia de cuernos.

\- No, boluda, vengo por mi auto. Le pidió él.

\- Ah, eso, ¡TEN, AGUAFIESTAS! Le gritó Parsee y se lo arrojó a la calle, sin quedar dañado pero ambos lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo volvieron a tirar a la calle.

\- ¡Pelotudas, las dos, simplemente me iba caminando hasta el coche, no para que me tiraran! Les insultó Montana, pero ambas se dieron la vuelta.

\- Espero que te diviertas en la calle, si es que encuentras algo. Dijo Yuugi y cerraron la puerta.

Montana volvió a levantarse del suelo, pero de vuelta apareció la rubia gigante de cuernos, la cual lo tomó de las solapas del uniforme.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, boluda? ¿Qué golpe me tenes reservado? Le preguntó el joven a ella.

\- ¡Para mantenerte alejado de la fiesta, te mandaré volando hasta la plaza que está cerca de tu casa! Gritó ella, lanzándolo hacia ese punto.

\- ¡¿Y MI AUTO?! Preguntó Montana antes de desaparecer en la altura.

\- ¡Te lo enviaré después! Le prometió Parsee, mientras que Montana terminaba en la "Plaza de los Bomberos Voluntarios", cayendo cerca del mástil de la bandera.

Se levantó y miró hacia el Oeste, donde había sido lanzado como un proyectil y en la cual se lastimó un poco el cuerpo, sobre todo la cara pero se curó rápidamente, pero en el fondo volvía a sentirse triste por no haber estado en la fiesta, ya que habían ido Leopoldo y los otros Lugartenientes, pero a él no lo habían invitado, además, Víctor Dominico, el Cuarto Lugarteniente, estaba de vacaciones en Córdoba con su familia y no volvía hasta la otra semana, por lo cual dejaba a Montana solo, ya que los otros estaban de fiesta.

\- ¿Quién los necesita? ¡¿Quién los necesita?! ¡Podré tener mi joda también!. Gritó el joven, mientras que se levantaba del suelo y aprovechaba para ir hacia Lourdes, donde podría irse a tomar un helado a la Heladería "Sei Tu", no era tan largo el viaje, pero veía que había muy poca actividad esa media mañana en los comercios de la Avenida La Plata, en especial las que daban a la cercanía con la Estación de Lourdes.

Al llegar al Centro de Santos Lugares, justo por donde estaba la Heladería "Sei Tu", vio que los dueños estaban cerrando el local.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué cierran? Preguntó Montana.

\- Ah, Montana, hola, ¿cómo andas? Discúlpanos, che, pero es que nos tomamos vacaciones hasta la semana que viene, por eso no podemos atender hoy. Te debemos un helado. Se disculpó el dueño del local.

\- Uh, bueno, que mal. Se lamentó el joven.

\- No te sientas mal, aún "Nevada" está abierto. Le animó uno de los hijos de la heladería.

\- Está bien, gracias y pásenla bien en sus vacaciones. Agradeció Montana y se fue hacia "Nevada".

Caminó un rato, hasta que finalmente llegó, pero se encontró que el local estaba cerrado por reformas interiores, por lo cual, tuvo que volver a la "Plaza de los Bomberos Voluntarios", en donde se sentó en una de las hamacas (o columpios) y se meció en ellos, solo.

Justo en ese momento, vio que llegaban dos conocidos suyos: Israel y Eddy, quienes habían ido también a la fiesta en la casa de Cirno y compañía, pero los habían hecho por "exceso" de varones.

\- ¿Con que a ustedes también los largaron? Preguntó Montana aún en la hamaca.

\- Sí, estúpida fiesta, no es justo que Leopoldo y los otros hayan sido, también hicimos de todo en la creación de la Mafia acá. Alegó Eddy molesto.

\- No lo culpes al patrón, él no la tiene, sino la o las pelotudas que hicieron esas invitaciones. Alegó Israel.

\- Si están buscando ir a las heladerías de Lourdes, malas noticias, las dos principales están cerradas, una por remo-delación y la otra porque se van de vacaciones los dueños. Les contó Montana.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Quiso saber Israel aburrido.

\- Nada, no podemos ir a la fiesta de ellas porque Yuugi nos va a lanzar por los aires. Se lamentó Eddy.

\- Tal vez no fue Patchouli o Meiling... Iba a continuar Montana, pero se le adelantó Israel.

\- No, las vi, Meiling con Ludovico y hasta fue Hina. Se adelantó a las palabras de su amigo.

Los tres se quedaron en la zona del mástil, esperando que algo bueno les llegara a la mente para entretenerse, pero nada, simplemente estaban en blanco.

\- ¿Saben qué? Es injusto que solo a esos cinco los hayan invitado y a nosotros no, me parece injusto, encima Yuugi me agarró del cogote y me lanzó como un proyectil. Se lamentó Montana.

\- ¿Siempre te trataron así las dos locas? Preguntó Eddy, ya que Yuugi y Parsee se llevaban muy bien con él.

\- Cuando la cornuda está en pedo se pone así. Respondió Montana, mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro de la plataforma y la base del mástil.

\- Que cagada, Dios, es de lo peor. Se lamentó Eddy, quien miró su reloj.

\- ¿Qué hora es? Preguntó Israel.

\- Las 10:00 AM. Respondió el novio de Mokou.

\- Y no tengo mi coche. Agregó Montana.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Israel.

\- Las dos taradas de Parsee y Yuugi me lo arrojaron contra la calle, parece que tendré que mandarlo a reparar, por tercera vez. Se lamentó el joven de uniforme militar.

\- Gente, literalmente estamos en pelotas, no tenemos nada para hacer y encima nos prohíben ir a la fiesta, ¿saben qué? Vamos a divertirnos también. Dijo firme en su decisión Israel.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiso saber Eddy con Montana.

\- No sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Señaló el chico de Paraguay.

(Música I´m a Man Of Constant Sorrow, The Soggy Bottom Boys, de la película "Oh, Hermano, ¿dónde estás?")

\- Carajo. Dijo Eddy, mientras que se ponían en movimiento hacia la casa de Montana, en donde estaba su coche negro.

Al llegar al mismo, se subieron y pusieron la radio, había muy poca gente, salvo algunos de la Mafia y la Milicia que trabajaban, muchos de los vecinos del Partido de Tres de Febrero estaban de vacaciones y allí estaban ellos, esperando el momento para divertirse.

\- ¿Y si nos afanamos unas armas y vamos a hacer atentados en EEUU? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Nah, ni en pedo, Leopoldo me mata si llega a ver que desaparecieron armas y municiones. Se negó Montana.

\- ¡Ya sé, nos vamos de paseo en el coche, si pasamos por Villa Bosh, que se jodan las de la fiesta! Dio finalmente Israel su idea.

\- ¡Israel sabeee! Respondieron Montana y Eddy.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: Especial Fan Service (Parte II) Mientras que la fiesta había comenzado en la casa de Cirno y sus amigas, donde había helado, bebidas frías con hielo, torta (o pastel), la piscina, entre otras cosas para divertirse, ya Yuugi se había emborrachado bastante con el sake.

\- Y...y...entonces lo tomé...jajajaja...lo tomé del cuello a Montana y lo lancé por los aires, jajaja, quedó como una tortilla. Les contó ella de lo que había hecho.

\- Jajajaja, eso fue muy bueno. Alegó Parsee.

\- Para mí no. Dijo Remilla.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron ambas amigas.

\- Lo que le hiciste a Montana no fue nada bueno, ¿te gustaría que él te lancé en algún cañón de Artillería y te lastimes todo el cuerpo? Le preguntó seria la Dueña de la Mansión Scarlet.

\- Ah, vamos, Remi, a Monty lo queremos muchísimo, tiene la re suerte de estar con Yuuka, solo fue un golpe y nada más, ya sabes que con el alcohol me vuelvo muy agresiva. Respondió la Oni rubia.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si un día se lastima muy serio? Porque con el último golpe que le diste, casi le destrozas las piernas, ¿no te pareces que exageras con el alcohol y llevas a estos desastres? Preguntó de vuelta Remilla, quien estaba un poco de mal humor, ya que fue testigo de cómo la Oni arrojaba al Primer Lugarteniente de Leopoldo a las calles.

\- Remi, Remi, enserio, no le pasó nada, te lo juro por Dios, no le hice nada malo, solo lo tiré y...bueno, también lo arroje por los aires una vez -Remilla la miró más seria- Dos -Nada- Bueno, más de cuatro veces, pero esta fue la última vez que se lo hice. Te doy mi palabra. Trató de convencerla.

\- A mí me gustaría ver el día en el que Montana te haga volar por los aires, me sigue pareciendo injusto lo que le hiciste. Además, si Yuuka llegaba a enterarse que lo tiraste por los aires varias veces, te descuartiza. Le advirtió la Vampiro.

\- Remilla, soy testigo fiel de lo que hizo Yuugi y a Montana no le pasó nada, no se lastimó, solo fue un golpe en el aire, nada más, ¿por qué no le crees? Quiso saber Parsee.

\- Porque desde que tuvo ese brote psicópata el Día de San Valentín, nos puso a todas los pelos de punta, en especial que disparó al aire. Les hizo recordar ese evento.

\- Oh, ese día, el día en el que se puso "Angryyy". Recordó la amiga de la Oni, por su parte, Remilla se tranquilizó al saber que el novio de Yuuka estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño.

\- Están perdonadas. Dio ella su perdón y se tiró a la piscina para nadar un rato.

\- Hace recordar que a Montana le debo una cuando nos protegió durante los combates por la conquista de La Plata. Hizo recordarle Yuugi a Parsee.

\- Tranquila, amiga, él sabe perdonar, tiene un buen corazón. Tranquilizó la rubia a su compañera y fueron a tomar un poco de Sol.

* * *

Por su parte, Montana con Israel y Eddy se hallaban en la casa del joven, habían decidido quedarse un rato allí, antes de salir, para así iniciar una "Previa" en el domicilio del joven Lugarteniente de la Mafia.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Preguntó Eddy, sentado en una de las sillas.

\- Gente, encontré esto, miren. Les mostró Montana una caja que había confiscado a unos narcos de Rosario muertos.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Eddy y vieron que el contenido eran cigarrillos de marihuana.

\- Solo por esta vez, ¿sí? Les dijo el joven Lugarteniente, sabiendo que esa caja, por orden de Leopoldo, debía ser consumida rápidamente.

\- Bueno, me armo uno. Dijo Eddy y comenzaron a fumar.

 **Dos segundos después:**

Los tres amigos estaban completamente bajo los efectos de la marihuana, mientras que tenían a todo volumen una canción que se llamaba _"Prohibido"_ de Callejeros, la cual se hacía sentir en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Dale, Eddy, fuma como un hombre, no seas puto! Le ordenó Israel y el joven comenzó a fumar bien hondo.

\- Che, ¿esto pega posta? Quiso saber el novio de Mokou.

\- Más bien. -Le dijo Montana y vio Eddy como su visión se distorsionaba y veía todo borroso- _¡LO-QUI-TA!_ Habló un Montana totalmente difuminado.

 **Otros dos segundos después XDDDD:**

\- ¡Estoy re manija! Gritó Montana, quien se subió a su auto, mientras que conducían por las calles de Tres de Febrero, bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¡Che, peluca, tenemos Ácido, LCD! ¡Vendemos porros, porros a $2000 el kilo! Gritó Eddy por su parte a un público que no estaba allí.

\- Jajaja y pensar que Kaguya fue la que puso esa droga en la "Manaos" durante el evento que organizó Reimu y Marisa en el Tigre. Jajaja. Río Israel, mientras que se dirigían hacia la zona de Villa Bosch.

* * *

Al ver que tenían una cámara de filmación, la cual era de Aya, decidieron hacer una "propaganda" en las cercanías a la casa de Cirno y compañía.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya se me fue el efecto de la marihuana, ahora vamos a ponernos serios. -Pidió Montana, quien filmaba a Israel sentado en una mesa de un café con una taza para cereales, leche, una cuchara y las deliciosas (y Riquííiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas) "Zucaritas" de Kellogg´s.- Israel, ¿estás listo? Le preguntó el chico de uniforme militar, quien estaba aguantándose la risa a más no poder.

\- Sí, jajaja, dale, dale, que estoy listo. -Le pidió el chico del Paraguay y comenzaron a filmar, Israel tomó la caja de "Zucaritas" y la golpeó con fuerza contra la mesa- ¡PRESENTAMOS LAS NUEVAS "ZUCARITAS" DE KELLOGG´S, DE TONY KELLOGG´S Y...! Gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas.

A su vez, a pocos metros del café de Villa Bosh, llegaron aquellas voces que no podían ser oídas.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Reimu? Le preguntó Marisa.

\- Sí, son los "Tres Chiflados", que Dios se apiade de ellos, ya que Yuugi, Parsee, Clowpiece y las demás Youkais van a lincharlos. Respondió con temor la Miko, al ver el peligro al se quedaban metidos los amigos.

 **¡Y volviendo con los "Tres Chiflados", digo, digo, Montana, Israel y Eddy! :D Hola a todos, soy el cartel excitante XDD, les dejo mi número de abajo a las chicas que quieran salir conmigo XDDDD.**

\- ¡Jajajaja, dale, dale, está re bueno esto! Pidió Eddy, quien estaba por desmayarse de la risa.

\- ¡PRESENTAMOS LAS NUEVAS "ZUCARITAS" DE KELLOGG´S QUE VIENEN CON LA NUEVA VITAMINA ESA, LA QUE TE AYUDA A CRECER Y...! Siguieron con la propaganda por grabar, hasta que Montana dejó de grabar.

\- ¡Che, ¿quién detuvo la grabación?! Preguntó Eddy molesto.

\- Vamos, che, sigamos: ¡PRESENTAMOS LAS NUEVAS "ZUCARITAS" DE KELLOGG´S CON TONY KELLOGG´S Y AHORA TONY VA A PREGUNTARLE CÓMO LE VA A MELVIN EL ELEFANTE QUE TIENE LA TROMPA! Siguió Israel con la parodia, pero en ese momento, Montana le estuvo haciendo señas, en un estado completamente de nervios, los cuales no le dejaban hablar.

\- ¡A correr, gente! Pidió a los gritos, mientras que Yuugi y las demás Youkais iban tras ellos.

\- ¡Para, para, un momento, la propaganda debe seguir! ¡PRESENTAMOS LAS NUEVAS "ZUCARITAS" DE KELLOGG´S DE TONY KELLOGG´S Y AHORA TONY TIENE ALGO QUE DECIRNOS A NOSOTROS! -Se detuvo por unos momentos Israel- ¡CORRAN, CHICOS, CORRAN! Hizo la voz del Tigre de la propaganda del cereal y volvieron a correr por sus vidas, siendo perseguidos por una turba iracunda de Youkais.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso XD! ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros amigos? ¿Se salvarán o terminarán en el hospital? ¿Yuugi irá a "Alcohólicos Anónimos"? ¿Lograrán terminara la parodia de las "Zucaritas" de Kellogg´s?. Jajaja, es un homenaje al nuevo vídeo de El Bananero, llamado "Harry El Drogadicto Potter" y de Susimania (El nombre del canal es childrensdick2) llamado "La pelota de Tony" XDDDD, Dios, lo estoy viendo ahora y no paro de reírme, casi me da un infarto por la risa XDDDDDD. Recuerden siempre de desayunar las nuevas "Zucaritas" de Kellogg´s y nutrirse con la Vitamina esa, la que no me sale el nombre XDDDDDDDDDDDD. Saludos para Mailmon, Guest y Tommiboy :D.**

 **Dentro de poco iré terminando esta historia y continuaré con las demás historias y proyectos :3, que tengan un buen Miércoles y ¡Feliz 25 de Mayo para todos los Argentinos!.**

 **Nos vemos, saludos de parte de MontanaHatsune92 :D y recuerden...**

 _ **"PRESENTAMOS LAS NUEVAS "ZUCARITAS" DE KELLOGG´S DE TONY KELLOGG´S" XDD.**_

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día.**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: Especial de Fan Service (Parte III) No hubo forma, Montana, Eddy e Israel fueron golpeados por las Youkais, entre ellas estaban Clowpiece, Yuugi y Parsee, las cuales fueron las más violentas con los chicos, a quienes dieron una feroz paliza mágica, no sin antes darles una nueva advertencia.

\- ¡Aléjense de la fiesta! Amenazó Yuugi con los puños cerrados a los tres chicos, quienes yacían en el suelo, para irse de allí, rumbo a la fiesta en la piscina, la cual apenas había comenzado.

Tanto Israel como Eddy se levantaron, se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas, pero Montana estaba totalmente derribado en el suelo.

\- Creo que debí haber cancelado eso. Se lamentó el joven Lugarteniente de la Mafia.

\- ¿Crees? Yo creo que debiste haberlo evitado antes, pero nooo, muchas gracias, Montana. Muchas gracias por habernos hecho perder el día, nos vamos. Le dijo Israel, quien se retiró.

\- ¡Oye, espérame, no te vayas! Yo también voy, por ahí nos dan una "amnistía" y nos dejan entrar. Alcanzó Eddy al chico de Paraguay, dejando solo a Montana en las calles, el cual tuvo problemas para levantarse debido a los golpes.

Le costó un tanto levantarse, ya que Yuugi se había divertido bastante en golpearlo duro a él, sobre todo por lo ocurrido en el Día de San Valentín, así que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes de una casa, para que de ahí recuperar el control de su cuerpo y los movimientos, en la lejanía vio a Israel y a Eddy alejarse de allí, caminando rumbo a una dirección desconocida.

\- ¡Bien, bien, hagan lo que quieran, no vengan luego a llorarme a los pies! Les gritó Montana, pero supo que debía seguirlos.

* * *

Al llegar de vuelta a la casa del Team 09, vio que Eddy e Israel ingresaban a la casa.

\- ¿Por qué nos dejan pasar? No era que solamente era para cinco varones y todas chicas. Quiso saber Eddy.

\- Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos aquí. Les respondió Cirno, quien les abrió la puerta.

Esa debía ser la oportunidad para Montana, lanzarse hacia la entrada, no podía estar afuera un rato más, no había nada con qué divertirse y para colmo, todos le daban la espalda. Aprovechó ese momento para evitar que Cirno cerrara la puerta y así tratar de mediar unas palabras, aunque sean pocas, para ella.

\- Montana, ¿qué haces acá? Preguntó la Hada de cabellos azules.

\- Cirno, ya sé que está mal, pero no puedo esperar hasta que termine la fiesta. Solo déjenme entrar, nada más, además, ¿por qué Israel y Eddy entraron si ellos no estaban invitados? Quiso saber, aunque le costara mucho lanzar tantas preguntas.

\- Primero, tú no estás invitado y segundo, esta fiesta es solo para chicas y siete varones, no más que eso. Solo se permiten siete chicos, nada más que eso. Le respondió a sus preguntas Cirno.

\- Pero si soy amigo de ustedes, me ayudaron con mi tristeza por lo del Día de San Valentín, ¡¿por qué mierda me apuñalan por la espalda?! Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Suficiente: ¡Yuugi! Llamó Cirno a la Oni de cabellos rubios y cuerno, la cual apareció detrás de Montana.

\- Veo que no aprendiste la lección, ¡¿No?! Le hizo su pregunta y agarró a Montana del cuello, lanzándolo afuera de la casa con suma violencia y lastimándolo.

Y una vez más terminó él en las calles, aunque le costó levantarse por el fuerte golpe recibido en el cuerpo, así que debió ayudarse, apoyando sus manos en el capó de un auto y de ahí volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Y aléjate de nuestra fiesta! Le ordenó Reimu, quien estaba viendo todo desde el enorme parque que tenía la casa.

Otra vez solo, Israel y Eddy habían sido invitados de golpe y él no, ¿cómo era esto posible? Estaban todos allí, incluyendo Leopoldo, Yuuka se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas, pero él no podía cruzar el umbral, sino sería golpeado por las Youkais, entre ellos Clowpiece, Parsee y Yuugi.

(Vuelvan a escuchar I am a man of constant sorrow, The Soggy Bottom Boys, de la película "Oh, Hermano, ¿dónde estás"?

Parecía que él no fuera invitado, ni siquiera a una fiesta para pasar el día entre amigos, se lamentaba de las veces que ellos habían ido a su hogar con sus magníficos asados y helado, ahora era simplemente una traición. No podía ir a ver a Saul, ya que él junto con Mike, Gustavo, los Salamanca y los Costa se hallaban en Sicilia, Italia, en una reunión de las Familias Mafiosas, donde se mostraban las nuevas rutas comerciales de ellos en el tráfico de armas, municiones, drogas, lavado de dinero, terrorismo y hackear al enemigo.

(Música The lost boy, Greg Holden, de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

\- _"Todos me dejaron de lado y pensar que ayudé en todo para que la Mafia surgiera acá y así es como me pagan"_ Se lamentó Montana, al no ser recibido por nadie, ni siquiera Yuuka se había percatado de su presencia, en especial cuando Yuugi lo había lanzado a las calles con violencia.

Tal vez sería momento de irse, tal vez por un tiempo, total, solo vivía para responder a las órdenes de Leopoldo, él era uno de sus Lugartenientes, era el Primero junto con Ludovico, Víctor y Filemón, lo único que pensaba era irse de allí, tal vez a Córdoba, hacia donde estaba el Tercer Lugarteniente y su familia, para pasar el rato y de ahí irse más hacia el Norte, para Jujuy.

\- No, no sirve. Se dijo así mismo, caminando por las calles semi-vacías de Villa Bosh, en una bella tarde de Febrero, donde decían que iba a ser el mejor día en cuanto al clima, que había que aprovecharlo por la llegada de las lluvias y los primeros fríos, pero él no lo disfrutaba para nada, simplemente se sentía culpable de todo: Israel y Eddy lo habían dejado solo, lo rechazaban hasta las Youkais con las que había combatido codo a codo en la "Revolución Nacionalista" y de haber llevado al poder de la Mafia a Leopoldo, como Don, pero él estaba ahora solo.

Temía perder los estribos, ya los había perdido en el Día de San Valentín, ahora quedarse solo de nuevo, no sabía qué camino tomaría, él volvía a casa, caminando en solitario, donde al llegar a la Plaza de los Bomberos Voluntarios, se detuvo y se hamacó solo en ese juego por un pequeño tiempo, hasta que decidió volver a su hogar, en soledad.

Volvía a sentirse como en el Día de San Valentín, pero no se iba a dejar arruinar por sus emociones violentas, solamente entraría en su casa y no saldría por un buen rato, simplemente estaría allí: Todos lo había dejado atrás, todos.

Cambió de ruta y se fue para el "Cine de Santos Lugares", donde allí estaba dándose la película de los _"Angry Birds"_ , pero el horario el que quería ver estaba ya proyectada, por lo cual regresó a casa, volvería más tarde.

Al volver a casa, se quedó allí, sentado en la terraza en una silla de playa junto con un pequeño banco donde estaba un vaso, una botella de "Whisky Jack Daniels" y el hielo, se sirvió una copa y le dio un trago corto, para luego respirar hondo y rezongar un rato, ya que estaba totalmente molesto.

(Sigan escuchando "The lost boy")

\- ¿Para qué me esfuerzo con Leopoldo? Él simplemente me eligió entre tantos que tenía para ser sus Lugartenientes. Todas las tareas a las que había trabajado con honor y valentía, todas desperdiciadas. Mi propio amor ni se preocupó por mí cuando me arrojaron a la calle tantas veces. Pensó en su interior y ahogando esos sentimientos de tristeza con más alcohol.

Amaba a Yuuka, pero ella no se había interesado en detener a Yuugi y Parsee cuando lo golpeaban.

\- Israel, tanto que me esforcé en ir a buscarte, vos me dejas de lado. Son todos unos traidores. Se lamentó Montana, quien comenzaba a sentir la tristeza.

Por un rato, quiso gritar pero se contuvo.

\- Todos son unos cobardes, todos. Dijo, dando otro trago a su bebida fría y deprimiéndose más.

* * *

En la fiesta, las chicas y los chicos la estaban pasando genial, no parecía importarles sobre si faltara alguien tan importante para ese momento de diversión.

\- ¿Montana? Preguntó Alice.

\- No está en la lista de invitados. Respondió Parsee.

\- Oh, pero me parece un poco injusto que no esté él y los demás si lo estén. Pensó Juan, el novio de Alice.

\- ¡¿Quién quiere helado?! Se escuchó la voz de Wriggle, quien iba sirviendo junto a sus amigas el helado para todos.

* * *

\- ¿Ven? Son todos unos desgraciados, después me pedían que los ayudara en los enfrentamientos y los combates por dominar territorios, me decían _"¡Gracias, Montana!", "¡Sos todo un Mafioso con tu Thompson"_ , puras mentiras, puro humo para mí. Dijo, lamentándose más y se seguían hundiendo más en la tristeza, para luego seguir bebiendo un trago más y de ahí, rellenar el vaso.

Observaba las aves pasar volando, sentir la dulce brisa fresca desde el Río de La Plata y el Sol, cuyos rayos eran cómodos y buenos para disfrutar al aire libre.

Se sentó a mirar la tv en Netflix, donde puso la serie _"Pablo Escobar: El Patrón del Mal"_ , lo único que pensaba era cómo había sido tan tonto para ser tratado así y de haber sido traicionado por la gente que una vez contó con su ayuda.

(Música Woke up this morning, Alabama 3, Opening de la serie "Los Sopranos")

Salió a caminar de vuelta, eran las 10:00 AM todavía y no estaba para nada contento, sabía que en el barrio estaban la mayoría de los negocios abiertos pero las heladerías permanecían cerradas como otros locales, no le importó y se dirigió hacia uno de los bares que tenía Santos Lugares: _"9 Reinas"._

Se sentó en la terraza del café y pidió para desayunar un café irlandés con cuatro tostadas de jamón y queso para él solo.

No podía tener otro momento más triste que ese, ya que quería compartir la mañana con Yuuka, aunque por desgracia, la fiesta en la piscina había sido primera y ella escogió ese camino.

\- When you woke up this morning everything was gone

By half past ten your head was going ding-dong  
Ringing like some bell from your head down to your toes  
Like some voice trying to tell you there's something you should know

Last night you was flying but today you're so low  
Times like these makes you wonder if you'll ever know  
Meaning of things as they appear to the others  
Wives, husbands, fathers, sisters and brothers

Don't you wish you didn't function, wish you didn't think  
Beyond the next paycheck and the next little drink'  
Well you do make up your mind to go on, 'cos  
When you woke up this morning everything you had was gone  
Everything you had was long gone.

Miró su Pistola Parabellum y la apuntó al aire, hacia arriba para el Cielo, donde deseaba dispararle a los enemigos, aunque las guerras de bandas habían disminuido bastante por la conquista total de territorios a manos de la Mafia, la cual seguía expandiéndose.

\- Señor Montana, hoy cerramos temprano por el Carnaval. Le informó una de las chicas que trabajaba allí.

\- Sí, me voy, permiso. Respondió, mientras que terminaba de pagar y se encendía un cigarrillo.

Otro lugar que cerraba y ahora él volvía a estar solo en el barrio, ¿dónde estaban todos? Divirtiéndose en la casa del Team 09 y a él no lo habían invitado, por lo cual tuvo que irse hacia la Plaza de Santos Lugares y allí se quedó fumando un rato.

\- Tal vez si me voy a la Capital, tal vez allí haya algo para divertirme. Se dijo así mismo y tomó un tren que había allí.

* * *

Llegó a la 9 de Julio, en donde vio el Palacio de Tribunales, allí trabajaba la Jueza Shikieki, tal vez habría algo que pudiera hacer o leer un poco de la historia que estaba escribiendo de ese edificio.

\- _"Bueno, como decía, nada interesante"_ Pensó hasta que en ese momento, escuchó una voz que venía de la planta alta.

\- _¡Por Dios, Komachi, otra vez olvidaste la caja de la Fiscalia de Mar del Plata, Dios!_ Escuchó la voz de la Jueza Shikieki, la cual estaba regañando a los gritos a su ayudante pelirroja, dobló la mirada y vio que había una caja negra que decía en título impreso _"Fiscalia de Mar del Plata"_ , la tomó y la llevó hasta la planta alta.

* * *

\- Pero, Su Señoría, yo la tenía en mis manos, debió haberse caído por allí. Respondió a los gritos de su Jefa.

\- ¡Si no aparece, te las vas a buscar por toda la Ciudad, no me importa cómo! Le ordenó, cuando en ese momento, escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta y ella fue a abrir.

\- ¿Es esta caja que buscaban? Preguntó un Montana que había aparecido de sorpresa.

\- ¡Epa! Montana, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No estabas en la fiesta de Villa Bosh? Le preguntó Shikieki, quien todavía la temía por lo del Día de San Valentín.

\- Primero, no me invitaron pero invitaron a Leopoldo y los demás, diciendo que eran cinco chicos y ahora hay siete, sumando a Eddy e Israel, segundo a mí no me invitaron pero decían que era una fiesta solo de chicas y ahora hay chicas y varones, a mí me echaron a patadas varias veces, para colmo me abandonaron los otros amigos y encima no hay nada para divertirse hoy. Les contó todo.

\- Oh, pobre, pero a nosotras nos invitaron, pero las mande a la mierda, yo ni en pedo dejo mi trabajo, hay muchos delincuentes que procesar y juzgar. Pero te agradezco de corazón por encontrar la caja que faltaba. Le agradeció Shikieki.

\- De nada, bueno, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta, si es que hay algo para divertirse, ya que a Villa Bosh no puedo acercarme a la casa de Cirno y compañía, porque tienen esa "fiesta" de pelotudos y pelotudas presentes, hasta fue Yuuka y a mí no me dejan ir. Les dijo, tratando de irse del lugar, pero fue detenido por Shikieki.

\- Che, yo no estoy molesta con vos por lo que pasó en el Día de San Valentín, estabas muy estresado, te habías matado bastante para que pudieran salir Yuuka y vos, pero no todo salió bien. Pero te lo vuelvo a decir, yo te perdono, debí haber dicho que había encontrado pareja y era con Komachi, pero me re olvidé, jamás le voy a dar una misión de nuevo a Suika, Dios, borracha esa. Contó todo sobre ese día la Jueza de cabellos verdes.

\- Sí, además, son cosas que pasan, no te sientas así, por ahí no quieren que vayas porque te habías enfadado por el Día de San Valentín y ya sabes que Reimu es bastante rencorosa. Agregó Komachi.

\- ¡Eso! No te quedes vagando por las calles, quedate acá y ayudanos con todo este papeleo, que vos sos muy bueno en los trámites y administración de Secretaría. Pidió Shikieki de que se quedara.

\- ¿Segura? Ya sabes que te apunté con mi Pistola Parabellum en la frente y que bombardee el Jardín Japonés. Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Más vale, quédate, no hay drama. Ayuda a Komachi, aunque ella sea mi novia, que sea responsable también, esta boluda, casi me pierde unos archivos sumamente importantes. Dijo Shikieki, poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven y lo mandó a una biblioteca judicial junto con Komachi, pegada a la oficina de la Jueza, para que la ayudara a mover unos libros de registros civiles.

* * *

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Que esta fiesta iba a ser increíble. Dijo Suika, tras haberse bebido la mitad de las dotaciones de sake que habían traído para la fiesta.

Todas disfrutaban de la fiesta, pero cuando Yuuka salió de la piscina, vio que habían otros chicos, pensando que esto iba a ser solo para ellas y cinco varones.

\- ¿Por qué ahora hay siete varones? ¿Dónde está Montana? Preguntó ella y al ver que no estaba comenzó a enojarse.

\- Tranquila, Yuuka-san, tranquila, él...Le dijo Reimu, pero la peli verde no iba a dejarse engañar.

\- ¡A mí no me engañan! ¡¿Por qué no lo invitaron a él también a esta fiesta?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Porque él tenga esa locura en la cabeza no significa que sea peligroso! ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?! ¡Además escuché de Remilla que Yuugi lo arrojó con violencia hacia la calle! ¡¿Qué mierda le hicieron?! Preguntó ella, al borde de la furia.

\- Creí que solo eran cinco los que habían entrado, de los varones, no entiendo. Contestó Cirno.

\- ¡Dejaron entrar a Eddy e Israel, pero a mi novio no! Gritó Yuuka.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, creo que nos dejamos llevar y mucho en esta fiesta, pero no la arruines. Pidió de que se tranquilizara, Reimu.

\- ¡Las pelotas, quiero a mi novio! ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?! ¡Y vos, Leopoldo, vos sos el Don de la Mafia y no te preocupas por tus Lugartenientes! ¡Llama a mi novio, ahora! Gritó con más fuerza Yuuka, el joven novio de Yukari llamó por teléfono a Montana.

* * *

\- Madre que lo parió, mira estos archivos de evasión de impuestos de los jefes de la AFIP, Dios. Observó Montana en los archivos financieros de aquel organismo.

\- ¿Viste? Es impresionante, encima acá hay más. Che, llevale estos archivos a Shikieki, los va a necesitar. Le pidió Komachi.

\- Enseguida. Respondió Montana, cuando en ese momento sonó su celular.

Atendió.

\- Diga. Habló.

\- _Ay, menos mal que estás bien, Montana, estábamos todos asustados, bueno, principalmente Yuuka, la cual casi descuartiza a Yuugi y Parsee porque no aparecías en ninguna parte, Dios, ¿dónde estás?_ Preguntó Leopoldo, mostrando por primera vez preocupación por uno de sus Lugartenientes.

\- Estoy en el Palacio de Tribunales, ayudando a la Jueza Shikieki y a Komachi con los archivos, me va a llevar un rato, decile a Yuuka que estoy bien, que no se preocupe y que sigan divirtiéndose en la fiesta.

\- _Está bien y discúlpame por si no te tomamos en cuenta, vos sos muy importante para la Mafia, sos leal al 100%, nunca pondría a nadie en segundo lugar, a nadie. Ustedes son como la familia que nunca tuve._ Finalizó Leopoldo, Montana por su parte pudo sentir de vuelta ese sentimiento de esperanza que había en el Don de la Mafia.

* * *

Leopoldo, tras colgar, se acercó a Yuuka.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?! Preguntó ella.

\- Está en el Palacio de Tribunales, se ve que tampoco invitaron a la Jueza Shikieki y a Komachi, las está ayudando con unos archivos y papeleo. Le contó a ella.

Yuuka se pudo tranquilizar, mientras que respiraba hondo, decidieron continuar la fiesta e invitar a Montana, Shikieki y Komachi, los cuales aceptaron finalmente la oferta de ir al Atardecer para ese evento.

* * *

Ya en el Atardecer, con Montana, Shikieki y Komachi en la fiesta, los presentes pidieron disculpas por no haberlos invitado, cosa que el joven de uniforme militar aceptó.

\- Discúlpame, me dejé llevar, es que tenes ver a Kaguya con ese bikini blanco, te vuelve loco. Le pidió disculpas Israel, Montana estrechó su mano y se dieron un fuerte abrazo de amigos.

\- Jamás me enojaría con vos, sos como mi hermano para mí. Respondió Montana y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

\- Yo también me uno a la ofrenda de disculpas. Se unió Eddy.

\- Vení vos también, como olvidarme del "Novio Kamikaze" el asesinó junto con Mokou a más de 2000 delincuentes y miembros de La Cámpora utilizando cinturones-bomba y coches-bomba también. Dijo Montana, abrazando a Eddy, para que luego él recibiera el clásico y fuerte abrazo de su novia Youkai Yuuka Kazami.

\- Te extrañé muchísimo, Mi Muñeco de Jengibre, no puedo estar sin ti. Sos el mejor novio que tuve. Le dijo la peli verde.

\- Y siempre lo seré. Respondió Montana y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

Por su parte, Komachi y Leopoldo tenían un anuncio que dar.

\- ¡Amigos, che, amigos! -Pidieron la atención de todos los presentes, mientras que ellos se giraban para escuchar su mensaje- ¡El Mundial de Brasil se acerca, ya sabemos qué hacer! Dijeron ambos.

\- ¡SI GANAMOS, UNA GRAN FIESTA HACEMOS! Gritaron todos.

\- ¡¿Y si perdemos?! Preguntó Komachi y todos volvieron a un gran grito de guerra.

\- ¡Y SI PERDEMOS, QUEMAMOS BRASIL DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO! Exclamaron todos y brindaron por el comienzo del Mundial de fútbol.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, ¡Como lo extraño al Mundial de Brasil 2014! ¡Dios! Bueno, espero que estén ya listos para prepararse para el capítulo final, solo tres más y ya iré terminando con esta gran serie cómica, a veces con drama, humor ácido, político, sexo y demás XD, pero sepan que lo del humor ácido y humor negro no lo hago para difamar a nadie, es solo para hacer reír a los lectores, nada más.**

 **Un saludo para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest, dejen reviews y comenten. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Jueves. :D.**


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 48: Finalmente había llegado el mes tan ansiado por muchos: Abril, el mes del Mundial, el gran comienzo donde los partidos se pondrían muy calientes, las hinchadas alentando a sus equipos, las banderas, los fixtures, los bombos y las cornetas, todo eso marcaba un inicio para todas las personas fanáticas del fútbol, pero a su vez, también otras noticias ocurrían en la vida de la gente de Buenos Aires y de todo el país, para empezar, Aya había despertado temprano y con su cámara estaba tomando fotos de los acontecimientos de aquel día.

\- _"Siempre lo mismo, tiroteos contra delincuentes, donde la Mafia terminaba ganando la batalla, partidos de fútbol juveniles en las calles, algún accidente de tránsito. Bueno, no hay nada llamativo este día"_ Pensó la periodista, cuando en ese momento vio que en medio de un combate de barrio en la zona de Constitución, los hombres y mujeres del "Club" se hallaban ganando terreno en aquel barrio disputado frente a los que eran bandas de delincuentes, en una de esas, estaba Montana, quien arrojó una granada contra una concentración enemiga y justo en ese instante, Momiji salió corriendo para buscar aquel explosivo.

Aya aterrizó en una terraza y tomó varias fotos y vídeos, en una de esas, Momiji volvió con la granada y la tiró justo donde estaba Montana posicionado, disparando contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dio un grito de terror, mientras que estallaba la granada y para colmo, justo estaba también Yuuka, la cual estaba disparando con su paraguas. Era obvio que el resultado de aquel combate barrial terminó con una gran victoria para el Club y la Mafia, pero además de eso, algo más ocurrió.

* * *

\- Agh, mi cabeza, pero ¿qué mierda? Se preguntó Montana al verse las manos tan blancas y cuando se levantó, miró en un espejo su reflejo: ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de su novia!.

\- Wow, este cuerpo me gusta y mucho. Jeje, amor, creo que deberías comer más, estás un poquito hasta los huesos. Le dijo Yuuka, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Montana, mientras que el segundo estaba petrificado del terror.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntó el chico, cuando se vieron que también habían cambiado de cuerpos por aquella explosión, Eddy y Mokou, lo mismo Leopoldo y Yukari y hasta Israel con Kaguya.

\- Juro que esto no te lo perdonaré, Momiji. Dijo el Don de la Mafia.

\- Fue sin querer queriendo, yo quería lanzarle la granada a Aya pero mi mente me dijo que fuera por la misma y la arrojé a ustedes como si fuera un palo. Se defendió la chica lobo.

\- Bueno, no la culpes, veni para acá. Pobrecita. Dijo Kaguya en el cuerpo de Israel, abrazando a aquella Youkai.

\- Dios, mirame, estoy en el cuerpo de Yuuka, Dios, me siento bastante raro. Mencionó Montana, quien no podía parar de mirarse en aquel espejo, donde estaba su reflejo.

\- Bueno, tranquilo o tranquila, jaja, de seguro habrá alguna solución. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- Y la hay, pero por ahora tengo magia para poder hacer que Leopoldo y Yukari recuperen sus cuerpos originales, ustedes tendrán que esperar ahora. Les dijo Clowpiece con Reimu.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hacen ahora con todos? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Jeje, fácil: ¡Hoy empieza el Mundial! Respondieron las chicas.

\- ¡Y Daleeeeee! Respondieron todos los presentes y se fueron a ver la presentación y el comienzo del Mundial de Fútbol de Brasil 2015.

* * *

Era obvio que la gente fue emocionada a ver la presentación de los equipos, por su parte, a Montana y Yuuka les devolvieron sus cuerpos originales, mientras que daba por comenzado el gran momento de todo el país, el cual anisaba una sola cosa: Ganar la Copa del Mundial y llevarla para la Patria.

\- ¡Vamos, Argentina! Gritaron todos los presentes al ver a la Selección Nacional con su DT salir a la cancha, los jugadores saludaban a los fans y en especial a los niños, mientras que no paraban de sonar los gritos y las cornetas de emoción.

\- Hay que darles todo nuestro apoyo a los muchachos, gente, nada de pesimismo. Pidió Montana.

\- Totalmente, este año vamos a ganar, o de lo contrario vamos a prender fuego Brasil hasta los cimientos. Alegó Mokou, mientras que aparecía una pequeña llama en sus manos y lo mismo hacía Eddy.

\- Jajaja, ustedes nunca cambian. Alegó Kaguya y abrieron las botellas de cerveza y sake, para iniciar los festejos por el partido que se estaba por desatar en la cancha y por la futura victoria de la Argentina.

* * *

 **Corto, lo sé, es un capítulo corto, pido disculpas, pero es que a partir del siguiente será más largo, ya que estamos cerca del final de esta historia :3, espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar, dejar reviews y demás. Cuídense y un saludo para Tommiboy, Guest y Mailmon. Que tengan un buen Viernes. Nos estamos viendo.**

 **P.S: La parte de la granada es una parodia a un capítulo de la serie "Dos Perros Tontos" de Cartoon Network XD.**


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 48: Había comenzado el gran momento para todo el país, el Mundial de Brasil 2015 **(Nota: Ya sé que se hizo en el año 2014** , **es un pequeño cambio cronológico XD)** , toda la gente estaba lista para el inicio de los partidos, alentar a sus equipos y en especial de que se rompiera la "maldición" de Argentina cuando jugaba contra Alemania, la cual siempre le terminaba venciendo.

\- Bueno, hoy jugamos nuestro primer partido. Así que todo el aliento. Pidió Mokou, mientras que Eddy y Keine iban terminando los preparativos para el encuentro que tendrían en el departamento de ella en Montserrat y allí iban a ir todos sus amigos.

\- Nunca disfruté de un partido así, jamás en mi vida. Tendrían que ver a mis alumnos en el Colegio "Domingo Faustino Sarmiento", todos con banderas y dibujos para que se los mande a Messi, Higuaín y Di María. Dijo Keine, la cual estaba terminando de corregir los deberes de sus alumnos.

\- Jajaja, ¿y se las mandarás? Mira que Leopoldo tiene contactos con la AFA y la Selección Argentina. Le hizo acordar y preguntó Eddy a la peli blanca.

\- Voy a hacerlo, más vale, no quiero desilucionarlos. Finalizó la amiga de Mokou, mientras que comenzaba a corregir y a sellar los deberes de los estudiantes.

* * *

\- ¿Con quién jugamos? Preguntó Kaguya, la cual estaba jugando con Israel al FIFA 2015.

\- Hoy jugamos con Nigeria, Señorita Houraisan. Respondió a su pregunta Eirin, la cual estaba por dirigirse hacia las calles.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Eirin? Preguntó Israel.

\- Voy a buscar a mi amado. Respondió la doctora.

\- ¿Quién? Quiso saber Kaguya.

\- A Rinnosuke, quien finalmente se me declaró. Respondió ella de nuevo, saltando de alegría y dirigiéndose hacia las calles para encontrarse con su novio, quien le estaba esperando.

Una vez que la peli blanca se fuera a ver a su novio, Kaguya hizo con las manos la representación de su amiga médica y del chico de lentes besándose y pasando al siguiente nivel.

* * *

A su vez, en Francia, Satori con Rin, Koishi y Utsuho se encontraban de paseo y comprando antes de volver a Buenos Aires, ya que el Mundial había comenzado y ellas estaban allí, dándose el lujo de conseguir unos cuantos recuerdos, en especial para Tenshi, la cual quedó internada en el Hospital Sirio-Libanes por haberse metido en los Jardines de Yuuka y ella terminó siendo torturada por más de 72 horas por la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

\- Que elegancia la de Francia. Suspiró Satori, mientras que admiraba el paisaje, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó una explosión y muchos salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Koishi! Gritó Rin al ver que la hermana menor de su Ama había hecho explotar un petardo en las inmediaciones del Palacio de Gobierno.

\- ¿Qué? Se los compré a un chino y a un libio, me dijeron que eran buenos, así que se los compré. Se defendió la chica, mientras que hacía estallar otro.

\- ¡Para, que se nos vendrá encima la Policía! Le pidió Utsuho, cuando en ese momento, aparecieron las Fuerzas de Élite de Francia con la Policía, quienes les rodearon y apuntaron con sus armas.

\- ¡Están arrestadas, bajen las armas! Pidió el Jefe de aquel escuadrón.

\- Oficiales, mi hermana cometió un error, no le hagan nada, solo le vendieron pirotecnia trucha, por favor, déjennos ir. Pidió Satori, interviniendo para que no quedaran presas en París.

\- Ustedes no, ¡ella! Señaló uno de los Policías a Kogasa Tatara, la cual estaba arrojando a varios exhibicionistas a un Portal que había abierto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Esos pervertidos se desnudaron delante de mí. Se defendió la peli azul.

 **Un rato después en la Comisaría del Distrito IX XDDDD.**

\- La concha de la lora, Kogasa, por tu culpa perdí los fuegos artificiales que había comprado, ahora voy a buscar de nuevo a ese chino y a ese libio para que me vendan más. Se quejó Koishi, mientras que se volvía al barrio para comprar más pirotecnia.

* * *

Volviendo a Buenos Aires, Yuuka se encontraba de compras por el Alto Palermo*, donde su novio Montana tenía que estar cargando con todas las bolsas y paquetes que su chica había estado comprando allí.

\- Yuuka. Le llamó Montana a la peli verde.

\- Espera, Corazón, que ese vestido rojo carmesí me lo quiero comprar con la falda, es muy bonita. Le pidió un tiempo de espera para que pudiera darse la vuelta y notar que su novio estaba con el aire cortado por la presión que ejercían las bolsas y paquetes que había estado comprando Yuuka.

\- Yuu...Fue lo último que dijo Montana, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, producto de la falta de aire.

Yuuka se dio la vuelta y vio a su novio más blanco de lo normal.

\- Ahhh, jejeje, de eso te referías, ohh, mi pobre pajarito, tranquilo, déjame sacarte ese peso. Le dijo Yuuka, aliviando aquella carga pesada que llevaba su novio.

\- Uff, Uff, gracias, Amor, por poco. Agradeció Montana, pero en ese momento, Yuuka le dio más cosas.

\- ¿Me llevarías esto, por favor, Amorcito? Aww, gracias, eres muy amable. Le pidió como favor su novia de cabellos verdes, mientras que le ponía las prendas que se había comprado.

\- Owww, lo que hago por amor. Dijo Montana, mirando a las cámaras.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Jardín Japonés, Reimu se hallaba disfrutando de la paz que había allí y aprovechaba para hacer un poco de gimnasia espiritual, ya había ansiado un momento así después del ataque angryyy de Montana en el Día de San Valentín y luego con los Yukkuris que se le habían escapado y luego fueron recapturados. Esa mañana aprovechó, después de desayunar y alimentar a sus mascotas Yukkuris, de darse un paseo por el Jardín Japonés, ya que los visitantes que iban allí nunca veían a la Miko salir del Templo Hakurei.

\- Pero que lindo día para pasear, después de días bastante locos, finalmente pude salir del Templo y darme una vuelta, a pesar de que usualmente salgo del Jardín Japonés. Por suerte, Marisa no se ha estado metiendo en problemas como pedir prestadas las cosas de Alice o los libros de Patchouli.

Y en ese momento, las palabras de Reimu se hicieron realidad.

\- ¡MARISA! Escuchó bien a lo lejos el grito de Alice Margatroid, la cual había iniciado persecución con sus Muñecas y Juan contra la Bruja rubia.

\- Hablé demasiado, pero bueno, me la suda. Chau. Yo estoy de paseo. Dijo Reimu se fue a dar una vuelta.

La Miko aprovechó para irse de paseo por los alrededores del barrio de Palermo, sabiendo que su amiga Kirisame Marisa era perseguida por Alice y sus batallones de Muñecas, además de que contaba con la ayuda de su novio Juan, a Reimu no le importó en nada. Primero se fue a tomar un café a un bar cercano y de ahí fue para una agencia de lotería (O Bingo) donde se compró un billete para ver si ganaba el pozo acumulado en $50.000.000, por lo cual esperó a que salieran los resultados, por lo cual esperó en la agencia.

\- _Y ya tenemos los resultados de la lotería matutina: Los números son 154570, la "Gaviota de San Bernardo"._ Dieron los resultados, esos eran los números que tenía Reimu en sus manos, no podía creerlo, había ganado la lotería.

Y justo en ese momento, apareció Marisa en su escoba mágica, portando varios libros que le había "pedido prestado" a Alice, quien la estaba persiguiendo por las calles de Palermo.

\- ¡Reimu! Acá estás, mira, necesito que me ayudes, Alice me quiere convertir en Muñeca, le dije que estos libros eran prestados, nada más pero saltaron sus Muñecas y hasta su novio Juan y me empezaron a perseguir, necesito que la calmes mientras que yo le devuelto esto. ¿Sí? Preguntó Marisa, pidiéndole ese favor a su amiga, pero ella estaba totalmente perdida porque había ganado la lotería.

Y tras haber hablado con Reimu, apareció un huevo con pantalones azules y zapatillas del mismo color, la cual se caminando hacia la Miko y comenzó a lamer las mangas del kimono de la chica.

\- Reimu, me parece a mí ¿o te está chupando un huevo? Preguntó Marisa, al ver a su amiga feliz.

\- Marisa, yo me encargo, sí, sí, yo me encargo. Respondió finalmente y la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que le iba a solucionar el problema que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿En serio? Oww, gracias, amiga, te quiero mucho. Le agradeció la Bruja, mientras que le daba un beso y se escapaba de allí con los libros.

Luego de eso, Reimu se dirigió a retirar su premio, el cual era el dinero que se había ganado.

\- Lo que hace una por las amigas. Señaló la chica, mientras que entraba en la agencia.

* * *

 *** Alto Palermo: Shopping (O Centro Comercial) ubicado en el barrio porteño de Palermo. Una belleza.**

 **Bueno, ya estamos casi por el final de esta historia :3, en el capítulo que viene será más largo. Vamos a ver a las chicas y chicos mirar el primer partido y alentando a la Argentina. ¿Habrá asado en lo de Montana? XD No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest :D. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Que tengan un buen Martes.**


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Todo estaba listo, la Argentina con el correr de los días comenzó a ganar posiciones y llegó finalmente a las semi-finales, la cual era contra Holanda, ahí iba a ser un partido muy serio, ya que la Selección Holandesa era una de las mejores.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Preguntó Mokou, mientras que Keine y Eddy terminaban los preparativos en donde iban a tener su reunión para ver el partido con sus amigos.

\- Todo listo. Informó Keine, la cual había finalizado de preparar las cervezas con las picadas.

\- Esto se va a poner re bomba. Agregó Eddy, quien había terminado de cocinar varias pizzas.

\- Vendrán todas, incluyendo Leopoldo y su gente. Usemos el departamento para la final, si es que llegamos. Sugirió Mokou, quien estaba preparando los sillones y asientos para ver el partido.

\- Esto se va a poner re bomba. Alegó Eddy, mientras que veía llegar a Kaguya, Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, las cuales llevaban comida para la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Montana se encontraba viajando en su coche, recién reparado, pero tenía de pasajeros a Yuugi y Parsee, las cuales se la pasaban bebiendo y molestando a su conductor, donde a su vez, Yuyuko ingresaba cada dos por tres en el cuerpo del Primer Lugarteniente para comprar comida para el viaje, mientras que Youmu trataba de detenerla y Yuuka mantenía bajo amenaza a las amigas del asiento de atrás.

\- Tengo que decirlo, a pesar de que las dos de allá son unas borrachas, violentas y que encima me caguen a piñas cuando están en pedo y que vos Yuyuko te la pases metiéndote en mi cuerpo para que tome tu forma y me utilices para comer y hacer quilombos en la Capital, debo admitir que las quiero a todas, en especial a vos, Mi Querida Youkai moe, psicópata y asesina, Mi Amada Yuuka Kazami. Dijo Montana, quien detuvo el coche y abrazó con fuerza a su novia de cabellos verdes.

\- Awwww, Mi Amor, siempre supe que íbamos a ser una linda pareja de locos y no me equivocaba nunca. Gracias, Corazón, gracias por ser el mejor novio de mi vida. Agradeció la Youkai, sonrojada, mientras que se besaban y de ahí iban llegando llegando a Montserrat.

* * *

Las calles se estaban llenando de gente que asistía los bares para presenciar aquel partido, mientras que Leopoldo se movilizaba con su gente hacia Montserrat junto a su gente, Reimu había decidido ir también, pero la fue a buscar Marisa en su escoba mágica, por lo cual debió rezar de que su amiga no fuera a pedir nada prestado a la gente ni a Alice, la cual había estado recibiendo prácticas de tiro al blanco con su novio Juan.

\- Marisa, por favor te lo pido, no hagas locuras con tu escoba. Le pidió la Miko, quien no tenía confianza en las locuras de su amiga.

\- Tranquila, che, que esto no se va a ¡descontrolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Respondió la rubia, pero en ese momento, terminaron cayendo al Río de La Plata porque la Bruja fue derribada por las balas mágicas de Alice.

\- Misión cumplida, objetivo derribado. Sentenció la Maestra Titiritera, la cual se puso unos lentes negros como Terminator y se dirigió con Juan y sus Muñecas hacia el barrio donde les estaban esperando Mokou y los demás para la fiesta que se iba a dar por el partido.

Mientras que Alice y Juan iban hacia Montserrat, Marisa y Reimu salieron de debajo de las aguas del Río de La Plata, totalmente empapadas y más que nada la peli negra, la cual quería ahorcar y enterrar viva a su amiga porque ya sabía que Alice era bastante rencorosa al respecto y más si Marisa iba a pedir "prestadas" sus cosas, en especial los libros de Magia y Hechicería sin su permiso, acto por el cual terminaba pagando la Miko todos los platos rotos.

\- Marisa. Le llamó Reimu.

\- Dime, amiga, ¿qué pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Quiso saber la rubia, cuando en ese momento, su mejor amiga comenzó a perseguirla con su vara de madera por toda la Capital.

\- ¡Había planchado mi ropa para este día tan importante y ahora la tengo toda mojada, voy a matarte, lo juro! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la Miko, quien ansiaba darle varios golpes a Marisa en la cabeza.

\- ¡No, Reimu, no, recuerda que es Violencia de Género si me pegas! Le advirtió la chica.

\- ¡Métete la violencia de género en el orto, te voy a re cagar a palos hasta que se te acomoden las Neuronas y luego te dejaré con Alice para que te tenga de Sirvienta! Gritó más fuerte la peli negra.

(Música Why can´t we be friends?, War)

Las cosas se ponían bastante locos por las calles, mientras que las familias se reunían en sus casas para ver el partido, los bares también se llenaban de fanáticos que portaban la celeste y blanca para alentar a la Selección en aquel partido que llevaría a uno de los países a la final con la temible Alemania, pero lo que también estaba pasando era que en diversas partes de la Ciudad, sus queridas Youkais se la pasaban haciendo quilombos por doquier, ya que también se dirigían hacia el barrio de Montserrat para asistir a la fiesta que organizaban Mokou, Eddy y Keine.

\- ¡Vení para acá, rubia tarada! Gritó Reimu, quien seguía persiguiendo a Marisa por las calles de la zona de Recoleta.

\- ¡Reimu! -Le detuvo Marisa y se dio la vuelta- Why can´t we be friends? -Le cantó la rubia a su amiga, pero eso la hizo enojar más- Agh, tenes menos onda que un acuario de almejas. Eso empeoró más la situación, ya que la Miko la siguió persiguiendo por la zona.

\- ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es tener más gracia que un acuario de almejas! Respondió la Miko, quien agarró a la Bruja y la besó en los labios.

\- Reimu. Se quedó sorprendida la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pensabas que te iba a moler a golpes y después te arrojaría a las palometas*? Jajaja, eso no, veni para acá, Mi Ladrona Porteña. Dijo la peli negra, la cual besó a la rubia con todo su corazón y alma.

\- ¿Me perdonas por todo? ¿Incluso cuando casi vendo a tus Yukkuris en la Triple Frontera*? Quiso saber Marisa.

\- Eso último te mereces una piña. Respondió la Sacerdotisa, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su ya novia oficial.

* * *

A su vez, mientras que Marisa y Reimu se dirigían a Montserrat, ya el departamento de Mokou, Eddy y Keine comenzaba a llenarse de todos los presentes, allí estaban también todos los amigos del Club, Yukari se la pasaba besándose apasionadamente con su novio Leopoldo, ya algunas de las Youkais estaban borrachas, empezando por Yoshika, Yuyuko, Youmu, Suika, Parsee y Yuugi, las cuales, gracias a Dios, no habían estado utilizando a Montana como proyectil, ya que sino, Yuuka las hubiera reducido a cenizas.

\- ¡Vamos, Messi, vamos Di María, vamos a ganar, vamos, carajo! Gritaban las Youkais borrachas.

\- Ni en empezó la fiesta y ya están en pedo, Madre de Dios. Dijo Eddy, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! Anunció su llegada Kaguya, quien tenía a su novio Israel llevándola en sus brazos y con ellos venían Reisen, Tewi e Eirin.

\- Genial, menos mal que...Iba a decir Mokou, cuando en ese momento, se escucharon gritos en la calle.

\- ¡ME LIBERARON Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: LOS "ANGRY BIRDS" YA HAN LLEGADO AL CINE Y ELLOS NO ESTÁN CONTENTOS...ELLOS ESTÁN ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Volvió a aparecer el sujeto de la propaganda del McDonalds.

\- Bueno, me chupa un huevo, vayamos a ver el partido. Pidió Marisa, quien había llegado con las cervezas y con Reimu, la cual llevaba su vara de madera, un poco dañada por los golpes que le había dado a la Bruja rubia.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron todos los presentes, mientras que ocupaban sus asientos y comenzaban a repartirse la comida y las bebidas, Rinnosuke se sentó junto con Eirin, la cual lo abrazó, ya que habían iniciado su relación, Parsee y Yuugi ya usaban a Montana de proyectil, después de tantas veces de usarlo como bomba de cañón y las eternas peleas entre Kaguya y Mokou habían terminado por fin.

Ahora era el momento de pasar un buen día juntos y entre amigos.

* * *

 **¡Dos capítulos más y terminamos, gente! :D Pero no se preocupan, nunca me iré del Fanfiction :3**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Guest y Tommiboy :D**

 *** Palometas: Así le decimos en Argentina a las pirañas, pero estás no son las del Amazonas del Brasil, son distintas, hace unos años atacaron a varios turistas en las playas de Rosario, Provincia de Santa Fe y en el Río de La Plata.**

 *** Triple Frontera: Conecta a la Argentina, Brasil y Paraguay. Lamentablemente es un sitio donde pasa mucho el narcotráfico.**


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: Finalmente llegaron todos los presentes al departamento de Montserrat, donde vivían Mokou, Eddy y Keine, allí se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión para ver las Semifinales del Mundial Brasil 2014 y ya todos estaban listos para verlo.

\- Ay Dios, ay Dios, ¡Qué miedo, boludo! Se puso nervioso Montana, quien se encontraba con Yuuka, sentada en las piernas de su novio y ejerciendo mucha fuerza con su cuerpo, haciendo que el joven sintiera el clásico dolor.

\- ¿No terminarás en un hospital por eso? Preguntó Parsee, quien veía que el joven estaba con bastante dolor pero lo ignoraba.

\- Es el beneficio del amor, Parsee. Dijo Montana.

\- Jajaja, así se habla, che. Le felicitó Yuugi.

\- Ni se les ocurra tocarlo a mi novio, es mío y nadie me lo arrebata, jeje, hoy va a ser un día perfecto para que gane el país. Dijo Yuuka, emocionada, mientras que abrazaba por el cuello a su novio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la sala, llegaba la comida para el partido, además de la bebida, ya Yuugi, Parsee y un par de Youkais más estaban totalmente borrachas por el alcohol, mientras que Aya evitaba tomar, ya que tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

\- ¿Cuándo empieza el partido? Preguntó Kaguya.

\- En unos minutos, estemos atentos. Pidió Israel, mientras que en ese momento, comenzaba el gran partido de Argentina-Holanda por las Semifinales.

\- ¡Amo esta parte, Viva la Patria, carajo! Exclamó Montana y se puso de pie a la hora de entonar el Himno Nacional Argentino.

(Música Himno Nacional Argentino)

Fue para muchos de los presentes un momento donde la Patria se siente, pero no en el fútbol solamente, sino en cada momento desde el nacimiento y en cada país, se respira ese aire lleno de Patriotismo y la tradición. Para Leopoldo, Montana, Víctor Dominico, Ludovico Falcón, Filemón Uriburu, Gavrilo y demás compañía, se les caían las lágrimas de la emoción al ver la bandera argentina ser llevada al estadio y que flameara bien alto.

\- ¡Viva la Patria, carajo! Gritó Leopoldo.

\- ¡Viva! Respondieron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Viva la Patria! Volvió a exclamar el chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡VIVA! Gritaron con más fuerza todos los presentes y de ahí, se dio por comenzado el partido.

Y fue entonces, que después de haberse cantado el Himno Nacional, empezaron los momentos más tensos del partido.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos que podemos! Animó Israel.

\- ¡Eso, loco, vamos que vamos a ganar! Agregó Eddy, mientras que veían como Messi corría con la pelota hacia el arco de Holanda, abriéndose paso en una maniobra bastante complicada.

\- ¡Boludos, cubran a Messi, dale Di María, deja de papar moscas, tarados! Gritó Kaguya con Mokou, mientras que en medio de todos los nervios que inundaban la sala, uno de los jugadores holandeses le sacó la pelota a Argentina.

\- ¡Son todos unos cagones, vuelvan a la canchita del barrio, bobos! Se mostró furiosa Yuugi.

\- Tranquila, che, tranquila, que apenas es el Primer Tiempo. Le tranquilizó Mystia, quien le sirvió más sake.

Mientras que terminaba el Primer Tiempo, aún no habían habido goles, la tensión subía a cada momento.

\- ¿Qué pasará si no hacen goles al terminar el Segundo Tiempo? Preguntó Flandre.

\- Nos darán minutos extras. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- ¿Y si no los hacen tampoco ahí? Preguntó de nuevo Flandre.

\- Vamos a Penales. Dijo Montana, quien tragó saliva por los nervios.

\- Esto se va a poner muy feo. Alegó Israel, mientras que esperaban el comienzo del nuevo tiempo del partido.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero es que es una primera parte del ante-último, ya para el fin de semana lo iré terminando esta historia :).**

 **Saludos para Kagamine Shon Meg, Mailmon y Tommiboy :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50 (Segunda Parte): Finalmente, finalmente había llegado el gran momento: Argentina había pasado a la final y sería un momento totalmente importante, ya que el país nunca lo había logrado, pero ahora se iba a poder cumplir el mayor sueño, no solo de la Selección, sino el de toda la Nación y era ganar la Copa del Mundial y llevarla a casa, costara lo que costara.

\- Finalmente lo hemos logrado. Dijo Eddy, quien llegaba hacia el departamento de Montserrat junto con Keine, tras haber estacionado el coche en un estacionamientos cercano.

\- Sí, tú lo has dicho. Le dijo la Maestra, mientras que se tomaban el ascensor para ir a la Planta Alta.

* * *

\- ¡Mi Amor, ya volvimos! Le llamó Eddy a Mokou, mientras que abrían la puerta pero cuando abrieron la puerta, la Princesa del Fuego no estaba por ninguna parte, no parecía haber indicios de robo o forzamiento de la puerta, todo contrario, estaba el sitio en orden, pero faltaba ella, ¿dónde podría estar?. Decidieron no perder el tiempo y empezaron a buscarla por todas partes, empezando por el edificio, pero nada.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó Keine, muy preocupada por su amiga.

\- Nada, ¿dónde estará¡ Se preguntaba Eddy, quien había dado vueltas con el auto por toda la cuadra, había preguntado a los vecinos y hasta por la zona de donde frecuentaban Yuugi, Parsee con sus amigas, en los bares de Montserrat y San Telmo, por si la habían visto a la chica de cabellos blancos, pero nadie tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que necesitaban en ese momento.

\- ¡Dios! ¿En dónde estará? Se preguntó Keine, muy asustada, ya que sin su amiga, ella se ponía triste.

\- Tranquila, ya la encontraremos. Le tranquilizó Eddy, pero en ese momento, cuando abrieron la puerta que daba a la habitación en donde dormían Eddy y Mokou, encontraron una carta sobre la carta.

 _"Queridos Eddy y Keine: Cuando encuentren esta carta sobre la cama, ya me habré ido, he causado demasiados problemas y ahora con Kaguya, con quien me estoy llevando bien de nuevo, tengo que remediar las cosas. Por eso he decidido partir para Córdoba y de ahí irme a las Sierras para pensar un buen tiempo, tal vez un año o dos, no se preocupen por mí, sé que estaré bien._

 _Te quiero mucho, Eddy y Keine, perdón si no te dije que me había comido tu postre que tenías en el freezer, pero es que tenía mucha hambre, oh, eso fue hace un par de meses, bueno, no importa._

 _Los quiero mucho, de vuelta y espero que se cuiden._

 _Mokou"_

¿Cómo podía irse aquella chica? Cuando terminaron de leerla, tanto Eddy como Keine entraron en pánico por la joven y empezaron a correr por todo el edificio, en busca de las cámaras de Seguridad, las cuales les brindarían una perfecta ruta de hacia dónde se fue la joven.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Santos Lugares, Montana se hallaba con Yuuka caminando por la Plaza del barrio, mientras que el joven tocaba su guitarra para la Youkai, las Hermanas Lunasa, Merlin y Lyrica Prismriver se bajaban del tren de la línea General San Martín, tras haber vuelto de tocar del Teatro Colón para la Orquesta Nacional y allí vieron al joven tocar para la chica de cabellos verdes.

\- Ese Montana es todo un maestro. Dijo Lunasa, sorprendida.

\- Podríamos pedirle a Leopoldo que nos lo preste para un recital. Sugirió Merlin.

\- Ya nos tocará la oportunidad, solo hay que tener tiempo y además tenemos otros eventos para esta semana. Les hizo recordar Lyrica sobre los planes a futuro que tenían ellas tres.

Y justo en ese momento, Montana terminó de tocar su guitarra, mientras que Yuuka le tomaba de la mano, ejerciendo una enorme presión con sus uñas, las cuales se enterraron en la piel del joven, al cual hicieron sangrar.

\- Tocas muy bien la guitarra, Amor. Le felicitó su novia.

\- Soy muy bueno para muchas cosas, aunque eso implicara que me muriera. Respondió el chico y justo en ese momento, apareció Yuugi con Parsee, ambas borrachas y de la nada.

\- ¡Eh, pedazo de boludo, vas a morir! Le señaló la Youkai de cabellos rubios y enormes pechos.

\- ¡Es Abusadora Santiagueña...Quiero decir Yuugi Hoshiguma! Exclamó Montana ante la llegada de aquellas dos chicas.

\- ¡Cállate! Le ordenó Yuugi y comenzó a bombardearlo con piedras y balas mágicas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Montana comienza a esquivar los ataques con el mejor estilo de baile, utilizando el opening de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure- ¡SÍ, LA CONCHA DEL ALBAÑIL! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Montana?! -Le preguntó y entonces Parsee le tiró una piedra que causó que cayera al piso con dos "X" en sus ojos- ¡Carajo, esto es malo! ¡Te vamo a matar a loca, ahh! Le desafió el chico a la rubia, la cual se cruzó de brazos.

\- Cerrá el orto, Montana, ¿quién te crees que sos? Ordenó Yuugi, mientras que le daba mucho más al sake.

- _"Ahhh Ahhh Ahh, cerrá el orto, Montana, ¿quién te crees que sos?"_ -Se burló Montana de ella- ¡Boluda, vas a saborear mi fuerza! -Y se lanzó contra Yuugi, pero en realidad le dio unos pequeños en los pechos pero nada más- Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Montana...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Cuando iba a terminar su oración, Yuugi lo pisó contra el suelo, lo agarró y puso en una resortera.

\- Prepárate para disfrutar de un largo vuelo. Le dijo ella más borracha.

\- No es necesario hacerme esto, mira que está Yuuka, quien te quiere arrancar el corazón y comérselo. Le trató de advertir Montana de la ira de su novia, la cual crecía desenfrenadamente.

Pero Yuugi no respondió ni acató el pedido de paz, fue entonces que lo lanzó por los aires.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escucharon los gritos de Montana, quien salió disparado hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Sí, al fin matamos a esa cucaracha que teníamos en casa! Exclamó Yuugi.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntó Yuuka, cosa que heleó a ambas chicas y se lanzó como una tigresa hambrienta, mientras que empezaba a volar sangre por todas partes.

 **Nota del Director:** **Debido a la perturbado escena que acaban de ver y lo que pasará a continuación, iremos a comerciales por su propio bien.**

 **Regresamos después de estos comerciales.**

 **No hay comerciales.**

 **-** Mierda. Dijo Parsee, la cual trataba de levantarse, pero fue entonces que Yuuka tenía en sus manos los corazones de ambas chicas.

\- Está bien...tú ganas, puedes llevarte los corazones nuestros. Aceptó Yuugi la derrota.

Mientras tanto, Montana gritaba en los Cielos.

\- ¡PUEDO VOLAR, PUEDO VOLAR, SOY UN AVE, SOY BATMAN, SOY RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN, SOY...! Exclamó con toda felicidad el joven, hasta que terminó por estrellarse contra un edificio.

A su vez, las ambulancias iban en camino para ayudar a Montana y a Yuugi y Parsee.

\- ¡¿Qué tenemos acá?! Preguntó el Jefe de Guardia del Hospital "Doctor Carrillo" de Caseros.

\- Uno tiene múltiples fracturas de huesos, las otras dos les falta el corazón. Respondió una de las doctoras.

\- El primero se puede curar, solo denle _"Paracetamol"_ pero las dos van a necesitar trasplante de corazón ahora mismo. Informó el doctor y fue entonces que comenzó la cirugía.

* * *

\- Amigas, nos hemos reunido aquí para anunciar que estamos ante nuestro peor enemigo. Les comunicó Cirno a Wriggle, Rumia, Mystia y Daiyousei la noticia.

\- ¿Cuál es? Preguntó Rumia, la cual estaba comiendo sin parar.

\- El último final, chicas, nuestra última batalla ha llegado y es...¡"Historia Argentina III"! Les anunció Cirno la última de las materias por dar.

Todas pusieron cara de sorpresa y Daiyousei extendió los brazos, pidiendo calma.

\- Vamo a calmarno. -Pidió la chica de cabellos verdes-. Estoy segura que podremos pasarla con un 10 si todas estudiamos juntas.

 **20 segundos después XDXD:** Las chicas estaban completamente dormidas en el living con todos los libros tirados.

\- Che, ¿no deberíamos estudiar? Preguntó Mystia a sus amigas.

\- Nah. Respondió Rumia, quien no quería despertarse.

\- Da fiaca. Alegó Daiyousei.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa de las chicas cayó al suelo y apareció Carlos Tévez, quien venía para darles una mano.

\- ¡Vamos, no se apachorren! ¡Les traje "Yogurísimo" para comenzar el día! Dijo el jugador de fútbol, el cual les entregó a cada una de las chicas yogurt con cereal para que pudieran mantenerse despiertas y funcionó a la perfección.

* * *

A su vez, Eirin y Rinnosuke se hallaban en un momento muy crucial, ya que ambos habían declarado su amor y qué mejor lugar para mostrar tu corazón que en los Lagos de Palermo.

\- Eirin, vos sabes que yo te he mandado desde que te mudaste al barrio, pienso en vos todos los días. Le confesó su amor el joven.

\- Awww, sos tan tierno, claro que quiero ser tu novia. Dijo la chica y ambos se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Montana había sido dado de alto y fue con Yuuka hasta su casa, cuando justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de la peli verde, quien procedió a atenderlo.

\- ¿Diga? Preguntó la Youkai.

\- _Soy Kaguya, Mokou se ha ido, va a tomar un tren hacia Córdoba, vengan a buscarnos, rápido, que encima hoy es la final de la Copa Mundial Brasil 2014._ Pidió Kaguya de que fueran a buscarlos a Belgrano.

\- Vamos para allá, tranquilos. Respondió Yuuka y colgaron.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Montana, al ver que Yuuka había colgado y estaba preocupada.

\- Urgente, vamos al auto. Mokou se va para Córdoba. Respondió ella.

\- Carajo, ¡vamos! Dijo el chico y se dirigieron hacia el vehículo del joven.

* * *

 **Bueno, mañana saldrá el capítulo final, mucho más largo, divertido, gracioso y que tal vez tenga una secuela muy pronto :3. Perdón si me he demorado, pero es que he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y otros proyectos de Fanfiction y Wattpad, pero iré terminando todas las series atrasadas.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes y un tranquilo fin de semana :D.**

 **Nos vemos mañana :D.**


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo Final: El gran día había llegado, la final de la Copa del Mundial Brasil 2014, Argentina contra Alemania y ahora Mokou se estaba por ir hacia Córdoba y de ahí, para otro país, ya que quería estar sola un tiempo y no tener que lastimar a nadie más por sus ataques de ira en el barrio de Montserrat.

\- Montana y Yuuka nos están esperando en la entrada del edificio, vamos. Pidió Eddy a Keine, la cual estaba llorando por la partida de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Tendría que haberla ayudado, en lugar de haber estado tirando más leña al fuego! Lloraba ella y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en sus manos.

\- Tranquila, ya la alcanzaremos, he visto que tomará un tren en la estación Constitución, solo hay que apresurarnos y listo. Pidió Eddy, pero en ese momento, al querer abrir la puerta, ésta se halló cerrada de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Keine, al ver que Eddy intentaba abrir la puerta pero ésta no respondía.

\- ¡Carajo, ¿quién fue el pelotudo que nos cerró...?! Uh, para, la concha de la lora, me había olvidado que no teníamos que cerrarla con fuerza. Recordó Eddy, sabiendo que él era el mismo responsable, fue en ese momento en el que Keine lo agarró de su camisa.

\- ¡A UN LADO, MI MEJOR AMIGA ME NECESITA! Exclamó ella y embistió con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del departamento, la cual cayó al suelo y llamando la atención de los vecinos y del encargado del edificio.

\- ¡LUEGO LO PAGO, TRANQUILOS, BUENO, ACÁ TIENEN! Respondió Eddy, quien pagó el daño, dando el dinero que se necesitaba, para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada.

\- ¡La puerta de entrada está cerrada, se trabó! Les advirtió el portero junto con su hijo.

Pero no llegaron a escuchar el aviso del portero, para cuando Eddy y Keine bajaron hacia la puerta de ingreso, ésta se encontraba cerrada por un problema en la cerradura, la cual estaba dañada y el hijo del encargado había pedido que por favor la cerrarán despacio, pero un despistado se olvidó de poner atención y llevó a que se produjera dicho incidente.

\- ¡Abran, carajo, abran, que Mokou, Mi Princesa de las Llamas se está por ir! Pidió Eddy que abrieran.

* * *

Justo en ese momento aparecieron caminando por la calle Rinnosuke y Eirin, los cuales volvían de Palermo, para cuando arribaron, se toparon con que estaban Eddy y Keine tratando de abrir la puerta.

\- _¡CHE, UNA MANO, POR FAVOR!_ Pidió Keine, la cual estaba gritando desesperada por su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Rinnosuke, eso molestó a Eddy, quien tomó carrera y utilizó su cuerpo como ariete para tirar abajo la puerta, la cual cayó al suelo.

\- ¡MOKOU SE VA A IR A OTRO PAÍS, DEBEN AYUDARNOS! Pidió Eddy, quien se levantó del piso y fue hasta la amiga y médica que vivía con Kaguya, Israel, Reisen y Tewi.

\- ¡Dios, no, vamos para allá! Se les unieron ellos.

\- Así que mi amiga se va, eso no lo voy a permitir, ¡vamos! Ordenó Kaguya, la cual apareció de la nada con su novio y amigos.

Y fue allí donde aparecieron Montana y Yuuka, quien detuvo su Sentinel Negro de la Mafia, para luego bajarse hacia la calle con su novia.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con...? Preguntó él, pero fue en ese momento en el que Kaguya tomó el mando del coche.

\- ¡Yo conduzco, vamos! Pidió la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que todos se subían, Montana era el último, pero cuando estaba por entrar, Kaguya pisó el acelerador con todo y a fondo, para luego llevarse puesto a Montana en el vidrio de adelante del coche.

\- ¡KAGUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Montana con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que iban cruzando las calles porteñas.

* * *

Y para agregar más diversión y problemas, aparecieron la Princesa Yuyuko y Youmu, quienes salían de un shopping en Belgrano y tras haber estado la Princesa Fantasma comiendo sin parar, la pobre de su Jardinera tuvo que pagar toda la comida de ese día.

\- Uf, con todo lo que comí, me dan ganas de hacer algo muy divertido. Dijo la peli rosa muy satisfecha y para ponerle la frutilla al postre, apareció el Sentinel de Montana, el cual estaba pegado al parabrisas.

\- ¿No cree que debería buscarse a otra víctima de sus juegos, Lady Yuyuko? Preguntó Youmu, la cual trataba de no enojarse por todo el dinero que había perdido con pagar la comida de la Princesa que había devorado sin parar.

\- ¡Nah, vamos, no seas amarga! Pidió la chica y se dirigió volando hacia donde estaba Montana, para luego apoderarse de su cuerpo y tomar la forma del cuerpo que alguna vez en el pasado tuvo ella.

\- _"Nah, vamos, no seas amarga". ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de cometer toda la comida y me dejes algo para mí. Voy a unirme al Sindicato de Jardineros Fantasmas, ahí vas a ver._ Juró Youmu de que algún iba a vengarse de todo lo que le hacía Yuyuko, hasta que...

\- Te estaba guardando esto para ti, Youmu, Mi Querida Jardinera, espero que te guste. Extendió Yuyuko, usando el cuerpo de Montana y tras hacerlo tomar la forma del cuerpo que ella tuvo antes de morir, le entregó un regalo muy importante para la peli blanca.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó ella y vio que había una gran cantidad de churros de dulce de leche y crema, todos para ella y encima de sus favoritos entre todas las facturas argentinas.

\- Para que no pienses que soy egoísta, también me preocupo por ti. Habló ella y Youmu le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te quiero, hija de puta, muchísimo. Le agradeció la peli blanca con lágrimas de emoción.

\- Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Alegó Yuyuko, quien estaba sorprendida.

* * *

A su vez, saliendo del Cine "Metrópolis", salían Leopoldo y Yukari Yakumo, siempre escoltadas por Ran y Chen, éstos se dirigían para Santos Lugares, cuando vieron al coche de Montana yendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la Capital Federal.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba de mi Segundo Lugarteniente, será mejor ir a ver qué está pasando. Sugirió Leopoldo, preocupado porque su Lugarteniente nunca le había contado que Yuyuko poseía su cuerpo.

\- Sí, vayamos, toma mis manos y no te sueltes, Amor. Le pidió Yukari y Leopoldo la abrazó, para luego empezar a volar con Ran y Chen.

(Música Silly Hills I, OST del juego "Los Autos Locos")

Mientras tanto, Marisa y Reimu se hallaban en una cita y miraban el comienzo del partido final entre Argentina y Alemania en un bar cercano al Jardín Japonés, cuando vieron que Yukari tomaba la billetera de la Miko y ésta se enojaba.

\- ¡AUNQUE SEAS LA NOVIA DEL PATRÓN, TE VOY A DESINFLAR LAS TETAS, INFELIZ! -Juró venganza Reimu sobre Yukari, ya que nadie tocaba sus pertenencias.- ¡VAMOS, RUBIA, PONE EN MARCHA LA ESCOBA QUE ESTA GUACHA ME HIZO CALENTAR! Pidió la Miko a Marisa.

\- Awww, así se habla, Corazón. Prometió Marisa y ambas se subieron a la escoba y sintonizaron la radio, para seguir el partido, el cual empezaba.

* * *

En la Universidad de Tres de Febrero, Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia y Wriggle habían logrado, con la ayuda de Carlos Tévez, pasar el examen final de Historia Argentina III y con ello se recibieron en sus carreras de Biología y Medicina.

\- ¡CHICAS, SOMOS CAMPEONAS, SIEMPRE GANAMOS! Exclamó feliz Cirno, mientras que se abrazaban.

\- ¡SÍ Y POR CIERTO, HAY UNA PERSECUCIÓN EN CAPITAL, ¿VAMOS?! Sugirió Daiyousei.

\- ¡Y DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Exclamaron todas a la vez y se unieron la carrera loca.

* * *

A medida que avanzaban, se sumaban otros tantos personajes como Nitori Kawashiro, las del Templo Moriya con Filemón y los demás Lugartenientes de Leopoldo y la Mafia, también Ludovico con Meiling, Koakuma con Emilio, Remilla, Flandre, Sakura y Francesco, sumando también a las Tres Hades Traviesas, Wakasagihime, Alice con sus Muñecas y Juan, entre otros tantos personajes de esta historia, los cuales se unieron a la búsqueda de Mokou.

\- _Argentina va en este momento por todo, no piensa ceder, los jugadores de la Selección van a muerte con Alemania y ahora veremos si llega un gol de la mano de Agüero, el cual tiene la pelota._ Decían en la radio sobre el reportaje desde Brasil.

\- ¡NO LE PASEN LA PELOTA A HIGUAIN QUE ES UN PECHO FRÍO! Pidió Reimu a los gritos, mientras que estaban cruzando por la zona de Palermo.

* * *

A su vez, Mokou había llegado para la Estación de Constitución y de ahí partiría con rumbo hacia Córdoba para luego salir del país y no volver por un largo tiempo, quería un tiempo a solas, necesitaba organizar su mente y su vida sin hacerle daño a Eddy ni a Keine, pero, ¿y si ellos estaban llorando? E incluso Eddy podría tener una sorpresa para su amada Princesa del Fuego.

Tenía un cierto tiempo, ya que dentro de poco arribaría uno de los trenes que la llevaría al Interior.

* * *

\- _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE ALEMANIA!_ Anunciaron el primer golpe contra el país.

\- ¡LA PUTA MADRE! Exclamó molesta Yuuka.

\- ¡PONGAN HUEVO, INFELICES, QUE TENEMOS QUE GANAR! Pidió Marisa desde su escoba.

Tal vez iba a perder el país, pero una sí importaba y era que debían ir tras Mokou, si ella se iba, todo iba a quedar olvidado, las aventuras, viajes, las locuras que habían vivido en Buenos Aires, el ataque angryyy de Montana, Letty Whiterock, Lily White y las Hermanas Aki del Verano, quienes también se habían sumado a la persecución y con una meta: Detener a Mokou.

(Música Silly Hills IV, OST del juego "Los Autos Locos")

El partido que ahora empataba en un 1 a 1, un gol de Ángel Dí María y ahora debían tratar de vencer a Alemania a toda costa, mientras que ya estaban cerca de llegar al barrio de Constitución.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos? Quiso saber Eddy, quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

\- Ya estamos cerca, ¡miren, la "Torre de los Ingleses", esto es Retiro, ya estamos cerca, aguanten! Pidió Kaguya, la cual giró a la izquierda y todos la siguieron hasta que finalmente arribaron a Constitución.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí, aquí es, detengan el auto! Pidió Eddy, quien se bajó con Keine del vehículo, el cual fue frenado por Kaguya, la cual terminó por frenar de forma muy brusca y arrojando a Montana, quien aún estaba bajo la posesión de la Princesa Yuyuko y Youmu, quienes salieron volando por los aires hasta caer al piso, Yuuka fue hacia su novio y lo ayudó a levantarse, de ahí se detuvieron todos los demás protagonistas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó la Jueza Shikieki, quien había llegado con Komachi de su cita por la Costanera Sur.

\- Ahí tiene al enamorado perdido, Su Señoría. Señaló la pelirroja, quienes se unieron en la carrera hacia la Estación de Trenes de Constitución, en donde había mucha gente que tomaba los trenes para visitar el Interior y otros estaban viendo el partido, ya que habían llegado de unas pequeñas vacaciones por el país.

(Música Down and Town, OST I de "Los Autos Locos")

\- ¡No se puede estacionar en medio de la calle! Le advirtió un taxista a Montana.

\- ¡Luego lo muevo, esto es un momento de emergencia! Respondió el joven, mientras que iba corriendo con Yuuka y los demás hacia la estación.

Cruzando las calles atestadas de personas que escuchaban por la radio y miraban otros por las televisiones que habían en los edificios, todos ansiaban el momento en que el partido terminara con la victoria argentina.

\- ¡¿A cuánto vamos de tiempo?! Preguntó Reisen a una familia que pasaba por allí.

\- ¡Vamos por los minutos adicionales! Respondió el padre de aquella familia.

\- ¡Aún nos faltan los penales, si es que hacemos gol ahora! Agregó Tewi.

\- Por favor, necesitamos ganar. Pidió Reisen en aquel momento de suma tensión.

Pronto se volvieron a unir al grupo que buscaba a Mokou, la cual aguardaba a ser llamada para abordar el tren que la llevaría para el Norte, en su interior sabía que ella no debería hacerlo, ¿por qué dejar Buenos Aires e irse a otro país por sentirse "extraña"? A Eddy le dolería mucho, lo mismo a Keine, ellos siempre estuvieron con ella, incluso desde la fundación del Imperio Mafioso que abarcó todo el Mundo y seguía su expansión, pero la peli blanca sabía que debía tomar esa medida y así que un viaje la cambiaría o no.

\- _Pasajeros con el tren destino a Córdoba Capital, anden número 5._ Informaron por los alto-parlantes, Mokou se levantó y tomó sus pertenencias.

\- _¡A los penales, Damas y Caballeros, Argentina y Alemania se medirán en los penales para ver al futuro ganador del Mundial Brasil 2014!_ Mostraban por la televisión que los minutos adicionales habían terminado y ahora venía el momento crucial para el país.

* * *

\- Penales y Mokou está por irse, ¡Dios Mío! Gritó Eddy, quien se abrió camino con Keine hasta el andén donde iba a salir el tren de su chica.

Corrieron por toda la estación, a pesar de que era un Domingo, había mucha gente por las calles ese día, mientras que iban yendo hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos blancos, pronto encontraron el Anden 5.

\- Bueno, es hora de irse. Adiós, Mi Buenos Aires Querido. Se despidió Mokou de la ciudad, lista para abordar el tren que la llevaría a Córdoba, hasta que, de golpe, escuchó unos gritos que venían desde el lado Norte del Anden.

\- ¡MOKOU, ALTO, MOKOU! Pidió Eddy a los gritos, quien iba llegando con Keine.

\- ¿Eddy? ¡Eddy, Keine! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Preguntó ella, pero el joven se lanzó sobre la peli blanca, envuelto en lágrimas, abrazándola con fuerza y llorando a más no poder.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Princesa Mía?! ¡¿Por qué?! Preguntó él a la chica.

Ella no contestó, al ver a su novio envuelto en lágrimas, volvió a abrazar a su novia, mientras que se anunciaba por los distintos medios de comunicación que Alemania había metido el primer gol en los penales.

\- ¡DALE, EDDY, VOS PODES! Le animó Hina Kagiyama junto con todos los demás personajes allí presentes.

\- Eddy, ¿qué...qué pasa? Quiso saber Mokou y su novio extrajo aquella caja donde había un anillo con un diamante en su centro y bañado todo en oro y pequeñas piedras preciosas.

\- Fujiwara no Mokou, desde que nos conocimos, siempre he sentido un gran amor hacia ti y estamos identificados en todo, gustos, cosas que nos desagradan, música, todo. Mi corazón no deja de latir como si fuera encendido por cientos de miles de millones de llamas y mi mayor deseo es vivir para siempre en la inmortalidad junto a ti y con nuestros amigos aquí, en Buenos Aires -Se arrodilla y con su mano derecha toma la mano de Mokou- Fujiwara no Mokou, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? ¿Unirnos en Sagrado Matrimonio para toda la Eternidad? Preguntó el chico, mientras que mostraba sus mejores modales, Mokou vio que le estaban haciendo señas para que se subiera, debía tomar una decisión y finalmente optó.

\- Váyanse, yo me quedo porque...¡ME VOY A CASAR! ¡EDDY, MI AMADO CARAMELITO, ACEPTO, QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO Y VIVIR PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD JUNTOS! Pidió ella y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazando a su novio y besándolo en los labios, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y felicitaciones, donde a su vez, la Selección metía otro gol y comenzaba a vencer a Alemania.

* * *

\- _¡SE VIENE EL GOL, SE VIENE EL GOL DE ALEMANIA Y...NO, NO LO LOGRARON! ¡ALEMANIA FALLÓ EN ESTE PENAL! ¡AHORA VIENE EL TURNO DE ARGENTINA, SI METE ESTE ÚLTIMO, GANARÁ LA COPA, ¿LO LOGRARÁN?!_ Preguntaban los periodistas en la televisión, mientras que se vivía el gran momento tenso.

\- Si meten gol habrá fiesta. Dijo la Capitana Murasa Minamitsu con su tripulación, ya que también se habían unido al grupo de perseguir y pedirle a Mokou que se quedara.

\- ¡Allí salen, Capitana! Nazrin y junto con Byakuren Hijiri, Shou Toramaru e Ichirin Kumoi, se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! Anunciaron Mokou y Eddy, saliendo de la Estación Constitución y pronto estallaron las felicitaciones y aplausos de conocidos, amigos y desconocidos en el lugar.

* * *

\- Este es el gran momento. Dijo Montana, mientras que estaban reunidos en Santos Lugares, viendo que se venía un gran momento: Argentina si metía el último gol, iban a salir victoriosos.

\- _¡Messi va para el arco, va a patear, va a patear y...!_ -Un momento tenso se sintió en todo el lugar, hasta que...- _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡ARGENTINA HA GANADO LA COPA MUNDIAL DE BRASIL 2014! ¡LO HAN LOGRADO! ¡FELICITACIONES,_ ARGENTINA! Anunciaron los periodistas y de ahí comenzaron los festejos por todo el país.

* * *

En el Centro Porteño, donde se reunieron todos en el Obelisco, comenzó la fiesta por la victoria del país en el Mundial de Fútbol, lo habían logrado.

\- ¡MUCHACHOS, LO LOGRAMOS! Exclamó Montana con Yuuka, mientras que empezaba la fiesta.

\- ¡Y qué mejor para terminar con esta gran historia con una fiesta bien al estilo argentino! ¡Música maestro! Pidió Marisa y las Hermanas Prismriver comenzaron a tocar un tema de rock and roll.

(Música Rock like a hurracane, The Scorpions)

It's early morning, the sun comes out

Last night was shaking and pretty loud

My cat is purring, it scratches my skin

So what is wrong with another sin?

Y en ese momento, donde la fiesta había comenzado, Montana se dirigió al público para anunciar el cierre de la historia de "Buenos Vecinos".

\- Bueno, ha sido un gusto escribir esta historia, al principio pensé que no iba a tener éxito, pero a muchos les gusto esta historia. Hubo comedia, romance, peleas, autos, de todo lo que le puede gustar a ustedes. Hubo a principios de año un tropieza con un hater llamado gabrielgamer27, el cual dejó un insulto contra mí, pero le vengo a dejar bien claro que yo no desprestigié a Touhou Project ni nada de eso. Agradezco muchísimo a todos los seguidores que me dieron su apoyo en ese momento triste que tuve y ahora, Camaradas...¡A SEGUIR CON LA FIESTA!. Dijo el joven, agradeciendo a todos los que siguieron la historia y de ahí prosiguieron con la fiesta.

The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come, new places to go  
I've got to leave, it's time for a show

 **Futuros de los Personajes:** * Kaguya e Israel durante la fiesta en el Obelisco también declararon su amor y piensan casarse dentro de poco, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin serán las Madrinas de la Boda y Montana el Padrino.

* Después de un duro trabajo y estudios bastante extensos y agotadores, el "Team 09" compuesto por Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei y Mystia lograron recibirse en su carrera de Doctorado en Biología y Medicina, durante la ceremonia, Cirno en un estado de mucha alegría terminó por congelar a medio GBA Oeste, luego las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. El Intendente Diego Valenzuela está planeando un proyecto para que el distrito tenga durante el verano aire acondicionado gratis al salir a las calles, eso quiere decir, bajar las temperaturas. A Letty Whiterock le encantó la idea y es ahora la Presidente de la "Compañía Invierno Bonaerense" y Cirno es su Vicepresidente, les va muy bien junto con las chicas del "Team 09", además de que están desempeñando un gran trabajo en el descubrimiento de nuevas curas contra el Cáncer.

* Leopoldo y Yukari tuvieron una noche apasionada de romance y baile, en donde también declararon que se casarán en París para el próximo año. Todos están invitados a la boda.

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning, it starts to shout  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choose.

* Mokou y Eddy ya tienen la Iglesia donde van a casarse, en el Barrio de La Recoleta, donde se casaron los padres de Montana. Keine será la Madrina Oficial.

* Eirin y Rinnosuke, bueno la primera, tuvo la mejor noche de sexo de todo el Mundo, a Rinnosuke le encantó pero fue internado tras quedar casi muerto por no beber líquidos después de 9 horas de puro sexo. Se recuperó a las pocas horas.

* Montana y Yuuka están planeando un viaje con todos los protagonistas para Tijuana, México, según sus palabras quiere _"un buen descanso junto en el Norte de México"_. Además de que piensan casarse en España.

* La Capitana Murasa y su tripulación comandan ahora a la Armada Nacional Argentina, los EEUU y la OTAN ni se acercan a América del Sur.

The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting.

* Marisa sigue "pidiendo cosas prestadas" a la gente, terminó presa y condenada a servicios comunitarios. Reimu se hizo cargo de que le quitaran la condena, también piensan casarse.

* Shikieki y Komachi iniciaron con Kogasa, Rin, Satori, Koishi y Utsuho un viaje a Francia. Casi terminan presas porque Utsuho y Rin hicieron estallar petardos cerca del Palacio de Gobierno. Leopoldo tuvo que intervenir y París debió disculparse.

* La Mafia se sigue expandiendo por todo el Mundo.

* Ludovico y Meiling tienen planeado casarse y tener hijos. Remilla y Flandre están de acuerdo, sobre ellas, sembraron el terror sobre los cumbieros y causaron toda una masacre en una discoteca, junto con Koakuma, la cual ha empezado a salir con Emilio.

* Sakuya y Francesco están planeando un viaje para las Sierras de Córdoba y de ahí casarse.

* Después de seis años de estudios, Montana se recibió de Licenciado en Historia y Diplomacia y está pensando presentar a Yuuka ante su familia y de ahí casarse.

* La Princesa Yuyuko finalmente decidió darle más simpatía a Youmu, a partir de ahora ha empezado con dejar de comer tanto y se controla haciendo gimnasia. Youmu, por su parte, puede dormir hasta más tarde y se siente muy feliz.

* Nitori Kawashiro ganó el "Rally Dakar 2015".

* Alice y Juan decidieron construir su propio hogar, uniendo ambos y así poder estar juntos e iniciar una relación, las Muñecas de la rubia la apoyan en todo.

* Parsee y Yuugi recibieron un nuevo corazón y lo celebraron en el Obelisco junto con Sanae, Filemón, Kanako, Suwako y Yoshika, al día siguiente terminaron todos en la cama de Sanae y con una fuerte resaca.

* Aya Shameimaru formó su equipo de fútbol en el Barrio de Floresta junto con Clowpiece, Momiji y las Tres Hadas Traviesas, los "Borrachos del Tablón", los "Cuervos" y la "Guardia Imperial" les han jurado lealtad y el negocio va muy bien.

* Nunca se volvió a ver la Familia Angelites, los cuales eran testigos de Jehova, Patchouli se quedó con la casa y la anexaron a los dominios de la Mansión Scarlet junto con la Biblioteca Nacional, ampliando los campos del conocimiento.

* Ningún animal fue lastimado durante la producción de esta historia XD.

* Lo mismo para los Yukkuris.

* Kasen se enamoró de Saul Goodman, abogado de Leopoldo y de toda la Mafia. Leopoldo les dio el visto bueno y planea la chica dejar de beber, solamente cuando sale con Saul y otras ocasiones XD.

Y eso es todo, amigos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. :D

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Jajajaa, así es, porque dentro de un año, voy a empezar con una nueva historia de "Buenos Vecinos", la cual será sobre las bodas que ocurrirán entre los personajes :D.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta gran historia, muchas gracias a Mailmon, Tommiboy y Guest por seguir esta cómica novela.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en la próxima, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


End file.
